Straw Hats Vigilantes
by leonardo18anime
Summary: After sailing for some new waters around the New World, the Straw Hats pirates find themselves stuck in a new modern world full of technology and super power individuals all calling themselves heroes .Now while stuck they have to do some things not heroics to get back to their world.
1. The eating star

**This story in canon of both will take place after Dressrosa in One Piece and in My hero is a few weeks before the start of U.A.**

**Sorry if this is not what you were excepting to read. English is not my first language so I decided to take a shot. I am using Word to write because it is the best I have. If you want to give me critiques or some notes, I would be happy to look over it. So here it goes.**

**In the New World.**

**Update: I am sorry for this. Look when I started on the website I didn't know how it worked. Now I know and I am much better writer. Sorry for the crappy chapters at the beginning. I hope you all enjoy it.**

The thousand Sunny has been shipping for a few days and had spotted any trouble in both marines and pirates. It is kind of hard to see the powerhouse ships spent some many days without any harms. Most of the crew especially Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook found themselves in peace being not in the face of danger. Zoro kept working out, Sanji was preparing new recipes, Robin was taking notes of some researches, Franky was working on the cola machine. However, there was a certain individual of red shirt and straw hat that was not very happy, with his face on the floor of its one ship.

''Oi Luffy, are you all right ?'' Ask Sanji smoking his cigarette checking on his captain on the floor

''No I am bored''

''Really?'' Ask Sanji kind not in the mood for this talk with the captain

''Yeah nothing fun happens in days!´´Luffy gets up and star to move his arms up and down

''For once Luffy be glad about that. The New World is not a place of fun and is full of dangerous pirates that want the head of people like you.´´ Says Usopp reminding of the danger of the New World

''They want my head they can try to take it´´ Scream Luffy

''Ýeah Luffy.´´ Cheer Chopper in the back

''Indeed ´´Cheer Brook also in the back of the sunny

''Stop being such a cry baby. The way that you are a danger magnet for us, problem would be around our corner any minute.´´ Nami appear with a yellow shirt and jeans and her hair is in a ponytail after just finished some work

''Nami swan is right. It would be best to stay low after what happen with Doflamingo.´´ Sanji agrees with the lovable navigator

''But Sanjiiiiiii´´ Scream Luffy like an unappreciated child

''Shut up´´ Sanji start to kick Luffy but the crying doesn´t stop

''Luffy´´ Say Chopper worried

''Ok, how about we stop on an island so you can look around´´ Says Nami kind of annoying with this attitude.

''Really, thanks Nami you are the best. Hey Chopper we are going to be on an island very soon´´ Says Luffy very happy with his reindeer doctor

''Really I hope we can have fun'' says Chopper

''Shishishi.I know, now let's go talk to the others about that'' says Luffy leaving Nami and Sanji

''Sometimes he is just a big kid that never grows up´´ Sigh Nami thinking about the captain.

''But we can´t say that he does think with his heart. If that was the case that idiot would be dead already´´ Say sanji about the feet of his captain

''You are right. Hey, Sanji can you make me a Tangerine ice cream. I am in the mood for some today.´´Say Nami in her seduction voice.

''TANGERINE ICE CREAM IS ALREADY IN THE MAKING NAMI-SWAAAAAN´´ Scream Sanji with hearts in his eyes going very fast to the kitchen

''Sanji-kun you lovable idiot´´ Say Nami taking off her ponytail

''You can never deny that you enjoy doing this'' Said Robin laughing of the cook and his policy of saying no to women, and knowing that Nami takes full advantage of this.

''You know me very well Robin´´ Say Nami smiling and Robin laugh at this

**Later**

''Dinner is ready'' Say Sanji in the kitchen with the table ready with full of meals, meats, and other stuff

''Alright meat'' Says Luffy munching some food

''Where is the booze'' Ask Zoro

''You pick yourself Marino'' Says Sanji with a glare

''Pass the cola.´´Says Franky

''Oh my what a lovely meal'' Says Brook eating some rice

''Hey, Luffy no stealing today'' Says Usopp protecting his food from the captain.

''Sanji can you pass the milk please'' Ask Chopper and Sanji give the little person his drink

''Hold up, wheres Robin ?´´Ask Nami

''´Huh´´ Says everybody confuse

''I called her from the library and nothing yet´´ Says Nami upon seeing the raven-haired women didn´t arrive yet.

''I will personally delivery food for Robin-chan´´ Says Sanji ready to deliver food to the woman only to receive a punch by Nami

''No way´´ Says Nami

Soon Robin appears in front of the crew

''Ah Robin quick eat, or Luffy will eat the whole dinner again´´ Scream Usopp and they know that this sentence is not a joke.

''Actually, there is something I wanna point out right now´ ´Appear Robin in the kitchen

''What it is ?´´Ask Chopper confused

''Usually, the stars from the sky don´t bright very much, however, there is a different kind of star in the moment´ ´Say Robin getting the attention of everybody

´´Really a different star !´´Scream Luffy, Chopper and Usopp

´´I wanna see, I wanna see'' Luffy and Chopper going outside

´´Let´s go everybody´ ´Says Usopp really anxious.

When they went outside and see the night sky, they see what it look like a star but looked more big and open and the other tiny ones present in sky looked very different.

´´It's just me or it looks like this star is kind of open´´ Ask Zoro.

´´I don´t know Zoro I actually thought you didn´t know what stars are since you tend to sleep for the whole night´´ Say Usopp with a smirk

´´Shut up´´ Scream Zoro beating Usopp.

Suddenly the star becomes more bright and bigger.

´´Is just me or is it looks like that star has become bigger ?´´Ask Usopp now trembling

´´You´re right Usopp´´ Say Chopper with fear.

´´Hey, Robin what do you think´´ Ask Frank to the most intelligent of the group.

´´I am not a very good astronomer but I think this star is way too up in the sky for this hemishpher´´Said her looking to the sky.

´´Hey, I want to see the star closer´´ Scream Luffy jumping up and down.

´´Luffy you know that we can´t reach there, besides the sunny can´t fly´´ Said Usopp

´´it can´t? Hey Franky…´´Luffy was about to say something of spark in his eyes and that was not good.

´´DON´T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT´´ Scream the crew except for Robin

´´Nami, what's happening ?´´ Ask Chopper with curiosity because the wind was changing direction was like its pulling them in a forced manner and not in a good way.

´´I don´t know but whatever it is could be dangerous, we should move to take left´´ Nami start to take the order and do the best to not be a trap.

´´You got it´´ Says the Cyborg.

´´Everybody in position´ ´Scream the Navigator and everybody goes to their position to be ready.

´´Oh god, oh god, could this be a star that eats peoples says Usopp really scared

´´What a star that eats people´´ Scream Brook and chopper in fear.

´´If he tries to eat my crew I am going to beat him up ''says luffy ready to fight.

´´Luffy I don´t think you can punch a star that easily and besides….´´Says Usopp however he was being dragged into the air by the something in the sky.

´´Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah´´ Scream the sniper.

´´USOPP!´´Scream the crew

´´I got you´´ Says luffy stretching his arm and grabbing Usopp

´´Thanks, Luffy, quick bring me to the sunny´´ Scream Usopp in tears

´´You got it´´Says the captain, however the captain wasn´t bring the sniper to ship.

´´Luffy what wrong ?´´Ask Chopper

´´I can´t do much there is something pulling me´´Say Luffy struglin

´´What let´s help´´Said Brook

´´Whatever it is, must really want Usopp´´ Say Luffy not giving up and the rest of the crew appear to help.

´´Quick guys save me.´´Scream Usopp desperate

´´What's going on´´ Ask Sanji seeing the commotion

´´The star wants to eat ussop and is trying to pull us too´ ´Say Chopper desperate

´´What no way´´ Says Zoro

´´´Franky don´t move the ship, Usopp is still in the air´´ Scream Nami for the Cyborg

´´Roger´´

´´Hey come on everybody help´´ Say the captain and then everybody starts to try to rescue Usopp from being eaten by the ´´star´´.

´´Stupid star´´ Say Zoro

´´What is so special on that liar´´ Ask Sanji

´´Lets talking keep going´´ Said Nami and then they felt something new

´´Hey usopp is going down´´ Said Chopper

´´Ah thank God, for an instance I thought´ ´Said Usopp relived but the mood changed because the force was strong and pull everybody out of the the straw hats were in the air

´´AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH´´

´´The Sunny´´ Say Frank at the ship

´´We will be back Sunny, stay will come back for you´´ Scream Luffy to his ship and now the straw hats disappear out of the blue.

**Musutafu, Japan**

In the blue, sky of the city nothing out of the ordinary, just the typical fight between superheroes and supervillains. Kamui Woods and mountai Lady were fighting a group of villains with long arms and knives for fingers who were robbing some innocent people. Nothing was out of the normal until everybody hears a bouncy of loud screaming from the sky.

´´AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH´´Scream every straw hat pirate

´´What that hell´´Scream Zoro confused

´´What is going on´´Ask Chopper crying in fear

´´We are falling?´´Ask Nami in horror

´´Don't worry we are going to land of water in the ocean,as our devil fruit users are safe we will be okay´´Say Sanji trying to stay calm.

´´I don´t see water only concrete ready to squash us into pulp´´Say Robin also in fear

´´Don´t say that Robin !´´Scream Usopp crying thinking now this is the end.

´´LUFFFY DO SOMETHING´´Scream Nami

´´ Gomu no Ballon´´Say Luffy forming his balloon form and everybody bounce on him when they hit the ground

Boing

The group was separated in for a few meter Robin and Nami could hit the concrete however, Robin used her devil fruit to save them

´´Spider net´´Say robin forming the pink net

´´Thanks Robin you are my angel´´Say name in tear

´´Ouch´´Say Usopp hitting the pavement

´´What that hell happen ?´´say Chopper confused and bumbling

´´Are you dead ?´´Ask Usopp

´´No Usopp I don´t think so´´Say Chopper relieved.

´´Well I already died so I don´t think this is like it again,Yohoho´´Say Brook putting his head in his body

´´Woods what happening?´´Ask Mt Lady confused as all hell.

´´I don´t know who fall in the sky and land this way these could have died. We should help and ask question later´ ´Says the wood theme hero.

´´Hey moss head are you alive ?´´Ask Sanji getting up

´´I can hear your stupid voice can´t I.´´Says Zoro

´´Go to hell´ ´Says Sanji and Zoro also get ups and the two see a crowned of weird looking people some less human than other.

´´Huh´´

´´What you people are looking at´´ Scream Zoro for the people and everybody runs in panic

´´Aaah´´

´´Villain´´

´´Man what is this? An island of only devil fruit users? ´Ask Sanji in disbelief

´´Guys´´ It was the voice of Franky who had crashed into a car and damage more the vehicle than the robot.

´´Hey Franky, you okay ?´´Ask Sanji

´´Yeah I am super, but here is Luffy´´ Ask Franky looking for its captain.

At the center of the battle

´´Man what happens that star eats Usopp ?´´Ask Luffy looking his around and see different people.

´´Wow, what cool costume´´ Said Luffy looking at Kamui, and however this was the perfect time for the villain and its henchman grab luffy by the neck and put a knife.

´´Nobody move or we will cut this kid throat´´ Said the villain with long arms

´´Luffy!´´Scream Sanji,Usopp and Zoro.

´´We will do nothing as long you people don´t use your quirks´´ Said the villain holding luffy

_´´Dammit at this angle there is no chance of me saving this kid, where is Hawks when we need him at this situation 'Thought Kamui woods_

´´You are coming with us kid´´ Says the villain putting the knife on luffy throat.


	2. Trouble

**Well thanks for the likes and follow, I did not expect so many people enjoy the first chapter. I know the grammar and expelling are not very good and I will do a great editing in the future. But right let's get this story going.**

The villains thought they were easy going to be free now that they had a hostage on their hands. Luffy just look confused as all hell, why this weird looking guy didn´t recognize his face he had known a bounty of 500 million berries, the captain came to the conclusion that this guy must been a kind of mountain bandit in the same way as Dadan,but unlike the huge woman Luffy found this guy a jerk.

''Ok kid don´t do anything funny or your dead''Say the villain laughing and sinking the knife at luffy throat.

''No''Said Luffy very firm and calm

''Huh''Said the villain confused

''I SAID NO''Scream luffy punching the villain so hard that he fly into a store and crash so hard scaring many people around,that kid had a streght that only a top pro hero could have

Crash

''What that in the name of All Might ?''Say Kamui wood in complete shcok

''Boss''Said the henchmen very confused.

''You can´t go around threating people with knifes, you can hurt somebody' 'Said Luffy very loud sounding like a mother and less like a victim

''Of course''Said everyione with a confusion on their heads,one minute this kid was like a monster and the next as someone with no sense.

''Hey Luffy you okay''Said Zoro coming along with Sanji,Chopper and Usopp

''Ah guys you are all fine''Said luffy happy

''It´s was so scary''Said Chopper hugging the captain.

''But we are fine,so lets find a boat a go back to the Sunny''Said Zoro

''Easy said then done, we have to find Nami-swan and Robin-chan without those two we are hopeless, just like the marino is in walking a straight line''Said Sanji

''Ah that it.I am doing the work of the concrete,because your dead!''Said Zoro now angry again sending a glare at Sanji leaving everyone around confused.

''What kind of Loony is this Kamui ?''Ask

''I don´t know but there is still a villain on the loose''Said Kamui looking at the henchmen.

''Hey what did you do with my boss ?''Ask the henchman with his finger knifes.

''Ah the weird looking arm guy, I punch him´´Said Luffy not carrying

''Will brat you are dead now' 'Said the henchmen with an attack ready.

''Not in my watch''Said Kamui woods brecnhing enough wood to catch the criminal,

'Ah, this is wood and he is shooting from his hands!''Scream Usopp

''That guy is a devil fruit user''Said Sanji

''So cool''Said Luffy and Chopper

''Mt lady,put the two together so they can´t escape''Said Kamui giving the villains to the blond woman.

´´Understood'' Said the heroine.

''Uaaaah,what a beautiful lady in my eyes, perfect bodies, excellent hair. She is perfect' 'Said Sanji in his love mode

''Ah thanks' 'Said Mt lady blushing but knowing the guy was a total pervert.

Hey wood guy need help ?''Ask Luffy to the hero.

''No thank you. But I got say you all almost gave me heart attack,it is not everyday that people fall from the did you people need medical treatment ?''Ask him

''Nah,we´re fine we deal with stuff worst than that'' Said Zoro

''Worst than fall from the sky'!'Scream Kamui with no idea on what this people were.

''Yeah we live a crazy''Said Usopp kind tired

''Ok,while appreciate what you just did I would like to you all pro hero to come with me for some questions''Said him

'''Huh''Said the four confused on what he jus said.

''Did you just say pro hero''Ask Chopper

''Yeah…you guys are not hero's?"Said Kamui woods with some suspicion.

''No we´re pirates''Say Luffy

''DON´T SAY THAT OUTLOUD´''Scream the crew nervous

''Pirates''Said Kamui now loosing his cool and on alert,maybe these guys were villains like the old pirates from a long time a go.

''So you people are heros ?A that's good,I like heros however I don´t like how you people have to share every meat in the table with that,the meat is all mine''Say Luffy

''And the booze, don't forget about sharing the booze''Said Zoro

''Nobody cares for that right now''Scream Usopp now nervous seeing that they are now exposed.

''So you people are pirates and we´re using your quirks freely without a license and putting people in danger''Said Kamui woods on an angry tone.

''Quirks ?''Ask the pirates confused.

''That must be what they called Devil Fruits around here''Said Zoro

''Yeah ''Said Usopp nervous

'' come we´re I need backup''Scream Kamui in an urgent voice and in that moment a giant appears being the same blond woman

''What it is''Says her.

''Uooooooooooooooooooh she is hugeeeeeeeeeeee''Scream the crew.

''What a beautiful lady''Say sanji now with blood getting out of his nose.

''Woods what wrong ?''Ask her

''They are vigilantes, and they were using their quirks without a license.I appreciate your help but I taking you with me''Say Kamui activating his quirks read to catch the pirates but in a second split,Zoro cuts the huge amount of wood appearing at the hero arm putting him at harms.

Slice

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH''Scream the hero in pain

''KAMUI WOODS''Scream in angst;

''Man what an arrogant guy, first threats us nice and then wants to arrest work for the world government' 'Say Zoro with one sword on his hand

''Thanks Zoro,now we have to run''Said Usopp crying

''Yeah Zoro-dumbass''Said Chopper;

''You are the dumbass''Said Zoro

''Run''Scream Luffy and everybody followed the captain.

''Get them''Say Wood to his patner

''But you…''Ask Mt Lady worried but hi finished for her.

''I will be fine, they didn´t cut my flesh oly my wood construction I can regenerate,but cath them''Said him in pain

''Ok.''Said with determination on her at her bigger size she ran after them but they were fast than normal people so she wants to stay more close to get them all together.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH that giant woman is after us''Scream Usopp

''I will cut her leg in a second''Said Zoro preparing the other two sword but is stop by Sanji.

''No I would let you hurt a beautiful woman under my presence' 'Said Sanji

''Shut up you pervert''Said Zoro,while they were running the see more people appearing basically civilian even some people not very human looking

''Move out of the way' 'Scream Luffy

''She wants to kill us' 'Scream Usopp

''Mt lady is after villain. 'Said a bystander

''This is exiting I should record this' 'Said some other bystander filming the event and more people were doing the same.

''People are looking into a weird looking brick, but why? Ask Luffy looking at the ceelphones.

''Less curiosity and more running´´Scream Usopp

''_Damn they are fast''_Thinks stop running,the vigilantes were way to fast and she could harm innocent need backup.

''This is I need refource,there are 5 vigilantes on the loose and Kamui woods is are in the center of the city.I repeat center of the city''Said her to her wrist watch

''Roger that ''Said a voice

In a few blocks away

''I think we lose her''Said Luffy catching his breath, the pirates were in an ally and know they were resting after running from a giant.

''If she grow bigger I can shoot something at her eye and blind for a second' 'Say Usopp getting an idea.

''That would be perfect,usless the shitty cook is afraid that the enemy might get hurt''Said Zoro

''Hey if was a giant dude I would break his neck!''Scream Sanji to the swordman

''Good let show on you''Said Zoro wating to fight however that was stopped.

''Guys stop where is everybody ?''Ask Chopper and everybody looked around

''Franky was behind us when we left ''Said Zoro seeing that the cyborg was not with them.

''And Brooks was putting himself together,literally''Said Usopp

''Hey Luffy can you use your haki to find them''Ask Zoro

''Sure in a minute''Said Luffy closing his eyes and concentranting in find the two crewmates, and in some seconds he found them.

''Found Franky and Brook''Say luffy happy.

''We go after them later, where is Nami-swan and Robin-chan ?''Said Sanji looking to the coner until a voice was heard

''You guys''It was Nami alongside Robin.

''Ah girls I was so worried about you that…''Said Sanji ready to hug them however Nami punch him in the face.

Smack

''Not the moment for this thing!''Scream Her.

''Ouch''

''Hey what happen?'' Ask Usopp to the two.

''When we separate Robin and I look around the city and we tought it looked weird''Said Nami

''Correct it was very well done and kind of apparently the call their ability Quirk instead of devil fruit''Said Robin

''Yeah we found a guy who could control wood,and a woman who could grow into a giant. Must be something of the world government' 'Said Zoro

''No they would not give so many devil fruit to every people in the city,is impossible''Said Robin,knowing that the world government was full of dirty tricks but they would not to this thing of wasting devil fruit in weak civilian.

''The weird thing is that they guy ask if we were heroes? Why we would ask that''Said Luffy

''Because of this''Said Nami showing a local newspaper and it said:

HERO MIGHT DEFEAT MONSTER IN BEAT FIREMANS RECORD OF BUILDING RESTORE AND SO MANY MORE

''What that hell''Ask Sanji confused.

''Yeah this is like the World Econmy the place and the coin is different''Said Usopp looking closely

''What that mean?'' Ask Chopper worried and hugging Robin legs

''It means that we are not in some part of the New World we are possibily in some mysterious new region of any of the Blues''Said Robin making the crew go in shock

''What we are lost ?''Said Chopper in panic

''Afraid so Chopper''Said Robin hugging the tiny doctor.

'' lost in a place full of devil fruit users,now this ´´heroes´´ people are after us''Said usopp very sad

''Wait they are after us,we didn´t do no…WHAT DID YOU THREE IDIOTS DID''Said Nami until she heard this new and put the piece together and look angrly at Luffy,Zoro and the three.

''Ouch Nami,I just punch a jerk in the face''Said Luffy.

''Yeah but zoro cut the arm of wood guy''Said Usopp in fear

''So in trouble because of you!''Said Nami punching Zoro in the head even more.

''Thanks Marino''Said Sanji in angry

''Yeah Marino''Said Chopper angry

''Two sword style''Said Luffy trying to insult but nothing happen.

''Shut up''Scream Zoro annoyed

''Not the time for that''Scream Nami

''Yoh guys''Said a metallic voice who was Franky

''Yohoho''Said a laugh and it was Brook, the two reunite with the rest completing the whole crew

''Frank,Brook''Said Luffy happy

''Did somebody follow you guys''Ask Nami

''No I outran some cops and hide behind these tall buildings''Said Frank

''How the lost someone with your size?''Ask Usopp confused.

''As for me it is so sad. Everybody ran away for me, even some beautiful lady wearing some stylish costume´'Said Brook remembering some recent events

Flashback

''Excuse me but can I see your panties ''Ask Brook to some superheroines

''Aaaaaaaaaahh''Scream them leaving the poor squeleton crying

Present

''Rejection is the worst kind of pain.''Say Brook crying

''Not in the moment we have to focus right now''Said Nami wanting to focus.

''So we are being hunted down buy what happen to be heros, all having devil fruit habilities. We must find the docks and get out of here as quickly as possible''Said Zoro and everybody suprising liked that plan.

''If I get some gear and other stuff I can put any boat to be the best escape for us,until we find the Sunny''Said Franky

''Great. But guys don´t worry, I know we can pull this escape because we are all together and my crew all together can defeat anything''Said Luffy looking at the crew and everybody had a big smile on their face.

''You are right Luffy''Said Nami

''Of course''Said Sanji

''We are warriors, and warriors never give up''Said Usopp making a pose

''Exactly''Said Zoro

''I am a warrior too''Said Chopper also making poses

''hahaha''Laugh Robin

''They better watch out for Franky here,Super''Said him doing his pose

''They will fear my face, even though I don´t have a face ''Said Brook holding his sword

''Great now before we go we need to rest because…''Said luffy laughing but then stop

''Luffy something wrong''Ask Chopper worried

''There is someone in danger! ''Said luffy low and he start running for the other side of the ally

''Wait Luffy''Scream usopp

Other side of the ally

Three nine grades from a middle school were beating some other kid who appear to be in contasnt other kids only laugh and start to kick him some more.

''Come on freak get up''Said one kid with rockhands punching the victim.

''He can´t,he is too much of a coward''Said one with lizard mouth

''You quirkless trash''Said other with long nails.

''Stop''Said the poor victim crying

''Ah he asking us to stop. Ok fine just because you ask .But after this''Said the guy with rock hands ready to give another punch at the quirkless kid when something stop.

''Hey ''Scream a voice and they see Luffy.

''What this is ?''Ask the lizard mouth

''I think is a third year''Said the long nails.

''What you doing with him''Ask Luffy in anger and soo the rest the straw hats appear behind his captain making the bullies a little nervous but not much.

''Nothing that you care,get out of here''Said the leader.

''Ah he is did you people were doing this to him''Ask chopper in horror.

''He is a quirkless weakingl they need to be remind that they are thrash in this society''Said the leader

''Plea..se h. ''Said the quirkless and the straw hats already see their next rescue.

''The only thrash I see are three idiots that are a bunch of cowards and like to beat the weak to feel stronger''Said Luffy really angry.

''What you morons saying,you feel sympathy for him''Said the leader in shock seeing someone in the side of a quirkless.

''Yeah he looks like a cool guy,unlike you''Said Usopp

''And why you people being such asshole about power,I don´t have any''Said Nami

''What! ''Said the three bullies

''Me neither ''Said Usopp

''So as me ''Said Zoro

''Same here ''Said Sanji schocking the bully

''You are all quirkless freaks ''Ask the leader in surprising and then Sanji stood in the front of everybody.

''What nobody call my dears Nami-swan and Robin-chan freaks!''Scream Sanji kicking the leader very hard in the face

''What''Said the lizard mouth in shock.

''Don´t think I forgot about you shitheads''Said Sanji also kicking their head very hard,breaking their noses and some teethes.

''You..assholes won´t get away from this''Said the leader trying to get up.

''Stop talking you thrash''Said Luffy punching the leader in the face in angry

''Yeah take your friend out our way''Said chopper

''I going to count to three and then I am going to start cutting you people apart.1…´´Said Zoro preparing his sword and all the bully start to sweat in agony.

''´Please…no ''Said the longer nails crying

''2''Said Zoro showing off the sword and then the bully knew that they were serious

''We´re leaving ''Said the leader running forgetting his minions that also ran from the pirates.

''What horrible people''Said Robin in disgust.

''He needs medicine,he got bruise in his body ''Said Chopper looking at the victim that was bleeding.

''There some here in the trash ''Said Luffy seeing some used bandeids

''Don´t use that Luffy''Said Nami in disgust.

''Is has to be that,we can´t go into the hospital because of the authority ''Said Chopper

''Hey you are going to be fine ''Said Luffy to the poor kid.

''Who are your people ''Ask the poor kid.

''Hi I´m Luffy''

''Nami''

''Zoro''

''Franky''

''Sanji''

''Chooper''

''Usopp''

''Nico Robin''

''Hello I´m Brook at you service''

''Hi,my name Hiro Masak i''Said the kid who was black haid,blue eyes and some cuts in his face.

''Hi Hiro ''Say Luffy

''Why did you help me ''Ask Hiro

''Because you were in trouble and we hate that kind of jerk ''Said Luffy

''You guys seen to care, the rest of my school don´t even care that I am attack ''Said Hiro sad.

''What kind of school is that''Said Usopp in schock.

''They must be a stupid school to let that thing happen ''Said Franky angry

''Why they were doing that you ?''Ask Brook

''Because I am quirkless.''Said Hiro

''Huh''The straw hats were confused with that word.

''You know…with no quirk, like no powers at all' Said Hiro sad that they even seen to care for to know that word.

''That's it''Ask Nami dumbfound that was the only reason of why this kid was attacked.

''Wait you guys don´t care if I don´t have a quirk ?''Ask Hiro confuded.

''No. Only idiots think about power only and not the person.''Said Zoro

''Exactly and if I catch someone doing that again I will kick their asses''Said Luffy pumping his fist.

''Thank you so much. Outside of my parents you are the only group of people who seem to care for the quirkless people' 'Said Hiro now crying

''Poor thing''Said Robin,and then Nami stay close to the kid now getting his bruise look over by Chooper.

''Ah Hiro can I ask something?''Said Nami

''Sure ask,anything''Said Hiro

''What island we are right now ?''Said Nami

**Yeah I am going to end here. Because I have, more stuff planned for next chapters and I think you guys are going to like it. You thought that was Izuku, but at this point, he already has ´´One For All´´ and was accepted. I made this OC so the straw hats can see the first sign of racism the MY HERO world has. which in my opinion is a lot .A great part being Horikoshi not even mention the subject in over 5 years since the beginning and the movie only got me more question than answer about quirkless the pirates are on the run and things are going start to go…to the worst. See next time.**


	3. New Challangers

**Thanks once again for the follows and likes. I know I don´t have the best grammar, the best expelling but I have a story to tell. I promise that I will do I huge correction on the expelling and other areas of the story. But now here is another chapter:**

**Musutafu,center.**

had listen to Kamui Woods request and call for with Death Arms,Mirkuo,Backdraft,Ereserhead,Vlad King and Gunhead its time to go after the vigilantes.

''So how many in total?"' Asked Ereserhead

''There were five right here with us, but I think is 9.''Said

''9 vigilantes?! This is more a league of trouble if you ask me' 'Said Death Arms

''Any more information of their appearance?''Asked Mirkuo

''Negative, I already give the police my description and many bystander recorded or take pictures of these people''Said to the fellow heroes.

''And how is Kamui ?''Asked Ereserhead thinking how the pro heroe nearly had his arm chopped off.

''Great now with medical attention. I never seen someone with a sword cut people so cold''Said a bit nervous.

''You told us that he looked like a samurai right.''Said Gunhead.

''Yeah but he had only one eye working, the other seemed to be cuted''Said the heroine.

''What about the other 4 what they looked like ?"Asked Backdraft

''I heard some complains about two woman that stole some stuff including newspaper. They were a redhead and with black hair´´Said Mirkuo

''I also pick complain of an enormous guy with mechanic parts being accompany by of all things a squeleton''Said Vlad King

''What in the world are those people?''Said Death Arms confused.

''They are criminal and we should go after them before they start to walk free amoung our society''Said Erserhead really irritated on how this vigilantes got away so easily even with pro heros on patrol.

''Right,Ereserhead lets separate and have a good chance of finding them. 'Said Vlad King

''Good luck''Said mt lady to the group that started to split

''Yeah to everybody''Said ereserhard jumping with his scarf to a near building.

**In that Alley**

''Island? We are in Japan in the city of Musutafu.''Said Hiro confused with this question

''Japan?''Said Luffy

''Musutafu''Said Chopper

''Are you people tourist?''Asked Hiro said him confused and then Nami jump to answer.

'''…Yeah we are tourist and we were not supposed to be at this city so we need information to go back to our destination' 'Said Nami with a fake laugh

''Ah you guys want me to call a taxi or…''Said him holding his cellphone to the confusion of everybody.

''What a taxi?''Asked Usopp confused

''Ok,are you people alright ?''Said Hiro now scared and they notice his change of tone.

''No,no are not crazy people is that we were never in a city like this a we need to go back to our ship''Said Nami trying to calm the kid.

''Oh you guys came in a cruise ?''Said Hiro

''Yeah,exactly''Said Nami now happy that he said something that she knwed

''Our the bay is kind of from here, on car is almost 2 hours and on feet is likely 4.''Said Hiro and the information shock the crew.

''Four hours! Well best we start walking' 'Said Luffy in a urgent tone but then is stomach start making noise.

''Really Luffy at this time ?''Said Usopp

''Shishishi I can´t help,hey Sanji can you cook something ?''Ask Luffy

''With what ? There is no kitchen and no fresh ingredient to make anything' 'Said Sanji

''There is a small restaurant right there''Said Hiro giving instruction

''Ah thanks Hiro,you a live safer''Said Chopper

''Well …you guys again''Said Hiro leaving the alley

''Hey Hiro.''Said Luffy and the kid turn his back to see the straw hat teen with cross arms.

''Don´t go crying just because you don´t have any powers, I know people without powers that could beat the crap of those jerks earlier. But you also have to work on yourself,go get stronger and prove these idiots that is not the power that makes a person,is the person who makes the power important''. Said Luffy shouting and giving motivation to the quirkless kid that start crying tears not of sadness but of hope, for the first time someone that was not his parent saw potential on him.

''Thank you, you so much.''Said Hiro bowing him

''You´re welcome, now go home''Said Luffy

''Alrght. Thank you all.''Said Hiro saying goodbye and the straw hats all smiling

''that's was so sweet what you did''Said Nami

''Great job Luffy''Said Zoro

''I must say you sure give the best speech captain''Said Robin

''The little one is going to become a powerful man, I can feel ''Said Franky crying.

''These emotions is so strong that pierce my heart, even though I don´t have a ''Said Brook also crying

''that's was kind creep Brook''Said Usopp

''Ok lets eat.''Said Luffy going to the restaurant only to be stopped by Nami

''Wait a minute''Said the navigator

''What Nami.''Said Luffy annoyed

''The money what about the money?''Said her serious

''What we have some berries with us''Said Luffy and Nami give an angry look

''yeah even if have more, this place don´t accept coin is call Yein''Said her showing the price in the journal was different from the berries sign that they usually see.

''Yein''Said chopper confused.

''If that the case this island is not affiliated with world government,maybe is on the same category as Wano ?''Said Robin

''Hey Brook,what you think ?''Ask Luffy to the oldest of the straw hats.

''Is a possibility, however Wano is protected by the Samurai who are some of the strongest people on the world, now this island I think these ´´Heroes´´are the defenders instead of the Marines''Said the squeleton

''New location, new headaches''Said Sanji annoyed

''Now what we should do ?''Ask Franky and then Usopp got a ´´idea´´

''How about we see the city from high and then we can start planning some ideas''Said the Sniper.

''Whoa great idea Usopp''Said Luffy

''Luffy you are talking with me,Usopp the genius with the IQ of 400''Said Usopp smirking

''THAT´S A FREAKING BIG LIE!''Scream Zoro,Sanji,Nami and Franky

''Huh..what I did to deserve this''Said usopp annoyed.

''Ok lets go''Said Luffy pointing at the top of the building

''Robin can you…''Ask Nami to the other woman

''With net''Said Robin making a net of arms and the straw hats start to climbed until they reach the top

''Well here we are and…..huuuuuuuuuuuuh'''Said Usopp and then he was dumbfound for what he saw.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah''Said most of the straw hats except for Robin

''It´s..it´s..''Said Nami kind of shocked.

''SO BIG!´´Said the crew seeing now the full modern and technologic city that stand in front of all of them.

**Location not identify, headquarters of the villain alliance**

The man know end as All For One was watching the news of the world and the usual crap that is always appears. Debut of a new hero, new hero polemic, new hero launch a new design or costume with some new stuff, the usual garbage. Back when he was young and quirks were new to the world he could have everything at his fingers and give people the powers and appearance that they wanted. Until his younger brother betrayed him by giving a powerful quirk that was passed on for 7 generation. However, the last user Toshinori Yagi was the worst of them all, not only he managed to be the longest user but also he was the user who dominate the quirk with the most power. Recently he felt a weird sensation, one that happen when the quirk was passed so he knew that Toshinori had passed the quirk and when he find this individual he would elimate as soon as possible.

As the news were passing, he saw the usual break news of the day however this time it got his inference.

´´9 vigilantes were spotted today during a rescue being procedure by number 8th hero Kamui woods and newcomer of last year .Here is some shocking footage''Said the anchor that was some women with just one deer horn,but that information got the attention of All for One.

''Outsading not only they were able to beat the villain but also to hurt the wood theme hero, thankfully Kamui Woods is fine he only need some recovery but stayed on alert these people are dangerous and doing illegal activity with their quirks.''Said the newcaster until All for One turn the tv off.

''Huh''Said the faceless man

''Kurogi''Said the villain for his surbonative.

''**Yes,master.**''Said the mist man.

''How is your sense on finding people ?''Asked All for One.

''**I been practin for a while in order for the operation at U. ** ?''Said the mist person.

''I need you to find me some people''Said the villain with a smile.

**Back with the straw hats**

''Ok here´s a ,Chopper and Franky will pretender to robber the and I would pretender to be costumer and then the rest of you guys save everybody as ´´new heroes´´,after the riot I am going to make the manager give us free food or fear some serious lawsuit to his establishment. So what you guys think ?''Said Nami explain the plan of free food.

''A brilliant plan my beautiful Nami''Said Sanji with heart eyes.

''Hey why we are the bad guys ? Why not Zoro or Brook ?''Asked Usopp angry alongside Chopper.

''Franky alone can scare these people, but you people also give some kind of fear in the atmosphere''Said Nami with a smirk.

''Nami these crew is many things but good actor none of us are. Remember that play that the one Marine did and we ruined everything.'' (P.S-That scene was hilarious)Said Usopp sweating

''I don´t think that our performance was that bad long nose-kun,I think I give a solid performance' 'Said Robin smiling.

''You are right Robin chan''Said Sanji

''That thing was not even a musical' 'Said Usopp hysterical while robin laugh some more.

''Relax usopp we have everything under…''Said Luffy smiling until he stop for feeling something off.

''Luffy,something wrong ?''Asked Nami scared

''Hey Zoro,Sanji did you feel that ?"'Said Luffy to the other of the monster trio.

''Yeah''Said Sanji.

''Like something is coming near''Said Zoro preparing the then some weird black fire appear of the top of the roof.

''AAAAH what that ''Said Chopper in fear alongise the crew

''Wait that black smoke''Said Luffy remebring the black smoke and that could be only one person.

''It´s blackbeard''Said Luffy ready to fight remembering the man that triger Ace capture.

''Blackbeard!''Said the straw hats shocked that was possibily the new yonko ready to attack.

''AH he came for my devil fruit''Said Chopper in fear.

''Mine too''Said Brook crying in fear.

''I not lethign that jerk escape this time''Said Luffy preparing an attack but then it came out of the mist,something weird.A person with yellow eyes and a smoking tuxedo.

''What in the hell''Said Sanji confused

''Another devil fruit user''Said Zoro ready to the next second Luffy catch Kurogiri by the arms and pin him to the ground

''_**What'**_'Said Kurogi mentally usually he would not get caught because of his quirk,but this kid was something different.

''Who are you ? Who you work for ? What part of the New World are we in''Said Luffy demenading answers

''_**He was able to capture me in my black mist form,no wonder Sensei wants to recruit them''**_Said Kurogiri mentally very nervous about how powerfull these people are.

''Hey we are talking to you''Said Zoro

''Zoro be calm,this man has no human body what so ever''Said Usopp trembling

''**My apologies for attacking you people out of nowhere. My name is Kurogiri and I am an employee of All For One an important person in this city**.''Said Kurogiri getting up

''Ok so what your boss wants with us''Said Zoro

''**He sense that you people are in problem with the local heroes so he send me here to send you all to a safe place were you be safe''**Said Kurogiri offering an option.

''**There is also food and medication**.''Said him and that catch the straw hats off guard.

''I don´t know.''Said Luffy kind not thrusting this guy but his crew had no other option.

''Luffy is our best offer we have in the moment' 'Said Robin

''She right. We don´t have allies, plan or the Sunny to back up on or safety and with so many costume people we are going to fight someone sooner or later.''Said Franky

''So Luffy what you think?''Said Zoro

''Ok mist guy, take us to your boss.''Said Luffy with a frown to the newcomer

''**With pleasure.'**'Said Kurogiri forming a portal and the straw hats enter there.

**Yeah I am ending right here this chapter. Next time will be All for One meeting the straw Hats and giving his philosophy on how this society works with I hate to admit he is not wrong, most of the problems including villain are caused either by quirks or how the society see their quirks. But these are the straw hats we are talking about let see how they will be next time.**


	4. All For One

**Sorry for the not posting for a while. I am moving for another place and I been super busy. However, know I am back for another chapter. And also sorry for the misspelling and mistake from the other chapters. I swears I check two times on the word before I upload and kind look that the posting delete some of the dialoged. Nevertheless, whatever here it is the new chapter: Straw Hats meeting All For One. **

The place was the being called ´´kurogiri´´ brought them was not a pleasant one. It looked like an abandoned hideout or a bar from ages an ago; at least Zoro knew that at least there was booze there for him.

Despite the normal place something seen to be off, like something sinister and dangerous was near them and the straw hats were aware that this was not some friendly partner like they have in the past.

''I don´t like this'' Say Usopp scared

''Me neither.'' Said Chopper

''Hey Mist guy where is your boss''Say Luffy rather impatily

''**Sensei is very sick at the moment so he has to stay in put with the help from machine to help him breath, he couldn't meet you people there in person but he is able to see right now.''Said Kurogiri **

''Hey does your Sensei need some medical attention, I am a doctor and I can help''Said Chopper in concern.

''**Really ?''Said Kurogiri **

''Yeah,Chopper is the best doctor we have''Said Luffy similing

''I am the ONLY doctor this crew had you dumbass' 'Said Chopper angry at Luffy stupidity

''Oh yeah that's true'' Said Luffy realizing that

''Unbelievable''Said the crew and Kurogiri only watch in odd this band of people. In a few seconds they arrived at some highly systematic door.

''**Here we are**.''Said him and then he knocks.

Knock Knock

''Yes''Said a cold and monsters voice

''**Sensei we arrived.''Said Kurogiri**

''Oh good,let our guest be at home.'' Said All For one,lething every one seeing a old man connected with machines to help him breath and maybe live. The man had no face or nose so its scared Nami,Chopper,Usopp and Brook,while the rest of the crew was on alert.

''Sensei''Said Kurogiri

''Hello there.''Said All for One

''Luffy, let´s go. This guy sound like a monster'' Said Usopp grabbing Luffy by his shirt and sweeting tense in fear of this man.

''But he is setting on a chair he can´t be that bad right now''Said Luffy seeing that the opponent was weak at the moment.

''He may be weaken but never know''Said Zoro analyzing the foe.

''Right''Said Sanji

''I would like to welcome all of you to the glorious country of Japan and the heart of the hero society.''Said all For One.

''Again with this hero thing.''Said Nami

''Is this some kind of a new thing for law enforcement?" 'Ask Frank

''So you don´t have heroes from where you are from ?''Ask All For One curious.

''No we have marines, but this people act just like them.''Said Luffy annoyed

''And they kept shouting a word called Quirk,like what is that.''Said Brook

''So my theory was true.''Thought All For One smiling more than before

''Hey what you are smiling about?''Asked Luffy

''Let me were all just relaxing in your home when suddley you people were sucked buy a weird shaped portal on the sky ?''Ask All For One

''Exactly, we were relaxing on our ship and then this eating star appear and try to steal Usopp and we end up here.''Said Zoro with his arms cross.

''Well I am sorry to inform that all of you are far away from your home and now stucked here for a while until a new portal appear. 'Said All for One and the information shock the pirates.

''We are stucked here in this weird place?''Said Usopp

''It can´t be I !''Said Chopper very sad

''Hey faceless..''Said Luffy

''Please call me All for One''Said the villain

''Ok All For One I´m luffy and I´m going to be king of the pirates''

''King of the pirates ?''

''yeah and this is my crew: Zoro my swordsman,Nami my navigator,Usopp my sniper,Sanji my cook,Chopper our doctor,Robin our archeology,Franky our shipwright and Brook our musician.''Said Luffy showing his crew and their position.

''He just told who we are!''Said Nami horrified

''Idiot.''Said Usopp,Chopper,Zoro and Sanji.

''Hey All For one,what is this quirk thing that we keep hearing.''Said Luffy asking the villain.

''Well my young and naïve boy quirk are the name of the hability that doomed our entire world.''Said All for One.

''What did you mean. 'Said Robin curios as cat.

''Were you come from you don´t see so many powered individual?''Ask him

''Well yeah the devil fruit users. 'Said Usop

''Devil Fruit''Said All For One curios

''Yeah you know the fruit that grant an hability but make you unable to swin.''Said Luffy

''Tell me more.''Said All For One more interested in this people than him imagine,and next thing that he sees is Luffy stretching his face.

''That is so simple, see I am a rubber man.''Said him smiling

''What a peculiar ability and you were able to punch that villain with incredible strength, some people may consider you to have two quirks.''Said All Forn one.

''Ok enough with the mystery. 'Said Zoro impaticent

''Yeah,tell us what these quirks are.''Said Sanji and them All for One repose his posture

''With pleasure.''Said him beginning his explanation

''You see almost two centuries ago a baby on china was born with a luminescent light and then was follow with people also receiving weird powers. For years this thing was consider a blessing, but it was a curse in disguise. After conflicts for many years the quirk community reached it power and now dominate 80% of the world.''

''80%''Said Nami in shock

''Of the world.''Said Chopper,now the Straw hats now that they are not in their usual waters.

''What follow was a judge of power, the people who were gifted Incredibles ability became the so-called heroes. While the weaken and non-power community are treated as such as insects ready to be squash by the boots of the high on power.''

''What but that not fair, just because people don´t have power it doesn't mean that they are worthless.''Said Luffy angry

''If you see the world as I see my little reindeer doctor than we didn´t need heroes we will be fine with the police and fireman and other forces. But know they became a infestation and every year we get more and more than counting all that do heroes course is a nightmares.''

''How many heroes this island had ? ''Said Sanji

''My best guess over 6 thousand. 'Said All For one leaving the crew in horror.

''6 thousand''Said Brook

''Why people need this dawn much, are they more worthless than the quirklees ?"'Said Zoro angry

''Yes they are.''Said All For One

´´And about this hero system. 'Ask Robin

''For you see here instead of anyone wanting to follow their dreams and aspiration that work hard for so many years, they are imeadilty turn down because someone with a better quirk wanted.''

''What that not fair, if I see someone doing this I kick their asses.''Said Luffy

''You are a energetic fellow''Said All For One.

''Look we don´t care if we are consider bad guys or not, we can take down a bunch of losers in capes.''Said Sanji

''Yeah if they try to stop us we can beat them up.''Said Chopper he also doesn´t like the idea of bullying or racism because of his past as being called a monster.

''I have no doubt that you can defeat the heroes but where you are going to go after defeating them ?''Said All For one.

''Well we plan to borrow a boat and them..''Said nami but All for one interumps her.

''Forget sweet girl, the coast also has heroes and besides you can´t navigate on this waters.''

''What make you think I can´t navigate in these waters.''Said Nami angry

''Yeah you asshole,Nami-swan is the best navigator around.''Said Sanji ready to fight

''If you say so then Kurogiri give her a map of the seas to prepared.''Said All for one for his worker.

''As you wish.''Said Kurogiri leaving the room

''Hey All For One, did you leave alone ?''Said Luffy curious

''No I live with Kurogiri and my protégée that must be coming back right now.''

''Here we are.''Said Kurogiri giving a map,Nami upon looking at the map has a worried lok at her face.

''Nami what´s wrong?''Ask Franky

''These coordination's are different from any kind I have experience before, the style is more futuristic and the details are complicated. 'Said Nami looking at the map with confusion.

''Nami''Said Robin worried

''I need a time to think.''Said Nami with her head hurting.

''So how about we make a deal ?''Said All For one

''A deal ?''Said Luffy confuse

''Yeah you people do me some favor and jobs, and in return I guarantee the safety and protection of your crew.''Said All For One.

''Well.''Said Luffy not thrusting this guy but what they have right now to back

''It´s your decision captain.''Said All For One with a smile,and after a few seconds luffy takes a deep breath and star talking

''Alright but with some conditions''said Luffy

''Ok that's fair.''Said All For One.

''First, we are not working for you, we have no other option right now because we piss off a bunch of hero. Second we are not killing anyone if you ask for this than we kick your ass and also mist guy if he had ass too. Third if my nakama need something you better answer them,you got it''Said Luffy and the crew smiles that even if his a idiot he had the best intention.

''Sure anything for an short lived alliance. We have a deal ?''Said All for one giving a shaking hand

''Yeah.''Said Luffy going to shake the hand, however robin arms stop him in his track.

''Luffy no''Said Robin

''Robin what wrong ?''Said Luffy

''I can feel something wrong if he touch you something bad will happen. 'Said the Raven haired woman.

''Here we go''Said Zoro preparing his swords.

''Get…of..my c..a. or you .wil.. the great Usopp''Said Usopp in fear and in a fighting pose.

''You wanan to do something weird with me All For One ?''Said Luffy making a fist

''Sorry is that my quirk tend to steal other people quirks and I don´t know if it will work on you devil fruit user.''Said All For one in curiosity

''Luffy don´t fall for his conversation just nod and lets get some food and take a some nap.''Said Franky

´´Ok All For one the deal is made.''Said Luffy just looking at the old villain.

''Excellent now Kurogiri will take you all to your place for sleep and tomorrow we have the tools that you will need in this island.''Said All for One,and then Robin step ups.

'' For One I would like to read some of history books of this island so I can be better inform about what we are dealing with.''Said her

''A book lover,is difficult now a day with the internet.''Said All For One

''What´s internet ?"'Ask Chopper

''Tomorrow all your questions will be answers I promise.''Said the villain

''You better.''Said Zoro not thrusting this guy.

''Guys who back step us don´t have a happy ending.''Said Sanji now with a cigarette.

''Well that´s Sanji can you cook something ?''Said Luffy

''With what?''Said Sanji angry

''**I have ingredients in the kitchen if you pleased.''Said Kurogiri**

''Well thanks,now we can have dinner.''Said Sanji

''Oh can wa have cotton cady too ?''Said Chopper

''Or some delicious grilled fish.''Said Usopp

''I will have some cola.''Said Frank

''And a glass of milk for me please.''Said Brook and then all the straw hats left the room leaving all For One with kurogiri

''**Sensei are you sure ?''Said the mist man**.

''These people maybe loonatics but they escape two powerfull pro heroes and their auras are out of this world,I will not let them leave my side .In a few days the Nomu project will be completed and I will ask them to leave at the U.A.''Said All For One with a devilish smile on his face. He didn´t see the straw hats in action but he was sure that they could win a fight against every hero even All Might.

''You faced many challenges Toshinori but I will doubt that you will forget about this the creature and the straw-hat pirate crew.'' Said him

**Hey sorry for being late and also some mistakes on the if it feels rush I apologize you people wants some guidance of what is next is the straw hats meeting Tomura and reacting to modern day technology,so that will be fun to yes the straw hats will be with Shigaraki in the USJ probably in two or three chapters,I already plan of whats is going to happen and oh boy I am happy in the results.**

**Now for a minute just to piece hands comedy better than My hero,sometimes the humor there tends to be a little cringy like Izuku mumbling or Todoroki not understanding somethings,now I can be wrong and Horikoshi have some strengths in some areas that he can´t master as all he say that his ´´All might´´ is Oda and even if try to beat him (which only in his dream,because of the way that he is writing I can´t see My hero being too long at this point I think we are 40% done with the story).**

**See next time,it's the straw hats with modern technology: Cellphones,computers,etc..**


	5. Tomura

**Hey I´m back. I know is been some time but I´ve been pretty busy. But first I KNOW THAT THE GRAMMAR SUCKS OK.I JUST DON´T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG, THE WEBSITE PRETTY MUCH CHOP SOME WORDS OF MY TRANSCRIPT. If someone know some other form of writing process please let me know. Hey the writing might not be the best but you can understand what is going on and I see other fics were people didn´t there is spoilers from recent chapters regarding Tomura,you have been warmed.**

In the beginning was rough and according to Robin,Zoro and Usopp, this All For One guy was planning something bad since his whole aura was pure creepy pressure. He had done nothing in these days he just spent sitting and talk on his ''cellphone'' that they interpret as a modern and more cool version of a den den mushi,however according to Kurogiri those devices were not being tracked by the authorities at the moment.

To make things worst their images and looks were put online and on the news,making them pretty much being chased by the authorities again and this time was bad because every hero in the country know how they look like and will try to arrest them. Furtonely Kurogiri and All for One had given them some disguises and fake Id. They even offer a consult by Dr. Ujiko for some surgery to look different however they refuse politely,however Chopper would like to meet this doctor someday because if he can treat someone as old as All For One is probably a really good one.

Right now was 12:00 pm and the straw hats were just chilling around the area. Zoro was drinking some booze. Usopp was adjusting his artillery to future events. Nami was watching the weather channel being hosted by a meteorology/pro-hero who was being all over himself while Nami called him ''amateur''. Robin was doing more research on heroes and great events that has been her status in recent days she only left for eating,shower and sleep. Sanji was at the kitchen with Kurogiri cooking something because today was the day the meet Tomura,the mist man was nervous if Sanji was going to poison the food but the pirate explain ''I don´t trust you people but I will never let food be ruined by poison.''. Franky was upgrading his gear with modern day technology like putting gps on his arm or some funny app that he found online. Brook was playing a guitar in low tune just to light the atmosphere. Chopper was looking over some medicine and the rubbles that he had at the moment. Luffy was sleeping with his straw hat covering his face while he sneezed.

All for One told them that soon they had to do him a ''favor'' as payment for bed and food,that note was giving them a on that Kurogiri receive a call that someone had arrived.

''He is here.''Said Kurogiri

''Who ?"Ask Zoro at the bar and the straw hats become interested in what is going on.

''Sensei appreciante,the future leader of the league.''Said Kurogiri making the pirates in shock.

''So the next big shot.''Said Zoro

''Everybody stay together.''Said Usopp near Chopper,Brook and Nami trembling.

''Kurogiri you are here ?''Said a voice really dry and creppy.

''Yes and I am with our new allies.''Said Kurogiri

''Excellent.''Said the voice and soon the door start to open.

''I need to meet you all face to face.''Said Kurogiri and the straw hats see a imagine that is pure nightmare fuel.A man in his 20,pale and skinny with hands across his body and one in his face

''Aaaaah''Scream Nami,Usopp,Brook and Chopper in fear.

''Whoa.''Said Sanji and Zoro taking back by the guy appearance.

''Hey what is those hands ?''Said Luffy curious alongise Robin and Franky.

''What ?''Said Tomura.

''Yeah,I these hands are kind cool handy. Is that your quirk an infinite number of high five.''Said Luffy pointing to Shigaraki and kind laughing.

''Are you making fun of me ?''Said Shigaraki angry.

''Luffy stay away from him.''Said Usopp from his hiding place behind the bar alongised the scared group.

''Hey your boss need us,if you touch us he will have your head.''Said Zoro.

''Bullshit,sensei is never angry with me.I am his appreciantece.''Whine Shigaraki

''What a spoiled brat.''Said Franky.

''We have to work with this lunatic!''Said Nami with tears.

''I say we ran away and fight however is send.''Said Brook

''A good option but having most of the henchmen are with super power, is going to be like attacking an army of devil fruit users.''Explain Robin making some of the crew depressed.

''Dammit we are stuck.''Said Usopp.

''So if your hands are not your powers. What it is ?''Asked Sanji smoking.

''This.''Said Shigakar touching a plant and in second the plant as well the pot that was holding her were turn into to dust making the crew shiver.

''My quirk is decay, whatever I touch with my four fingers instantly dissolve into dust pretty much killing instantly.''Said Shigakari making a tone of threating to the pirates.

''Crap.''Said Chopper cring.

''This guy is going to be serious if he attack us,you are going to fight him.''Said Nami

''Why me ?''Bark Usopp in protest.

''You are the best in long distance snipe.''Said Nami

''I know that! But I would like to retorn to the sunny intact.''Said Usopp

''So handy guy….''Said Luffy

''IS TOMURA SHIGAKARI.''

''Ok,so if your quirk is at your touch so what the deal with the hands ?''Ask Luffy

''I don´t have to explain to a bunch of nobodies thieves.''Said Shigakari trying to walking away.

''Hey don´t go talk trash about us,your weirdo.''Point out Franky.

''Oh you wanna really know what this hands are ?'''Stops Shigaraki now really angry

''Yes.''Said Luffy,Robin,Zoro,Sanji and Fraky

''No.''Said Nami,Chopper,Brook and Usopp

''Tomura you shouldn´t…''Said Kurogiri trying to prevet death from happening.

''Don´t interfere real reasons behind these hands is because they are the last things that rest of my family.''Said Shigaraki.

''What are you talking about ?''Ask Sanji

''I killed my entire family when I was a kid.''Said Shigaraki and the crew was horrified by his answer.

''YOU DID THAT TO YOUR FAMILY,WHY YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD.''Scream Luffy

''Shut up,your idiot.''Said Shigakari trying to touch Luffy

''Luffy !''Said the crew in panic however the straw hat captain caught both arms of the villain and put behind his back for safety.

''What.''Said Shigaraki in shock,just how strong was this kid.

''What is your problem ? What did your family did to your that need them to be killed ?''Ask Luffy demanding answers.

''Shut up your weirdo,I will kill you.''Scream the villain.

''Try do that with our captain and I will cut your arms.''Said Zoro now holding his sword.

''Captain ? This brat is your leader.''Said Shigaraki confused.

''Yes and he might be a idiot but he is not a psycho.''Said Sanji

''Like a care. Let me touch you so these people had a real leader.''Said Tomura strungling.

''Quiet you bastard.''Said Luffy angry,now trying to look at him but the hand kind ruins his view.

''Why you.''Said tomura.

''Hey look straight at my captain when he speaking.''Said Zoro trying to take of the hand on Shigaraki face only to start a horror scene.

''AAAAAAAH.''Scream tomura.

''What is happening ?''Scream Nami more frighten than never.

''He was some psychological problems, please bring his hand back.''Said Kurogiri and Zoro put the hand back and Luffy release from his grip.

''Never do that again.''Said Tomura standing up and looking Zoro in the eye.

''Alright.''Said Zoro.

''Hey you didn´t answer to did you kill your family ?''Asked Luffy again,Tomura give a second of silence and start talking.

''At first I didn´t what I was doing,I thought it was a villain and he was playing with I killed my dog, then my sister, my grandparents and my mother. Some says that quirks are gifts while others say are curses.''Said him in a sad tone.

''What about your father ? Isn´t he one of those hands ?''Asked Robin.

''That bastard is the only one who deserve to decay in front of my eyes.''Said Tomura in a cold voice and a monstrous look and Sanji knew that look, that guy really despite his father more than everybody in the world. The difference is that this maniac actually manage to do a horrible act while Sanji escape his terror of childhood and was saved by that talk Tomura left the room to talk with his sensei.

''What a monster.''Said Franky

''Now it is official were are stuck with monster and we became his slaves.''Said Chopper

''It´s all your fault Usopp.''Said Nami pointing at the sniper.

''Mine!"Said Ussop.

"Yeah if that eating star didn´t want to gulp you we wouldn't be in this situation.''Said her.

''She has a point.''Said Zoro

''Usopp-san is the true villain of this story.''Said Brook angry

''Stop blaming on me''Said Usopp angry.

''But all seriousness that kid was a decay power and psychologic problems.''Said Sanji.

''No to mention he doesn´t look all that healthy, his skins was so dry that I wonder if he had any sun in years. He should have some serious lack of vitamins in his body.''Said Chopper.

''Hey mist guy can you tell more about this handy-guy.''Ask Luffy.

''Yes.I can.''Said Kurogiri.

''Ok,fill us up.''Said Franky now want to relax with a bottle of cola.

''You see what young tomura said it is true, when his quirk first appear he accidently use on his family because he didn´t know how to control or use proper.''Explain Kurogiri.

''So he was just relaxing one day and suddley everything he touched started to die ?'Said Chopper with a look of horror in his face alongside his crew, a kid just discover he has a deadly power and he kill his family by accident would most likely destroy anyone mentally.

''Yes. That the horror about quirks some can grant power beyond your imagination that can lead you into fame and fortune, while other are just horror that society immediately see as monster that should be lock away, just as my case. 'Said him

''You ?But what did you do Kurogiri ?''Ask Brook

''Let's just say that trying to make a physical appearance in this body is not that simple and that lead into some problems. 'Said him in a sad tone making the pirates thinking.

''So these people just assume you´re evil and that´s how you became.''Said Zoro kind angry.

''It takes just one bad day to your life change in this world.''Said Kurogiri.

''But why didn´t a hero came to rescue him or you ?''Ask Chopper.

''Or little reindeer that the number one problem with this world that sensei is trying to fix it: Everything has to be hero related.''Said Kurogiri

''What do you mean.''Ask Nami

''At fist heroes were just like powerful law enforcenment,but then they become like celebrities and people eat everything that they said. Imagine this: Tomura as little kid,just after his parent were killed walking around the street.''Said Kurogiri and the straw hats just imagine that poor kid.

''Any good hearted people would ask what wrong. But here they just ignore him because that a hero job to do guess who saved him in the end ? Sensei.''Said Kurogiri.

''What nobody want to help him.''Ask Chopper really sad.

''That actually explain a lot about his personality. 'Said Sanji

''Not only that but jobs are more quirk required than Nami I saw your predictions of wheatear and they were all right, but if you try in the local news you will most likely to be excluded because of your lack of quirk.''Said Kurogiri.

''What so that jackass in a suit on the TV gets to say his own clime predictions just because he has a quirk!"Scream Nami in pure angry,she can predicted weather better than that clown and she would be reject just for not having a quirk.

"Nami-swan is beautiful angry."Said Sanji with heart shapes eyes.

"What a world full of hyprocracy."Said Franky drinking his cola.

"Not only has that but per year more than 1500 people done hero course here in Japan."Said Kurogiri.

"What."Said the crew in is too many heroes to count.

"Okay,for what I need a hero to open my bottles of beer ?"Said Zoro now super annoyed.

"Give it"Said Kurogiri because that is a possibility.

"Man this is madness."Said Sanji.

"Yes I don´t know if I can continuous with this,I wanna all this be a dream."Said Robin noticing Luffy looking at another direction for a while since the talk.

"Luffy what are looking at ?"Asked Robin and he was watching the soon increase the volume.

"Today at hero news,number 9 hero Ryuku save a bus full of kids from falling of a beast jenist just show us a sneak peek at his latest costume of course the Symbol of Peace himself All Might save the day for like I don´t know the count."Said the news anchor

"Do not Fear.I am Here"Said the booming voice of the number hero.

"Man what an annoying voice."Said Zoro drinking.

"If this is the big hero around here,maybe I have to face maybe strong but I wont le him be me."Said Luffy being super serious.

**All For One office**

The villain was sitting on his chair and enjoy simply one of the best meal that he had in years. That blond vigilante Sanji not only was strong but was a great had prepared a filet with a baked potato and salad in the side and had choose the wine. All for One knew that soon or later his battle with All Might would come so he better enjoy his meal while he front of him was his maybe successor Tomura the grandson of one of his enemies young man look at his sensei look for answers and just look more confused than before.

"Calm down Tomura."Said All for One all chill.

"Calm down sensei,you invited this lunatic for our cause ? How about people like Himiko Toga or Dabi or…."

"They will be here soon, but I can´t let those people around they would cause anarcy supreme, while that would be fun I don´t wanna go just like Destro was."Said him taking a bite of his meat.

"That revolutionary idiot,his cause was his death a long time along with him."Said Shigaraki.

"There are some things that are in front of the hero faces and they don´t imagine that my be the future fall."

"What are you talking about ?"Ask Tomura all confused

"You´ll see in the future"Say All For One with an smile.

"What about the straw hat idiot ?"

"Luffy, might be carefree but he is one of the strongest beings I ever seen in my life and I fought All Might in his prime."

"What that guy might be stronger than All Might,even the Nomu ?"Asked Tomura confused he saw that the kid was strong since he was able to put him on hold but not that level.

"Lets just are the preparations"Ask All For One

"Almost done I had Kurogiri prepare the time and location, I already call it for a bunch of thugs for helping the media appear for trying to scoop any information about the students or All might we will invade."

"Excellent .And the straw hats are coming with you."Said the boss.

"WHAT BUT SENSEI THEY…"Scream Tomura in frustration only to be cut out by All For One with a signal to stop,while driking some vine.

''Aaaah,great selection and year that Sanji fellow sure knows about trust me,they will go with you."Said All for One

"Allright,as your wish."Said Shigaraki kneeling.

"Excelent."

**Bar of Kurogiri**

"What´s wrong Luffy ?"Ask Nami seeing the captain looking at an empty bowl

"Where out of chips."Say Luffy.

"No chips."Said Chopper,Usopp and Brook.

"You know there are more healthy snacks on the fridge if you guys need it."Said Sanji

"Argh healthy food."Said Luffy with disgusted.

"I´m sorry if not everybody has your weird metabolism. "Scream Nami mad at Luffy and hit him in the head.

"Now what we do."Ask Brook.

"I can go buy some chips and other stuff guys wants something ?"Said Luffy

"By me some onigiris."Said Zoro

"I need some orange juice."Said Sanji

"More cola."Said Franky.

"I been wishing for some gum to chew and play with my tongue, even though I don´t have a tounge."

"Nothing thank you"Said Nami and Robin together.

"Yosh let´s go."Said Luffy ready to leave.

"Hold are not going alone.I´m going with you."Said Usopp

"Me too."Said Chopper.

"Okay hey mist guy,do you know some place that can sell us some chips."Said luffy

"There is a food market near this location."Said Kurogiri

"Great so send us there Kurogiri."Said Usopp

"Alrigh here the money."Said him

"Thanks do you want something ?"Ask Luffy being gentle

"Oh…I am fine thank you."Said Kurogiri being taken back on how nice Luffy was being

"Well lets go."Said Luffy with his group

"Don´t get into any fight."Said Nami angry at the group and Robin only laugh at the side.

"Don´t worry nami-swan he´s with Usopp and Chopper they know how to speak his style."Said Sanji

"I hope sanji kun."Said Nami drinking some vodka to relax.

**Outside **

Luffy,Ussop and Chopper were using the disguised that were given by the league of villains. Luffy was using a leather jacket with a grey short and wearing a blond wig with his straw hat hanging on his back,Usopp was with a white shirt with ''thought'' and using a baseball cap,while chopper was in his chibi form wearing a rainbow theme shirt and his usual hat. The group need to keep a low profile.

"HEY WHERE IS THE MARKET AGAIN,MIST GUY ?"Shout Luffy for the heaves earning him multiples weird look

"Shut up,Luffy"Said both Usopp and chopper covering his mouth

"We are undercover here."Said Usopp

"Sorry our friend here have some problems. "Said Chopper.

"That´s sir I also know people who are not mentally stable."Said a normal looking bystander.

"Wow they are so direct here."Said Usopp with a confused look.

"Usopp,look."Said luffy pointing at a mini-market.

"Jackpot."Said Usopp.

"Chips,I gonna buy all the meat flavor chips that they had available. "Said luffy

"Hey Luffy remember we have a budget here."Said Chopper

"Ok"Said Luffy and his friend and enter the futuristic looking store

"Good afternoon sirs."Said the cashier.

''And good afternoon to you too cashier. "Said Chopper

"Chips."Said Luffy looking at the chips selections

"Contom candy."Said Chopper.

"Hey guys check it out,they have this weird cold drink with different flavors. "Said Usopp looking at a slush machine.

"Wow,they have rainbow and candy too."Said Chopper with stars in his eye.

"There is meat in there ?" Ask Luffy

"I don´t think so."Said Usopp

"Choose one Usopp."Said Chopper

"Ok."Said Usopp choosing an strawberry flavor and drinking really fast

"Wow this is good but…AAAARGH"Said Usopp now screaming in pain.

"Usopp what is wrong?"Ask Chopper super worried.

"Brain freeze."Said him making a massage in his brain.

"These things cause brain freeze the moment you drink it.I WANNA TRY IT."Said Luffy

"Me too"Said Chopper and thus both chose a flavor and drink really fast so the effect start.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"Said Luffy rubbing his head.

"MY HEAD"Said Chopper also in pain.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA."The trio laugh later because this was so much fun to do.

"Hey lets bring to everyone."Said Luffy

"You bet. Let see what everybody likes."Said Usopp and he picked tangerine flavor for Nami,Rum flavor for Zoro,Cherry flavor for Sanji,Cola flavor for Franky,Grape flavor for Robin and Lemon flavor for Brook.

"That´s everything."Said Chopper now with two basket full of chips and other junk.

"Hey let give also for the mist guy and also…that creppy."Said Luffy referring to Tomura.

"You wanna offer him these ?"Said Usopp kind confuse

"That guy is full of problems but maybe if we try to treat him like friend he don´t will be so bad in the end."Said Luffy

"Luffy that´s a terrible an idea."Said Usopp

"You said the same thing about Robin in the Brook."Said Luffy.

"Well that's different, why do you think I wanna get near I guy who wants to kill us all."Said Usopp justifying.

"Hey Luffy are you ready to pay ?"Asked Chopper

"Yeah,lets go."Said Luffy ready to pay and enjoy but soon two people enter the store.

"Good afternoon…"Said the cashier and the new people points gun to him.

"Silence, money in the bags,now,now."Said the first rober

"Ok, please don´t hurt me."Said the cashier scared.

"We will hurt you,if you do something funny with your quirk."Said the other robert

"Sir my quirk is pretty useless why do you think I work in the register,this is so simple that even quirkless people could do this job better than me."Said the cashier very sad was apparently very funny for the robers.

"Ha ha at this loser what a real threat."Said the first rober

"I don´t know he seemed nice for me."Said Luffy near the robers just observing.

"Luffy get out the way they have guns."Said Usopp hiding.

"You also have."Said Luffy

"They are non-lethal."Said Usopp

"Luffy get out of sight. "Said Chopper scared.

"No,I´m not gotta let this asshole do this and gets away."Said Luffy

"Shut up you brat."Said the rober shotting at Luffy

"LOOK OUT."Said the cashier in pure fear,but luffy just stand there and let the bullets just bounce from him.

Boing

"Bullets don´t work on me I´m made of rubber."Said luffy laughing

"Wh-aa-t"Said the second rober.

Luffy use quickly his conquerors haki to put the two down.

"Man these guys had no fighting spirit whatsoever. "Said Luffy disapointed

"Luffy did you haki ?"Asked Usopp trembling.

"Yeah I´m not wasting energy on weak opponents."

"Sir are you okay ?"Asked Chopper

"Please don´t hurt me."Said the cashier in fear.

"We are not bad are nice people."Said Chopper.

"Are you people heroes ?"Ask him

"No."Said Luffy

"So why did you save me ?"Ask the cashier.

"Letting you get hurt and humiliate and do nothing that not something I would let pass. Just waiting for a hero will not be the answer to everything there are times that you have to fight also."Said Luffy very serious to his point about helping someone.

"But the law said…"Said the cashier only to be cut it.

"What´s more important ? Your life or some dumb rules given by the heroes."Said Luffy and that makes the man stop for a second and bow in full respect.

"Thank you, thank you so much."Said him in tears.

"You´re welcome."Said the trio.

"As a payment I would let you people carry how much junk food you can in your arms."

**5 minutes later**

"Thank you ´re a nice guy."Said Luffy carrying at least twenty bags of meat flavors chips.

"I hope you never get robbed again"Said Usopp with many candies, treats and slushies.

"Have a nice life."Said Chopper with some junk food provide.

"Thank you one more cops I would to report some crimes in my store"Said the cashier calling for the police.

"Man what I nice guy."Said Luffy

"Yeah with this much food we can have desert for days."Said Chopper.

"I don´t think sanji would like to us only eat junk food,he always talk about the right diet for each one."Said Usopp

"Who cares if it is Sanji cooking is going to be delicious. Unless is vegetables. "Said Luffy

"Hey a map."Said Chopper looking at a city map that points out the major parts and also all the hero agencies.

"This city sure is filled with hero agencies."Said Usopp in fear.

''Guys,look a ´s go check it out."Said Luffy pointing at the beach in the map

"Right now ?"Asked Chopper

"Yeah."Said him very happy.

"But what about the food ?"Asked Chopper

"Put in your backpack chopper."Said Luffy

"Okay."Said the doctor and soon was the impossible task to fit all that food in one tiny backpack

"And Done."Said Usopp and now the backpack was three times Chopper size.

"I look ridiculous."Said Choopper angry.

**Dagobah Municipal Beach**

The beach was kind empty except for two figures talking. What was once was a polluted and smeling dump of a beach now is back to be a great place for tourist and heroes once again. But nothing was preparing for its next challenge.

"Well here it is.I have to say I´m not impressed."Said Usopp

"We seen more cool beachs than this."Said Chopper.

"Yeah but we can still play with sand."Said Luffy throwing sand at Usopp

"Argh Luffy."Said Usopp.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"You ask for a fight with the greasted sand warrior of all time."Point out Usopp.

"Get him Usopp."Said Chopper and so Usopp throw a bunch of sand at his captain only to be dodge perfectly.

"Miss me."Said Luffy smiling.

"Hey using Haki is against the rules."Said Usopp

"Says who ?"

"Says me."

"Aha."Said Usopp preparing another attack only to be fired at someone else.

"Ouch. "Said the person.

"Usopp you hit that person. "Said Chopper and Usopp start to sweat in fear.

"Let check it out. "Said Luffy running to the man.

"Hey are you okay?"Ask Lufy

"While yes my good boy,it was just some sand ball that hit me."Said the man who was old and very skinny.

"Yeah were that came from ?"Said Usopp trying to hide the evidence.

"I saw it was you."Said the man.

"It helps me that its was originally to hit him. 'Said Usopp in fear and also pointing at Luffy.

''That´s okay I know that you didn´t me to."Said the man laughing

"Hey old-skinny men what is your name ?"Ask luffy

"Toshinori Yagi and I´m here with a friend.''

"Yagi-sama."Said a young voice

"Young midoriya,here let me introduce to my friend."

**Yeah I´m ending here. Because is going to be more focus on the talk next chapter that I´m working on and this will tied together later. Luffy little vigilant will make his fame a little big in this world and soon will bomb all around.**

**Also if the site screw again with my script again and cut like half of my dialogue for no good reason, I don´t know what to do anymore. And saying that my grammar sucks is not going to help around next time. **


	6. The boy and the old man

"Oh hi,there Im Izuku Midoriya."Said Izuku

"Hi,I am Luffy and Im going to become king of…"Said Luffy but Chopper and Usopp close his mouth.

"King of what ?''Ask Izuku confused.

"Lazy people. This guy is a real sloth in sleep."Said Chopper nervous.

"Yeah,he cant get a proper job this way."Said Usopp

"I will never get a work."Said Luffy shouting.

"That why the eight of us have to pay rent."Said Usopp faking a scene.

"Okay"Said Izuku and Yagi with a swet in their head of confusion.

"So what you guys doing here on the beach ?"Ask Luffy

"Ah celebrating. Young Midoriya was accepted at U.A Academy. "Said Toshinori

"What U.A ?"Asked the three.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"Said Izuku and Toshinori surprised.

"How come you never heard about U.A ?"Asked Izuku

"We are not from here."Said Luffy

"Its a very famous school worldwide."Said Yagi now confused.

"We are from really, really far."Said Chopper hopping that they will buy that horrible lie.

"Yeah we are from the East blue."Said Luffy making his crewmate in pure shock.

"East Blue ?"Ask Izuku never hearing of this palce.

"Is the name of our town and we dont have heros our anything like that."Said Usopp very nervous.

"Seriously."Ask Toshinori,a place withouth hero he had never seen.

"Yeah is a pretty boring place."Said Chopper.

"That why we travel a lot and always with our friends."Said lUFFY

"Yeah."Said Chopper and Usopp now agreeing.

"Oh by the way we didnt get your names."Ask Toshinori

"Ah I am Usopp."

"Im chopper."

"Nice to meet you people."Said Izuku bowing.

"But hey Izuku what this U.A place that you two were talking about."Ask Luffy

"Ah U.A is simply the greatest hero school of the world. All the greatest hero come from there including Beast Jenist,Endavour and...All Might."Said Izuku with the last one he having some kind embaresemt.

"Ah the buff weird guy with that smile."Said Luffy making the two in confusion.

" Ye..ah"Said Izuku now nervous with that response.

"I have to say that what he does its cool. But I think he shouldnt done all by himself."Said Luffy

"What are you talking about ?"Ask Yagi.

"We been watching too much internet videos lately."Said Luffy

"Yeah is either hero stuff, cat doing something or how to cook videos."Said Chopper.

''Okay."Said Izuku very confused.

"But young Luffy what were you saying about All Might."Asked Toshinori.

"I mean he is a cool looking hero but couldnt he able to call for a friend to help him.But I think he shouldnt to be all by himself ? Thats unfair and kind boring."Said Luffy.

" Boring,boring. Young man All Might has done hero work for decades,risking his life everyday to the safety of the world so everyone can have a smile on their face."Said Toshinori proud.

"Yeah but the way that he present its not that cool to me."Said Luffy serious making everyone around very nervous.

"Ham Luffy."Said Usopp nervous because they could blow out their disguise.

"I mean I also risk my life everyday and I dont boost that Im better than everyone. Its because of my Nakama that made me the way I am today."Said Luffy infront of Toshinori

"I dont know what are you talking about. But I assure you that All Might has a more dangerous life than you."Said Toshinori now with a brow at Luffy.

"How can you be sure ? You dont even know me."Ask Luffy now angry and the two looked right to start a fight.

"Hey lets talk about other stuff."Say Usopp in an atepemt to change the subject.

"Yeah like cotton candy."Said Chopper.

"Or new uniforms for the upcoming season.''Said Izuku super nervous.

"Are you only interest in talking about heros ?''Ask both pirates

"Yeah."Said Izuku the two man were still looking angry at each other.

"Luffy stop is not like that All Might guy is here."Said Usopp

"Yeah sorry old man."Said Luffy still kind angry

"Apologizes accepts, young one."Said Toshinori still angry.

"So why does this beach look like someone just cleaned up."Ask Chooper and that question really changed the mood.

"Because this place was a dump for years. Until someone mysterious start to clean up."Said Yagi.

"Cool guy."Said the three pirates making Izuku blushing.

"Yeah beachs are meant to have fun with your friends not to leave your trash."Said Chopper.

"We should call our friends to have a summer day."Said Luffy

"I dont know. We are kind stuck."Said Usopp remember the problem that they are in the moment.

"Ah you guys having troubles?"Asked Izuku

"Yeah."reply the three.

"You know you can contact someone or maybe a hero to try to…"Said Izuku only to be cut out.

"NO HEROS."Said the three

"Huh"Ask a confused Yagi and Usopp had to make up a new lie.

"Its…its bec..ause we are trying to improve ourself to show that we dont heros to deal with our daily problems."Said Usopp.

"Yeah we got in this mess,so we clean up ourselfs."Sai chopper.

"That's right and if someone try to stops us,I will beat the crap of them."Said Luffy smiling.

"You like to fight?'"Ask Izuku

"Yeah a lot. If anyone try to pick a fight with me or my friend I will kick their asses."Said Luffy.

"You will be in trouble for that."Said Toshinori again angry at this behavior.

"Yeah I dont care."Said Luffy not caring.

"Young man this kind thinking is recless and dangerous.You can get yourself kill."Said Toshinori now getting angry.

"So what ? What the deal of almost dying I experience that many times in just a year."Said Luffy now irritate.

"What."Said Toshinori and izuku in shock and in the other side Chopper and Usopp were sweating in horror.

"Luffy shut up."Whisper Usopp.

"My god. Do you need help."Ask Toshinori,

"Nah me and friend got this stuff done."Said Luffy

"I still think that is not a very wise choice young man."Said Toshinori.

"Ah sorry old man but that my way.I wanna be free and do what I want, my friends also. If we got in some problem, we will work together and fix this. And nobody will get in our way especially that All might guy."Said Luffy very angry with Toshinori and the last sentence made Izuku trembling and Toshinori tight his fist.

"Look at the time."Said Usopp at his wrist to a non-existing watch.

"Yeah the time."Said chopper.

"Luffy lets go, before Nami break our skulls again. "Said Usopp taking his friend of the scene.

"What kind nightmare they live in."Ask Izuku in horror.

"Well its was nice to talk to you and…old man yagi."Said Luffy smiling at Izuku but frowing at Yagi.

"Equally young Luffy."Said Yagi very angry.

"Well bye I hope we see each other again."Said Usopp running with Luffy

"Yeah next time lets have a luch."Said Chooper try to leave a good impression.

"Bye you guys."Said Luffy waving.

''Bye."Said the two. Then after they left the scene Izuku start to talk

"All might youre not."Ask Izuku to his teacher.

"Dont worry young midoriya.I see many reckless in my time, but that young fellow seem to carefree with his words. It's like he would jump into to danger and risk everything. This is something I can stand. "Said him

"But I did that."Said Izuku.

"You did because you have the mind and the heart of a true hero. That boy is something different."Said All Might.

"Do you think he is a villain."Ask Izuku nervous.

"No he doesnt look like me he will be a I recive some calls and description from my friend Tsukachi about nine new vigilantes and they seen to describe their likeness also…"Said him

"What."Ask a confused Izuku.

"Did you felt some kind energy young Midoriya."Ask All Might.

"No''

"You will get used when you get older but after so many battles I kind feel how strong a opponent is by their presence. And that young by with a straw hat made me feel uncorfontly."Said All Might very was also in shock if someone could, make all might not feel good then he is a treat level S.

"Really do you think he is that powerful."Ask Izuku.

"I dont know. But is best to keep an eye on him. Tell me there is someone near ?"Ask the hero.

"No."Said Izuku

"Good."Said All Might now going back to his muscular form.

"ITS TIME TO DO SOME HERO WORK."Said him in his booming voice.

"Yeah All Might."Said Izuku,

"LETS SHOW THE WORLD WHAT ARE YOU CAPABLE YOUNG MIDORIYA. NOW SAY WITH ME. GO BEYOND AND…"

"PLUS ULTRA."

With Luffy and the others;

"What a weird guy."Said Luffy and later he got hit in the head.

"Ouch"

"Why we thought that you can go around as another person. You are the worst liar in the world."Said Usopp

''In both worlds."Said Choppr.

"You guys are means."Said Luffy,

"We are going to show you mean…"Said Usopp ready to beat down Luffy.

"Hero over there."Sais Chopper pointing at some costume people on second the straw hats start to panic.

"Crap hide."Said Usopp and they hid behind a coffe house.

"Man is like being surround by devil fruit marines. Where is the non-powered people anyway ?''Ask him sweating.

"I dont know but I miss to fight thoses guys."Said Luffy.

"Are you crazy,lets not go around punching people this time this happen we are screwed and the heroes are going to arrest us."Said Usopp.

"They can try."Said him.

"Please for this while until we go back to the sunny."Said Chopper crying comic tears.

"Fine guys."Said a black portal appear.

"Hey looks its Kurogiri portal."Said Chopper.

"Lets go."Said Usopp and they jump in.

**All For One hideout**

"Were back."Said Chopper carrying everything on his backpack.

"Took some time. Were my onigiri ?"Said Zoro

"Here you beast."Said Usopp tossing him the snack.

"So they serve like that. This is kind of weird. "Said Zoro unwrapping the aluminl paper.

"And that artificial and flavorless food is an insult.While Im alive nobody on the crew will eat that."Said Sanji remembering the things that some peole buy.

"Luffy will."Said Chopper.

"I know but I not letting my captain eat that kind of crap."Said Sanji still mad.

"Hey guys check it out. We bought you guys some freezing drink.Their fun to taste."Said Luffy showing the freezing drinks

"Huh really ?"Said franky and the rest of the crew got curious.

"Try it."Said Usopp and everybody start sip in.

"Ow my head."Said Nami making faces.

"Wow now this is some super freeze cola."Said Franky

''Yohoho this really hurt my brain, if I still had my brain."Said Brook

"Uh kind sweet."Said Robin enjoying

"I cant get drunk with this stuff.''Said Zoro not liking.

"This is pretty generic. I can make a better drink than that."Said Sanji

"This is some stuff that you can get in any store for some yeins."Said Kurogiri.

"See the mist guy agrees with me."Said Sanji

"Yo you idiots."Said Shigaraki entering the room killing the happy mood.

"What's the matter ?'' Asked Nami

"Sensei wants to talk to you all."Said Shigaraki

"Why."Ask Zoro

"I dont question him."Said Tomura very cold.

"Well lets meet with him."Said Robin

"Hey handy ."Said Luffy handing Tomura a frozen drink

"What is this?"Ask him

"A freezing drink."Said Luffy.

"What's in there? Poison or some acid?"Ask Tomura

"Trust me fellow we would try to poison you, that's not our style."Said Sanji.

"And what is your style?"Ask Tomura.

"Beat that crap of guys."Said Luffy still holding the drink.

"You little…"Said Tomura irritade.

"Shigaraki there's nothing wrong with those drinks. "Said Kurogiri,so shigaraki thursting him takes the drink from Luffy hands very rudely takes a sip and spits out.

"Argh.I hate cherry."Said him tossing the drink in the garbage.

"What an awful guy."Said Nami very angry.

"I never thought I will be here stuck working with a supervillain. "Said Usopp crying.

"We didnt have a choice."Said Luffy very sad.

**All For One office**

"Ah there you are my companions."Said All For One.

"Yo."Said the crew.

"Listen I appreciate the little works that you people have been done in these past weeks, but right now if you want all my total support you need to do a deliver."Said All For One making the crew confused.

"Wait ? Full support."Asked Nami confused

"All this time has been for nothing?"Said Brook

"That's how it works."Said All For one smiling and the crew very angry at him.

"What are supposed to delivered."Said Robin.

"My dear friend Dr Ujiko had been working with some creatures and he has something new."Said him

"And what it is ?"Ask Sanji

"You wanna see ?"Said All For One all sinister.

"No."Said Usopp,Nami,Chopper and Brook nervous.

"Master are you there ?"Said a voice and later on a tv a doctor with a weird looking glasses appear in the monitor.

"Yes Ujiko old friend."Said All For one.The doctor look at the straw hats with interest and confusion.

"These are the people who will help Tomura and Kurogiri deliver our new specie into their new home. "Said All for one.

"Ok I will not argue with you."Said the doctor

"Hey where the animal ?"Ask Chopper.

"Oh here he is."Said Ujiko showing a video of a horrible creature with a giant roar and a appearance of pure nightmare.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"Scream the cowardly group.

"What in the devil names is that monster ?"Ask Zoro.

"This is a Nomu an artificial being with two quirks. This is the first of a new line of species. "Said Ujiko.

"He looks like belongs in thriller Bark."Said Franky very horrified that thing was pure ugly.

"You want us to deal with this thing."Ask Usopp in great fear.

"Not just that. Deliver the Nomu at the location with Tomura and I will supply you full information on how to get back into your wold."Said All For One but this time there was something wrong but they couldnt track down.

"What you gain with that."Ask Luffy.

"I just wanna give this as a present to an old friend of mine. He doubt I could create a new specie, well who laughing now."Said All For One

"This doesnt sound good."Said Robin.

"Yeah."Said Chopper hugging her leg

"Luffy."Said Nami to her captain hopping for a solution.

"Just delvier and then you will help us for real. No tricks or games."Said Luffy

"I will give my word Luffy and my word is something that I never lie about."Said All For One.

"Okay."Said Luffy agreeing.

"Excellent. "Said All For oNe.

"So when is this deliver."Ask Luffy.

"In a few weeks, I need to wait for a place to open so we can deliver properly."Said All For one.

"Ok."Said Luffy

"Luffy."Said most of the crew except Robin

"You guys said. We have no choice."Said Luffy very sad.

"But if that thing goes berserk Im taking down."Said Zoro showing off his sword.

"In your dreams moss head,I will be that purple atrocity to nothing."Said Sanji

"While you."Said Zoro and they bump heads.

"Gentleman, I love good fight to death but this is not the right place and time."Said All For One.

"Is just deliver."Said nami who knows how this type of person talk after so much years with Arlong.

"Yes my dear Nami. Just deliver and make sure that likes the place and the food."Said All For one.

"You got that All For One."Said Usopp making a salute.

"Excellent, now you can relax and Kurogiri will have your dinner the way Sanji excellent dinner as always."Said All For One.

"I will never leave someone hungry even if is someone that looks like pure nightmares."Said Sanji.

"Luffy lets go."Said Nami helping her captain.

"Right."Said Luffy very sad that he reduce himself to this low. After they left All For One star laughing.

"Lets see how you handle that All Might. Not only the Nomu and Tomura but a group of stronger than normal people. Let begin the fall of U.A"Said All For One smiling triumph.

Next chapter is going to time skip some weeks for the USJ event. Let's see how the straw hats react to this deliver deal.


	7. The USJ

**Hey before we start I just wanna adress the problem that some people are having with the straw hats being out of character for this fic. My point is that the Straw hats still have their personalities is that they are in a situation that they can´t fight properly now. They attack a hero and run away and is a modern era their faces and names are all over the place. They don´t have backup like in marineford or sabody,they don´t have allies like dresserosa and Wano,honstley if they would fight the heroes non stop they would be exhausted and arrested. ´´Lost Vigilante´´ also had some moments were Luffy seen out of character but they fix that, even ´´Keep meat or Sharing´´ had this problem when the author decide to change the fics idea. Well here it goes the start of the USJ.**

**The site might cut some lines. I would edited tomorrow.**

It´s was the day the were making the straw hats nervous, the day that they were gonna deliver that monster to a zoo for All For One. Luffy,Zoro and Sanji were sure that if that thing went nuts they would try to stop it. They were already dress : Luffy a red shirt all button on with blues short,Zoro with a shirt with ´´thought guy´´ written on and jeans. Nami was wearing a cute orange shirt and a white short. Sanji was using his usual cloths. Chopper wearing some green shirt with yellow short,Usopp was wearing a jean jacket, Robin wearing a purple dress with pants,Franky was wearing a big Hawaiian shirt with no pants and Brook was wearing his usual cloths. The atmospheres was cold almost like an accident was going to happen soon or later. The straw hats didn´t trust All For One and if anyone got in danger they would sabotage the mission.

"Are you guys ready ?" Asked Luffy to his crew

"Yes let´s do this dumb thing over it." Said Zoro.

"Robin, what did you think ?"Asked Usopp

"This is the kind deal that would end up with blood." Said her with the most normal tone possible.

"Is that bad ?" Asked Franky

"Why we are with guy anyway." Said Zoro frowing.

"Don't remember moss head. Other world, no allies, no help, no money and we attack a pro hero in light of the day. I hate this as much as many of you but is either this or live in the sewers." Said Sanji smoking.

"I don´t wanna live in the sewers." Said Chopper.

"Me neither,the smells can´t destroy my nose. If I still had a nose Yohohoho." Said Brook. Later the Straw hats see Kurogiri walking.

"Hey mist guy were your boss ?" Askes Sanji

"Sensei is sleeping right now. But he wishes to you all good luck. He wants the report in the end and also that the Nomu is well feed." Said Kurogiri very cold and dark.

''O..kay." Said Usopp trembling.

"Hey were is handy guy ?'' Asked Luffy.

"Tomura is speaking to some…interns to help him deliver the Nomu." Said Kurogiri

"Why are you guys so concerned about it ?" Asked Nami

"The Nomu is stable and very dangerous." Said Kurogiri

"Why people wants the thing ? Can´t they just buy a dog!" Said Usopp super nervous now.

"So were we are going to stand ?'' Asked Luffy

"Ah you people are going to have an important job." Said Kurogiri

"And what is ?'' Asked Zoro.

"You need to tell us if the place that the Nomu is gonna get if the habitat is good enough for him to get free." Said him

"Oh so to make sure that he´s okay there.'' Said Chopper buying the excuse.

''Yes and here is the plan of the place." Said Kurogiri and then he pulled out the blue prints of something called USJ and pointed at the location.

"I´m going to drop you all here." Said Kurogiri explaining.

"Then you have to find a way to enter in." Said Kurogiri.

"We enter and escape bigger places before mist man. We got this." Said Zoro crossing his arms.

"Excellent. Tomura and sensei will be inform of that." Said Kurogiri forming his portal.

"Let´s get this nightmare over." Said Sanji.

"Yeah." Said Usopp fewling dirty.

"Good luck straw hats." Said Kurogiri

"Thanks." Said Robin.

"Yosh,let´s go.'' Sais Luffy and they go to the portal leaving the hideout.

**Musutafu city.**

The straw hats use their disguises (like the ones in Dreserosa) and were going to the location given by Kurogiri. They had to be stealth because heroes were after them, but also they didn't have any bounty on their head which was kind disappointing for Luffy,Zoro and Sanji.

"I can belive the fake beard works." Said Zoro.

"Yeah with this I could be anyone." Said Luffy walking weird.

"What thoses weirdos are foing ?" Said a bystander seeing the group.

"I don´t know but let's keep moving." Said his friend thinking that they were criminals.

"Hey Franky how long until destination?" Asked Nami.

"20 minutes on start walking." Said Franky looking at his map.

"Does anybody think this plan doesn´t make much sense?" Said Usopp

"Yeah but whatever we get in the moment we must endure." Said Robin very bluntly.

"Don´t say it like this Robin." Said Usopp now nervous again.

''Whatever let´s go." Said Zoro but then they all heard a big scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Someone is in trouble." Said Luffy also using his observational haki and then he run from his friend and go to find the problem.

"LUFFY" Said the entire crew.

"Damit I will catch we meet there." Said Sanji running.

"Thanks Sanji-Kun." Said Nami with the rest of the crew leaving the scnee.

"What´s that idiot think." Said Sanji angry at his captian.

In a street everything was peaceful a minute ago and then a villain assault happen. The supervillain Habit Headger had kidnapped a family in hopes to gets some ransom reward of course he knew that any minute know a hero would appear and try to stop him.

"Please don´t hurt our kid." Said the dad.

"Mama I´m scared." Said the girl.

"Don´t worry sweetie a hero will come." Said the mom in fear.

"Ah what a sappy excuse lady. Listen here little girl not all stories have a happy ending like in fairy tails and if I don´t get what I want. Well let´s just say that is not pretty." Said Habit ready to kill the family.

"Stop you monster !" Scream a bystander

"Were are the heroes ?" Said another one.

"Kamui Woods and are stuck with another villain and they are the nearest around." Said another one in fear.

"Ha Ha Ha looks like the heroes are not in your side today." Said Habit.

"Oh please I will give anything, just don´t hurt my family." Said the dad crying.

"Now we are getting somewhere and…" Said Habit with a diabolic smile.

"HEY UGLY TURTLE." Scream Luffy and everybody turn to see the source of the scream.

"What did call me ?'' Said Habit

"I called you ugly look like a giant turtle." Said Luffy pointing at the villain.

"You wanna die today bearded brat ?" Said Habit.

"Luffy what the hell were you…" Said Sanji getting in the scene and seeing the problem. As soon he saw a woman and a little girl in danger he was committed.

"So he is your patner ?" Asked Habit

"He´s my friend." Said Luffy

"What a stupid answer." Said Habit

"Let them go you jerk." Said Luffy angry.

"Sure but with a price." Said him.

"Heres our offer you let them go and you get to keep your teeth." Said Sanji.

"Is this a joke ? Man you´re guys are so dead, I will break all your necks and send to the heroes as a warning card, with that I will be the next big shot. HA Ha Ha." Said Habit ready to attack.

"You´re garbage that enjoy torturing innocent people." Said Lufyf

"Whoever threats a woman will get my foot on their skull." Said Sanji.

"Are you two pro heros ?" Asked the dad in fear.

"We will save you people." Said Luffy.

"Oh yeah like this pipsqueak is of any help." Said Habit. Soon he saw a bunch of police car appear.

"Police! Hands on the air." Said an officer pointing at the villain.

"Oh yeah like you people are any useful. I am bulletproof thanks to my quirk and besides there no pro around here, so I will just leave…" Said Habit and then Luffy got in position

"Second gear."Said Luffy entering in his powered form and people got stunned by that

"Were did that smoke come from ?" Said a cop.

"Gomu gomu no jet pistol." Said Luffy going so fast that Habit didn't´ see him when he got punched.

"What was that ?" Said a bystander in pure schock

"Maybe a power up quirk ?" Said another one taking off his phone and recording the event.

"Yeah but did you see how fast he was going." Said another bystander.

"Sanji get the family." Said Luffy still dealing with the villain that was almost beaten.

"On it." Said Sanji doing skywalk and saveing the family from the gasp of the villain.

"Hey it's okay. You guys are safe." Said Sanji

"Really." Said the dad surprise.

"Can you walk ? Did he hurt any of you ?" Said Sanji making sure that the family was good.

"No. Were good. He just wanted to give us the old hostage treatment." Said the mother conforting the scared girl.

"And what about you little lady ?" Said Sanji talking to the girl.

"I´tought I was going to die ?" Said her crying.

"Oh darling." Said the dad contorting here.

"Huh"Said Sanji and he saw a ice cream cart with the vendor hiding behind it. Sanji make a scoop with two balls, mix some sprinkles and flavors and made a beautiful ice cream.

"Here." Said him giving to the girl and she immedilty had a smile on her face.

"Thank you mister." Said her.

"She´s so bright now." Said the father astounded by the change of emotion.

"Food can pretty much fix many shock moments." Said Sanji.

"Thank you mister." Said the parents bowing to him.

"You´re welcome. Hey Luffy how is going ?" Said Sanji talking to his captian.

"Man this guy is weak I gave him a few punches and he went down." Said Luffy walking back and in the front Habit was pretty much pulled into pieces by luffy punches.

"So he was more talk than fight." Said Sanji kind disappointed.

"Thank you heroes for saving us." Said the dad all happy.

"Actually we´re not…" Said Luffy ready to tell the truth and then Sanji shutting his mouth.

"Yeah you´re welcome. Luffy we have to get back to the group." Said Sanji assuring.

"Oh yeah. Stay safe you guys." Said Luffy.

"Thank you sir." Said the three and then Luffy and Sanji leave the scnes. After that the cops look at the family.

"Are you people ok ? Do any of you need medical attention?" Said one cop.

"No we´re fine. Those pro heroes stopped the villain," Said the dad making the cop confused.

"Are those pros?" Said one cop confused.

"I never heard about them." Said another one.

"Maybe there new ?" Said other cop but then one realized something.

"Wait. Did one was a guy had black haired and a straw hat ?" Asked him

"Yeah he was the one that took off the villain." Said the dad.

"What's the problem ?" Asked the mom

"I see to recall some vigilantes that were involved with a villain attack and then fight some pro heroes." Said the cop and then Mount Lady and Kamui Woods appear.

"Were here." Said Kamui woods

"Let´s kick some…ass ?"Said seeing a beaten up villain.

"What happen here ? Did someone already defeat the villain or All Might passed by ?" Asked Kamui surprise.

"No some black haired fellow with a straw hat did some punches and knockout the hero." Said the dad and the two heroes got taken surprised by that answer.

"Did you say a straw hat." Asked Kamui

"Yeah sir." Said the dad.

"Was someone with him ?" Asked .

"A blond man with a well looking suit." Said the dad

"Oh yeah that guy." Said mt lady remembering that pervert.

"Something wrong Kamui Woods ?'" Said the cop seeing the hero really angry.

"They were from a group of vigilantes and you people didn´t stopped them." Said him.

"Well sir we were dealing with this hostage situation and we have no other straw hat guy was very fast and strong to see." Said the cop all nervous with the hero.

"This is usual information; we will inform other polices forces and other hero agencies. This only mean that they were more a threat than we thought." Said Kamui inforimg everybody

"You got that right Woods." Said Mt..Lady

"Ah mr pro hero." Said the girl with her ice cream.

"Oh yes child." Said him toning back his voice.

"You´re not arrested the two men that save me and my family,are you ?'' Asked her and that made everyone in a bizarre situation.

"Well little girl,what they did was brave but they could put you people in our job as register pro-heros to protect people. They mighty done the right thing but they broke the law and must be brought to justice." Said him

"This is so unfair." Said her.

"Honey we don´t know all about hero laws." Said the dad.

"So woods what we should do ?" Asked .

"We must inform other pro heroes that those vigilantes are nearby. And maybe I find the monster that almost cut my arm off." Said Kamui;

"You got that right." Said her and then a big shadow appear.

"HELLO FELLOW HEROS." Said the number one hero in all his glory.

"ALL MIGHT!" Said everybody.

"I HEAR SOME PANICKING CITZEN AND I CAME TO SAVE THOSES IN NEED." Said him.

"Well thanks but the villain is already beaten up." Said the dad making All Might feel embaresed,he did all that pose for nothing.

"How can this be." Said him.

"Two vigilantes." Said Kamui Woods.

"Vigilantes !" Said him in shocked that these people could take down a villain of that size.

"The same ones from that incident a few weeks ago. It was just the straw hat fellow and the blond one." Said Kamui woods looking at his arms that almost got off.

"UNDERSTOOD.I WILL BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE LAW BRAKERS." Said All Might declaring his next mission.

"All Might are you going to hurt them ? They saved us." Asked the girl to the giant man.

"Honey hush." Said the mom all nervous.

"SORRY LITTLE GIRL. BUT AS HERO WE BATTLE EVERYDAY TO PROTECT THOSES IN NEED. IT´S A DANGEROUS JOB THAT COULD GET ANYONE KILLED. THESES PEOPLE WHILE WITH GOOD INTENTIONS DONE THE JOB OF REGISTER PEOPLE THAT WORK EVERYDAY. I WILL NOT GIVE THEM A HARD PUNISHEMP BUT THEY WOULD NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING." Said All Might to the girl.

"You´re right All Might." Said Kamui woods alongside .

"WELL I´M GLADDY TO HAVE ANSWER YOUR QUESTION LITTLE YOU LATER." Said All Might jumping outta of the scnee.

"But they were nice and friendly. They made me feel safe, for me they are my heroes." Said the girl frowning in sadness and looking at the ice cream that Sanji gave her.

**USJ Back entrance**

The rest of the straw hats were looking the big weird looking building. Altought Chopper and Usopp feel like their heard that name before but couldn't remember. They were just wasting time until Luffy and Sanji cameback.

"What did Luffy decide to do this time ?" Asked Usopp

"Knowing our captain probably went to save someone." Said Robin adjustin her glasses.

"Yeah but he keep forgetting that we are fugitives." Said Nami.

"But Nami-san isn´t good that Luffy has a true heart for justice." Said Brook

"I know Brook. But the idiot is a pirate, I know that we tend to do this but right now we are in a stable situation." Said Nami.

"You can say that again." Said Robin

"Hey,guys." Scream Luffy.

"Luffy,Sanji." Said Chopper happy to see the two.

"Did you cause more trouble idiot ?" Said Nami punching Luffy in the head.

"Ouch Nami." Said Luffy in pain.

"Yeah but this time was for a good cause." Sanji was saying

"What do you mean Sanji ?" Asked Nami.

"There was a giant idiot attacking a innocent family and was going to kill them for rewards." Expelling Sanji making everybody stunned.

"Oh my." Said Brook

"Are they okay ?" Asked Chopper

"Sure thanks to Luffy." Said Sanji

" was nothing guys." Said Luffy laughing.

"Ok I will let that pass Luffy. Sorry for hitting you early but leave again without saying I will beat you until tomorrow." Said Nami still kind mad.

"Okay,Nami." Said Luffy non chanlant.

"Serioulsy." Said Usopp and chopper schoeked on how easy going is Luffy.

"HuHuhu." Laugh Robin.

"Now how did we gonna enter here ? Did that Tomura guy leave a key." Asked Zoro seeing the large door with code.

"Now I think we supposed to get in." Said Franky

"Isn´t that a little too suspicious." Said Nami.

"Yeah I said we should leave and fight our way until we go back to the Sunny." Said Zoro.

"Oh yeah moss head. Is just our nine against an army of super strong and powered up people? No doubt, we can kick many of them because many of these heroes are just one note but there are way too many. Is going to be like fighting an endless army of marines with Vice-Admirals." Said Sanji all grumpy.

"Shut up you pervert I gave a suggestion." Scream Zoro annoyed.

"Oh man not again. Hey Franky what do you think about this door and…." Said Nami all frusted.

"Done." Said Franky and they all saw that the door was already in pieces and in separate forms.

"You disassemble the door ! " Scream Zoro,Sanji,Usopp and chopper all stunned, he did very quietly and fast.

"Of course this thing can be big,but its not a fortress.I take off the alarm wires,the metal pieces and gently lift the doors." Said Franky

"I gotta say it,I´m impressed Franky." Said Robin.

"I´m a shipwright babe I gotta live up to my profession." Said Franky

"Yeah Franky." Said Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Ok stop with this,lets Nami do you have a map of this place." Said Zoro.

"Yeah,Kurogiri gave me one. The place that we are supposed to go is there." Said Nami putting down the map and they saw how it looked inside.

"That´s a big place." Said Chopper.

"Come on guy let´s go." Said Luffy and they started to walk in direction of the main door.

"If that thing come near me.I am running like crazy." Said Usopp

"Me too." Said Chopper.

"Hey why those this feel like the back of some big place ?" Asked Brook

"Maybe is his friend mansion." Said Luffy.

"Imagine all the riches inside." Said Nami with money symbol in her eyes.

"No way." Said the crew minus robin.

"Come on guys,we have to walk." Said Sanji.

**10 minutes later**

"Man this was a long walk." Said Usopp catching his breath.

"Really this is worse than when we had to walk in the Alabasta desert?" Asked Nami.

"Hey cut me some slack. We havent´done this much exercise, all we did was sitting on that bar eating and watching tv." Said Usopp

"Yeah it has been boring lately." Said Zoro.

"But now we have a chance for an adventure." Said Luffy all exited.

"Okay but how were going get inside ? There is an acess code." Said Robin.

"Don´t worry everybody. With my natural skills I will be able to solve this password in seconds, all I need is concentration." Said Usopp

"Ok Usopp you´re the genious now." Said Sanji not carrying.

"Thank you. Now how about we start we : 1-2-3-4 and…" Said Usopp but then he saw a fist punch the door really strong.

BOOM

"Done." Said Luffy all proud.

"Or we could just punch our way in." Said Robin smiling.

"Luffy! I had everything under control and you destroy the door." Said Usopp angry

"You´re going to take too long, this is a short cut." Said luffy

"Fine, but next time I am going to find the password." Said Usopp all angry.

"You tell him Usopp." Said Chopper and the straw hats all enter inside.

**Inside USJ **

"WOW." Said Luffy,Chopper,Usopp and Franky looking at the place.

"This places is amazing!" Said Usopp.

"This is the best team park/zoo I ever seen." Said Chopper.

"Look there is a place for the Nomu to destroy stuff." Said Luffy pointing at some destroyed building.

"We should get one for you in the ship." Said Usopp

"That's a great construction. What do you think Franky ?" Asked Robin.

"Gotta admit I'm inpresed. This facility can hold more than animals or people than I can count in the moment. Theres different places with different weather, shape and format. This is a SUPER place." Said Franky.

"Yeah,whatever inform Kurogiri that we gotta in." Said Zoro

"Ok." Said Nami pulling off her cellphone.

"Can we go explorer ?" Asked Chopper

"Sure." Said Luffy.

"I belive that is not a good suggestion Luffy. Remembering that the being called Nomu is gonna be walking around here we need to keep distance." Said Robin looking at the surond.

"Man this sucks." Said Luffy all sad.

"All done." Said Namu.

"So what did the mist guy said ?" Asked Zoro.

"Oh that he and Tomura are near with the nomu and the interns. I still think that there something fishy in here." Said Nami not felling good.

"Yeah." Said the rest of the crew but then they all heard a noise.

"Hey look, that door is open." Said Usopp looking with a binocular to spy the surround.

"Might be are costumers or turist." Said Luffy

"Hey is a group of kids." Said Chopper looking with Usopp

"Chopper, they looked in their teenager years." Said Usopp

"What´s those weird clothes ?" Said Chopper

"I believed are…costumes." Said Usopp and the last sentence made the crew very nervous.

"Hey didn´t All For One mention that every year more heroes appear and they study to be heroes." Said Sanji all suspicious.

"Yeah." Said the crew.

"What if this kid are just students ?" Said Sanji.

"No way! He didn´t say anything about people getting killed,we told him that if he tried that we are leaving and kicking his ass." Said Luffy.

"Hey let´s be quiet now and just observing. Maybe the Nomu is trained monster so they can fight." Said Nami all nervous, she didn´t want the kid to die but she didn´t wanted to be seen as the villain in that manner.

"How many do you think are there ?"Asked Brook.

"I see 21 people. Just one being an adult and…wait there a new person in a fat suit." Said Usopp seeing the hero thirteen.

"Fat suit." Said Chopper and Luffy curious.

"Looks like those suit that people use to scuba dive into the ocean." Said Luffy

"Man can he see something inside that thing." Said Usopp.

"Ok so far so good. I bet tomura,Kurogiri and the interns are just putting that beast in a place safe so it can hurt these kids and…" Said Namib but then they saw something that made their heart skip a beat. Kumogiri portal appear and he and shigaraki with a bunch of weird people plus the Nomu charge on the students.

"No." Said Nami.

"They couldn´t." Said usopp all scared.

"Don´t move those are villains." Scream Aizawa.

"He lied to us." Said Luffy all angry.

"So I guess we are not going back to that faceless bastard." Said Sanji getting in battle formation.

"Guys we got to help these students." Said Luffy jumping from their hideout and going to confront the villains.

"Luffy wait." Said Nami.

"Forget it. This time is right. Hold on ladies." Said Sanji with Nami and Robin on his arms doing the skywalk.

"Franky can you give us a ride there." Asked Usopp with Chopper and Brook.

"Sure hope in." Said Franky and he rocket shoot all them.

**Class 1-a with the League of villains.**

''Thirteen and eraser head ? According to the schedule that we got it All Might was supposed to be here." Said Kurogiri.

"Where is he ? And he brought so many playmates including some idiots that should be here. I wonder if a couple of dead kids would bring All Might here." Said Tomura.

The villains start to march in direction of the students in hope to get them. Eraser head inform thirteen to guide the students to safety while he deal with the majority of villans. There were many ordinary villains that were just hired goons but with Aizawa skills he could buy some time until All Might arrive. Instead, what arrived were 9 different things.

"HEY HANDY GUY." Scream Luffy getting the attention of everybody. Soon all the straw hats appear in front of the villains protecting the students.

"Oh great you idiots are kill the students."Said Tomura.

"No."Said Luffy all serious making the villains mad and the heroes confused.

"What did you say,you brat." Said Tomura really pissed.

"We don't hurt anyone." Said Luffy and his presence made class 1-A all weird out.

"Who are they ?" Asked Mina.

"Are they villains too ?" Asked Sato.

"Hey I recognized all of you. You are the vigilantes that made a mess with Kamui Woods." Said Aizawa.

"That tree guy started." Said Zoro preparing his swords.

"What that hell you idiots were took you all when the heroes were chasing you." Said Tomura.

"You can tell your boss that we don´t care are going to find our own way home,and we are not letting you hurt this children." Said Sanji lighting up a cigarette.

"Mostly I would arrested you people and interrogate looking at my side I am going to need some help." Said Aizawa seeing that these people really didn´t want to see the kids dying.

"You got it." Said Franky.

"And you too Kurogiri you lied to us. You told that this place was a zoo for the Nomu." Said Luffy and everybody excepted the straw hats got confused with that sentence.

"You actually bought that ?" Said Tomura answering not believing that he would that stupid.

"Yeah." Said Luffy and that made everybody shocked.

"What a idiot !" Thougth most of the villains.

"Man those people sure looked weird." Said Kirishima.

"I think I heard about them being Vigilantes." Said Momo.

"Well at least we can say it that they are not after us." Said Sero.

"Looks like you people are going to enter the body count." Said Tomura looking now happy that he can kill the straw hats.

"You can try it." Said Sanji.

"Kaminari while we are here, try using your quirk to get signal for the rest of the staff." Said Aizawa.

"RIght." Said Kaminari nervous.

''Kill them all." Scream Tomura and a bunch of villains go to then…

Luffy uses conqueros haki on the villains knocking out the first line.

"AAAHHH. What just happen." Scream a rock villain and everybody was nervous and stuneed for what just happen.

"Did you killed them ?" Asked Aizawa angry.

"No I knocked them out for a while. Their weak so they could stand on their feet." Said Luffy

"Hey Luffy don´t go using haki now. I wanna fight too." Said Zoor

"My bad." Said Luffy smiling. In the other side class 1-A was shocked to what they just saw. Never in their lives they saw someone with that type of quirk.

"Did you guys saw that ? " Asked Jirou.

"Yeah the guy with a straw hat just knocked out a bunch of villains just by looking." Said Uraraka

"What kind quirk is that ?" Said Kirishima while Bakugo was with his mouth opening in shocked to see that kind of power.

"Deku are you…" Said Uraraka to the green teen that was pretty much mumbling.

"That quirk must be some kind rare type that explain why is not that flashy at all or maybe is some form of combo attack with another person. I don´t know this people quirk but they can…."Said Midoriya.

"Midoriya stop mumbling and let´s go." Said Ida.

"Well thanks for whatever this was now is easy to attack." Said Aizawa jumping into action.

"You are eraser head,you can only eraser quirks by looking but outside of that you are pretty much useless." Said a four arms villain.

"Not every hero is a one trick pony." Said Aizawa dodging the attacks and using his rope to his advantage. While that is happening the straw hats walk to battle and see Eraser Head in action.

"That guy is so cool." Said Luffy with stars on his eyes.

"He must have observation haki or something." Said Chopper.

"No,he is just skilled." Said Zoro looking at the teaches

"Kids come quickly let´s evacuate and…" Said Thirteen but then Kurogiri appear.

"I won´t allow that." Said him.

"Kurogiri is near the children." Said Thirteen using his quirk that was nullified.

"Dammit." Said Luffy that decide to protect the students. Alongside of him were Zoro and Sanji.

"Hey guys come back." Said Usopp.

"I need to see if anyone need medical support.'" Said Chopper

"Wait chopper." Said Nami preparing the clime tect

"This is going to be a chaotic evening." Said Brook showing off his sword.

"Greetings. We are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity, but…we came to U.A high school to end the life of All Might. We thought that he should been here according to his schedule but whatever my role remains unchanged." Said Kurogiri.

"Stop." Said Luffy and later he appear in front of the villain with his friends.

"Luffy and company." Said Kurogiri

"Did he said ´´Luffy´´ ?" Said Midoriya remembering that weird guy named Luffy,and now he see that he looked just like him too.

"Hey what are doing ? Get out of thetre." Said Thirteen.

"Kurogiri this is not you. Come on you´re cool and nice." Said Chopper

"You can tag alone with us and we can protect you from your boss." Said Sanji

"Please listen to us." Said Luffy all sad.

"I appreciate your invitation Straw Hat,but…my loyalty is to sensei." Said Kurogiri all dark.

"Oh you bastard." Said Zoro using his sword to try to cut the mist but to not success. In addition, Sanji try to kick Kurogiri and it didn´t cause nothing.

"I know about your skill Zoro and Sanji. While this is going to leave a mark, thanks to my quirk that didn´t hurt that much." Said Kurogiri smirking.

"Oh yeah what about this."Said luffy with a fist fused with armament haki and punch Kurogiri in the stomach seending flying to the entrance.

"OOOOH." Said Kurogiri in pain.

"Looks like you are not that untouchable after all." Said Sanji laughing. While that is happening 1-A is all shocked to see this.

"Who are these people? And who is that guy ? '' Asked Bakugo.

"He must be an upcoming wants to kill of us." Said Mineta in fear

"I AM NOT A I WANTED TO KILL OTHERS YOU GRAPE MIDGET." Scream Luffy to the grape theme hero that respond by hiding near Momo.

"I never seen a type of quirk like his." Said Midoriya super interested.

"Impressive Luffy.i forgot about your strength, but you can hit this way. " Said Kurogiri getting back into action and producing a big amount of mist to attack.

"What is that ?" Said Chopper in fear.

"Now students…be gone." Said Kurogiri making 9 students and 4 pirates disappear

"Luffy,Zoro,Sanji,Chopper." Scream Usopp in horror alongside the rest of the crew.

"The kids." Said Aizawa in terror.

**Luffy side**

Luffy was falling from the ceiling. He knew that he could survive the fall since he is a rubber man but he saw a lake down there. Now he was nervous, but he got more calm when he saw a boat sailing by.

"Got it." Said Luffy using his rubber hand to reach the boat and got into safety.

"Man that was is everyone ?" Asked him and he spy in the other side of the boat three people.

"Thanks Asui…" Said Midoriya still wet from the water.

"Call me we see to be in trouble here…" Said her.

"They knew our schedule and the right time to attack. They were waiting for this chance and they would not." Said Tsuyu.

"Like those idiots could ever beat All Might. He´ll thrash them once he gets here." Said Mineta throwing punches in the air.

"This guy is not all that invincible." Said Luffy kind mad that they believed that guy to be unstoppable. He saw unstoppable people and they could all fall.

"And besides…" Said Tsuyu until something jumps from the water.

"Brats." Said a sharked villain with long teehts.

"I am killing you all." Said him ready to attack.

"Gomu Gomu no jet pistol." Said Luffy punching the villain. The students were in shocked to what just happen and they saw Luffy there with his straw hat hanging in his back.

"Hey are you guys okay ?" Said him.

**Zoro Side**

Zoro was walking for what appear to be a bunch of destroyed didn´t know if they were recent or fake, but he didn't care for that detail. All he knew is that a bunch of brats with super powered were separated and they could get killed by Tomura and Kurogiri little league. Zoro then grew a sadistic smile when he saw a bunch of villain there waiting.

"Hey you one of those guys that betrayed the boss." Said a villain.

"I bet if he can bring your head we are going to be reward." Said another getting his knive.

" people can try. But let's see who sucesseds ?" Said Zoro taking off another sword.

In a buiding Bakugo and Kirishima look at Zoro in confusion and interested. That man was using swords for weapons, maybe was connect for his quirk but they sense almost a killer vibe from that green man, almost like a beast.

"Bro what do you think of that." Said Kirishima.

"I think is one losers just begging to die. Just sword are not gonan be enough to fight back those guys." Said Bakugo

"Should we help him ?" Said Kirishima ready to jump but Bakugo hold him back.

"Let´s watch first." Said Bakugo wanting to look at the green haired samurai.

**Sanji side**

"Man I hate these things. Now I need to find were that hell I am ?" Said Sanji looking at the destructed place. Later he felts all chili.

"Why is so cold all of sudden." Said him and he saw Shoto creating a enormous amount of ice and defeating tons of villains.

"That kid. Has Aokji powers. " Said Sanji nervous.

**Chopper side**

The reindeer doctor was in chis chivi form and looking for anybody. Chopper was already scared to see a bunch of villains walking down a cliff.

"Maybe they can guide back to Luffy and the others. Need to stay hidden." Said Chopper trying to stay all stealth but then he saw Momo,Jiro and Kaminari in trouble.

"Oh no students." Said him running to help them

"That's it kids you are done." Said a villain ready to attack.

"I need to help them." Said Chopper getting a rubble into his mouth.

"Guard point." Said him in his human form.

"Look out for close enemy." Said Momo with a weapon but she was all nervous on the inside.

"Hiyaaa." Said Chopper doing attacks and saving thr heroes.

"What is that ?" Said Momo.

"Is one of that group of vigilantes?" Said Jiro

"Didn´t he used to be small." Asked and weird out Kaminari.

"Can you guys fight ?" Asked Chopper

"Yes." Said the three.

"Good,we can hold back." Said him.

**With the rest**

"Were is everyone ?" Asked Aizawa.

"Kurogiri must have teleport them for random areas." Said Tomura.

"So there fines." Said Nami relived.

"Our crewmembers yeah,I don´t know about the kids." Said Franky pointing his rocket laucher in the villains

"Nami,let´s go give support to the students. Frank,Robin,Brook you guys deal with those villain and stay away from the Nomu until Luffy comeback." Said Usopp

"Alright." Said Nami.

"You people are more stupid than I thought. Sensei welcome you all with open arms and offer supply and kind villains are you all ?" Asked tomura.

"Yes your boss did help us and we thank him for that. Also some of his view on society are correct, but we still are not gonna let you people slaughter the innocents." Said Robin crossing her arms.

"She is SUPER right. We might broken the law but we know what kind line we crossed." Said Franky all ready to fight.

"And we are ready to save these people even if we are in the opposite side, because that's how our captain thought us."Said Brook.

"Also you called us villain and we are going to ensure you. We are not villians…" Said Robin smiling.

"WE ARE PIRATES." Scream the three and they were ready to deliver the attacks.

**Yeah gonna stop here. I can say it that the USJ arc might be more 3 or 4 chapters, I am still thinking about it. Look next is going to be everyone fighting so we can build up to the moment that many of you might be thinking. The fight between Luffy and the Nomu. Try to beat that All Might, and yes those two will meet neck to neck in future chapters.**


	8. The Nomu unleashed

**Well thanks so much for the reviews and the follows. The new direction is gonna to start to appear for the rest of this story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

**Hey listen the deal with that update was something that the website did for some reason. I went to see the view numbers and I think I accidently press a button of new chapter with the file of a old one. Sorry for that I hope that never happen again. Well here it is the real chapter 8.**

**Luffy side**

"Who are you ?" Asked Tsuyu

"Im Luffy nice to meet you all." Said Luffy smiling. After that revelation, Midoriya got schocked.

"Wait a minute. Are you the same guy from the beach ?" Asked Midoruay

"Hey you are the kid with an old skinny friend." Said Luffy

" Dont you look a little different before" Said Midoriy seeing luffy different from that time on the beach.

"Oh yeah that was a disguise.I still a wanted man." Said Luffy very calm.

"Huh." Said the three super confused.

"So this is U.A ?' Asked Luffy. Midoriya will say something but mineta cut him

"Midoriya what are you doing talking to a villain." Said Mineta.

"I not a villain,me and my friends were dragged into this by mistake." Said Luffy getting angry

"Why should we belive in you." Asked Mineta angry

"Do you think I wanna see people die ?" Said Luffy more angry and serious making Mineta nervous.

"I believed you ." Said Tsuyu

"Thanks frog girl." Said Luffy

"Call me Tsuyu.''

"So what now. We are surround by a bunch of villains who wants to eats us." Said Mineta

"Cant you guys do anything to help us out of here ?" Asked Luffy

"Sorry Luffy-sama but in the moments our quirks are not in the best position to help us out of this situation." Said Tsuyu

"What can you guys do." Asked Luffy

"I have all the abilities of a frog."

"I can make stick balls."

"I can create great powerful attacks."

"Wow you guys are so cool." Said Luffy with stars in his eyes. The three teen got confused by that.

"Are you ok ?" Ask Midoriya

"Yeah I my main problem here is that we are surround by…"

"Monster." Said Mineta scared.

"No water."

"What." Said the three.

"Yeah I'm weak on water if I fall I can drown myself."

"What a lame you power you have ?" Said Mineta angry.

"I made of rubber." Said Luffy stretching his check.

"That's it! But we saw all those things in the entrance with you staring and your strength to punch that villain and…" Said Midoriya starting to mumbling like crazy

"Is he okay ?" Ask Luffy

"Yeah its a habit of him." Said Tsuyu

"Listen up brats! We are ready to kill all of you any minutes." Said a shark looking villain.

"Aaah." Said Mineta scared as kid.

"Theres six of them in the water and we need to reach land as soon as possible." Said Luffy looking with his haki.

"But mister Luffy what do you sujest ?" Asked Midoriya

"You." Said Luffy pointing to him.

"Me ?"

"Yeah.I can sense you are the strongest guy here, so get ready because we have a fight to win."

**With Usopp and Nami**

"Hey are you guys okay ?'' Asked Nami to the scared teens.

"Yeah but our classmates are missing." Said Uraraka.

"Since was Kurogiri they are probably scattered in this place." Said Usopp.

"Nami and Usopp taking side of the heroes too." Said Kurogiri all creepy.

"Shut up you bastard. We told no deaths involved." Said Nami all angry.

"Class president." Said the space hero thirteen.

"Yeah." Said Ida.

"You need to go to the energy exit to get help. The alarms didnt sound off, the cellphone are not working, they planned for this to be perfect. Ypu are the fattest person hero so please, use your quirk to save peoples." Said Thirteen pointing at the exit.

"Yeah man listen to the guy in fat suit. Those turbine sure can give you super speed." Said Usopp.

"Fatsuit." Said Thirteen insulted.

"We will clear the path." Said Nami.

"But what are about your friends ?" Asked Shoji.

"They are strong. But with that Nomu thing we have to buy some time until Luffy is back." Said Nami.

"Do you think that guy with a straw hat can defeat that thin ?" Asked Uraraka

"Sweetie,Luffy can defeat almost anything in his path." Said Nami smiling at her.

"We need to make Kurogiri get out of their way." Said Usopp putting his goggles.

"This will be difficult is the exit is impossible to reach.'' Said a random fat villain.

"Dont listen to him Ida,go now and get the staff over here." Said Thirtten.

"I dont think so thirteen." Said the fat villain that thorw a bunch of vomit to the exit door.

"Blarghh."

"What is that ?''Ask Usopp in horror.

"That's my quirk vomit acid. Now that the door are locked, you kids and those traitors can have some fun." Said the villain and they saw that the exit door was now locked.

"Damit." Said thirteen.

"We are going to die in here ?" Asked Mina in fear.

"No,as long we are here we will risk our lives to protect you kids." Said Nami all protective.

"Cut the crap you will be my play thing for the afternoon." Said the fat villain.

"Skank." Said Nami now pissed.

"Oh boy she is mad now." Said Usopp in fear.

"Hey! Take this. Thunderball." Said Nami preparing her attacks.

"Argh!" Said the villain getting a huge thunder shock in his stomach getting knocked out.

"Wow." Said Uraraka impressed.

"She created her own electric attack with that staff." Said Thirteen.

"That was amazing." Said Mina.

"Thanks girls, but not the time for chatting we have some villains to beat. " Said Nami getting ready to fight.

"You guys to can help." Said Usopp to the boys.

"But how can we open the door now. We need to get the staff here." Said Ida. After that an idea pop in the straw hats heads.

"Franky!" Said the two.

"Our friend there with the blue hair is super strong he can open the door in an instant." Said usopp.

"Great we need to get his attention." Said Thirteen and after that the black mist body of Kurogiri appear in front of all them.

"Not so fast." Said him.

"Dawn Kurogiri." Said Nami .

"Special attack fire bird star" Said Usopp that shot him but it did nothing.

"It pass right through him." Said Usopp super scared.

"Were did go ?'' Asked Nami.

With Tokoyami and Koda

The two students were doing their best to stay alive from the great hoard of villains and monster that were going after them. While Koda didnt have the best quirk he could handle his own against some villains. Tokoyami was having much advantage being in area over glooming with darkness,this way dark shadow will be in their best shape to attack.

While catching their breath, more villains were reaching to get them. Just like that some weird shot fall from the sky hit the hoard of villains setting most of them in fire.

"What was that ?" Said Koda.

"Maybe some help from the staff." Said Tokoyami and they saw the villains catching fire.

"They are all catching fire" Said Koda scared.

"Revelry in the dark." Said Tokoyami.

**Luffy side**

"But mister Luffy what do you wanna me do to ?'' Asked Midoriya.

"I can sense that you are pretty strong, but judging for your posture youre not all that confidante. Its okay I know some people who were like that" Said Luffy thinking about Coby who was once a cry baby and now is a really strong marine.

"I can see that we are outnumber by this fishmen. I cant fight them since they are underwater but if we get out of here and drive them into a dry land I can give them hell." Said Luffy

"Luffy-kun I can try lift all of us into one jump, but with the weight of you three might be difficult. I am not very strong wise and my frog jumps can be more useful if I am throw really high." Said Tsuyu.

"Thats awesome frog girl, but still we need to deal with those bastards. If we leave them right here they can go and attack. What we do. Argh" Said Luffy and then he shut his eye and do the most hard thing to do.

"What are you doing ?" Asked midoriya

"Im..m th..inkin..g." Said Luffy with problem.

"You look like you cra…" Said Mineta but before he finished Tsuyu smacked him with his tongue.

SMACK

"Boy thinking is hard." Said Luffy

"Listen here Im getting bore. Let's kill those brat right now!" Said a villain and then he start to attack.

"The boat is shaking." Said Luffy.

"They are more thought than I suspected." Said Midoriya

"YAAAAAHH" Said Mineta throwing his balls at the water.

"Mineta why did you do that ? Now the villains know your quirk." Said Midoriya.

"I panicked and maybe this work. They dont know how powerful my stick balls are." Said Mineta hoping that the villains didnt know about it. However the villains just passed by the balls.

"Once I get there you kids are chum." Said the villain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Said Mineta screaming.

"Man you are a coward." Said Luffy getting irritaded.

"Save us Luffy. Use your weird rubber body parts to I dont know knock everyone." Said Mineta in tears.

"Shut up I dont know what Im supposed to do." Said Luffy showing mineta off.

"Mineta with this attitude why did you wanna become a hero." Said Tsuyu.

"Shut up. A couple of months ago we were all middle school kids. I didnt that I begin life threating situation right now. I just wished I had stayed with Yayorozu and her big bouncers before all of this." Said Mineta,sick of this bullcrap Luffy punches Mineta.

Smack

"Thank you." Said Tsuyu.

"Why did you hit me Luffy ?" Said Mineta angry.

"Because youre being a coward in a time that youre supposed to act heroically. I maybe not want to be hero but I dont see future heroes just giving up because their scared. Listen we need a something special, they think that we won but come on cant 'you guys have some weird thing to surprise them." Said Luffy all serious and the teen just stared at him. With that speech, Midoriya start to talk.

"All Might once said : The moment when the enemy thinks they won represents your best chance.'' Said him.

"Midoriya.'' Said Tsuyu

"This our only way. Mister Luffy" Said Midoriya whispering something in Luffy ear.

"That sounds cool. Do it kid." Said Luffy super excited.

"What those brats are talking about ?'' Said a villains.

"I dont know but lets end this right now." Said another villain.

''HEY VILLAINS. GO TO HELL.'' Scream Midoriya jumping from the boat.

"Midoriya is ready." Said tsuy

"Alright lets do this." Said Luffy wrapping his arms on Tsuyu and Mineta.

"This feel so wrong." Said Mineta feeling weird for that.

"DELAWARE SMASH." Said Midoriya delivering his attack.

"Mister Luff now." Said Midoriya in mid air.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Scream both Mineta and Tsuyu.

"Got you." Said Luffy grabbing Izuku.

"Mineta now use your balls." Said Izuku

"Take that you bastards." Said Mineta throwing those things at the water.

"What is this." Said a villain seeing the ball stuck on him.

"Why Im stuck to you." Said another villain.

"What kind stupid quirk is this ?"

While in mid air Luffy saw all the villains being drag to some kind water hole that midoriya had cause with his attack. In a instant luffy saw a giant splash with all the scumbag criminals sticks together thanks to mineta quirk. Luffy could see that thoses kids were strong and smart, maybe they could join his and mIdoriya were cool while Mineta,he doesnt like a coward like that.

"Land." Said Luffy seind the ground.

Thump

"Were safe." Said him all happy and the teen all relived.

"Thanks Luffy-kun." Said Tsuyu super happy.

"You welcome frog girl."

'Call me Tsu."

"What we do know ?'' Asked Izuku.

"I need to find my crew." Said Luffy.

"Those people that were with you ?'' Asked Tsuyu.

"Yeah I cant let them alone with handy guy and that nomu thing.I felt how dangrrous he is just by looking." Said Luffy.

"Alright. Also we need to find a way to contact with outside so we can send help." Said Midoriya.

"Look over there." Said Mineta pointing at a figure fight villains.

"Aizawa sensei." Said Midoriya. They also see three other figures helping.

"Robin,Franky and Brook.'

"They are your friends ?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Yes and pretty strong ones.I need to help them." Said Luffy but Mineta grab his shirt.

"Hey dont leave us." Said him in fear.

"Huh."

"We are outnumber here and we are pretty weak compare of whatever kind of demon you are Luffy." Said Mineta.

"What I cant do that." Said Luffy irritated.

"Please mister Luffy if you rush and cause confusion our sensei could be in trouble." Said Midoriya. Luffy thinks about a second a goes to a conclusion.

"Alright I keep you guys safe until we find a exit for you that Im betting that Nomu thing." Said Luffy

"But mister Luffy according to the leader of the league of villains that monster is capable of fighting all might." Said Midoriya.

"I dont care if he match to the weird smile guy. If he hurt any of my nakama Im betting him to hell." Said Luffy serious and that last phrase kind does an impact on midoriya.

**Sanji and Shoto side**

"Man that kid sure looks scary." Said Sanji and unfortanley he kick a rock on the ground that makes a noise that gets shoto attention.

"_Damit_." Said Sanji.

"Hey kid how its going ? My name is sanji and…" Said Sanji trying to play cool but Todoroki send a wave of ice to attack him but he dodges.

"Hey listen to me. Im not in their side." Said Sanji now irritated.

"Why should I listen to you villain ? " Asked the teen.

"I am not a villain. I just got messed up with theses people, we dont tend to hurt you kids." Said Sanji walking a little more.

"Dont come near me." Said Todoroki threatening him.

"I listen to you kid. But I warm I maybe not have flashy super powers like you but you dont wanna get a kick from me." Said Sanji now making the threts.

"I doubt that would scare." Said Todoroki making more ice.

"Show off." Said Sanji irritated by him. He runs in direction of the wave and screa,

"Hiyaa.'" Said with a powerful kick that break the entire ice wave and makes Todoroki unbalanced.

"You still wanna try ?'' Said Sanji.

"That was a mountain of pure Ice and you didnt even scratch your uniform. Is that a strength quirk that you have ?" Said Shoto now in horror.

"No I am just a chef who work pretty hard to make my legs and feet into my weapon."

"Youre quirkless ?!" Said Shoto now more confused than ever.

"In your terms yes I am." Said Sanji remembering the terms that All For One explained them.

"Youre lying you must have a ability or something." Said Shoto now irritated.

"Listen half cold and half hot we can discuss about powers later. Right now we have something serious." Said Sanji.

"Like what ?"

"That ugly thing called Nomu is the real problem. Shigaraki the guy with hands on his face told us that this place was a zoo and like idiots we bought that. So what is the real reason why he release this thing here." Said Sanji explaining the situation.

"All Might." Said Shoto realizing something that the villain leader said.

"What ?" asked Sanji.

"He said that they were here to kill the symbol of piece All might. He supposed to teach us now but he is late so I guess they didnt plan this." Said Shoto.

"So the whole time we were just paws for that son of bitch to kill that buff guy ?" Said Sanji now clutching his fist.

''You dont seen very happy." Said Shoto.

"Of course. I hate been used like a minion and also….if he let that thing near Nami-swan and Robin-chan I will kick his face until his skull bust out." Said Sanji thinking about the female of the crew.

"Neat." Said Shoto seeing that this guy has fire on his eye.

"By the way I didnt get your name." Said Sanji

"Is shoto Todoroki." Said Shoto.

"Well Shoto,do you wanna beat some villains ?" Asked Sanji wirh a smile.

"Yes." Said Shoto now taking side with the blond one.

**Chooper,Momo,Jirou and Kaminari side.**

Chopper for the first time felt like the heavy hitter in a group. These weird looking kids didnt looked like they were the strongest in muscle so they using all they have with their so called Quirks. They were surround by what it looked liked 20 peoples.

"Hey are you okay ?'' Asked Chooper.

"Yeah reindeer dude but seriously this is scary." Said Kaminari.

"Idiot you have the best quirk at the moment for our side. Use your electricity." Said Jiro.

"_Just like that eneru I think he cant become electricity."_ Thought Chooper remembering the ''god of skypia.

"Look if I do that you people can get electricity dont affect me but if hit you guys you also going to get crisp." Said him

"Fine If you cant work with your surrounds…you will a stun gun.'' Said Jirou kicking Kaminari to a villain.

"Aaaaaaaah why did you do that ?" Said Chopper in horror.

"Why do you care ?' Asked Jirou.

"He is your friend and youre supposed to be a hero and you just tossed him to the villains" Said Chopper scolding Jirou.

"This is quick thinking man." Said her.

"There getting closer." Said Momo seeing more people appearing. Chopper decided to be more fast.

"Kung fu point." Said him getting into his fighting form.

"What." Said the teens and the villaisn in schok.

"Hiya ya yay a ya ya yay a." Said chopper kicking the ass of many villains.

"What a impressive quirk he is able to transform into different muscle forms to fight." Said Momo super impressed.

"Gotha say for a man who uses a hat like that he is pretty strong." Said Jirou.

"Stop praising me you jerks." Said Chopper doing his happy dance in the middle of battle.

"What that hell ?" Said the two girls with a sweat in their heads.

" Huh guys what is the plan." Asked Kaminari still hunting the villain to Taser them.

"Just wait Kaminari." Said Momo and they saw something happening in her back.

"Whats happening to her." Said Chopper.

"It take some time to make large objects." Said Momo and then a giant sheet appear out of her back.

"A sheet ?" Said a villain.

"A 100 M thick insulation sheet." Said Momo. Chopper getting the idea run for the hideout.

"Wait a second." Said him.

"AAAAHH wait for me." Said Chooper now scared because he didnt want to be shocked.

"You cant feet in here, there no space." Said Jirou.

"Of course I can. Watch." Said Chopper getting in his chibi form.

"_So cute_." Said the girl's mentantly with red cheecks.

"Hey electric dude do your thing." Said Chopper to Kaminari before getting inside.

"Sure reeinder. Now get ready to see how strong I am." Said Kaminari schoking everybody and that results in his brain getting fried.

"Yeeeh Yeeeh."

"Thats it I seen stronger electricity for other foes." Said Momo not noticing that the front of her oufit is torn apart.

"Thanks for your help mister…" Said Momo to the pirates.

"Chooper I am tony….AAAAAAAAHHH" Said Chopper to Momo until he saw the problem.

"Whats wrong ?" Asked her in concern.

"Cover yourself you are an underage girl." Said Chopper all angry at Momo.

"Ooh sorry. Im very used to less cloths that I dont mind something showing some skin." Said Momo covering her breasts.

"Man she is stacked." Said Jirou

"I will make a new uniform." Said Momo going to behind a rock..

"So reindeer guy what are you think we supposed to when he gets back to conscious?" Asked Jirou.

"We need to find your teacher and my crew they can protect us until everything gets better." Said Chopper.

"You mean until the UA staff arrive ?" Said Jirou looking at the little reindeer.

"I guess so we better stay focus and not letting our guard down." Said Chooper getting super serious.

"_Why he is so more cute when he is talking serious ?"_ Thought Jirou seeing this cute little guy trying to act tough.

**Aizawa,Franky,Robin and Brook side.**

"Strong Hammer."

"Does flur Clutch."

"Three verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash."

"I didnt remember you idiots being that powerfull." Said Shigaraki angry.

"We like to surprise our enemy." Said Franky smiling.

"I hate to admit but you people are really a big help." Said Aizawa

"Well thanks." Said Robin.

"That its Im taking your head ereserhead." Said Shigaraki going to touch Aizawa.

"Be careful. His quirk is decay dont let him touch you." Said Robin.

"You bitch! Nomu kill her." Said Shigaraki.

"Oh no." Said Robin in horror seeing the monster going to attack her.

"Robin-sann." Said Brook in her. But the raven haired create so many hands to hold the beast. It took a great amount of hands to hold him.

'Robin hold him,I can end this in a moment." Said Franky.

"Do it franky." Said Robin getting the idea.

"What are you doing you pervet ?" Said Shigaraki.

"The end show. RADICAL BEAM." Said Franky get his attack ready and shot a big explosion into the monster that shook the entire place.

"What was that ?" Said Thirtten.

"That would be Franky." Said Nami

"Yeah we have a chance to survive." Said Usopp

"No the Nomu." Said Shigaraki all pissed.

"This was pretty Super." Said Franky recovering his breath. However when the smokes died off they saw the Nomu still alive and rowring.

"Raaaah." Scream the beast that had some burn flesh.

"What ?" Said the pirates and Aizawa. In just a second, the Nomu run pretty fast and punch robin in the stomach making her vomiting blood.

"Blargh."

"Robin!" Said the two pirates.

"You son of mother. Take this Franky Boxy." Said Franky doing many punches as he can in the nomu but the beast hold one of Franky arms and start to beat him.

"Yes them, carnage them." Said Shigaraki.

"Argh my face." Said Franky getting cut by the monster, enough to reveal parts of his cyborg skeleton.

"Sorry luffy." Said Franky before being tossed.

"Franky-sama." Said Brook and so the Nomu looked at him curious.

"You maybe a thought opponent but I will fight even though it will cost my life…even though Im already…" Said Brook read to attack but the Nomu delivers one punch sending the skeleton flying.

SMACK

"AAAAAAHHHH."

"Damit." Said Aizawa seeing his enformcent down.

"Were you think youre going ?" Said Shigaraki touching Aizawa arms.

"Youre going to see your class disappear." Said him very cold to the teacher.

**Nami and Usopp side**

"That horror monster beat Franky,Brook and Robin." Said Nami in schock.

"Were is Luffy when we need him the most." Said Usopp almost in tears.

"Calm down we can still make to safety if we manage to open this door and…" Said Thirteen before a portal appear behind him and start to rip him apart.

"SENSEI" Said the class.

"Its for you to know what is like to be ripped from your own body thirteen." Said Kurogiri.

"Kurogiri stop that." Said Nami.

"Make me." Said the mist villain.

"Got you. AAAAAHHHH" Said Usopp trying to save the part of thirteen that was not getting ripped but he was also being pulled by the portal in total horror.

"Usopp hold my hand." Said Nami letting a hand.

"Here let me help you." Said Shoji helping saving the two.

"Thanks kids." Said Usopp in tears

"Miss are you okay ?" Said Mina.

"Yeah but we need to open the door. What you can do ?" Asked Nami wanting to know their advantages.

"I can make acid." Said Mina

"And you ?" Asked her to sato.

"If I eat sugar I get super strength." Said him.

"What world is this ?" Said Usopp just listening to the Ludacris names.

"Pink girl I need you to throw as much acid as you can in the areas that were not hit by the guy vomit. Sugar guy I want you and the robot kid over there to hit in the walls as strongs as you can so a passage can open. You got ?" Said Nami pointing to the door.

"Yes." Said the team

"What about us, miss." Asked Uraraka with Shoji.

"You will help us defeat Kurogiri. Usopp in your feet." Said her getting in battle position.

"Just five more minutes." Said Usopp getting up .

"A good plan. Too bad you wont live to see in failure." Said Kurogiri.

**Zoro side**

Zoro walk from a pile of enemy that he easily defeat with a few attacks. He is pretty irritated that he didnt got some strong opponent, he got stuck with the useless minions. However using his haki he felt two presence in a building they were strong not a point that it would be a challenge to him but they were impressive for their age.

"Alright you two. I know that youre hiding." Said Zoro to the teens.

"How did he spot us ?" Asked Kirishima.

"I sense that you beat some weakling's idiots that were easy for you two." Said Zoro sensing a bunch of bodies that were knocked out.

"Jackass is not joking,he is problem." Said Bakugo.

"So should we use your calm side or the usual side." Said Kirishima.

"I AM ALWAYS CALM SHITTY HAIR. THIS ONE EYE FREAK IS GONNA BEG FOR MERCY AS SOON I APPEAR;" Scream Bakugo going full to attack Zoto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

"Wait Bakugo." Said Kirishima.

"Showing off his power. This guy is strong but not all intimated." Said Zoro not flinching.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Said Bakugo preparing an exploding attack.

"One sword style. LION STRIKE." Said Zoro with one sword cutting the attacking but also hurting Bakugo arm.

" .AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Said Bakugo falling out in the floor in pain.

"This is called pain, get used punk." Said Zoro.

"Bakugo." Said Kirishima going to help Bakuog.

"Stay away. I handle this." Said Bakugo getting on his feet. He was bleeding on his arm to torso but even with all this pain he still on feet.

"Pure pride." Said Zoro.

"What did you say ?" Said Bakugo barking.

"You think youre the best ?" Said Zoro studying Bakugo.

"Shut up bastard. I am the best,you will feel sorry for being in my direction." Said Bakugo ready to attack Zoro again.

"This guy seen more confidetn that most guy that seen in this world. He could be dangerous if he stay alive but still….the idiot there is just a kid." Thought about Bakugo.

"I will fucking kill you." Said Bakugo .

"Bakugo please lets fight together." Said Kirishima commenting.

"Shut up shitty I will end this one eye in a second…." Said Bakugo but they saw Zoro walking away.

"Hey were you going ?" Asked Bakugo.

"Find my crew I have no intention in fighting people with no swords." Said Zoro very simple.

"What kind crap code of honor is that ?" Asked Bakugo.

"One that a brat like you will never understand. I could have cut your entire body with that attack but I will not be responsible for kids deaths." Said Zoro

"Wow." Said Kirishima amazed.

"Youre nothing than scum criminal." Scream Bakugo

"Man you will fit just right with the marines." Said Zoro.

"Who wants to be military if I going to be the number one hero!" Scream Bakugo

"If thats your goal, you need to keep your track because youre still pretty weak." Point out Zoro and the last word kind pissed of Bakugo even more.

"Weak,weak,weak." Thought Bakugo.

"Thats it you die now." Said Bakugo with his devil smile and ready to take off his grenade pin.

"What is that ?" Asked Zoro seeing that position he was ready to take of his swords and if this brat try another thing he would use the three swords in full power.

"Here he goes." Said Bakugo.

"No." Said Kirihsima punching Bakugo in the face.

"Stop that shitty hair." Said Bakugo in pure rage.

"I will not let you destroy everything around just for this. Get your posture man." Said Kirishiama holding Bakugo.

"Theses people are stupid." Said Zoro

"Raaaah" A big roar was heard in all USJ.

"Is that the creature ? I need to go find my crew.' Said Zoro

"Hey were you going ?" Asked Kirishima.

"To the entrance." Said Zoro running.

"Hey idiot,thats the wrong direction." Scream Bakugo.

**Luffy side**

Luffy was now in pure anger. He saw three of his nakama being beat down by that monster. That does it,this kid can defend themselves while he is taking down the Nomu thing.

"He is going to pay." Said Luffy super angry

While the nomu kept beating Aizawa to a pulp to the point that he looked almost new that this is the time to take action.

"Second gear" Said Luffy activating his power up

"Huh."

"Good luck to you kids." Said Luffy to the teen. He runs with incredible speed and hit the Nomu.

"Gomu gomu no stamp" Said Luffy kicking the Nomu very hard in the stomach sending him flying to a bunch of shocked everybody.

"What." Said Shigaraki.

"WHAT" Said the students.

"What happen there?" Asked Aizawa not understand what was happening?

"You." Said Luffy all serious pointing at the Nomu who was just drooling at Luffy like a predator.

"LUFFY." Said Nami and Usopp all relived.

"Hey Nomu thing. You hurt my crew,now I am your opponent." Said Luffy ready to battle.

**Yes I am going to stop here. Next chapter is Luffy versus the Nomu and boy this one is going to be fun to write. Now about updates, I have class and other fics that I like to also write so the usual time period for posting on this one is about 2 or 3 weeks,but rest to sure every month there is going to be chapter.**

**See next time.**


	9. Luffy vs Nomu

**First Message: Ok sorry for the huge delay of almost a month. The truth is I am in college trying to get a Master Degree and I was so busy with class and personal stuff that I couldnt post anything for a while. But it doesn't mean I am not writing in my free time. Look I asure you all that my updates will be every time between two weeks. I am right now stuck with some classes and also I like to write others stories but I a assure that I really like this one and still have a lot of plans that I am excited about.**

Luffy sees the monster that attack his crew and was planning to kill some innocent students. Now he was pissed more than pissed he was angry like really angry. First he adjust his Straw hat and crack his knuckles to fight the beast that was just observing him like a wild animal.

"You hurt my crew. Now you have to deal with me." Said Luffy super angry at the Nomu

Roooaaar

"Go Luffy quick his ass." Scream Nami seeing her captain far away.

"That is our best chance of living. That guy." Asked Shoji in concern.

"Relax there kid. Luffy is probably the strongest guy around here." Said Usopp.

"Whoa really." Said Sato surprised.

The Nomu then start to charge on into Luffy with instead to rip his flesh off.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka." Said Luffy stretching his arm and deliver a powerful blow into the beast stomach, making him flying into a huge rock.

"What." Said most of the student in shock for the huge amount of power.

"He send the Nomu flying. Impossible he was designed to beat All Might." Said Tomura frustrated.

"Luffy keep fighting. This thing was for that buff guy All Might." Scream Usopp

"So he is on his level hum. Okay lets do this."Said Luffy cracking his knuckles and preparing his new attack.

"Gear second." Said him making his smoke coming off his body

"Gomu gomu no gatling." Said Luffy punching the Nomu on the face, stomach and arms

"Dawn he is strong." Said Sato amazed by that.

"Ok thats it. I dont care what sensei thinks about you. Nomu shred him into pieces!" Said Tomura ordering the monster

ROAR

The Nomu was now more furious and bloodthirst. He charge at Luffy with full killing straw hat captain dodge every punch and scratch. As soon as he got a good distance he prepared his next attacks.

"Gomu gomu no Elephant gun." Said Luffy making punch after punch into the beast.

" No matter how much you punch him. The nomu will never die." Said shigaraki

Luffy didnt hear any of this guy comment and start to make more attacks.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka." Said Luffy delivery one attack right into the monster face.

**Zoro side**

Zoro run alongside Kirishima and Bakugo for the sources of this noises that been happening around. He also heard a scream that is difficult to forget, he know what's going on. Luffy is fighting that Nomu creature. He looks the teens behind him and honestly we wanted the two to go aways,Kirishima was trying to be nice but he was failing and Bakugo was just throwing insults at him,Zoro see that this two were strong but they were still kids.

"What is that sound ?" Asked Kirishima

"Is my captain fighting that monster." Said Zoro

"Who is your captain ?" Asked Kirishima.

"The one with the straw hat." Said Zoro.

"Wait the one who did that trick that knocked all those peoples!" Said Kirishima surprised, after all is difficult to forget a scene like that.

"Yes."

"Whoa this is meanly." Said Kirshima.

"What quirk does he has ?" Asked Bakugo

"Huh;"

"Are you deaf one eyed. I asked what quirk does he has ?" Said Bakugo in his usual tone.

"I dont have to answer to a hero." Said Zoro super annoyed.

"Shut up I will kill you." Grunt Bakugo.

"With the damage I gave you I can kill 7 time before you hit the ground." Said Zoro saying the facts.

"What did you…" Bakugo now was getting even more angry but Zoro start to talk more.

"You wanna know something. When I attack you I was not even at half of my full potential, besides I dont fight peoples that doesn't have a sword." Said Zoro pointing out his reasons.

"I will end you." Said Bakugo all murder and pissed.

"And I will cut your arms and burns them." Said Zoro not even carrying.

Bakugo was starting to get more angry. His arm still hurt but he wouldnt let this asshole talk shit about him. Zoro also didnt like that kid if anything he would just put him down temporarily. Before anything bad could happen, Kirishima interfered

"Ok lets be calm. Zoro-bro you said that your captain is dealing with that thing right." Said him

"Yes." Answered Zoro.

"According to that weird with hands. He said that was a weapon to kill All Might. If he was telling the truth than that monster is a real horror show." Said Bakugo pointing the facts.

"Dont worry Luffy will take care." Said Zoro and the two teens get a confused look

"What do you think he can reach All Might level ?" Said Bakugo

"No,he can surpass level All Might." Said Zoro with a confident smile.

**Chopper side**

Chopper,Jirou and Momo were catching a breath from their fight with the was still in the ground saying yeeeh. Their break was soon to be over when they saw more villains appearing.

"Crap." Said Jirou

"Oh no,more of them." Said Momo

"Wait. I got an idea." Said Chopper all happy

"What is it ?" Asked Momo.

''If you two go on my back I can take us to a safety position from thoses monster." Said Chopper.

"Hey you know that we heard everything." Said a random villain.

"Aaaaaaah." Said Chopper all scared now.

"Great." Said Jirou super confused.

"But how we would do this, little reinder man ? You are not in the beside for…" Said Momo and then in a second Chopper turn into his reindeer form.

"What did you said ?" Said Chopper.

"That some weird quirk ."Said Jirou super confused.

"Quick, pick your friend." Said Chopper

"Right."Said Momo picking up Denki.

"Yeaah." Said Kaminari still off.

"Everyone hop in." Said Chopper and everyone sat on his back just like a horse.

"I never ride on a reindeer before." Said Jirou.

"I used to go rides horses in the summer but this is complete different." Said Momo feeling a lit off.

"Whatever this our best option at the moment.Hiya." Said Jirou kicking Chopper.

" I not a horse you jerks "Said Chopper super angry.

"My bad." Said Jirou.

With that Chopper start to leave the situation with the students.

"Go catch them before the boss know." Said a random villain.

"Horns attakcs." Said Chopper growing his horns to attack like a bull.

"Alright." Said Jirou,Momo and Chopper all happy.

"Thank you ." Said Momo.

"Call me Tony Tony Chopper."

**Sanji side**

Sanji and Shoto were walking in a good pace in direction to the center, there Shoto could reunite with his classmates and Sanji can go back to his crew.

"Hey Sanji-san." Asked Shoto

"Yes."

"Can you please explain to me how you were able to kick my ice back, for real."

"I told you is just strength." Said Sanji giving him a quick answer.

"You are lying about being quirkless." Said Shoto wanting to know the truth.

"What all this pressure about powers. If you want my advice kid be more careful with your surround, if I used guns you would be dead." Said Sanji

''Are you." Said Shoto all suspicious.

"Easy there. Look not armed." Said Sanji showing off his pockets and possible places to hide a gun.

"Ok." Said Shoto.

"Cant you just make a bridge of ice and we would be there in a minute?" Said Sanji

"Thats actually a good an idea." Said then makes the huge ice amout to make the two travel faster, while there Sanji ask him a question.

"Hey tell me can you become ice like the pure element or not ?"

"No I am not this level of power. If I use too much I can become unbalanced and not that helpful." Explain Shoto.

"_So he is not as powerful as a devil fruit user. That's a good note."_Thought Sanji

"Hey I think I can see my classmates from here." Said Shoto seeing a bunch of people gather.

"Do you see my friends ?"Asked Sanji.

"I can see a orange haired woman and.." Said Shoto and then he saw Sanji becoming something completing different.

"Aaaah Nami-swan is she in problem and needs her knight ?' Asked Sanji with tears in his eyes.

"Huh I see them clashing with that mist villain." Said Shoto confused.

"Kurogiri and those bastards think they can hurt Nami-swan in my watch. THATS A BIG NO!" Said Sanji all angry.

"And I see some people beaten there. Is that your crew ?" Said Shoto pointing out to three people in the floor.

"Huh." Said Sanji and then he saw who was beaten. He was mad that Franky and Brook were defeated but not as mad in seeing.

"Robin-chan." Said Sanji in surprise.

"OK NOW I AM PISSED. THAT SHIGARAKI GUY IS GONNA PAY!" Scream Sanji forming fire around his body.

"His scream remind me of Bakugo and where did this fire started?'' Thought Shoto with a sweat drop.

"Come on kid we are coming to there." Said Sanji

"But is too dangerous." Said Shoto

"You were turning villains into ice sculpture a minute ago and now you are scared?" Said Sanji more angry.

"Those are the heavy hitters." Siad Shoto

"So as you and me. Come on." Said Sanji putting a arm on shoto body and jump with him.

"Sky Walk." Said Sanji jumping in the air with Shoto. The bi color boy was more surprised than confused at the moment.

"_No quirk is a joke. This man possess a some kind multi ability, I need to stay on focus."_

Nami and Usopp

The plan of Nami was working to some degree. The door was almost open thanks to the strength of Sato and Ida, plus the effects of Ashido quirk. While those three were busy Nami,Usopp,Shoji and Uraraka were trying to keep Kurogiri busy the problem was none of their attack have effect and nobody there could use haki to the levels of Luffy.

"Thunder tempo."Said Nami attacking Kuroigiri

"Its useless against me up." Said Kurogiri with a smirk.

"Like hell she will." Said a voice and almost like a rocket Sanji give a kick into Kurogiri head.

"Argh."Said the villain in pain. The class and pirates see who arrived.

"Sanji-kun." Said Nami.

'Todoroki are you ok ?" Asked Ida.

"Yeah I am fine. Were is ?" Said Todoroki.

"Over there." Said Uraraka pointing at their teacher all beaten up.

"Nami-sawn are you hurt ?" Asked Sanji.

"No but Sanji kun that Nomu thing he beat up Robin,Franky and Brook." Said Nami.

"Robin chan. Thats it I am going to bet that monster into a pulp." Said Sanji all angry.

"Dont worry Luffy is working on that right now." Said Usopp and that's make Sanji wth a grin.

**Luffy side**

Luffy continue to pump into the Nomu like there is no tomorrow. With his both arms covered in arment haki he was struggling. He would lend several punches and kicks into the monster but something was off.

"No matter how much I punch this thing,he cant fall in his back." Said Luffy catching his breath

"Rooar."

"Nomu quick get rid off him." Said Shigaraki.

"Luffy." Said a new voice and Luffy see behind him and saw.

"Zoro." Said Luffy so happy.

"Kacchan what happen to you ?" Said Izuku seeing Bakugo with a big cut in his right arm.

"Shut up Deku,this is not you fucking problem." Said Bakugo

"What really happen ?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Idiot here was going to attack me so I stop him.'' Said Zoro with no care.

"Shut up one eyed. I will get you for this." Said Bakugo

"Yeah sure work well the first time." Said Zoro with a hit of sarcasm.

"I am glad that you are okay but I need to deal with this thing." Said Luffy pointing to the nomu.

"Glad to assist you in this fight captain." Said Zoro preparing his sword.

"No I need you to take care of them. Besides this has been a closed one and one battle. I am finishing this guy off." Said Luffy all serious.

"Sure. Hey come with me kids." Said Zoro helping out the trio that luffy escaped.

"Ok." Said Midoriya following mister Lufy dfriend.

"Now where to go ?" Asked Zoro

"Zoro up here." Said the voice of Usopp and everyone see the safe group there on top.

After running to the safe point most of the straw hats and class 1-A were finally reunited.

'Usopp,great to see your face again." Said Zoro

"Deku are you okay." Asked Uraraka.

"Yeah I just broke some bones." Said Izuku with a blush

'Oh you survived moss head." Said Sanji.

"Shut your mouth you damn cook,we still stuck in this place." Said Zoro annoyed.

"Great we are just short in one member." Said Usopp

"Who ?" Asked Mina taking a break to try to open that wall.

"Chopper the haired guy." Said Nami. After saying those words a new voice was heard.

"Everybody." Said the voice of chooper.

" Yayorozu,Jirou and Kaminair in a reindeer." Said Shouji seeing the new arrival.

After reaching out Chopper took of Momo,Jirou and Kaminari (who was still off) and turn back into his chibi form.

"Chopper you okay ?" Asked Nami

"Thanks for the ride.'' Said Jiro

"Youre welcome." Said Chopper all chipper.

"Great but we are still missing some peoples like Tokoyami,Kouji and Ojiro." Said Ida

"And we still cant open this door." Said Uraraka.

"Bakubro cant you explode this thing off." Asked Kirishima

"Are you stupid !" Scream Bakugo

"Dont have to be so rude." Said Usopp

'Shut up long nose." Scream Bakugo

"How original." Said Nami with a sweat.

'The one eyed idiot cut my arm and I need to be full heal to be at full power." Said Bakugo

"Seriously Zoro." Said Nami hitting Zoro in the head.

'Oh yeah,like you wanna sympathy for him." Said Zoro annoyed.

"So what we do now ?" Asked Chopper.

"Sanji-kun can you be a darling and open the door for us." Said Nami with a smile.

"You wish is granted my darling." Said Sanji with heart on his eyes.

"Man what a weird guy." Said Kirishima.

"I bet he is some kind womanizer." Said Jirou.

"You wanna lose time kicking this door hein cook.I can be more helpful with that." Said Zoro.

"Get lost you jackass." Said Sanji.

"Oh yeah well I bet I can cut this entire door with just one swing." Said Zoro pissed now.

"Really okay so I will kick this door into pieces without break a sweat." Said Sanji all fired up.

"They are really into rivalry. "Said Izuku confused.

"Honestly this is so ridiculous." Said Momo.

"I dont know I feel this is some form of manly competition." Said Kirishima liking this rivalry.

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS HURRY UP." Scream Bakugo

"SHUT UP." Said both Sanji and Zoro punching him in the face.

"Man Bakugo is the ragdoll today." Said Mina with a smirk

"I will get you for that Racoon eyes.". Said Bakugo with a murder voice.

"Is this recurring?"Asked Jirou

"Every single day.'Said Usopp and Chopper.

"Stop bickering you two idiots and hurry is not gonna hold off for very long." Said Nami hitting the two.

"Right." Said the two now ready to start the attack.

Zoro pick two of his sword and put his bandanna while Sanji only take a few steps and took a deep breath. After a few seconds the two started.

"Two sword style Sword Draw Rashomon." Said Zoro.

"Bouquetire Shot" Said Sanji.

The combine attack looked like a freking energy was so powerfull that cause a giant explosion.

Boooom

"What is happening ?" Said Jirou confused on how that hell thoses two were able to make that.

"Aaah we are going to die."Scream Mineta crying also trying to touch Yayorozu butt only to be recive a stone in the face.

"Zoro,Sanji." Said Nami super happy.

Sanji and Zoro not only open the door. They created an giant hole that was three time bigger than the entrance of the there was speechless..

"What kind absurb fire power is this ?" Asked Tomura seeing that power from far away.

"Tomura relax." Said Kurogiri now on his side.

"Now is open." Said Zoro all confident

"What! " All the students were shocked by that. Only All Might is powerful enough to make this sort of damage.

"They destroy almos half of the USJ." Said Momo trembling

"Yeah. Thanks Zoro and Sanji-kun." Said Nami super happy.

"Oh Nami-swan you are so sweet." Said Sanji.

"No quirk. This is a lie." Said Todoroki

"What did you say Todoroki." Asked Izuku.

"The blonde man he told me that he didnt have a quirk but he was able to quick my ice without a scratch, walk in the air and now this." Said Shoto listening what only Sanji was able to do alone.

"Who are theses people." Asked Kirishima looking at the straw hats.

"Ok door go kid." Said Nami pointing at Ida

"Right." Said him now running at full power.

"Chopper take care of Robin and the others." Said Usopp.

"Right."

"Aizawa sensei." Said Uraraka to her teacher who was now super beaten.

"Dont worry Chopper is a great doctor." Said Nami comforting her.

"What is happening." Said Aizawa looking up to the ceiling of the USJ

"Dont move too much you have a ton of internal damage."Said Chopper

'Why are you people doing this ?" Asked him.

"Because its the right thing to do and we wont let innocent kids die." Said the reeinder doctor.

"You know that after this the heroes will go after you guys." Said him pointing out the facts.

"Dont worry we are already wanted people and besides you peoples dont know the ride that is our captain." Said Zoro not carrying for heroes. As far as he seen they were not threats.

Luffy

"Tomura is useless one of the kids get out and he is gonna contact the a matter of time before All Might show up." Said Kurogiri.

"No I wanna see him and this kid death." Said Shigaraki.

"Roar." Said The Nomu punching Luffy right in the stomach and sending to a wall

''Argh." Said Luffy catching his breath.

"Nomu quick kill him while he is down." Said Shigaraki.

"Ok now I had enough of this weird guy so I am taking him down for gear"

"This again." Said Tomura.

"Gomu gomu no Jet gatling." Said Luffy delivering many punches as he can to little effect

"Ok how about something gomu no Elephant gun gatling." Said Luffy giving the beast giant punches enough to break concrete.

"No matter how much you beat the Nomu is mean less." Said Tomura

"Shut up!I will beat this thing for good,and then I am going after your boss." Said Luffy

"You cant even touch sensei shadow what do you think makes you on his level." Said Shigaraki.

Luffy ignore Tomura quotes and continue to work hard in beating the Nomu. He hated to admit but so far no matter how much he punch the monster nothing was working.

"Dawn what I do now ?" Asked Luffy and then suprisly he got an idea.

"Wait a minute." Said Luffy looking at his fingers.

"Gomu gomu no finger net." Said Luffy making a net large enough to catch the Nomu

"What.'' Said Shigariki confused. Like in a way of how that hell his quirk works;

"Now is my change. " Said Luffy screaming at the top of his lungs to capture the Nomu

"What that hell is Luffy kun doing ?" Asked Tsuyu concern.

"I guess he is making sure that the Nomu hits everything," Said Kirishima seeing that Luffy was trying to make a rodeo with the Nomu but the monster had to hit everything.

"Only Luffy to do something like this." Said Zoro

"Is he stupid." Asked Momo

"Yeah." All the straw hats conscious said that.

"Alright this is Gomu Gomu no wrecking ball." Said Luffy now in position and making sure that the monster hit everything like he was a freaking wrecking ball.

"What are you doing !" Said Shigaraki in panic.

Luffy then throw the Nomu into concrete and pick some piles of ruble.

"Take this too." Said Luffy punching with extra strenght

"He is throwing everything that he had on the nomu." Said Nami

"It figures." Said Sanji

"The Nomu is still standing it your lost." Said Shigaraki and he was right the Nomu was back on his feet and Luffy backed away.

"No it his." Said Luffy

'Second gear" Said him and the smoke came back. He ran as fast as he could, he stretch his arm and aim right to the stomach.

"Gomu Gomu no red Hawk." Said Luffy hitting the Nomu with the biggest Red Hawk possible.

"Urgh." Said Luffy and in a second the nomu and his surround was on fire.

"What the Nomu is on fire." Said Shigaraki confused.

"Stay away from my friends and any innocents you big ugly thing. GET LOST! Said Luffy and the strength and pressure that he put were enough to send the thing flying to the sky like a fireball.

Crash

"Yeah." Said Luffy super happy. He did it,he beat the Nomu.

"No! You brat I will kill for that." Said Shigaraki super angry.

Behind them class 1-A was speechless. That weird looking teen was able to beat something designated to match to All Might.

"What amazing power." Said Sato

"Is he a pro level ?" Asked Shouji.

"Did he really defeat that monster ?" Said Uraraka.

"No he just send him flying. If it's alive or dead is upon later." Said Bakugo all hated to admit but that guy was strong.

'Man I am exhausted." Said Luffy lying on the ground.

"I will turn you into ashes right now." Said Shigaraki ready to attack when suddenly.

BOOOM

"What is that ?" Scream Usopp,Nami and Chopper in fear.

"HAVE NO FEAR.I AM HERE."

"All Might!"Said most of the students.

"He came." Said Bakugo

"He is not smiling." Said Midoriya.

"Young Ida inform me and principal Nezu about this situation. As soon as we heard we inform the rest of the UA staff about it, they will be here soon.'' Said All Might.

"You stupid kid what did you do ?" Said Shigaraki beyond pissed.

"We are this Nomu thing that I was informed off ?" Said All Might

"I already take care of him." Said Luffy getting up.

Luffy and All Might meet each other face to face for the first time and the tension was big.

"_He is so young but his aura is out of the charts. I need to pay attention."_ Thought All might

"Well I am glad to heard that young if you step aside I will take care of the villains." Said All might trying to have Luffy out of his fight.

"No." Said Luffy and those words made everyone confused.

"Huh." Said All Might

"Did he say no to All might ?" Said Mineta all trembling

"Is he more stupid than before." Said Bakugo.

"I already beat that Nomu thing. The rest of the villains are just weak people that dont deserve waste your energy. You wanna help,three of my friend and two people who work on staff are really hurt, give them some care." Said Luffy pointing to the group.

"I am sorry but I cant do that. As long there is a villain standing I will be there to finish him off." Said All Might.

"I am not a villain." Said Luffy.

"You said that. But I see people who trespass private property and assist in the attempt to kill innocent student." Said him pointing all the facts.

"Thats was all handy guy and his boss. We only participate because the hero are after us." Said luffy.

"DONT SAY THAT YOU IDIOT." Scream his crew.

"Wait a minute. Straw hat, black haired. You are the leader of the so called Straw Hat vigilantes ?" Asked All Might.

"Is straw hat pirates. But we dont want to hurt people, but we will not let someone get attack without a fight." Said Luffy.

"There are heroes for that young one. We want to protect and serve all people." Said All might.

"People with the so called quirk huh. Well I heard you guys dont give a crap for those without power." Said Luffy

"What." Said All Might confused.

"Yeah me and my friend meet a kid without power, and for that he was being bullied. I hate people who think that are above all others because of their power." Said Luffy all pissed. If theses people believed in that method so this guy should have the cause for all that belief.

"What they are talking about ?" Asked Momo.

"I don't know something about quirk ?" Said Jirou.

''Shigaraki I organize to all the remaining goons be on this location." Said Kurogiir.

"Excellent so they can all see me killing All might in front of everyone." Said him

"You are not killing anyone handy guy.'' Said Luffy all serious to the villain.

"MY NAME IS TOMURA." Scream Tomura.

"Whatever. You wanna a tip, take Kurogiri and get that hell of here." Said Luffy

"But what about you Luffy." Asked the mist villain.

"You betrayed us Kurogiri. Me and my crew will find our way home by ourselves." Said him.

"Sensei is not gonna be happy." Said Kurogiri.

"I dont fear your boss. And you…" Said Luffy changing from talking to the villains to All Might.

"Yes." Said him now a little taken back.

"If you have any valor in being a hero you will step aside and let us get out of here." Said Luffy proposing some options.

"Why do you think I will let you be free." Said All Might now angry.

"Because you wont stand a chance in fighting me." Said Luffy getting ready to fight.

Thoses words were heard by everyone around. Class 1-A was in shock by that.

"Did he…" Said Shoto.

"Jus pick." Said Uraraka

"A fight" Said Kirishima

"With." Said Bakugo

"All Might." Said Midoriya.

"Luffy stop you are heavily injured. Just run away." Scream Chopper

"No I will fight this guy." Said Luffy putting his straw hat on his head.

"This one is a little stubord.I need to have him interrogate. Just 10% will be enough;'' Said All Might thinking how to handle this one. He move very quick that the normal eye wouldnt see him

"Detroit Smas…." He was about to hit Luffy on the head to knock him out, however in a split of a second Luffy vanishes.

"What." Said All Might baffled.

"If you think I am going to be beat so easily by you. THINK AGAIN. SECOND GEAR. JET PISTOL." Said Luffy and then All Might and received powerful punch right in his jaw. It was not a serious thing but still hurt. In just one action, he knew that he would have to take precocious in fighting this one.


	10. Clash between two giants

Luffy vs All Might

**Sorry for the delays. Finals, holiday and others stuff got in my way. I promise that this year I will try to be on a better schedule so you all be patients. Please.**

All might was in shock for what just happen. That boy just delivered him a punch very powerful to his face that people could actually hear. Now about what that he just said about quirkless could be just a misunderstood. He may had seen some poor kid being picked up and decide that all people with quirk were evil. He really need to stop him before he attacks innocents.

"Stop right there." Said All Might now back into battle position. The hero then charge at full speed and hit luffy in the face .Not with a smash move but with a regular punch.

"Argh."Said Luffy falling in the ground.

"Luffy !"Said most of the crew worried.

"I dont know where are you from or what did you heard but I have to explain something to you. I am the number one hero, the symbol of peace and the greatest champion of the world. I been a hero for almost 40 years and never lost what do you think you can accomplish in beating me." Said All Might with a serious face hoping to make the teen surrender. However Luffy got on his feet.

"Take that back!" Said Luffy not looking at the hero.

"Huh ?"Said All Might confused.

"Take that back what did you said," Said Luffy

"What." Said All Might

"About peace." Said Luffy now pissed at All might.

"That I am the symbol of…"Said All Might but then Luffy cuts him.

"Dont said it. Listen to me buff guy, peace is something that everyone appreciates and desires from. It doesnt have a symbol or a person, and sure as all hell is not you." Said Luffy now all angry.

"What is your point."Said All Might wanted to know where this was going.

"My point is…**you are not the symbol of peace**!" Scream Luffy to the top of lungs and his declaration is heard from everyone. The students, the villains and the rest of the straw hats.

The people present of this world were in shocked because Luffy pretty much slam the number one hero with no shame.

"Young man you do have a strong point. But as in right now I shall take you for interrogation. CAROLINA SMASH;" Said All Might hitting luffy hard on the stomach.

"Argh.'' Said Luffy being launched into a bunch of ruble.

"Luffy!"Said Nami and Usopp in horror.

"Thats should had been enough to knock him out for a few a hours and…."Said All Might now a little more relax. That feeling stop when Luffy get of the rubble.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." Scream the straw hat pirate.

"What." Said All Might in pure shock.

"Did you see that ?" Said Uraraka trembling.

"He received an attack from All Might and immediate got back up." Said Kirishima.

"This almost never happen." Said Izuku all horrified.

"Gomu Gomu no bazooka." Said Luffy running to All Might to attack him. However the hero dodge the attack.

"That was close." Said him and ready to counter attack.

"Texas Smash." Said All Might delivering another attack however he didnt hit Luffy who used Haki to dodge.

"He dodged it again."Said Sero.

"Gomu Gomu no jet pistol."Said Luffy hiting All Might again in the face.

The hero only brushes the hit and laugh.

"You are strong young Luffy,but you had to look into reality. You cant beat me."Said All Might

"Second gear."Said Luffy now covered in smoke. All the heroes present got surprised that he could do that.

"Gomu Gomu no jet gatling" Said Luffy now more fast and delivered a powerful blow to All Might face. The hero just laughs while cleaning the blood from his mouth.

"Thats kind of a strong move young as I said.." Said All Might in super speed delivering another powerful punch in luffy.

"Argh."Said Luffy in pain

"You cant beat me."Said All might all angry.

The Straw Hats were all nervous. That guy can be a real problem, Luffy is strong and all but that was this world strongest hero, so unless the captain show some new ideas he could be in trouble.

"Luffy is in serious trouble. "Said Usopp trembling.

"Well he is, facing All might is not easy task." Said Uraraka

"But he survived one punch this is more than a few people can say it." Said Sato.

Back at the fight

Luffy always got back up and managed to deliver a punch or kick into the hero face. He was surprised that All might was not using haki because if he was only gear 4 would be to match that power.

"Give up now and you be on easy way." Said All only brush off and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Gear Gomu no…"Said Luffy making his arm bigger and covering in haki

"Huh."Said All Migh confused.

''Elephant gun." Said Luffy with his giant fist ready and charging at all might.

"Detroit Smash." Said All Might delivering his trademark attack in hope to stop the insane teen.

The two attack collide and for a minute they appear to be in the same level of power and frequency. In a moment All might appear to be winning but then Luffy putting more strength was getting the upper hand. It all end when the two were repel.

Clank

"_I couldnt hold that attack ! "_Thought both of them in schock.

"Hey Buff guy are you gonna just stand there ?"Said Luffy ready to fight more.

"Of course not a hero should never stop."Said All Might with his never ending smile.

" Gear second."Said Luffy getting again into his speed form.

"This again."Said All Might observing Luffy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"Scream both man colliding into another delivered of punches.

Students

The students and straw hats only saw that fight like it was the event of the year. However even with that great amount of punches and strength being delivered something start to move it again.

'What." Said Robin waking up to see that she was still alive and most of her crew was there. She was still with a huge headache.

"Robin youre back." Said Nami, some students try to help the woman get up. However some got their attention in other things.

"Boobs."Said Mineta trying to touch Robin breasts but he was kicked to wall by Sanji.

"IF YOU FREAK EVEN LOOK AT ROBIN-CHAN WITH YOUR DISGUSTING PERVERT WAYS I WILL MAKE SURE FOR YOU TO LIVE A NEVER-ENDING PAIN." Scream Sanji with his protection instinct toward the female crewmate.

"Thanks mister cook."Said Robiin with a smile.

"For you everything Robin-chan."Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

The students only sweat drop.

"Man these are seriously weirdos." Said Sero helping Mineta out of the wall.

"Robin can you be on your feet ?"Asked Chopper looking at the archeologist while still treating Aizawa.

" Thank you Chopper."Said her with a smile

"Man what hit me." Sai Franky also getting up.

"I say the same. Yohoho."Said Brook with his laugh

"Franky,Brook."Said Usopp all happy.

"That Nomu thing sure was hey"Said Franky noticing all the kids looking at him.

"Ah cyborg!"Said most of the kids all impressed.

"You dawn right kids. Its Super nice to meet you all!"Said him getting up and doing his pose. Most of the boys were speechless how cool he looked but all the girls were ready because of one thing.

"_Hes not wearing pants."_Thought all the girls.

"Yeah for a minute I imagine that I was gonna die even thought I am already ." Said Brook getting up with his litteral bones a bit broken.

"Wait you are really a skeleton."Said Midoriya scared.

"In fleash or not. Brook at your service. "Said Brook showing off that indeed he had no organs or skin, he was a pure skeleton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Scream half of the students.

"This is the creepiest thing I seen all day." Scream Mina with fear.

"He must be a flesh eating monster!"Said Mineta hiding behind Yayorozu.

"A fleshing eating monster where! "Said Brook with fear and looking by all sides.

"They are talking about you stupid. "Said Chopper and Usopp.

"What is going on ?" Said Jirou super confused.

"Whoa hello there…"Said Brook looking at Jirou

"Ugh."Said the punk girl with fear in her stomach

"Can I ask you a question. Can I see your panties ?" Said Brook no chalant

"What." Said the girls in shock.

" You are just like Mineta." Said Jirou wanting to poke that pervert eyes with her jacks.

"What."Said Jirou shocked that her jacks didnt hit nothing. The skeleton didnt have eyes.

"I see you were trying to poke my eyes with your ears. That would work If I had ."Said Brook laughing.

"What in other world is this."Said Momo in disgust.

''Girl poking him doesnt work. You have to hit him. "Said Nami hitting Brook on the head with the clime tact.

SMACK

"That hurt.Yohoho ."Said Brook on the ground with a bump in his head.

"Thank you,miss."Said Jirou

'Youre welcome. Also cute costume."Said Nami smiling at the girl.

''Uhh…thanks."Said Jirou with a blush.

"Enough with the stupid chit chat, All Might is about to murder that straw hat idiot."Scream Bakugo.

"Luffy.'Said Franky,Robin and Brook seeing the battle.

"Argh."Said Luffy being toss away but all might but managing to land on his ffet.

"Enough wit this! Tell me at once kid are you an enemy or allied?" Said All Might impatient.

"None of the two. We came here thinking that we are doing something different but instead this guy boss set us up."Said Luffy.

"Are you killing him or not."Said Tomura.

"I told to go home Tomura,you also trick us."Said Luffy just telling Shigaraki to go away.

"I am not letting none of you escape. CALIFORNIA SMASH."Said All Might ready to delivered a knocked out chop.

"Gomu Gomu no stamp Gatling."Said Luffy kicking the attack into nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH."

"You sure are a Strong will to continue fighting. "Said Luffy catching breath.

"Im not letting you beat me and besides….more people are coming."Said All Might.

"What ?"Said Luffy confused but then he could feel what All Might was saying.

"Nami, everybody on your feet I think there are more heroes coming. "Scream Luffy and then the straw hats got nervous because of that.

"He is right. "Said Sanji using his haki.

"About 10 people I think."Said Zoro.

"You mean Ida and the staff are coming."Said Midoriya and he was right.

"IM SORRY FOR BEING CLASS 1-A I BROUGHT REINFORCEMNT." Said Ida arriving with the teachers.

"Look the kids."Said Snipe

"Do you think they see us as enemies or good guys ? "Asked Usopp trembling.

"Snipe can you tranquilize them ?"Asked Midnight.

"Sure. They dont even see what hit them. "Said Snipe loading his gun and then firing at the closest one that he could track and that person was Zoro.

Usopp with his sharp eye spot the bullets and warm him.

"Zoro look out bullets on your directions. "Said also sense the bullets and with his sword cut them like nothing.

"Were they trying to shoot me ?"Said Zoro all angry

"He cut Snipe-sensei bullets."Said Uraraka in shock as well most of Class 1-A.

"Impossible he has one of the best sharp shooting quirk of them all."Said Midoriya.

"Hey tell me is that guy in the cowboy costume, some good sniper ?"Ask Usopp all curious.

"Well Snipe sensei is regarded as one of the best snipers in the whole country thanks to his quirk. "Said Midoriya and that got Usopp all

"Wait a minute if he can shoot great because of his quirk ability that means he cheats, he is not a true snipe like me.'Said Usopp all angry, unlike that guy he was true sniper.

"Really you are a sniper ?"Asked Satou.

"I thought you were just a performer. "Said Mina with sweat.

"Hey Im a powerful man that command an army of eight thousand men."Said Usopp giving one of his lies and class 1-A just stare on that guy.

"Whoa now thats a lie. "Said Mineta.

"You are a fucking liar. "Scream Bakugo

"No I am not. "Said Usopp all nervous.

"Yes you are. "Said Jirou.

"Snipe what happen ?"Asked Midnight seen that nobody on the intruder side has been knocked.

"They cut one of my bullets. It is impossible I had them designed to be aerodynamic so that he naked couldnt see in action. "Said Snipe checking his gun.

"So, we are dealing with dangerous people. First let's rescue the students. "Said Ectoplasm.

"Where is All Might ?"Asked Vlad.

"Over there fighting with…a teen ?"Said Cementos in shock as so the rest of the teachers. Some punk was taking punches from the number one hero and still be able to get up and keep fighting.

"What how come this kid is not dead or with a hole!"Said mIC

"Take that."Said Luffy delivering a elbow on All Might stomach and then hit him in the face.

"If he can land a hit on All Might we should deal with him."Said Vlad

"Vlad King,Ectoplasm,Cementos go assist All Might."Said Midnight

"Right " Said the three man.

"Mic,me and snipe will help the students. "Said her again

"But teachers. "Said Ida

"What is it Ida ?'Asked Midnight

"I know they were in cahoots with the villains, but they actually defend us of the majority of the attack. I cant believe I am saying this for this people, but they are not villain. "Said Ida trying to make sense.

"Alright but what they did is still extremely illegal. We will deal with that later, I will use my quirk to knock them down." Said her with a serious look. So, each group left their position leaving Ida alone.

**Student side.**

"We are going to fight them ?"Said Sanji

"I guess so."Said Zoro.

"Why you guys are innocents. Just say that you were tricked and maybe they can help you out."Said Kaminari.

"Is not that simple kaminari. They still break a lot of rules and put us in danger."Said Momo

"You guys are all bunch brats of course you will be dangers."Said Zoro.

"By the way I count 17 people and werent a total of 20 ?" Said Mina.

"Koda,Tokoyami and Ojiro are still missing."Said Shoji.

"They are probably in some area."Said Satou.

"Zoro,Sanji-kun can you two sense this kids."Asked man use their observation haki to sense.

"Yes I think two of them are in a humid area while the other is battling a bunch of foot soldiers."Said Zoro.

"See your class mates are ok ?"Said Sanji trying to make the kids calm.

"How can you be sure." Asked Sero all confused.

"Oh they use their…"Said Usopp only to have Nami shut his mouth.

"Not our world, so shut up." Whisper her.

The students were confused on what was just said by the intrudes. They couldnt hear it but something was being hidden. Bakugo was the one that wanted to know the most.

"_That's not a quirk. Is a technique, if they learned I can learn too. This is surreal, they are pro hero levels and act like brainless buffoons. And that…straw hat bastard." _Thought him looking at Luffy

"_Taking punches from All Might and getting up like is nothing. What is this ? How is that rubber bastard supposed to be stronger than me ?""_Thought looking at himself all bruised up with a cut in his arm, while the man that did this was still on foot and not carrying. He just hated see peoples stronger than him.

"Kacchan are you ok ?" Asked Izuku

"Piss off Deku."Said Bakugo.

"Hey dont talk to your friend that way."Said Franky

"Excuse dr reindeer ."Said Uraraka asking Chopper

"Yes."Said Chopper with his cute face.

"So cute. "Thought almost every girl

"How is our sensei ?"Asked her seeing the man beat up.

"I put some bandage on him so he would stop blending but he still needs proper medical support."Said him.

"We need to contact recovery girl."Said Izuku

"Help is on his way."Said a voice

"Midnight sensei."Said most of the students.

"Wow."Said Brook and Sanji in full pervert mode.

"Woman of my dreams." Said Sanji twerling.

"Can I see your panties." Said Brook in desperation.

"Shut up you perverts. "Said Nami knocking on both of them, leaving the class in confusion on what just happened.

"Hey sorry about that, the thing is…"Said Usopp trying to talk with the pros.

"Not another darling. Kiddos hold your breaths." Said Midnight using her quirk.

Before the purple mist could touch them Robin saw that and decided to attack.

"Nami take cover, she has some kind of pheromone. "Said Robin.

"Robin,can you ?"Said Nami holding breath alongside everyone.

"Ciên Of Flur" Said Robin and then a bunch of arms appear and start to take off the pheromone.

"Wow check out." Said Kirishima.

''Some many arms." Said Momo.

"You are the best Robin-chan."Said Sanji

"Well I tried. Mic they all yours."Said Midnight seeing that her attack was gone.

"OH YEAAAAAAAHHHH." Scream President Mic with his powerful scream quirk.

"AHHHH"Said the straw hats having their ears in complete pain. The students were in a safe position so they would not get hurt.

"Teacher stops they are good people." Said Uraraka trying to save the pirates.

"Hey stop with this super nonsense. "Said Franky trying to block the screams. His apparence caught the attention of Power Loader.

"What in the whole world are you ? Do you have some kind mechanical quirk." Said the hero.

"Mechanical quirk ? No bro I am a SUPER cyborg." Said Franky with even in that situation did his trade pose.

The scream of Mic has stop but the straw hats were still on their feet.

"What in the world is that."Said Midnight with a sweat in her head.

"We check you later, right now you are coming with us." Said Nami pointing at the heroes charging at them.

"Finally, some real challenge. "Said Zoro wanting some action.

"Kurogiri we are leaving. "Said Shigaraki seeing the staff of UA

"But the straw hats…."Said Kurogiri.

"Doesnt matter they betrayed us. Sensei will have their heads; besides we only lost the goons. The real power is coming. Now portal." Said Shigaraki demanding

"Yes young master."Said Kurogiri making the portal mist.

"Hey handy this isnt over. I will be dealing with your boss for this.' Said Luffy looking at Shigaraki all angry

"Oh sure .Sensei will gladly deal with you and after he is finished with you and your band of idiots, you can believed that all of you will become future Nomus."Said Shigaraki with rage in his tone swearing revenge.

"Wait there is more than that thing!"Said Luffy in horror.

"You will see Monkey D.Luffy ."Said Shigaraki and in a blink of a eye the portal where him and Kurogiri where disappeared.

"Shigakari is gone." Said Luffy all relief but All Might was still there.

"Now listen up. Your supposed leader has abandoned you into a battlefield full of pro heroes and you still wanna fight."Said All Might

"Yes."Said Luffy

"What."Said All Might confused.

"Handy guy was not our friend. He seen to be with the wrong idea on his head and I offer him some food and laugh but he refused. After all this I really see what he truly is. Now look I may not be the good guy in your eye, but I am not a scumbag that goes around killing innocents." Said Luffy ready to fight and everybody there was listening to his speech.

"So why are you still here ? Why do you want to fight me, do you have any idea who I am."Said All Might with a more booming tone to scare the kid.

"I dont care who you are but it doesnt matter. I WILL NOT LET YOU ATTACK MY NAKAMAS." Scream Luffy delivering a powerful kick in All Might jaw.

"All Might." Scream Vlad King, Ectoplasm and Cementos coming to assist

"_Dawn he is wicked strong for a young person. Also I am reaching my limit, I need to do something about him. Maybe if I go a little bit of 50% that should be enough."_ Thought All Might cleaning the blood on his lips.

"Dont worry my fellow heroes and students. I am here to save the day."Said him doing of his trade poses that inspired the heroes, however for the pirates it was only one thing.

"YOU ARE JUST SHOWING OF YOUR EGO." Scream almost all the straw Hat except Robin.

"God this guy is annoying." Said Zoro running to the heroes

"Oh ho we have a scary one. Take this you weirdo!"Said Mic delivering more scream to Zoro.

"Argh. If you think a little bit of scream is gonna stop me."Said Zoro running in the direction of the blonde hero with a killing instant.

"What how can you stand after all that ?"Said Mic in horror,his scream were strong enough to destroy concrete.

"Try living in the same place as Luffy,Chopper and Usopp. Your ears get use of the constant scream until they bleed. Now is my turn."Said Zoro taking of two of his swords.

"Two swords style. Sai Kuru"Said Zoro cutting Mic in the torso but not in his troat.

"Yamada !"Said Eresard head all shocked to see his friend in danger.

"Stop you are going to get worst. Can you guys help me here."Said Chopper to the students.

"Yes."Said Yayorozu creating some medical equipment.

"Put some pressure here."Said Chopper.

"Sensei is gonna be fine ?"Asked Mina.

"He need treatment. Immediately' 'Said Chopper looking at the teacher state.

**Luffy vs Vlad, Ectoplasm and Cementos**

"Who are you guys."Said Luffy looking at the new heroes that arrive to assist All Might

"U.A staff and you are going with us."Said Vlad King realizing his blood.

"Whoa what is that ?"Said Luffy doding the weird liquid.

"Blood."Said Vlad.

"Ew why you care this thing around."Said Luffy looking discuted.

"Because I am the blood hero that's why."Said Vlad.

"Vlad let me assist you."Said Ectoplams making more copy of himself.

"Wow you can make more of yourself. That's awesome."Said Luffy with star in his eyes.

''Cementos protect All Might."Said Ectoplasm.

Cementos hear the request and made a small dome so All Might could revert back to his normal form. The limit was reaching and the student couldnt see the number one hero in that state.

Luffy was having no problem in finding who was the real one and which was the fake. His haki was sensing the energy of the real hero while the clone almost didnt have decided to end that game by punching the real Ectoplasm in the stomach.

"Urgh."Said the hero in pain.

"Man this kind fun. But I need to keep fighting that guy."Said Luffy looking for All Might.

"No."Said Ectoplasm coughing blood.

"Stop."Said Vlad trying to catch Luffy with his blood but with no success.

"I am not letting you pass…"Said Cementos forming more blocks.

"Gomu gomu no jet pistol."Said Luffy and with one he broke all the blocks and hurt Cementos in the process.

Luffy search for All Might but all that he saw was a old man with a white shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."Said Luffy in schock.

"_Oh no."_ Thought All Might in horror that a vigilante know his secret.

"Hey man did you see a buff guy right now." Asked Luffy

"What ?"Ask Toshinori,it was really lucky that he was not very smart.

"Wait a minute you are that Toshinori guy from the beach."Said Luffy

"DO you remember me ?"Asked Yagi.

"Yeah,I remember you and Midoriya on the beach that day ?"Said Luffy.

"What are they talking about ?"Asked Vlad helping Ectoplasm and Cementos on their feet.

"I dont know." Said Ectoplasm.

"Hey have you seen All Might ? I wanna keep fighting him." Said Luffy looking very anxious.

"Oh he left. Went to save more people in need." Said Toshinori with a tone of angry in his voice. That kid was sure difficult to convince.

"Oh when he come back we continue our fight." Said Luffy all frustrated.

"And what make you think that you can get away.'' Said Vlad king and the teacher.

**With the Students**

"Leave the kids alone you monsters." Said Snipe pointing a gun at the straw hats but Usopp was already pointing him with his gadgets

"Sensei they actually try to help us."Said Uraraka.

The tension got worst when they saw Bakugo arm

"My god Bakugo what happen to you ?" Asked Power Loader.

"The one eye freek cut me."Said Bakugo

"Are they really ?'Asked Snipe.

"President Mic how are you holding up ?"Said Midnight.

"Pain."Said Mic bleeding.

"I didnt even too much strength. You guys are so weak."Said Zoro all bored.

"Hey dont go badmouth these kids mosshead."Said Sanji irritated.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP BICKERING." Said Nami punching the two in the head.

"What in the world."Said most of the class confused as all hell.

"Eresarhead."Said Midnight all worried when she saw

"That monster really hurt him. He needs medical support. "Said Chopper worried.

"I already call the medbots to arrive."Said a new voice and turns out to be Principal Nezu.

"Oh thanks…."Said Chopper relieved and the two saw each other in surprise.

"_Another animal who can speak like me ?"_Thought Chopper because that one didnt looked like a regular Zoan user.

"_An animal with a quirk,like me."_Thougth Nezu,curios on what this was.

" what should we do."Asked Snipe.

"I would like to have my college in medical treatment, but it appears that he already had some help." Said Nezu looking at the vigilant doing pressure and with the help of some students.

"Sorry mr principal."Said Yayorozu feeling like she was in the bad guy side.

"That's ok you why are you helping him ?" Asked Nezu to chopper.

"I am doctor I cant let someone be on this condition and not do something." Said Chooper all proud.

"Interesting. I would like to speak with you and your colleges about your actions." Said Nezu

"Are you going to arrest us."Said Zoro reaching his swords.

"But principal they were tricked by the villains they are not bad guys." Said Ida

'Hey what about me!" Shout out Bakugo all pissed.

"You started. "Said Zoro not caring.

"Ok we can work out our difference and see where it goes."Said Nezu

"If you pull something is not gonna be pretty for you all."Said Sanji looking at the rodent.

"Well I am willing to take the risk." Said Nezu with a smile

"Excuse mouse."Said Robin looking at the animal hero.

"Robin." Said Nami all curious what her had in her mind.

"You have to make an agreement and put your word."Said Robin with a sten voice.

"I am mouse/dog/animal who keeps it world miss."Said the hero.

"What are you ?"Asked Usopp curios.

"Ok first we need to have those people stop fighting."Said Robin

"Agreed. Ectoplasm, Vlad King, Cementos stop with this."Said Nezu ordering the teacher to stop fighting.

"What."Said the hero who were struggling to hold Luffy.

"We are going to talk with these people about their actions and make an agreement." Said Nezu with a smile;

"Ow come on. I wanna fight."Said Luffy with a whiny tone, making everybody with a sweat drop.

"That idiot."Said Nami and Usopp

'Luffy I have meat ready for you."Said Sanji.

Luffy as soon that heard those words left his battle in the blink of a eye and shouting only one thing.

"Meat. Meat. Meat. Meat."Said him going where the students and his crew were. But as soon that he arrived Sanji kicked him in the head.

KNOCK

"Aaaaaahh."Said Luffy crying in pain.

"Idiot."Said Sanji and Nami.

"Well he is an interesting character." Said Nezu laughing.

" the medical support arrived." Said Midnight pointing at Recovery Girl appearing with the medbots.

"Perfect."Said Nezu.

After that the medical bots spend a time helping out students and teacher with treatment and medical support. Chopeer assist and help with bandages impressing Nezu. Luffy was to be calm and relax so that he could cause any more havoc or destruction. The Straw Hats were receiving medical support of the machines. Meanwhile most of the student of Class 1-A were staring at the Straw hat kid. He went up against All Might and survive with just a few broke bones.

"Who is that guy ?" Asked Sero.

"I dont know but he doesnt look like the evil guy type."Said Kaminari

"His name is Monkey ."Said Izuku getting everyone attention.

"How do you know him Deku ?"Asked Uraraka.

"I meet him on the beach when I got accept on U.A. He said the most weird things like: He didnt know what U.A was ?" Said Izuku explaining his history with Luffy.

"What that's impossible." Said Ida all shocked.

"Yeah I said the same thing.''Said Izuku.

"Did he said where he is from ?" Asked Mina

"Somewhere called the East Blue."Said Izuku

"Never heard of this place."Said Ida

"Yayorozu."Asked Jirou for the tall girl.

"I been on lots of cruise before, but I never heard of this place."Said her.

"If you ask me that idiot should be dead already." Said didnt want to admit but he was really stress out that this guy who it appear to have a weird quirk was able to handle a direct fight with All Might. He hated discovering people stronger than him. If any chance he would put that loser out.

"Who is this guy ?"Said Satou.

Luffy notice the whispers and go to talk with the class.

"He is coming here." Said Kirishima and the teens all got tense.

"I feel nervous."Said Tooru.

'Don't worry everyone Luffy-kun is really nice."Said Tsuyu

"Yeah you said that or maybe was just an act."Said Mineta.

"That's is because he called you a coward Mineta. Because you deserve for all that crying."Said Tsuyu.

Luffy appear in front of the class looking super serious.

"Hey."Said Luffy

"Hi."Said Izuku trembling.

"You guy look so cool."Said Luffy with his hyper mode.

"Huh."Said the class with confusion. That tension was gone.

"I mean look at this cool costumes. What they do ? Tell me."Said Luffy.

"Luffy stop making the kids unconfutable. "Said Nami frustrated.

"AH but Nami they look so cool." Said Luffy whining.

"Luffy costume are just fancy clothes. You put a lot of costume before. "Said Sanji smoking.

"Yeah they look like they can shoot laser or something more cool. Did any of you shoot laser ?"Asked Luffy

"Huh Bakugo releases explosions. "Said Uraraka.

"That so cool."Said Luffy looking at Bakugo. The blonde was giving him the death stare, but he was not getting.

"Man, this guy sure is energetic. "Said Kirishima laughing.

"Luffy. We need to go."Said Robin

"Oh come on Robin."Said Luffy

"It is important, the crew needs you present."Said Robin with a smile.

"Ok."Said Luffy seeing that the captain was in need.

"Why they keep calling themselves as a crew ?"Asked Yayorozu

"I heard they saying that they are pirates."Said Shouji.

"What that cant be. Where is the parrot, or the eye patch ?"Asked Kaminari

"Not all pirates are like in the movies you dumbass."Said Jirou

"But can I keep checking them. I mean look this floating gloves." Said Luffy pointing at Hagakure

"He is talking about me."Said the invisible girl all nervous.

"How they can float like that ? Is there…Said Luffy trying to see if there was something there, he thought it was air and end up grabbing…something else.

Bomp

"WHAAAATT"Said most of the class in shock.

"AAAAAAHHH,"Scream Hagakure in horror and she proceed to slap Luffy in the face.

SLAP

"WHAT WAS THAT ?"Asked Luffy in shock

"YOU PERVET."Said Hagakure all blushed of embarrassed.

"The gloves talked!" Said Luffy pointed in to the invisible girl

"Luffy what did you do this time."Asked Usopp coming with the rest of the monster trio.

"Sanji,Zoro,Usopp this pair of floating gloves hit me."Said Luffy sounding like a lunatic

"I am not a pair of floating gloves. "Said Hagakure.

"Wait you are person ?"Said Zoro curious

"Yes,my quirk is invisibility. "Said her. After hearing that Sanji start to cry in frustration.

"One more has the power that was take away from me."Said Sanji,first the lion guy from Thriller Bark now this one.

"Dude why are you crying ?"Said Kaminari.

"How dare you touch me inappropriate." Said Hagakure.

"Luffy what did you do with this girl ?" Said Sanji all angry and holding his captain by the shirt.

"I dont know.I just wanna see how the gloves were floting and then I grab something there." Said Luffy confused as well.

"He still didnt get it." Said Mineta in schocked as well most of te boys.

"Wait a minute that girl said that she has the power of invisibly and those gloves are not."Said Nami hearing that conversation, and after matching the pieces she got a shock face.

"Well you can say that she is a pure naturalist. Fu Fu Fu."Said Robin laughing.

"Oh my god."Said Chopper,Brook and Franky all with shock expression after getting what Luffy did wrong.

"Wait a minute. She said that her power is invisibly, and we can see only her gloves. So that means shes…"Said Usopp and then the three got the confusion and start to become red of embarrassed. Luffy still had no clue of what was happening.

"Oh my god Im sorry.I am not looking anymore. "Said Usopp running back to the rest of the crew.

"You are a sick doing this all the time."Said Zoro pointing angry at the girl

"Sorry young lady, I will guarantee that this never occur again. 'Said Sanji converting his eyes and walking away embarrassed.

"Those people are not from this world."Said Mina super weird out by that.

"What is happen guys.I still didnt get the problem." Said Luffy confused.

"HOW." Scream most of class 1-A.

"Uh mister that the problem is Hagakure-kun to make her quirk useful in combat she needs to…."Said Izuku all embarrassed by that but Bakugo just told straight to the point.

"She is naked you idiot and you grab her breats."Said Bakugo.

"Bakugo dont be so loud."Said Hagakure all red.

"Screw you invisible chick."Said Bakugo not carrying while his arm was now in arm plaster.

"Oh ok now I get for that. Here dress this." Said Luffy taking of his shirt and putting in Hagakure.

"What."Said her confused.

"There now you are not all naked." Said Luffy smiling

"Thats not the point you…" Said Hagakure,her argument stop when she stare at smoothing.

"Oh my." Said Yayorozu.

"Mon dieu." Said Aoyoma.

Most of the class was staring at one thing only..

"Mister Luffy. What is that ?" Asked Izuku pointing at Luffy scar.

"A scar." Said Luffy.

"Yeah but this a deep scar." Said Ida.

"Is one of the manliest scar that I ever seen."Said Kirishima.

"Luffy-kun how did you get that ?"Asked Tsuyu

"I dont wanna talk about it."Said Luffy with a sad tone and in one moment his chipper attitude was not in the air anymore.

"But…"Said Izuku wanting to know more.

"Hey luffy we need to go. Robin is calling again.'' Said Zoro.

"Ok. Well I hope you guys be ya."Said Luffy leaving the students shirtless. The teens only look at him with some many questions.

Teacher side.

"This is gonna be a pain to fix later." Said Franky fixing some scraps in his arm that the Nomu caused. He had his small hand using a hammer to fix up.

"Hey franky are you okay ?"Asked Usopp.

" Nomu thing only cause some problems, but nothing that I cant fix."Said Franky with a thumbs up.

"Allright."Said Usopp all calm.

"I gotta little hand there is accutaly smart."Said Power Loader.

"In what kind ?"Said Ectoplasm.

"Speaking of fixing bodies. How are Eresarhead and Mic ?"Asked Cementos to Chopper that help Recovery girl in the treatment.

"The one with scarfs had a lot of physical damage but I managed to patch up a little beat and stop some bleeding's other one is gonna be fine,Zoro didnt put too much strength into his attack."Said Chopper.

"He didnt look all threating. "Said Zoro

"How nice of you to say."Said Mic all bandaged but his vocals were ok.

"Tell me again why are not arresting theses people."Said Vlad all angst.

"Well they said that the villains tricked them into doing according to Tenya Ida they protect them while trying to open the door."Said Ectoplasm.

"But dont they match the description of the vigilantd that attack Kamui Woods ?"Said Midnight

"nezu said he had a wait for it."Said Ectoplasm

"Where is All Might."Asked Vlad.

"Went changes clothes, so the students didnt see." Said Cementos.

"How is that brat thinking about. Charging at the number one hero like that." Said Vlad not getting Luffy attics.

"I didnt think he was trying to kill him, my guess he was just trying to beat him."Said Ectoplasm

"Whatever. We still need answers." Said Vlad.

Nezu then appears at start to talk with his staff.

"So what's gonna be ?"Asked Cemntos.

"I had come with a propose. That we first talk to our uninvited guest and planed some sort deal that can please all of us."Said Nezu

"But ,they are vigilantes." Said Vlad not understanding the principal plan.

"Yes but keep in mind that they had good thoughts and deeds. If were the killing instant type that we keep combating that would be an issue. Also that one of them fought a giant monster creature and also clash with All Might is something to beneath us."Said Nezu giving the best option that they had at the moment.

"Yes."Said the teachers in defeat.

"Is better for us that they are in our side, than the contrary. If we try to arrest them, I can imagine the whole USJ being blow up, also All Might only has a few minutes today so lets try to be positive. I know you all hate this but this was something that one of them named Nico Robin suggested." Said Nezu

Straw Hat side.

"So Robin,what is the deal ?"Asked Usopp.

"I think we are going be fine until we are able to go back home."Said her with a creep smile that send chills to the sniper spine.

"What did you do this time ?" Asked Nami with a grin.

"Uh excuse."Said Nezu going to the crew.

"Whoa a rat chopper."Said Luffy.

"Well I assure that I maybe I am one of those animals but as the moment I need that your group come with us." Said the rodent.

"What is the meaning of this."Asked Nami.

"If you guys are planning to arrest us,is not gonna end pretty."Said Zoro.

"No sir.i agree that we went head first at you all. But keep in mind we are pro heroes but also teachers, we need to keep the students save. Also some of you had the descriptions of the vigilantes that assault Kamui woods some weeks ago." Said Nezu giving an explanation.

"You tell that tree cry baby that if he had some sense he wouldnt suffer that attack."Said Zoro all annoyed with that guy.

"I keep that in mind."Said Nezu.

"So what is the deal rat."Asked Luffy

"Young one,I have a name and is Nezu."Said him.

"So formal." Said most of the crew

"So what do you coming ?"Said Nezu.

The crew thinks for a moment. First they were rescue by villains and now maybe staying with heroes was not the best idea. If they work together they have a good deal because if they order they around, try to do the job for them or arrest them the straw hats would cause chaos for sure. Luffy gives a confident smile knowing that the crew would be fine.

"Well is better stay with the nice guys for a Nezu rat you have a deal."Said Luffy.

"Great now I need the leader to be on front."Said him.

"For what ?"Asked Luffy.

"I need to know who is in charge of this group of mysterious people. So we can come to agreement. So who is in charge ?"Said Nezu

All the straw hats point at Luffy. At first the heroes thought it was a joke but after a few seconds they all had shocked faces. With that they have only one answer.

"_You got be kidding me." _Thought the heroes.

**Yeah so is finally here. I am sorry for delay and everything. I need to deal with family and finals.**

**Also yes this All might and Luffy fight was short but dont worry. I promised you guys an fight between the two and you all are going to get. In later chapter they are going to fight for I think one or two whole chapters and is going to be awesome. I already had the chorographer plan out and who the epic win would be.**

**Next the straw hats are making new decisions and the consequences that would bring to them.**


	11. Making a deal

**League of Villains hideout**

**First of all i may have found a way to end this chop of words problems. I will try next chapter to see if works. Now here is the chapter fixed, I'm sorry for that garbage way that you had to read.**

Shigaraki was out of his mind of only the Nomu failed to kill All Might (heck didnt even fought the guy),but that stupid crew left them. He hopes that he heroes catch them and torture all of them all night long. The young man was busy breaking bottles left and right while Kurogiri watch and All For one listen in a laptop.

"Bastard, all of them."Said Tomura breaking a bunch of bootless.

''Now Tomura."Said the voice of All For One.

"Sensei how are you so calm ?Arent you worried that they leaked all the League information to the heroes."Said Tomura all stressed out, while the headmaster villain just laugh.

"What information they had ? I said that it was a experimentation, and I havent said anything specific. Ujiko keeps his documents very close to me and I know what to say. You wouldnt believe what I know that is still active in today world even with the age of heroes."Said All For is glad that he didnt tell anything about Gigantomachia or the rumors about the Meta liberation army return

"Like what sensei ?'Asked Tomura.

''You are not ready yet,Tomura."Said All For One with a smirk.

"And you Kurogiri!"Said Tomura pointing at the mist villain.

"Why didnt sent them to some place that they can suffer? You just stayed there like an idiot watching the fight."Said Tomura all pissed.

"I imagine Luffy would have lost."Said Kurogiri.

"Yeah, apparently the straw hat bastard is stronger than we imagined"Said hated to admit but Luffy is a big treat the he imagined. He needs to be executed and fast.

"I agree. Of all of them,Luffy is the most interesting one,so young and yet so even him was at that level at that age."Said All For One remembering when All Might started and couldnt even master the full strength.

"Now what sensei ? How long to Ujiko makes more Nomus ?''Asked Tomura.

"He had some ready for some schedules with the loss of the straw hats,the league of villains is in short of members."Said All For One.

"All those goons were pathetic. "Said Tomura taking of his hand to his face.

"Thats why I reach for the open the door."Said All For one.

"Yes,master."Said Kurogiri.

From there step out a guy in business suit. Wearing glasses and with a few weird teeth's.

"Hey."Said him.

"Who that hell are you ?"Said Tomura.

"Names Kagero Okuta but you can call me Giran as my codename."

"Sensei who is this prick?''

"Giran is a famous underground knows a lot of people who are in the marketing looking for a position."Said All For One.

"So you are an informant ?"Asked Tomura.

"Yes. So I have some people in mind for your organization, I can find them and bring to you."Said Giran walking to the bar,

"I already have someone in mind to join."

"Who ?"Asked Giran while he make himself a drink

"The hero killer stain."Said Tomura and the idea make the entire room quiet.

"Tempting but what I heard from my sources he likes to work alone in his quest. But if you said that he is interest to join that can increase the attention for new members."Said Giran drinking his scotch.

"Whatever, tell these jokers that Stain is interested and when they get here I show what is the real meaning of this organization."Said Tomura decaying some fruits that were nearby.

"Alright. Before you go on, I suggest you read about some of theses people. They will be perfect for the League."Said Giran showing off files with looked like record files and very interesting ones.

Shigaraki only rolls his didnt have time for that bull crap he had to find the straw hats and decay them to death. He knew that sensei was listening to whatever this conversation was, so he decides to be interested. He read many files about some low time crooks that committee some crimes that end up with villains failing or killed. He whatever found some people interesting and decide to remember those names such as Dabi,Himiko Toga ,Twice and others.

"Lets get to work."Said Tomura.

**U.A teacher room**

The teacher only had a weird look in their the exception of Aizawa and Mic that were not present because of medical had set up a meeting with the so called was served there some tea,water and the hero side was all filled with a tension atmosphere, the straw hats were all acting like this was a normal situation.

"Hey cant we get some food hungry."Said Luffy rubbing his stomach

"This is not the time for that you dumbass."Said Nami hitting luffy in the head.

"Cant we have some booze instead of this crap."Said Zoro all bored.

"Like they treat like a guest idiot."Said Sanji.

"What did you said pervert ?"Said Zoro and the two start another argument.

"Chopper keeps eyes on the guy with a cowboy hat he is a sniper,not good or awesome as I am but keep smart."Said Usopp with eyes all open to the heroes.

"Sure Usopp."Said Chopper following the long nose instruction.

"I have to say that this tea is not bad."Said Robin taking a sip of tea.

"Yes,is certainly a joy to my right I am just bones,Yohoho."Said Brook also drinking tea.

"Hey cant we have some cola here ? I need that for power."Said Franky.

"What in the world is Nezu thinking ?"Said Midnight with a sweat alongside the rest of her collogues.

Right from there Nezu enters the room.

"Sorry everybody."Said him.

"Hey rat Nezu."Said Luffy.

"I allow you to call me for a time be young luffy. I appreciate that you have some manners, you are the leader so you sure must have some idea of what I am saying."Said Nezu thinking that Luffy understood that argument.

"_Oh man this guy is screwed_."Thought most of the crew.

"Man,where did you get this small clothes ?"Said Luffy looking at Nezu suit.

"This is gonna be rough."Said Nezu looking bumped down.

"Taking Luffy aside Nezu-kun. We are all here to discuss what agreement you have to offer."Said Robin.

"Thank you miss Robin. Also I had to give you some praise,Aizawa is in better condition thanks to your earlie treatment."Said Nezu.

"Oh thanks,I been studying medicine for years so I can save all lives."Said Chopper with a cheerfull attitude.

"That's very noble Chopper."Said Robin patting the reindeer in the head.

"Stop praising me you jerks."Said him doing his dance.

"_What the hell ?"_Said the heroes looking at that scene_._

"Alright lets get to me your name and role in your organization. "Said Nezu.

"Monkey D Luffy .Captain ."

"Ronoroa Zoro. Swordsman.

"Nami Navigator

" Usop. Sniper /Craftsman/Badass

"Sanji Cook

"Tony Tony Chopper. Doctor ."

"Nico Robin Archeologist

"Franky. Shipwright."

"Brook. Musician."

"Ok these are some interesting information. "Said Cementos taking notes.

"Now are you people ?."Said Nezu

"Duh we are pirates ?'Said Luffy.

"Pirates ?"Asked Vlad King.

"Like modern pirates. Do you do money schemes online and trick people ?"Asked Ectoplasm

"Wait that what your pirates do. They are sure a bunch of lazy guys."Said Luffy all disappointed.

"You are also super lazy luffy."Said Nami.

"When you say pirates you mean…"Asked Midnight wanting a full explanation.

"We are real pirates. You have to believe us." Said Nami

"Thats so ridiculous there is no way that Nezu can…"Said Vlad king finding this absurd.

"Ok I belive in you all."Said Nezu causing a shock for everyone.

"What."Said most of the heroes and pirates.

"Serious."Said Luffy all happy, finally someone who understood the situation that they were.

"Yeah in the age of heroes we see a bunch of out of the ordinary things so pirates are not something that can be tossed aside."Said Nezu

"Man the mouse is taking this way to easy."Said Usopp

"I think he is trying to process everything." Said Chopper

"Now why are you all here ?"Asked Nezu

"Oh thats easy. You see we were sailing in the New World on our ship the Thousand Sunny when for some reason a weird star decided to eat Usopp over there. We wouldnt let the star eat our friend so we try our best to save Usopp but the star eat all of us. Then suddenly we are all falling from the sky and landed in your island."Said Luffy explaining the events of that Straw hats were there so they understood what happen but the hero were left all confused and not understanding a single word.

"That dumbass."Said Nami,Usopp,Zoro and Sanji

"Uh…"Said Nezu trying to wrap his head around that explanation.

"Nezu-san while Luffy explanation has some issues let me give a more reasonable explanation.''Said Robin after finishing laughing of her captain explanation.

Robin being the most intellectual of the group give a more reasonable explanation but even in her version the star had to be present. Nezu was listening to her like a very focus student and Robin being the teacher, the other heroes were also understanding more. The incident with Kamui woods could be seen as somewhat reasonable, you end up in a mysterious place and then some hero try to arrest you for nothing.

Nezu then took a sip of his tea and then said

"Well that is some story."Said Nezu.

"But what are we telling is the true." Said Sanji

"No I belive you all and I wish to help you out."Said Nezu

"You better not being lying mouse."Said Zoro

"Is that a treath. "Said Vlad with an anger tone toward the swordsman.

"Yes it is."Said Zoro with no worry in his still had his sword so he would be fine.

"You know if you try to escape there will be countless heroes after you people."Said Snipe trying to have the pirates afraid.

"Like is any different from the navy." Said Franky

"Hey ! Is your marines also compose of dev… I mean quirk users."Said Chopper all worried.

"Yes, but they are not allowed to used it." Said Nezu

"Ok this is at least a little better." Said Chopper

"And besides I saw what your leader can do. Is best to keep you people in our side."Said all honestly Luffy will be a valuable ally.

"Principal you cant do this ?" Said Midnight with a worried tone.

"Oh he can lady,he is your boss after all. Besides do you all wanna Luffy walking around your world street doing whatever he does. Let me tell something, if you say no this aint gonna stop him." Said Nami with a smirk voice and her arms cross like indicating that they had the advantage of the game.

The heroes then turn their head to luffy who was just there eating some pastry brought alongside more tea and coffe. He gave a big smile that could indicate yes I will do it,and you are not gonna stop me. That smile alone gave the hero shivers, this is the kind person you try to avoid in this line of work and wish the top 10 handle him.

"So we have a deal."Said Robin.

"Yes we have."Said Nezu with a smile.

The straw hat all had a giant smile on their since they got into this mess up world they can relax until they find a way to go home.

"We should celebrate with some meat."Said Luffy.

"And booze."Said Zoro.

"I will provide the music."Said Brook.

"Wait,wait,wait all of you. This is not time to celebrate I still need to talk to each one of you and then produce some kind background so the association doesnt arrest you all."Said Nezu showing that there still a long day to go on.

"Ah we have to wait more."Said Luffy all sad.

"Sit down luffy."Said Nami putting her captain in the chair.

"He is really the leader ?"Asked Ectoplasm all confused. The kid had the mind of a child.

"Sorry sir."Said Chopper all embarrassed.

Before this conversation could continue Recovery Girl and Toshinori Yagi enter the had changed from the white shirt to a regular business suit.

"Sorry for being had an unexpected delayed." Said Recovery girl.

"Ah Recovery girl and Toshinori I am so glad that you two are here"Said Nezu.

Luffy and Toshinori look at each other again in disbelief

"Hey is the skinny blonde guy from the beach."Said Usopp.

"And that woman seen to be some kind medical supervisor."Said Chopper

"The straw hat vigilanes. What are they doing here ?"Said Yagi confused

"Ah we are letting them to stay in U.A grounds."Said Nezu like it was nothing.

That news hit All Might like a bullet and he spit some blood.

"Blargh."Said him

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH."Scream most of the crew except Brook and Robin of this disgusting act.

"This is man in serious condition please somebody call a doctor."Said Chopper.

"Im his doctor."Said Recovery Girl to the reindeer.

"And you are also a doctor."Said Robin

"Oh yeah."Said Chopper realizing what he said.

" Nezu you cant be serious ?"Said yagi all couldnt believe he would let vigilantes near the students.

"Toshinori they pretty much admitted that they didnt have other choice than go alongside the villains. Besides they protect the students during the attack."Said Nezu

"Yeah we were said that we were going to a zoo to deliver that animal we didnt know it was a school." Said Nami.

"Why should we believe people that have connection with the ones that try to attack some innocent students."Said Toshinori with a frown.

"Because we didnt have a choice and we fought if the buff guy was there I managed to defeat the Nomu thing,he didnt even need to be there."Said luffy start to get more irritated with the teen constantly badmouth his job as a hero.

"Young Luffy I know has been a while that we spoke on that day on the beach, but I still believe my argument is Might is the number one hero, he needs to protect everyone at every time,what you did was good but incredulous dangerous, don't you value your life ?"Said Yagi.

"Who that hell are you to tell how should I live my life ?"Said Luffy getting up of his chair and standing up in the table looking at Yagi eye to pure angry.

"Luffy."Said Nami nervous.

"Calm there Toshinori."Said Recovery Girl to her friend.

"All Migth risk his life in a daily basis, protecting all citizen with his immense strength. And all that with a smile in his face."Said Yagi all proud of his alter ego.

"So fight people and then smile, anyone can do . What makes Buff guy so special ?" Said Luffy tired of the smile excuse.

"Ah…"Said Usopp all nervous.

At that point both sides of the conversation were super nervous on how this would turn out.

"Young Luffy.I warm you,I am All Might personal assistance, I can call him right now in 2 seconds he will be here to lecture you."Said Yagi in attempt to scare the kid.

"Good,so we will continue our fight."Said Luffy adjusting his hat.

"What."Said everybody in the room in shock.

"Luffy,you cant be serious."Said Nami.

"Let him do is right,this All Might looks thinks what he say is right just because he is the strongest. In my opinion that makes him weak."Said Zoro

"What"Said the heroes all in shock that someone called All might weak.

"How dare you call the symbol of peace,weak."Said Cementos.

"Yeah another thing tell him to drop the Symbol of is something that everyone has,he is not the personification of something that cant be express."Said Luffy.

"_Wow that was deep." _Thought the entire crew, moments were Luffy was smart or poetic were super rare.

"Ok thats enough.I dont know where this East Blue is but I assure that things are way different here in Japan."Said Yagi all tired of this argument.

"I am not from the East Blue."Said Robin.

''Neither I.''Said both Franky and Brook.

"Why are you so paranoic old-Toshinori ?You saw that those jerks try to did with the students,if werent for my crew they will be in danger."Said Luffy pointing the facts.

"While I appreciate your sacrifice. What you all did was incredibly dangerous, you all can face some serious punishment if werent for Nezu sympathy. "Said Yagi.

"Toshinori sit down."Said Nezu wanting his friend to calm down.

"Sorry sir."Said Yagi all embarrassed.

"Who that hell are you to the what should we do ?If you wanted we could left the kids to die."Said Zoro like it was a fact,leaving the staff in horror.

"Zoro."Said Nami all perplexed.

"How dare you said that."Said Snipe.

"But its true. One of the goons lock the door,if wasnt for me and curly brown the kids would be dead before you guys arrive."Said Zoro.

"And we are grateful for your actions ."Said Nezu.

"But you all should have settle down when All Might…"Said Yagi trying to give his best answer but Sanji cut him out.

"Oh my god can you shut up."Said Sanji all irritated.

"Since we got in this world is always All Might this and All Might that. Man has to have the ego the side of the ocean."Said statement made Toshinori embarrassed and makes Nezu and Recovery girl laugh

"How could you…"Said Yagi all shocked.

"Like you never notice all the stuff that your boss exploits."Said Recovery girl making fun of him.

"Yeah and besides he is not cool as Sniper King."Said Luffy.

"Who ?"Said Yagi all confused.

"Sniper king he is hero from the island of snipers and makes every bullet count."Said Luffy remembering the hero that help him at Ennis Lobby.

"I am one of the best shooters of the whole country."Said Snipe

'YOU CHEAT."Scream Luffy,Chopper and Usopp.

"They told me that you use your quirk to shoot. Now listen here cowboy, a good sniper is good with his eyes only, not with power or cool stuff."Said Usopp

"Sniper King would be ashamed of you."Said Chopper

"Like I care."Said Snipe not wanting to talk with those punks.

"This is what the Hero association is gonna think of this…"Said Toshinori all the government finds out they could arrest all of them.

"I will take care of I need them to give some personal details in individual interviews. Then I will make some create some kind backstory for each one. As long they dont cause chaos,that will be the best for both sides."Said Nezu poiting out good point.

Toshinori only look at both heroes waiting for his response while the pirates was with no worry,

"I guess there is no need to argue."Said Yagi all tired.

"Good so can we move on."Said Nezu wanting to have more information filled out. However the tension changed when Luffy open his mouth.

"Hey I have a question,should that All Might guy be here ?"Asked Luffy

"All Might is…busy at the moment. "Said Midnight.

"Being a hero must be a really lone s why I will never gonna be one."Said luffy making Toshinori all frustrated.

"We get your ideas young Luffy,but you dont have to rub on peoples face it."Said Yagi

"I am not rubbing off.I am just saying, I am free to speak and tell what I can."Said Luffy.

"All Might is gona have a serious talk with you tomorrow,when this is over."Said Yagi all serious.

"Great so we can keep fight."Said Luffy.

Toshinori was starting to shake infuriated and clutching his fist.

"Yagi.''Said Nezu.

"What your fixation in fighting All Might ?''Asked Yagi all serious.

"I wanna fight him to prove that the way he talks its the kind of guy that thinks just because he didnt lost for a long time,he thinks all he says is true and nothing more."Said Luffy pointing out what he thinks of the number one from the time he has spent in this world.

"He has a argument there."Said Zoro who also didnt like All Might.

"He says the best for the safety of the world."Said Yagi all honest

"No he doesn't."Said Luffy getting up and being very near Toshinori face

"Yes he does."Said Yagi all angry

"No he doesn't."

'Yes he does."

This was a back in forth that lead the two sides super nervous. They were the strongest people in that room and if they start fighting again it would be a massacre.

" Huh,Luffy."Said Nami all nervous

"Toshi.'Said Nezu all nervous.

The two bickering got so out of hand that they start.

"NO HE DOESNT."Scream Luffy

" YES HE DOEEEEEEEESSSS."Scream Yagi but this time was with angry and his power and in the he had transforming into All Might in front of everybody.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH."Scream the straw hats minus robin that still had a very shock face.

"YAGI!"Said Recovery Girl and Nezu in horror of what just happen.

It took a few seconds for All Might to realize what he did but when it happen he changed back to his skinny form and look all nervous.

"Crap."Said him and then he look at the straw hats all had their jaws dropped.

"He…he….he is…"Said Usopp trembling in fear

"Is All Might!"Said Chopper screaming in terror.

"Now Nezu the situation got worse"Said Vlad King all panicked alongside the rest of the heroes.

"We cant let them walk around if they know All Might secret"Said Midnight ready to tear her clothes the pirates already were in motion some like Zoro and Franky were ready to rumble but Nami and Chopper start to try to calm this riot.

"We will keep a secret."Said Chopper

"Yeah we are good liars,just ask Usopp." Said Nami all nervous.

"Hey."Said the Sniper offended

"I dont know,"Said All Might now super preoccupied with this situation.

Nezu also looked all confused and lost but before him or any of the pro could speak, Robin start to spoke for the whole crew.

"Mister Nezu. You said that a deal would be made between us and your staff. If you keep your end of the bargain we promise to keep this a secret, but if you try pass over well…."Said her with a sinister smile.

"We will kick ass."Said Luffy finishing her,Robin could not hold herself but laugh a little bit of her captain enthusiasm.

Nezu had no idea on how to handle the situation. He only had one idea in mind.

"Can you excuse us for a minute."Said him taking all the heroes out of the teacher room to another private meeting room so they could discuss without the pirates

**Other room**

All the heroes were now very desperate at this situation. All Might reveal his secret to a bunch of pirates reveal to be from another world and they werent afraid of the heroes going after their leader could handle All Might and this was a very scary was walking left in right in that room thinking nonstop.

"Now what NEzu ?"Asked Cementos.

"What do you think ? I didnt expect Toshinori to explode and show his real form."Said Nezu all annoyed at the blond this moment every one in that room was all angry at him for not holding himself together.

"Boy what is wrong with you? All you and that young Luffy fellow do is argue. That never happen before so what is the issue ?"Asked Recovery Girl.

All Might tok a deep breath and said what he tought about Luffy.

"I guess because he and I have so different Ideologies. While I may not be all truth to the "everyone can be a hero " phrase I do to protect the people . Young Luffy see to think just because I never failed one thing in my career I am kind over my head."Said All Might.

"Which you are."Said Recovery Girl.

"Do you think ?"Asked All Might to his medical support.

"You cant imagine how many time Gran Torino said that he regret training you,because of those stupid commercials that you do."Said her with a smile and All Might only look a little embarrassed.

"Hey I got eat and all the merchandise sales goes to keep my agency working."Said him defending himself.

"Hey,why dont we go back to talk about theses pirates. Nezu what is your plan ?"Asked Vlad King.

The rodent hero took a deep breath and explain his idea.

'Is truth that they are dangerous. But remember we are smart and advanced. I am putting them into some apartments near the school that where used in case of emergency. I will have the security bots there to put security cams and others tracking devices. I will also give them some phones with tracking system so we can keep check."Said Nezu explaining his plan.

The heroes only have a few doubts about this idea but it was not the worst one.

"It doesnt seen to be a bit over the top, ?"Said Snipe.

'A bit yes. But remember, they agree to help us and if we let them free, can you imagine what problem they could cause. They can create havoc in the hero society. One thing that I always read about pirates is that,they tend to do what they please.''Said Nezu giving his view of what a pirate is.

"Yeah and the fact that the little leader was able to go face to face with All Might we need to watch ourselves. "Said Vlad his childish behavior they all saw Luffy as a dangerous to society. Alone he could create so much damage but with his crew, they could be unstoppable.

Nezu then looked at All might with a serious look making the number one hero surprised.

"Toshinori you need to have patience around Young luffy. If not I am scolding both of you."Said Nezu getting all might all shocked.

"Why are you also taking his side ?"Asked him.

"Because you also keep continuing the argument. Just relax."Said Nezu scolding the hero.

"OK."Said All Might all irritated with that.

"Alright we will make the deal and we will have the pirates on our side."Said Nezu looking at his team of heroes.

"Yes sir."Said the pros.

What that the pro and Nezu didnt count was how different a devil fruit could be of quirk. Because Robin had made an eye and a ear using her flower flower power, the heroes didnt even notice those two thing on the celling. The archeologist heard all the conversation and was one step ahead of the heroes.

Meeting room

"What did you heard Robin ?"Asked Nami with a smile, while Robin finishes using her power.

"We will be place on a nice place but with some security devices. "Said her and all the straw hats had a gleeful smile in their loved to mess around with security.

"Hey Franky would like to destroy some security stuff ?"Said Luffy.

"Yeah,imagine the super stuff I can create with the robots from here."Said Franky already with ideas.

After that the heroes got back from the other room.

"Were back."Said Nezu

"So rat-nezu we have a deal ?"Asked Luffy.

"Yes but first I would like one last thing and then I will make it official."Said Nezu

"What is it ?"Asked Usopp.

"I would like to talk with each one of you individually after this. I need to make sure that each one of you had the qualification to be around the students."Said Nezu.

The Straw hats all saw that it was fair, it is a place full of children and they wanted to make sure that they are safe.

"Are you gonna make us work here ?"Asked Zoro all grumpy. The last thing he wants is to teach a bunch of superpower brats who think that they are so amazing, but they are so weak in reality.

"I would like to be a teacher."Said Robin.

"You can be on a researcher team miss Robin."Said Nezu

"Just give me history books and I will be happy."Said Robin.

'That's our robin." Said Luffy all happy and Robin laugh at her captain.

"You all can do whatever you can in school as long you dont disrupted the system of peace and study."Said Nezu giving a little too much of freedom for the pirates. The teacher were very anxious with this and pirates too.

"_Does this guy,trust Luffy with this ?"_Thought the straw hats.

"Ok that seens fair."Said Luffy agreeing.

"Wait really Luffy."Said Usopp all surprised.

"Yeah Im mean this is a school and they want the kids to be safe. So I dont mind this weird things,as long I can see all the cool heroes." Said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"If the captain agrees with theses terms I guess we also agree." Said Brook

The conversation then turns to a whole new level of anxiety when Sanji spoke.

"But if you try to play us."Said Sanji looking to Nezu

"We will be force to use some…methods."Said Nami all menacing to the heroes.

"We know each other very well,and know that nobody here would try to betray the crew."Said Franky.

"You right if we had a rat here we would chop his head off."Said Zoro all cold.

"I would have done the same thing." Said Chopper acting tough

Nezu only gulp. It was that or let theses people cause havoc around Japan.

"SO we have a deal ?"Said Nezu.

"Deal." Said Luffy shaking the pal with Nezu.

It was official the Straw Hat pirates/U.A partnership alliance had started right now.

" I make the room of interrogation we speak I will send bots and UA staff prepare your new cleaning the place and buy some food."Said Nezu.

"Oh you are cooking tonight. "Said Luffy already drooling.

"Of course I are celebrating that we are not stuck with those screw up villains."Said Sanji.

"Yeah,and with the heroes we will go back to the Sunny in no time."Said Luffy

"Yeah."Said the crew all happy.

"Alright lets go."Said Luffy wanting to party.

The teachers only looks at this and they are so shaken by that. The number one school of Japan is now with pirates from another world, they were strong and with the sports festival arriving many heroes would see them.

"I cant belive this."Said Cementos.

"Aizawa is gonna be mad."Said Midnight.

'We will have theses lunatics near the kids."Said Ectoplasm.

"Keep in mind they will be in track all the time without their notice. Nezu is pretty sneak with this."Said All might to his colleague in whispers.

"All Might how are you holding up ?"Asked Vlad King.

"Is a lot to take . But I guess I am fine."Said All Might being honest.

"Ok straw hats lets start thoses interviews. If you all cooperate you all be free in less than an hour."Said Nezu wanting to collect all the information he could get of these people.

"So what are doing ? Lets go."Said Luffy to his crew

"Yeah."Said most of them.

The straw hats leave the room with rest of the UA staff was looking like a hurricane had just pass by

"Unbeliveble."Said All Might

Before they could catch a breath of all this Luffy appear again.

"Oh yeah I forgot something.''Said him,with his straw hat now behind his neck.

"Young Luffy."Said All Might.

"What is it kid ?"Asked Snipe

"You."Said Luffy pointing at Toshinori all serious.

'What."Said All Might all confused by that.

"We still arent finished."Said Luffy and everybody there got a little more confused.

"What are you talking about ?"Asked Toshinori.

"We only spar for a bit. We still need to have a serious battle, because handy and Kurogiri were there so I couldnt be at full power with you, but keep in mind I still gonna fight you and I will show you that just because you havent been defeat in years doesnt mean that you are always right.''Said Luffy all serious.

The pros were shaken by that. Nobody would have the courage to challenge the number one hero to a fight and still looked determine. Luffy did that and he wasnt afraid.

"You are someone very bold and yet so young."Said All Might a little bit shaken and irritated by that.

"Of course,I am going to be king of the pirates."Said Luffy.

"King of the pirates ?"Said most of the staff.

" But keep that in mind Buff guy one day we are going to settle the score."Said Luffy finishing what he need to say to All that he put his hat back to his head and walks to talk to Nezu.

The teacher were now more nervous than before and All Might looked so was like he was trying to solve a riddle.

"All might are you ok ?"Asked Midnight.

"Young Luffy is perhaps either the most disrespectful person I have ever meet or one of the most interesting one I have ever seen."Said him thinking on the straw hat need to keep an eye on Luffy he was strong but he believed to be stronger.

Some days laters

**Front of Class 1-A**

Class 1-A was being confronted by the other classes including the general studies,supporte course and the other hero course of their attack, they got a ton of attention and that left everyone else like situation got worse when Bakugo kept insulting everybody there.

However, the situation went from tense to calm.

"Hey what is going on here ?"Said a child like voice.

"Move aside the halls are for walk and not chit chat."Said a more angry voice

All the students saw the source of theses calls and got confused.

"What…"Said a purple haired student.

The UA kids got the most confused looked when thaw saw a teen with black haired and straw hat wearing a typical UA shirt of the gift and some shorts. An adult with green haired, one scar eyed wearing a blue shirt and pants, and finally a little reindeer man with some poke dot uniform and a blue yellow knew who they were, except for 1-A.

"Mister Luffy and his friends ?!"Said Izuku.

"Oh hey Izuku. How is your class ?"Asked Luffy seeing the students who were still very confused.

"It's over. But what are you people doing here ?"Said Izuku trying to be social.

"We are staying here until we go back home. So you gonna see us here for a while."Said Luffy with a smile

"What!" Said most of 1-A confused. The vigilantes who saved them are now living at U.A

"Who are this people ?'Said a random student

"I guess the new Staff."Said another one

Zoro looked at that crowd of brats and he didnt want to argue with some brat about power. That was just ridiculous

"Get of the hallways!'Scream Zoro all scary making the other students leaving.

"Aaaaahh."Scream the students running

"Annoying brats."Said Zoro.

Class 1-A were just…surprised by that action.

"Zoro that was not nice."Said Chopper

"Who cares. They only wants attention if they really want to be hero they should dedicate their time in fighting."Said Zoro with his arms cross

"That was so mainly Zoro-bro."Said Kirishima all moved by that.

"Whatever.I will be in the gym for the next 10 hours. Call me when curly brow has dinner ready."Said Zoro going to the U.A gym,in the wrong direction.

"Ok bye Zoro.''Said Luffy.

"Did he said 10 hours at the gym."Said Kirishina shaken by that.

"Man I wish I could handle two."Said Kaminari all shocked too.

"Wait so you are all here."Asked Izuku.

"Yeah we are staying at some places near the school. Rat Nezu was really cool."Said Luffy.

"Mister Luffy wehre are the rest of your friends ?"Asked Tsuyu.

"Usopp and Franky went to the lab to check out some gadgets. Nami went shopping for new clothes, Robin is in the library,Brook is in the apartment composing new songs and Sanji is buying more food."Said Lufy.

"Thats why Chopepr and I are check out this cool school."Said Luffy pointing at Chopper.

"Yeah."Said Chopper all cheerful. The girls from U.A couldnt help but seeing how cute he was.

"Tch."Said Bakugo wanting to leave this never stop to think about the rubber guy power,and that didnt make any sense. Before he could leave Luffy spot him.

"Hey you are the hot head that Zoro cut."Said Luffy and that got Bakugo attention and class 1-A fear.

"What is your point ?"Asked him.

"Nothing I was tought your costume looked can you boogers explode too ?"Asked Luffy remembering that guy from Baroque works.

" Uh Kacchan."Said Izuku all nervous with that scene.

"Listen here you rubber bastard."Said Bakugo getting near Luffy face.

"Ah Luffy."Said Chopper scared,that Bakugo boy seeing really scary.

"I dont know how you got all this power with a shit quirk as rubber. But I am not an idiot,I will figure out what is your intention and weakness and bring you down. I have enough competition with icy hot over there, so piss off out of here or drop dead !"Said Bakugo all cold and crude.

Luffy however followed with a simple thing.

"Well ok. Bye ."Said Luffy with a smile and leaving class 1-A in shock. Chopper run to be at his side and be far away from Bakugo.

"What."Said most of the class baffled by only grit his teeth in pure angry,does this guy wants him to pass as a clown.

"Come on Chopper let see more of the school.I wanna see what kind meats they have here ?"Said Luffy.

"Luffy did you get what he was trying to do ?"Said Chopper all worried.

"No."Said Luffy.

"He was treating you."Said Chopper

' He was ? That didnt sound very scary. Nami said more scary stuff than that guy and she doesnt even has a power."Said Luffy

Class 1-A just stood there in shock and seeing thoses two walk around the halways after Luffy didnt get the idea of Bakugo threat.

"What."Said Kaminari all confused.

"Bakugo pretty much give him a death speech and he didnt get the message. "Said Mina.

"That guy is a psycho I tell you. He is gonna kill us all." Said Mineta trying to hide behind yayorozu. Tsuyu see that action and hit him with her tongue.

"Luffy-kun is a very kind heart person."Said Tsuyu and that's got everybody in the class attention.

"Are you sure Asui."Asked Uraraka.

"Yep.I only met him once but I only saw goods things over him."Said her.

"Well if Tsuyu trust him, I also trust him. What do you think Deku ?''Said Uraraka

" .mister Luffy is a good person."Said Izuku smiling at Luffy who was just having fun.

**Streets of Musutafu**

Sanji was walking for his temporary apartment that he shares with the rest of the got admit it was a hell of more fresh than the close basement that the League of villain kept them. He got some grocery bags that he planned to do some delicious dinner for tonight. As far a he concerned he and the crew are free here, unless Luffy break the rules which is not a possibility. While in the way he spotted the same white/red haired kid from the USJ even remember the boy name.

"Hey Shoto."Said Sanji with a cigarette.

"Sanji-san."Said Shoto actually surprised by that.

"How are you doing ?''Asked Sanji

"Good, but what are you doing here ?"Said Shoto

"Doing some shopping."Said Sanji

Shoto then look at what looked like 20 shopping bags all full of food.

"That a lot of food."Said him with a sweat in his head.

"Hey I cook for 9 people. Plus Luffy eats more than nine people so I need to be prepared to fill that bootless pit."Said Sanji with a laugh

"Why are you following that guy ? Shouldn't you be working at a restaurant or something ?"Asked Shoto all confused. He knew that the straw hat guy was strong but he still not impressed by him.

"Kid you dont know the kind person luffy is. If you saw what he did for me you also would want to follow him."Said Sanji.

"I dont belive in you. He maybe be strong that can handle a close combat with All Might but he has the mind of a kindergaden."Said Shoto

"You got that right."Said Sanji smiling.

"He is like a mystery. Just like Midoriya."Said Shoto whispering the last part.

"Who ?"Said Sanji

"Nothing."

Sanji still feel that the kid looked like all anxious and somewhat tired. It was the end of the day and he should relax.

"Why you are all tense. All your class is over,should you be happy to go home ?"Asked Sanji

"Yeah…home."Said Shoto very depressed with the last part and that got Sanji attention.

'Hey are you ok ? Do you need to talk ?"Asked Sanji but Shoto only backed away.

"Leave me alone."Said him.

"What."Said Sanji confused.

"I still dont trust you and your allies. If I were you I stay the hell from me, I have big people who look after me and trust me I dont wanna see you get hurt."Said Shoto trying to be scary but with no success with Sanji.

"I am not afraid."Said Sanji all serious.

''But you should."Said Shoto leaving Sanji in a hurry and going to the train station.

Sanji only saw the kid and got kind confused on what just happen. He blew a puff of smoke and said

"Weird kid."

Days later

The straw hats had been occupied this past days in U.A and in Japan. Luffy had the most fun when he used his phone to find some many meat places in one street.

Zoro love how many kind alcoholics beverage were in this world but It was shame that they didnt come in barrel so he had to improvised. He also discovered so many gyms with giants' weight to lift, so many people were impressed by him, guys wanted him to tell his secret, woman come flirting with him, but Zoro just ignore them. Now he needs to learn more about the sword of this world.

Nami had fell in love with something called a credit card apparently you put all your money in this plastic thing and it will pass, she bought so many clothes, shoes and accessory sunny will need to have a new closet when she comes back.

Usopp loved the many styles of gun that they have in this U.A forbidden him to have any kidn lethal weapon, they didn't 'count on his cleverness. He got so many whacky things to make into ammo that they will never suspect

Sanji discovered so many new recipes thanks to the internet and so many when they go to eat in restaurants and he said the food was awfull he challenged the place cook to a show many times left victorious. Also he feel in love on how this world the sup heroines had some many tight clothes and skirts,he could see the right places at the best time.

Chopper had been taken under the care of recovery girl and had been a lot from the youthful also love to have tea alongised her,Nezu and there were so many medical drama that he always like to point out on how this guys are to weird to be doctors.

Robin had become pretty much lived in the library. But alsk with the quick access of the internet she had the information of thousand words under her palm, she had to admit that was so cool to read book after book on history, heros and read about All For One,the meta liberation army and the Peerless Thief Oji Harima. And while thoses guys were bad they wouldnt handle a candle to their bad guys.

Franky had a lot to work had given him and Usopp acess to the support room,full of gadgets and others mechanicals marvelous. He wanted to thank U.A by making them a authentically Battle Franky with his signature Loader at first was so weird out by this guy but he had show to be a incredulous only wishes that the Sunny was here so he could add this cool and advance technology.

Brook had been busy being an online sensation. Luff and Chopper had the idea of posting Brook singing online and caught fire. Thousands of views, many comments, fans and followers. Brook was posting a video every week with his signature bone jokes and his heartful ways. ,luffy and Chopper loved seeing people reactions of his songs,they were so funny

While they were busy the crew was most excited about this event that U.A does called Sports festival. They werent allowed to be in the event because they are not students, much to luffy sadness. The captain was so excited to see so many cool things there.

They where all siting in a private cabin for were all dressing usual clothes of modern day and the boys had bought all kind food to watch the event,it was popcorn,cotton cady,hot dogs,nachos,pretzels,Takoyaki and full other and Zoro got to sneak some booze for the day. So after that the crew was ready.

''Oh boy this is gonna be fun."Said Luffy muching on some hot dogs.

"Hey pass the nachos." Said Usopp.

"Here."Said Luffy giving him nachos with cheese and chili.

"Do you think this gonna be good ?"Said Nami eating some popcorn

"I dont know but by the looks, everyone see to be so serious."Said Zoro seeing all the kids there looking like this was the most important day of their lives.

"According to Nezu this is when the pro heroes come to see the new freshman of UA and keep an eye for internship."Said Robin informing what she knew about this events.

"So the brats are pick up by the heroes to see if they can work with them."Said Sanji

"Exactly."Said Robin answering the blonde question.

Usopp was using his goggles to check on the kids that they save at the USJ but he also saw so many heroes and a bunch weird people.

"Hey look there is so many guys in business suits."Said Usopp.

"Oh those are CEO and representatives of industrial companies. They see the gadgets done by the support course and if they like they offer a ton of options for the inventors."Said Robin

"So money,you mean ?"Said Usopp

''Exactly Usopp."Said Robin and that got the Sniper some ideas.

"Hey Franky do you think those guys deserve a chance to see what we can do ?"Asked Usopp with a smirk.

"I dont know bro. This world is not ready for my level of Super."Said the cybord driking some cola."

"Oh my this is going to be event to take your eyes tought I dont have eyes Yohoho." Said Broo,

"Shut up. It's starting."Said Luffy all happy

"Welcoming everyone to this year Sports festival!"Said Midnight announcing the start of the event.

**So there you are. I am trying my best to keep up in posting not this story but my others. I have and other things to do. But Im trying to give you all something good. I know my writing is not the best and the site keep cutting my words for some reason, I try to give you all something fun.**

**Yeah in the story, All Might and Luffy have a huge decremental Might believe that he is the only thing that stop the society to fall, while Luffy thinks he is over his head and put back to reality. They will fight and is gonna be awesome. Also, there is subplot with Sanji and Shoto that I am kind of fan of writing, it is good for their character and I believed they related a lot if they actually meet.**

**The next chapter is going to be a kind extra interviews that Nezu did with each straw hat and the assumption he that he moved back to the sport you next time.**


	12. Urgent problem

Ok I know that there is something wrong with the chapters. Look for some reason every time that I upload a chapter, the website chop some words out. I don´t know how he is going to do it, is just random.

Look some misspelling and punctuation error are my bad ok. But the disappearance of whole conversation and dialogue, why is doing this. If anyone know a way on how I can fix this it would be very helpful. For Christ sake I once saw a fanfic were the author just put programing codes and somehow nothing was excluded.

Since ´´Straw Hats vigilante´´ is my most popular fic I hope that someone could help me this is also happening in the other stories: ´´To be a hero´´,´´Bull Meets Faires´´ and ´´Justice for the land of the samurai´´.All of them are victims of this butchering of words.

Also if you have the fanfic app you can see a better version of the is also something weird.I am editng on the app it only appear good there but not in the website.

I can´t work with a professional editor because I don´t have time to deal with it also damages I spent two hours working on the context of the chapter by saying who was saying the dialogue and then I upload and the chapter is a mess. I got some PMs saying that my writing is trash because of that. So any help or tip will be good.

As for the next chapter. I am working right now. Nezu speaks with each straw hat and start to see the true value that Luffy puts in his action.

Thanks,Leonardo18anime


	13. Nezu interview

**Hey sorry if this chapter is kind late. I´m super busy with school and my sports team (I´m doing rowing 4 times a week), so yeah most of the chapter are a bit late. But I promise to never be abandoning this fic, you guys supported me and give such nice comments and not good ones too but I get it. Also, I finally figure out the problem with the missing words so no more chopped chapters. Enjoy it.**

**This chapter is like something short. Is Nezu asking a few questions for the straw hats in the individual interview so he can see if they are sane to be around UA grounds.**

**Zoro**

The swordsman looked around in that small room with a chair and some lights. It feels like he was in a mini room in an abandon warehouse and Nezu was gonna cut the chase and spells the beam. He didn´t have his swords at the moment, he trusts them to Usopp to watch while he was inside the booth.

The mouse hero enters the room all chipper. Zoro only look at this guy with maximum attention, if he is the chief of this school, he must have some kind important power.

"Hello, mr. Ronoroa." Said Nezu with a smile

"Sup." Said Zoro crossing his arms and looking at the creature

"Tea ?" Said Nezu offering some.

"Don´t like weak things."

"If makes you happy I told my staff to buy some strong alcohols for your news residence. I don´t know if they are of your taste."

'As long is booze I will drink it." Said Zoro with a smile

"Sure. Now how long are you with the straw hats.'' Said Nezu picking a pen and some notebook

"Two years."

"Interesting. So why did you join with young Luffy." Said him writing the information down and then Zoro started his whole story.

"There were many reasons. Back the days I was a bounty hunter, called myself ´´the pirate hunter´´. I was doing fine, cutting people, getting rewards, drinking, the usual." Said Zoro remembering those days.

"I see." Said Nezu, but unknowing to Zoro he was writing down ´´dangerous, keep an eye´´

"So how does young Luffy comes in the picture."

"I was capture by the son of a corrupted marine captain. He wanted to attack a little girl by sending his pet wolf on her."

"Oh my. What did you do?" Said Nezu in horror, someone in affiliation with the military would do that to a little girl.

"I killed the thing.'' Said Zoro with no remorse.

"SO brutal." Said Nezu very low. He saw that Zoro was someone not hesitate to kill.

"Yeah I took the blame and they tied me to a pole. I was supposed to be there for an entire month, but on the ninth day luffy show up. When he invited me to join his crew, I told him to piss off. But then the captain kid showed again and wanted to kill me and take off my swords, Luffy came back beat him for me and set me free. I didn't wanna die there so I joined with him assuming it was just temporary. Boy I was wong."

"What do you mean?" Asked Nezu

"My dream is to become the world greatest swordsman. I already have a unique style of fighting called: Three swords style." Said Zoro

"Three swords?" Said Nezu, questioning this type of sword style.

"Yeah, I hold one in each hand and one in my mouth."

'That doesn´t sound safe." Said Nezu with a sweat.

"Said the guy who runs a place full of nuclear power kids."

"Yeah you got me there." Said Nezu with a laugh.

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world I need to defeat the current man worth of that tittle, Dracula Miwhak. I fought him and he defeat me easily and gave me this." Said Zoro opening his shirt and showing off the scar Mihawk gave him.

"Dear god." Said Nezu in pure horror, that scar look painful.

"Don´t worry. This show on how much I had to improve. So, after that battle Mihawk he told me to surpass him, ironic thing since he trained me later. But I still not his level. So, after that defeat I vow to never to lose again and become loyal to luffy. After all the pirate king need the world strongest swordsman by his side." Said Zoro with a smile of proud, to this day he doesn´t regret going alongside Luffy.

"_This is so deep. There is more that I should know."_ Wrote down Nezu

"I made a lot of things for these people. I always imagined that I will never be part of some kind family, but…I will never let anything bad happen to any of them. Except for curly brown he can piss off as far I am concerned." Said Zoro remembering the thing he did. Not only for Luffy but for the crew. Beating Baroque Works, defeating God Eneru, declaring war on the world government, receiving that massive attack from Kuma, freeing a kingdom from a tyrannical warlord. This prove how far he had grown of his year, from bounty hunter to the pirate king right hand man.

''Alright." Said Nezu with a smile and proudly taking notes.

**Nami. **

"Are you comfortable miss Nami ?" Said Nezu

"Yes, despite being a little cold." Said her rubbing her arms to get some heat.

"I am sorry let me change that." Said Nezu changing the temperature.

"How it is feel?" Asked him.

''Much better thanks.'' Said Nami with a smile.

"Now. How long you have been a part of the straw-hat crew?''

"Two years."

"Ok. Why did you joined up with young Luffy ?"

"This can be seen as a bit dramatic or fake but I gonna be honest with you. At first I wanted to back stab Luffy but now I am 100% his crewmate."

"What do you mean backstab?" Asked Nezu with a raised eyebrow.

"You think in those two-literal sense." Said Nami with a cruel smile. She pretends to both trick luffy and possibly kill him. Nezu looked calm but he took notes of.

"_Possibly murder and sociopath."_

"Continue." Said him.

Nami then takes a deep breathes and recounted her story.

"Before I joined, I usually stole from people and ships for my own gain. See I like money and buying things." Said her being honest

"Sure."

"But this money that I was gathering up was for another thing. I really messed thing." Said her all angst and feeling kind sad, she hated in thinking about…him

"It is personal." Asked Nezu

"Yeah." Said her.

"DO you wish to talk?"

"Only if you promise not to share with your coworkers. If you do I will tell Luffy that you taste good." Said her all serious.

"R…ri..ght." Said Nezu trembling. Because if there is one thing, he never imagined was him dying in being eaten by a rubber boy.

Nami took a deep breath and start to remember those days.

"Me and my sister had an adopted mother named Bell-mére. We loved very much; she was a former Marine officer that decided to raise us both by herself. She used to make a living by planting tangerines." Said her with a smile

"See something more of rural location." Said Nezu taking notes

"At that point a love my childhood, her and my sister, old man Genzo. Sometimes I used to steel books and other stuff that I found pretty." Said Nami with a laugh and Nezu only observing

"Confirmative she is a kleptomaniac." Wrote down him

"Everything was good until he came." Said Nami now all cold.

"Who is he?" Asked Nezu

"A pirate named Arlong." Said Nami, she was now at the point of shaking anger and sadness.

"If you don´t wanna talk about it you can leave it or…" Said Nezu looking at her state but Nami stands of her hand.

"No, I need to do this. Arlong was a sword fishman that arrive at my village when I was just a kid, everything he did was terror and torture. He love to play with me."

"You mean." Asked Nezu now in fear, he could only imagine…

"Not this way that you are imagining, he love to break me emotionally and spicily. He forced me to be in a closed room to make maps for him and his crew. I spend days in that room, drawing, with no food or water. It was….the worst." Said Nami with some tears in her eyes.

"I comprehend." Said Nezu feeling sympathy for her.

"Emotional trauma still inside." Wrote down him.

"If this wasn´t the worst enough what Arlong did next was…." Said Nami now with more tears.

"What he did." Asked Nezu now afraid of what next to come.

"He killed Bell-mere in front of me and my sister." Said Nami all cold, Nezu almost drop his pen of that.

"And it wasn´t a suttle death he shot her in the back. Imagined being a little girl and seeing that." Said Nami looking at the rat all angry.

"_Dear god. What is wrong with this people."_ Thought Nezu taking notes and only imagining what the rest of the crew would say.

"I hated Arlong for everything right in the world. I try to kill him. And I don´t care if you heroes say that everyone deserve to live. No! There is evil people in this world that deserve to die." Said Nami all serous.

"We will discuss this later Miss Nami." Said Nezu being honest.

"I try to kill him so many times that for him it was just a joke. However, one day he really decides to make me into a fool." Said her

"What he did?"

"He said if I gather 100 million berries, he would leave my village alone. I was desperate so really took his word. I did everything I could for years to gather that money. I worked, steal, borrow, did both legal and illegal actions. However, that one thing good that come out of that nightmare was…" Said her describing everything in pure pain but then it changes to a smile.

"What."

"I meet Luffy." Said her and Nezu stop writing.

"First, I try to kill him, but he stood around and never left. In the end when I confessed my intention, he helped me but when I return, I was played as the fool by Arlong. I got so angry that I…I…" Said Nami steel a little bit shake for her action.

"You did what?" Asked Nezu now a feeling a little shaken only waiting for the worst.

"I try to cut myself with a knife." Said her rubbing the area that she cut.

'What." Said Nezu now in horror, she tries to kill herself.

"Is true, I still have some of the scars from that incident. However Luffy stop me before I could get more deep." Said Nami now a little more relaxed.

"_Suicide attempt. Monkey D. Luffy savior and good influence."_ Wrote him down in seconds.

"What happen next ?" Asked Nezzu

"The greatest thing that my village could ever imagine." Said her now with a smile full of joy and hope

"What."

"In one day. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji defeat Arlong and all of his gang. Luffy even destroy my ´´prison´´. For all my life I thought I was gonna be near my family and do what I could to make a quick buck, but after what Luffy did I could be more grateful so I became what I am most proud as right now."

"Which is." Asked Nezu

"His navigator. He also encourages me to fulfil my dream.''

"And what is your dream?"

"Draw a map of our world." Said her all serious

"That a really noble cause." Said Nezu with a sympathy smile.

"Yeah, there the world government is very strict with information so a map of every single island that are in the ocean is not available. Every time that we set sail I go to my room and draw maps on a daily basis. Also, I received special training about weather with some old people while the crew was separated for a while, that made me stronger and much more realizable to the crew." Said Nami.

Nezu was listening to every word that she said, and kind understood this kind ambition. Try to explore the whole world and share this with everybody.

"You are a very noble and sweet woman miss Nami."

"Thanks Mr. Nezu."

"Good heart person." He wrote down in his notes

Nami then changed her tone from smiling and cheerful to very persuade and serious.

"now let´s talk about our expansive." Said her with a smite smile

"What?" Said Nezu confused and a whole level of conversation started.

**Usopp**

Nezu was still very confused on how to manage to make a financial plan for all the straw hats. The way that Nami talk about money, was like a very corrupted businesswoman who always got what she wanted. If Nami learned economic he feared what the stocks and people money would go to. But he figures out, as long she is distracted with clothes, she would go this length.

The next one was the long nose man called Usopp. He looked like an average and kind fun gun in Nezu eyes. But what he had heard from both his interviews with Zoro and Nami was that Usopp was a huge liar. And boy they here right.

"There was this one time that I battle theses giants' gorillas for what appear to be like the size of mountains and…" Said Usopp telling some of his famous ´´real stories´´ to Nezu. The rat was smiling but was not of interested.

"Interesting story Mr. Usopp but here is a questioning rom, not a writing team." Said Nezu getting now full off these whole lies.

"Hey you were liking." Said Usopp

"Yeah at some point." Said Nezu all sarcastic

"What?" Said Usopp all angry at the rodent hero.

"For what appear only the Captain Monkey D. Luffy and the doctor Tony Tony Chopper are your fans. But here I want pure honest answers. Got it." Said Nezu very serious, but not a angry expression, it was that creepy smile that Robin would have when torture someone. Usopp only shiver to that expression.

"Yes." Said Usopp feeling defeated.

'So how long are you in the crew?"

"Two years;"

"How did you meet?"

"Oh, it is an epic story. Ok so back then I was living in the East Blue in the village of Syrup. There I was respect as the true honest citizen." Said Usopp being very honest

'What you really where?"

"The town liar." Said Usopp with a smile while Nezu only looked unimpressed.

"Frequent liar, take good look at him." He wrote down.

"Ok is not a good position but people there liked me. i had my own fan club and even one my best friend was Miss Kaya." Said Usopp remembering the good people in the village who acted like him.

"Someone special?" Asked Nezu

"Well she is. She was always sick, so I used to tell stories to make her better. At some point she knew I was making some stuff up but she never told me because she liked to hear what I had in mind."

'Honest heart." Wrote down Nezu. Usopp might be a liar but he wasn´t saying something offensive or a way to get personal gain.

'Yeah the only thing that I hated in my village was the despicable guy Kuro." Said Usopp gritting his teeth in just thinking about that scumbag of a guy

"Who is he?'

"He was a pirate that served as Kaya butler for 3 years. The bastard actually faked to care for her and to respect her. When I discover that I want to beat him so bad." Said him all angry. Nezu could only imagine that if this Kuro hurt Kaya, Usopp would do anything to protect her.

"So you fought him ?" Asked Nezu.

"Yeah, I was gonna but then Luffy showed up with Zoro and Nami, so they helped me." Said Usopp with a tone that could be a lie or the true. Either way Nezu let pass.

"Really."

"Yeah. We kicked Kuro ass and he left. Sure, he escaped but he is never going to attack Kaya again." Said Usopp all happy

"Protective of his friends and closed ones." Wrote down Nezu

"We did so good there that we received our fist ship. The going Merry." Said Usopp all proud of the previous ship.

"Going Merry?"

"Yeah, another butler of Kaya, Merry who is a good guy also had plan for a ship. So, for saving her he gave us our first pirate ship. I still remember that day."

"What about your family? It was hard leaving them." Asked Nezu

"Well this is complicated. You see my dad left me and my mom when I was young so he could be the sniper of a very powerful Pirate crew." Said Usopp

"He left you and your mother." Said Nezu all perplexed.

"Yeah I know it seems sad, but we got that." Said Usopp, he never hated his father for leaving him and his mother, because it was for a good cause. Now Yasopp is best known as one of the greatest snipers of his world, and Usopp is way proud of his father.

"Alright." Said Nezu only accepting this fact

"After that it was just me and my mom until she died of an illness." Said Usopp a little humble with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for that." Said Nezu

"It is ok. I was alone, I may annoy the people in the village, but they really liked me."

"Interesting. Also you are also listed as craftsman?'' Said Nezu looking at the initial information given in the interview.

"Yeah. Before Franky I deal with the major damages of the ship. But I never counted with one problem."

"What."

'luffy aboard." Said Usopp all annoyed

"I see." Said Nezu only writing down, he could only imagine what the teen would do in a daily basis.

"Luffy and Zoro would break the ship many times. I tried my best to fixed it, but it got to point that the Merry need to go. I tried everything that I could, but nothing worked. At first, I tried denied it, I even quit the crew because of that."

"How long did you quit and then comeback?" Asked Nezu al curious, it was the first person to effetely left crew and then comeback.

"A week." Said Usopp all embarrassed. He sounded very serious and he comeback in just so little time.

"Emotionally tied to his group." Wrote down Nezu

"We had a mission to do. One our friends was going to die so I ask for a close one to help. After that I apologize and Luffy receive me back as friend. Since then we almost never fought again."

"Respect for his captain." Wrote down Nezu

"Also, most of the straw-hat individual tell about a gap of two years that you all spent separated." Asked Nezu all curious. It looked like they all spend some time separated. Zoro explained that he has training and Nami said about mastering her wheatear skills. But none of them told how that happen.

"Yeah. A large bear man named Kuma send us off to different places. I was sent to what I thought to be paradise. Fill of foods, drinks and everything I could find." Said usopp with a some found memories of that island

"I see." Said Nezu with sweat on his head. Bear man, island full of food. Even in this world that sound absurd. It could be true or just another lie for him to try to be cool.

"I am not lying. I even meet my master Heracles." Said Usopp

"Heracles ?"

"Yeah he trained me on how to use the pop greens and other stuff. There I´m become more close to my personal dream, to became a great warrior of the sea. He is someone that I deep admire .Alongside my father, and master Dory and Brogy." Said Usopp listening all his greatest heroes.

"Who are thoses?"

"Giants."

"Lying or distancing the true?" Wrote down Nezu, he needs to learn more on how a person is lying.

"So, before I come back to my time with the crew. Let me tell some stories that really happen with me and master Heracles."

"Alright that seen good. I´m all ears." Said Nezu all interest

"So, one night. There was this giant squid with 80 tentacles…'' Said Usopp creating a ´´real´´ story.

"Total liar for attention. Keep an eye on him." Wrote down Nezu

**Sanji**

The chef looked at the small animal with interest. Sanji was a careful guy and knew what to say. He wasn´t stupid. Nezu only had a smile and put on the table and pack of cigarette and a lighter. That caught Sanji attention.

"Can I smoke?" Ask Sanji

"Yes, you can. This room has ventilation, so I will be fine."

Sanji light a cigarette and puff some smoke.

"I really needed this." Said him all relief.

"You know. I should been the one saying that smoking is wrong."

"Yeah but I am not a role model, so I don´t care for that."

"So Sanji right?"

"Yep"

"Last name." Asked Nezu. Sanji only looked away and explain

"I dropped when I ran away. I don´t want any connection with those people. Don´t ask for more, this is the best that you gonna get."

"Alright."

"Very closed about his family." Wrote down Nezu

"So, you been with Luffy for two years, right?"

"Yes."

'Why did you decided to join?"

"Because he said that he would help me reach my dream."

"Your dream. What is it ?"

"Find the All blue."

"What is this ´´All Blue.""

"In our world there is stories about a mystical sea where all kinds of fish and other species live. I mean all species from the world in one sea, it is every chef dream." Explained Sanji, ever since as apprentice chef he always dreams of that place.

"I can imagine that. I am not chef but one place with all the types of fish, anyone with culinary skills would die for that." Said Nezu with a smile. That ambition was a very interesting one.

"Yeah. Luffy said to me to believe in my dream and follow him. At first, I just thought he was an idiot sailing but then I saw him defeat one of the most wanted man of the East Blue and he had no filch or fear. That was the moment that I saw he was no ordinary person, he still an idiot but one with a good heart." Said Sanji.

"I get it." Said Nezu with a smile

"Great respect and loyalty to his captain." Wrote down Nezu

"So, after that I sailed with him Usopp, Nami-swan and Moss-head."

"You mean Mr. Zoro ?"

"Who cares for that idiot name." Said Sanji all angst in just thinking about that dumbass.

"Rivalry." Wrote down Nezu.

"While aboard I´m on charge of handling physical work and the culinary. Both are incredibly exhausting; my legs are real strong weapons." Said Sanji pointing at his legs

"Legs. Why don´t you use your hands?" Ask Nezu

"I´m a chef. My hands are my most important tools, I refuse to damage them, so that's why old man Zeff taught me everything on how to use them correctly."

"Who is Zeff?"

"The head chef of the restaurant I worked before I joined the crew. He taught me everything I knew."

"So, he like a father to you."

"More like an old geezer." Said Sanji with a laugh

"Right." Said Nezu.

"Father figure in the past." Wrote down Nezu.

"Well I guess should fill the rest. I pretty much do the heavy lifting to the crew. I fought many bastards that try to hurt them especially Nam-swan and Robin-chan. But then the dawn bear showed up." Said Sanji all angry.

''Yeah most of the crew told me that you spent 2 years separated. So, where did you train ?" Asked Nezu and then Sanji mood change to a very scared one.

"In heel." Said him all trembling

"What do you mean?" Asked Nezu.

Sanji start to sweat in fear and then memories started to pop op in his head. He was grateful for Invakov training and recipes but…that place was a gentleman worst nightmare.

"No, I can´t have those flashbacks. Where are they?" Said Sanji in desperation and he took off some pictures of his pocket. Two were of the female crew members and the other was of a girl that Nezu didn't known.

"Ah Nami-swan. Robin-chan. Vivi-chan. You all make this man very happy." Said him with heart eyes and perverting looking at the pictures.

Nezu just became speechless about that scene.

"Pervert. Keep an eye around girls, especially third years." Wrote him down.

Sanji while finally calm down he start to ask something important.

"Well I got say for a big place you must have a lot of mouths to feed. So, who does your cooking ?" Asked Sanji

"Is the pro-hero Lunch Rush. He was a special quirk that allow him to cook with the best ingredients." Said Nezu with a smile. Sanji upon hearing that the head chef of this school use his power to cook he felt super angry.

"Mister Sanji what is…" Said Nezu starting to feel all the rage.

"Tell your cook that a real chef uses his senses to cook and not crappy power. I saw that you people are obsessed with quirks, but I tell you I don´t have a power but I´m not someone that you wanna make fun. GOT IT ?" Said Sanji all serious. Nezu was starting to shake off, Sanji was listed to be one of the strongest members of the crew.

"Yes. I tell Lunch rush to not use his quirk while cooking." Said him shaking.

"Good because is time for the ´´cook hero´´ to learn real cosine.' Said Sanji puffin some smoke.

**Chopper**

Nezu was quite interested in talk with this one. He may not be a animal with a quirk like he thought it is the closest thing that he got as the same type as his.

Chopper looked at the room like a little kid all happy and curious. Nezu only smile that the thing naivety.

"So, Dr. Chopper." Asked Nezu

"That's me." Said Chopper all happy

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. I was actually really curious to talk to you."

"Me too. Now let´s get this going. So you been on the crew for 2 years right ?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been before."

"I was a medical appreciate of . In a place called Drum Island."

"Interesting. Now I wanna get right to the point."

"What do you mean?"

"How are you talking to me? How you are acting so…"

"Human." Asked Chopper

"Yes."

"Well I ate the Human-human fruit."

"The human human fruit?"

"Yes, it is my devil fruit." Said Chopper.

Nezu then got a curious look on his phase. Maybe know that could explain the superpowers that the crew posed. It was not quirks that they called, but also it appear to have no side effect. The two ability could be similar but were way different.

"So that's what you people called quirk back at your world?" Asked Nezu.

"No. The power might be similar, but the ways are different. Your quirks are somewhat genetic, because I saw parents and their kids with similar features. Devil fruits are different. To this day nobody knows where they came from, but they are special fruit that when you eat you gain a power. And different from your quirks, they don't have a side effect or a problem."

"I see.'" Said Nezu writing down everything.

"In the crew we have four members with devil fruit powers. Me, Luffy, Robin and Brook."

"Alright that's explain why we saw footage of some of your crew displaying power."

"You see there are three types of devil fruits. Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Paramecia is the most common, is usually fruits that can affect their body, manipulate the environment and produce substance with no side effect."

"No side effects. That mean is superior to quirks." Thought nezu

"Zoan is more usual to transformation. Most of the user can turn into animal or other type of species, ranging from common animal to mystic ones."

"Mystic animals. Like dragons and others." Asked Nezu

"Yes." Said Chopper with a simple smiling not noticing Nezu shocked look.

"Dangerous fruti. Research more." Wrote down Nezu, honestly this was big news.

''And finally, there is the most powerful that is Logia. Is usually an element and when you eat you become the element, meaning that physical attack and other form of damage just pass thought you like it was nothing?" Said Chopper. While he explained Nezu wrote down the information in horror.

"These fruits are out of question. If a villain gets a hand one of those it could be a disaster." Thought him. The straw hats were not heroes but they didn´t harm innocent people, but if any villain acquire this power, the horror would be immense.

"Are you ok?" Asked Chopper seeing the rodent looking all nervous.

"Just try to process all this. The fact that in your worl power is gratinated thanks to this magical fruit is somewhat unbelievable. So what fruit did you eat ?" Asked him

"The human-human fruit."

"Human-human fruit."

"Yes. You see I was a reindeer at first but after eating this fruit I could walk and talk like a person."

"He develop this process thanks to fruit, unlike me.." Thought Nezu.

"Hey I sorry to be a bother but..." Asked Chopper but Nezu cut him.

"What?"

"How can you speak and walk like a normal person?" Asked Chopper, all the human with animal feature had some distinguish appearance but they still look normal. Nezu seen like a real animal that could act like a human.

Nezu looked a Chopper and took a deep breath.

"Is something personal but I think I can trust you" Said him

"Go on." Said Chopper.

"You see, since quirks are now pretty much genetical marvels, scientist for years try to work around many theories. One of them was to test if animals could be granted quirk and…" Explained Nezu rubbing his paw all nervous. The memories, the heel that he suffers.

"Did they treat you bad." Asked Chopper.

"Oh…" Said Nezu that started to tremble in fear. Even as a great hero and as the principle of UA he still had some of panic attacks just because of his past.

"Is ok, I´m here. It´s ok I know what is like to mistreat by other, included my own kind." Said Choopper all sad.

'What do you mean?" Asked Nezu now feeling a little better.

"When I was a regular reindeer, I was outcast because of my nose. I was always getting picked on and being punished for no reason, even as small one. When I hate the fruit it goes worst, they all saw me as monster even my family that…" Said Chopper with some tears in his eyes. Even with the straw hats, those memories hunt him even if Luffy and Sanji could cook and eat them all, he still hasn't forgot that horrible treatment.

"Is ok." Said Nezu giving a tissue.

"They are jerks. So, after that I ran away and every time that I encounter people I got shot or poked. I was called monster for so long that coastally broke me inside. Until I meet him.." Said Chopper now with a smile.

"Luffy ?" Asked Nezu

"No. My first hero Dr; Hiluluk."

"Who was he?"

"A doctor in the island that I lived. He saw me interesting so he treats me well and taught me medicine. Usually he did experiment that literally back fire on him. I loved him so much."

"What happen to him?" Asked Nezu and Chopper got sad again.

"He got sick and to not upset me he told to go away. I was so sad that I try to find a mushroom that he talked that could cure him but…" Said Chopper with a mood of feeling.

"But what?"

"The mushroom was poisoned. He left before I could check on him, but he died trying to protect the kingdom that I lived from the terrible ruler Wapol." Said Chopper now all angry.

"Was this Wapol bad?" Asked Nezu

"Just the worst. But don´t worry, Luffy send him away."

"Savior." Wrote down Nezu.

'After a while I thought I was going to be alone again, but I was then take in the care of Dr. Hiluk friend Dr. Kureha. She was different from him; she liked money and always prefer to live away from the main people. But taking aside that she is incredible doctor, every day she told me her age."

"How old is she ?"

"149" Said Chopper and Nezu then looked like he choked.

"Mr. Nezu ?" Asked Chopper.

"Can all humans of your world live that long." Asked Nezu

"Sometimes but with Dr. Kureha she was master of the uses of incredible herbs and medic that could granted long age and cure many diseases. She still never told me the real reason but whatever it is must the incredible." Said Chopper

"Long age, different from our" Wrote down Nezu

"After that I thought Luffy was going to leave but he was persistent in me coming along. I never saw the world and Dra Kuraha wouldn´t let me go. I even try to have Luffy go away and you know what he said ?" Asked Chopper

"No."

"SHUT UP. LET´S GO." Scream Chooper with a smile and recreating the moment he realized that he would follow luffy forever.

"Uhh." Said Nezu not knowing what to say of that scene.

"And that moment I knew that he was someone that I could follow. He is my friend and I his doctor, thanks to him I started my goal to cure every disease known to man."

"That's a very valuable goal." Said Nezu with a smile. So far Chopper was his favorite member of the crew, because he is honestly an honest kind person.

"I know and Luffy is the one I that pushed to this direction."

"Admiration to his friend." Wrote down Nezu.

Nico Robin

Nezu had to admit that of all the people he saw in the crew, Nico Robin was the one that he was the most interested about. She seen very mysterious, beautiful and smart. So, she decide to follow a 19 year old kid? He needs the have as much information that he could about her.

"Mister Nezu." Said Robin with a smile.

"Miss Robin.''

"That's a lovely interrogation you got here." Said Robin talking about the room.

"Well thanks. Here at U.A we try to keep the best possible." Said Nezu

"I see."

"So, you been with Luffy for 2 years."

"Exactly."

"What were you doing before?"

"That's a trick question. The true is…I was doing a little bit of everything." Said Robin being honest.

"What." Asked Nezu a little beat confused.

"You heard me. I noticed that you could be the smartest guy in that room, even though you are not a person." Said Robin pointing the obvious taking Nezu by surprise.

"Are you…" Said him all curious. If anything, happen he would sound the alarm and a bunch of heroes would appear in seconds, All Might include.

"I am not putting any of your students in danger. Luffy will be mad at me if I did that, he can be very childlike sometimes." Said Robin with a laugh

'_Sometimes."_ Thought Nezu

"Humor nature.' Wrote him down the first thing that he got from Robin.

"But is true what I say before, I did a bit of ´´everything´´. Espionage, mercenary, assassination, crimes and the list goes on." Explaining Robin giving some ideas of her past.

"Dangerous past keeps an eye of her." Wrote down Nezu

"So…why did you decide to do this lifestyle?" Asked Nezu a little afraid.

"I didn´t decided I didn't have a choice. In our world the government that rule supreme is more corrupt than yours." Said Robin dropping her view of the hero government.

"Our government is not corrupt miss Robin. We provide thousands of heroes to help out millions of people." Said Nezu defending his government.

"And yet you couldn´t send one to help Shigaraki. You people create a lazy society that realis too much on them." Said Robin remembering the backstory of Tomura. If a normal people leave him a hand, he could be help Tomura in not to join forces with All for One. If Luffy was there he would help Tomura and screw this society rules.

Nezu only seats there looking like to create a good excuse. Robin seeing that she made her point decide to move on.

"You have your view, I had mine. So, continuing, when I was a kid, I lived in a place called Ohara and it was best known for studying the history of the world. And when it looked like we could finally discover many secrets of the true history, the government labeled us as criminal and wiped out out."

"What.." Said Nezu stopping to absorb all that information.

'You heard me. Not arrest us for a real crime. They know that the true history is gonna be their downfall so if someone is near of that goal, they will wipe out your existence. It doesn't matter to them. They have the marines also known as the ´´heroes´´ of the sea."

"Childhood tragedy." Wrote down Nezu. Now he was also a little afraid to know more about this ´´World Government´´.

"I manage to escape by pure luck. My home got wiped out of the map, and for many years since I was 8, they tried to hunt me. I did this thing not because I wanted, but because I need it. Everyone that open arms to me try to capture or sell me off. When I got older, I betrayed many organizations. It wasn´t until I meet someone that could actually help me as long, I protect him." Explaining Robin giving some parts of her horrible life.

"Mister Luffy ?"

"No that was before that. It was someone called Crocodile."

"Crocodile?"

"He would be called in your terms as ´´a master villain´´. He was a leader of an organization called Baroque works, and they plan to take over a whole country. Making a bloodshed everywhere. And did you know who stopped that?"

"Mist…" Nezu didn´t want to believe but Robin was likely telling the absolute true.

"Luffy."

"Wow." Said Nezu impressed. Luffy stopped a masses bloodshed of a country and defeat a master villain. He might say that he doesn't want to be a hero but those were real heroic things.

"Yeah, at that point I was in a situation where I was sure to die but then Luffy appeared. I told him to let me go, but he said that he wouldn´t do that. Now I didn´t have Barroque to protect me so I joined the crew."

"As…"

"But before you ask I didn´t join fully. I was there for protection, he seen like a man who cared for his crew. I was sure that I was going leave anytime time soon, but then…. When the governed found me and I kidnap me, Luffy found out and chased after me. Originally, I grow soft and gave myself as a sacrifice. Luffy still wouldn't let me go, even that I still believed that he was going to do what so many treated me. But then he showed his true color."

"What did he do ?'_ Asked Nezu_

Robin than remember that day. The day that Luffy proof that he would protect her no matter what. By burning the world government flag and declaring war against them.

"_You are going to die! You all except to fight the whole governed and win?''_

"_YEAH BRING IT ON!"_

"_Robin. Tell me, you wanna live!"_

"_I WANNA LIVE."_

"Misse Robin. Are you ok ?" Said Nezu seeing Robin with a bit of tears in her eyes.

'Yes. All that I have to say is…. Luffy is the only person I am willing to die for it." Said her with a huge smile in her face. While Nezu only seen in pure shock.

**Franky**

Nezu was speechless after Robin statement. The way that their government treat people is horrible. No wonder there was so much chaos with these people.

Now with Franky, he seen a bit skeptical. He looked like a weird futuristically robot, but still looked human and with no pants. He had the appearance of a rather muscular guy, in the same way of All Might. Nezu would like to know how far their technology was

"So, mister…" Said Nezu trying to be a polite but how you do that with a guy like Franky?

"Cutty Flam, but most people call me Franky."

"Alright Franky. So, you are the crew shipwright. I am correct?"

"Yeah bro."

"You are with them for 2 years."

"Yes."

"So, tell me a little more about you."

"This is an epic sorry that need an intro song." Said Franky looking like he was inspired emotionally. So much so that he picks his guitar.

'Where did he got that guitar?" Scream Nezu all perplexed.

'Oh, I was a boy…" Said Franky rocking some whacky tunes.

'Ah leave the singing for another time mister Franky. Can you please tell a little about your past?" Said Nezu all perplexed and wanting to back to the interviews.

"Well my parents were pirates from the south Blue. They abandon me when I was a kid."

"He talks like it nothing. What wrong with them?" Thought Nezu all perplexed and confused. Franky talked about being abandoned by his parents and he talk like it was nothing.

"I never cared for them, because I ended up in water seven. The ship building city."

'Interesting." Said Nezu writing down.

"There I was adopted alongside my sisters by the great puffing Tom?"

"Who was he?'

"The greatest ship builder in the universe that ever lived. He was a person that could make everything."

"Fascination for construction." Wrote down Nezu

'Any examples?" Asked Nezu. If this Tom was such a great ship builder so they might give him a clue on how their technology is.

"Tom made many things that I saw with my own eyes. However, he was famous for two things."

"What?"

"Building the first pirate king ship."

"What "Said Nezu almost dropping his pen.

"Connection with the original pirate king. Need more information." Writing down Nezu.

"Yeah, pretty super huh. When the government discovered that. They wanted to arrest him, but he revealed his magnum posed. Something so big and groundbreaking that they let him build and them be arrested."

"What was?"

"The sea trains."

"Sea train." Asked Nezu a little bit interested.

"An incredible invention that Tom had. A train that was able to traverse's the seal, faster than any usual ship."

"Technology primitive but still impressive." Wrote down Nezu

"That sound outstanding." Said Nezu being honest

"Yeah and it took us 11 years."

"How many people work in the construction?"

"Me, Tom, Yokuzuna and Iceburgg."

"Just four people !" Said Nezu pretty schocked.

"Yeah. Man, those times bring back memories." Said Franky wiping some tears in his eyes

"So, what happen next..."

"Well Tom deliver the train, so he was ready to go. I refused to let them take away him so I did the most obvious thing."

"Which was."

"I stand in front of the railroad of the sea train." Said Franky super serious.

"What. That´s pretty much suicide." Said Nezu sounded horrified.

"You are telling me this. I know, it fails, Tom was taken away and I never saw him again. The incident almost killed me; however, I survived and build myself and new body. After that I was so angry with Iceburg for doing nothing that we split apart. So, for years I was the leader of little mafia gang called the Franky Family." Said Franky remembering his life after Tom was taken. Leaving Iceburg and creating his ´´family´´

"You, leader of a mafia." Said Nezu all worried.

"Yeah, it´s doesn´t look with my style but it was. For years, me, my sister and all my bros attack some random pirates and idiots and we collect their money. But even with that new life I liked to check out the ships that come to Water Seven. The idiot of Iceburg become the mayor the town, and I believe he still is."

"So, when does young Luffy come along?"

"Well their ship the going merry was in pretty bad shape. Almost all the shipwright of the place had said that the ship was done for it. We try to attack the crew at first, but we got out buts kicked, but soon we would ally all together because they had appeared." Said Franky know getting angry

"Who are you talking about?"

"CP9."

"What."

"They are the government butchers. They kill, wipe out people and pretty much do everything as the government tell them." Said Franky remembering those bastards who try to kill him.

"More of the corrupt government." Wrote down Nezu.

"So why did they appear?"

"Tom had a secret that I not going to tell." Said Franky. As much they appreciate the heroes, he wouldn´t let them know about the accident weapons, he never trusted those who were always on the government side. Plus, the heroes were almost like the navy. Nezu looked really upset but decided to not go for it.

"The government wanted that secret so they could control the people everywhere with fire powers. So, they send some assassin to blend in with the citizens for five years. Three of them worked with Iceburg, one worked in a local bar. I had to admit that they were pretty good, real profession, but as soon as they were asked to leave, they were ready to kill the people that they live among them."

"My god." Said Nezu almost in pure horror expression.

"They capture Robin and me as well. What happen to the secret, I can´t tell, but is best to say is now far away from those bastard hands." Said Franky not wanting to reveal that Pluton doesn´t exist anymore

"Personal judgment." Wrote down Nezu

"What else happen?" Asked Nezu

"Luffy and the crew bust out with my bros to rescue me and Robin. And it was a success, we live, we beat that crap of Cp9, and I joined the crew."

"Really. Why you decide to leave your city and follow young Luffy."

"My mentor builds the pirate king ship. So, I hope to follow his legacy, because I build their next ship the Thousand Sunny and I guarantee to you that this ship will make history as the flagship of the next pirate king." Said Franky with a big bright smile.

"Great faith in his leader." Wrote down Nezu. So far Nezu had like Franky he seen like a nice man with a few screws out of his brain.

"You are sure a great man, mister Franky." Said Nezu looking down his notes.

"Thanks bro. Now I got to tell you, this room need a little shake off after all that open-heart conversation. I got it." Said Franky putting one lights in the room and changing his air style to a afro.

"Tada." Said him. Nezu see that his interrogation room was now looking like a cheap student party.

"Did he keep those things inside himself?" Thought Nezu super confused. The rodent was not ready for what was going to happen next.

"Oh yeah. DO the Franky. Do the Franky." Said Franky dancing.

"I need to find a psychologist after this." Thought Nezu. He was still speechless looking at that scene.

Brook

After Franky out nowhere party was over and Nezu got all the information that was most important. It was time for the last member of the crew, the weird Skeleton with an afro. The skeleton was drinking tea, and Nezu was surprised that he didn´t see the tea going down. Is was like he still had living organs, even though he didn´t have organs.

"I say this really good stuff, Hic." Said Brook burping.

"Oh sorry." Said Brook.

"Bad manners." Wroe down Nezu.

"So mr…" Asked Nezu trying to start a conversation.

"Humming Brook at your service." Said Brook take away his hat.

"Mister Brook. I have so many questions for you, but the first is…"

"Why I am a skeleton."

"Well yeah." Said Nezu being honest.

"A this is thanks to my Devil fruit. The revive-revive fruit."

"Revive fruit."

'Yeah. I eat when I was still young, however the effect only takes after you die, so."

'But this is incredible. A fruit that allows a person to have a second chance in life is absolute outstanding." Said Nezu stunt by hearing that information. A fruit that guarantee you to have a second chance in life, that is out of the boundaries of quirks.

"I know. I was a bit too lucky and unlucky." Said Brook.

"What do you mean?"

"Nezu san, how old do you think I am?"

"100?" Said Nezu shooting off a number,

"A hundred year old! My dear good sir, keep in mind that I am 37 at the moment." Said Brook feeling insulted.

"What." Said Nezu feeling nervous now.

"I am just kidding I am 90 at the moment. I was 88 when I join." Said Brook going back to his silly mode and laughing. Nezu however was not laughing.

"Doesn´t know the right moment to be serious." Wrote down Nezu

"So how was your life before meeting young Luffy?"

"Oh it´s was great. I was the musician and the second man of a group called the Rumbar pirates."

"Rumbar Pirates."

'Yes lead by the great Yorki. He was a man that I deeply admire."

"Really so tell me what happen."

'You see. When I was seeing with them, the great pirate era hadn´t started yet. We were just sailing to island and doing most pirates stuff. This brings tears into my eyes; even though I don't have eyes anymore. Yohoho"

"Fixation on skull jokes." Wrote down Nezu.

'" Captain Yorki and the crew love to go in adventures and discovering new places. But then one day we meet our most weird crewmember."

"Who…"

"Laboon the whale." Said Brook remembering that little whale.

"You recruit a whale into the crew." Said Nezu a bit confused. That now a days seen fine with all the weird things hero would do, but still.

"Well we didn't recruit him. But he joined with us because he kept following us. He was so cute and adorable, plus having a whale was a huge advantage for man on the sea."

"You got a point. So, what happen to Laboon." Said Nezu.

"One day we pass to the red line and we wanted to pass there, but the problem was Laboon couldn´t go with us. He was too big to pass there, so we let him in the care of our good friend Crocus. He and Labbon where at the Twin capes." Said Brook remembering the day that they left Laboon with the old flower head doctor.

"Then what happen?"

"We all die." Said Brook like it was nothing.

"What." Said Nezu looking in horror to hear all that.

'One-night mysterious enemy appear and killed all the crew members including myself. That's when my powers activated, my soul pop out in the middle of the ocean, it should have appeared next to my body but It didn´t do it. So, I spent a long time looking for my body, and when I found it was nothing but bones."

"My god." Said Nezu with his jaw drop

"Are you ok, Nezu-san?'' Asked Brook seeing the rodent feeling a little bit off.

"Yes, but mister Brook what you describe is simply horrifying. How are in such a good mod?" Asked Nezu

"You have Luffy to thank for that. He was the one that brought back my way to live. After I spent decades alone in my old ship."

'What do you mean?"

"My ship was in a forbidden area of the sea that nobody dares go to. So, I was alone for decades, there way days that I wake up and saw my friends all happy and alive but then I realized was a dream. Being alone is a horrible feeling." Said

"Set some psychologist." Wrote down Nezu

'What happen next?" Asked him.

"Luffy-san appear and, in the spot, offer me a position in his crew. I immediate accept the offer since I was all alone for years. I had a fine meal, and everybody loved me. However, I had a problem." Said Brook

'What was?''

"I didn´t have my shadow." Said Brook and Nezu look confused once again.

"I beg your pardon. You said you didn´t have your shadow."

"Yes, you see a very powerful pirate called Gecko Moria who had the power of the shadow shadow fruit stole my shadow, and if you don´t know if you lose your shadow is a very deadly thing."

'What happen?"

'Well not only you feel empty. Like you lost your soul, not in my case since my soul is pretty livid Yohoho. But also, you don´t have your reflection and when sunlight touches you is pretty much death."

'That´s sound horrifying." Said Nezu. Every time a devil fruit is mention is sounded worst and worst. All Might and hero public comity president are going to have a horrible set of new.

'Fruits defiantly danger. Analyze and discuss later." Wrote him down.

"But don´t worry, Luff-san and the crew defeat the horrible Moria and I got my shadow back and joined the straw hat as his musician, and also swordsman."

"Yeah we analyze that you use a sword to fight." Said Nezu remembering the footage of their fight.

'Yes. I didn´t get the name humming brook for nothing." Said Brook

"You also didn´t explain me what your main goal is. All the other members gave me their ambition and dreams, what is your mister Brook." Asked Nezu

"My dream is a very simple one. I wanna reunited with a friend."

'Oh really. What is his name?"

"Laboon."

"The whale."

"Luffy-san say that his still at the red line waiting for my old crew. I cry every time when I think about it, this poor whale that spend decades waiting for his friends to return. Thankfully Crocus-san kept him company and protect him so I also pledge my life to him. But that is the true, all I want to reunite with my whale friend."

"Very honorable guy." Wrote down Nezu.

"I gotta say Nezu-san. For a hero school, this place needs a little more humming songs, may I play a verse of a famous song of my world as a demonstration."

'Oh, sure what is the name?"

"Bink Saque."

Nezu sits there and listen to Brook playing the famous pirate song

Hours later

Nezu got a ton of information. Most that sound too absurd to be true. The straw hat had probably the most sad or craziest lives that he had ever heard. Each one of them had a story to tell and their dreams to peruse. They are not heroes, but they are not bad guys, although not fully innocents. Nezu kept also interested that every time they kept talking, they all refer as luffy as the one that always bring them together. Without him the crew would not be the same, he can understand that Luffy is the captain, but he feels that there is something more with this fellow. SO far that kid prove to be an immense lunatic. Fighting every time, breaking rules, challenging All Might without fear. That's was not good but it could part of his nature, like Luffy is always the one that is not gonna follow the strict rules that hero system oppose and if Nezu wants that crew to be in check he need to make sure the captain is happy. SO now it was the time, the talk with young Luffy

"So, captain Luffy." Said Nezu with a smile to the young rubber kid.

"That's me." Said Luffy with a smile and a lugh

**And here where it ends. Don´t be mad, I wanna the talk with Luffy to be for your interpretation either Nezu gets super impressed and scared of Luffy, or he gets super annoyed. Either way it could work. In the interview sure Luffy is gonna bring Ace, Shanks, Jinbei and all of his friends but I wanna see what else he would say. Yeah, this chapter is a bit long, I didn´t expect to go this way but I guess I over did it. Next chapter is the sport festival and I tell you I already have a bunch of ideas for this one. See you guys later. **


	14. Sports Festival

The Straw hats were observing on how all the kids of UA were looking so serious. They got the impression that today was a big day for them, so is best to let them have their fun and not cause a scene. However, Luffy was present so…

"Man, this look so cool. I wanna go there." Said him ready to jump to the field.

"No Luffy you are not a student." Said Nami all scared because she knows that he would do that.

'And we dont want the heroes founding about us." Said Usopp also super nervous.

Once the classes arrive in the field, the straw hats had some questions.

"Hey, are those the kids that we save are going to play?'' Asked Franky

'Yes, it is 1-A. I guess they are going to speak." Said Robin

"Representing the students. Katsuki Bakugo.' Said Midnight.

The all saw Bakugo going to the microphone.

"Hey, is that scary kid." Said Chopper still scared of Bakugo.

"I still dont seen him as threat. He in the hero school." Said Luffy

"He just a punk that need a little beating." Said Zoro remembering that brat treats.

"Zoro." Said Nami horrified.

"What." Said Zoro confused.

"Hey, he is going to say something," Said Sanji

"I pledge that I will be the best." Said Bakugo all bluntly and that left many people outraged.

"What." Said most of the crew in shock on how douche that kid was.

"Buuu." Was the sound most the stadium was doing after that declaration.

"What a jerk." Said Usopp.

"Yeah that was not super." Said Frank

"He really is over his head." Said Brook.

"Hey at least you got admit, he doesnt seen scared to say that in front of thousands of people. The only guy that I know that would have the courage to say this in a stadium would be Luffy." Said Zoro pointing out something.

"True." Said the crew.

'Completely" Said Robin

"Buuu." Said Luffy booing Bakugo.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Asked Chopper.

'He was so selfish. He was supposed to talk about how great being here is or make the best of everybody. But he assumes he is gonna be the best and that is just a jerk move. Buuu." Said Luffy super irritated on how self-centered Bakugo was. This was a sport competition where everyone try their best.

Unknow to the Straw Hats, Bakugo was looking at the stadium at trying to find them. He looked for a few seconds and found the pirates booth. He saw Luffy there booing him and doing faces like a kinder garden while his gang just shrug off and watch the sport festival. Bakugo was very serious about being the best, even if he had to crush everyone there and also Luffy. He will be the number one no matter what.

"Buu you suck." Said Luffy however Nami cuts him off.

"Here a lollipop Luffy. Be busy." Said Nami giving luffy some candy.

'Thanks, Nami.'' Said Luffy licking the candies.

"Honestly." Said Nami all irritated on how childish her boss can be.

'The first event is a race." Said Midnight announcing the first part.

"Man Midnight-chan outfit is the best. I heard she had a more reviling outfit that got banned, that makes even better." Said Sanji with a huge nosebleed.

"I wish to see if she uses panties. Yohoho." Said Brook with a laugh

Nami then punch the two over the head.

'Can you too shut up. This is a kid school event. For some reason." Said Nami looking at the stadium.

"The first part of the event: Obstacle course rate." Said Midnight announcing.

"So is a race." Said Usopp.

'Interesting." Said Zoro with a smile.

"If Zoro was there he would probably go out of the Stadium." Said Chopper and most of the crew laugh of that joke.

'True." Said Luffy

'What did you say Chopper!" Said Zoro growling to the reindeer.

"Ah Robin." Said Chopper wanting confront from the Archeologist.

"There." Said Robin hugging Chopper and patting him in the head like he was a child.

"Look all the student gathering up." Said Luffy seeing the images on the big screen.

'It must be super full there." Said Frank imagining a bunch of people gather together in one small space.

"And start." Announces Midnight and the race was on.

"Look, Todoroki from Class 1-A takes the lead with his amazing Ice quirk." Said President Mic and it was true Todoroki froze many of his competition and the main floor for advantage in the race.

"Tricky brat." Said Zoro with a smile.

"It appears that this tricky latest for a few seconds." Said Usopp seeing a bunch of students figuring out ways to pass over the ice of Todoroki.

Each student who passed that problem was looking super determined. Almost too much.

"Look on how determined those students are." Said Robin.

"Yeah it is kind frightening sometimes." Said Usopp a bit shaken. He never knows when he could meet a person with a deadly quirk.

"Check it those powers. There so cool." Said Luffy looking over all theses crazy's quirks.

'Yeah is pretty amazing Luffy." Said Chopper also with stars in his eyes.

"Look at this. They are exploding, passing tapes, whatever the hell those purples balls are." Said Franky looking at the students and keep in mind their quirks. Some were pretty super.

'I say that this is their normal." Said Brook looking in a binocular at these students before mirroring into some heroine battle clothes.

"Oh my." Said Brook looking at some young students who open their jackets.

"What the competition?" Asked Sanji seeing some of the students had stopped dead in their tracks.

"First obstacle. The Robo inferno. Those are the same Zero pointers robot that were in the entrance exam. The students must pass an obstacle race, it's a lap around this stadium made just for this day." Said President Mic showing off some really big robots that could destroy a city.

"Man, they want to kill those kids." Said Nami with sweat of fear.

"Hey look is Shoto." Said Sanji seeing the two-colored teen who was already making ice.

'Check it out that ice." Said Robin seeing how he has perfect control of his quirk.

"Well he is not like Aokji but is pretty cool." Said Luffy.

"Yeah he cant turn himself into ice like the admiral. But he still pretty strong so be careful Luffy." Said Sanji warning Luffy

"Dont worry Sanji I will." Said Luffy munching into some popcorn.

"Why are you smiling Sanji?" Asked Nami seeing Sanji with a peculiar smile.

"Oh…I am just kind curious in seeing how he turns out." Said Sanji looking at Shoto.

"Really. You have this much faith on that kid?" Asked Franky

"I dont know. I feel a kind connection with him." Said Sanji still looking at Shoto

'Maybe because of your silly hairs" Said Zoro mocking him.

"What..." Said Sanji and before they could start arguing Nami hit them both.

'Shut up you idiots." Said her all pissed.

'Look how they destroy those robots." Said Usopp and the crew went to observe on how the kids were doing. It was explosions, creativity and whole lot of other attacks to help pass those giant mechanical beasts.

"I wanna go there." Said Luffy wanting to participate of all the fun.

"Luffy no.' Said Usopp and Nami holding him.

"That's is one of the deals, we stay hidden. If you go, there you blow off our cover." Said Usopp

'But…" Said Luffy wanting to have fun. But before he continued Nami appear with more snack in her person.

"Here eat some more." Said her shoving some candies and chocolates in Luffy mouth.

"That shut him up." Said Robin with a laugh. Usopp and Nami took a deep breath, stopping Luffy was not an easy job.

"Hey, look those two seen to have similar quirk." Said Chopper seeing both Kirishima and TetsuTetsu.

'No chopper. I can see the red head dude having a hard power. While the shining bro is a metal like state." Said Franky seeing how the boys work.

"Wow you are so smart Franky.' Said Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"I do what I can." Said Franky with a smile while he drinks some cola.

"Hey, is that exploding kid." Said Zoro seeing bakugo.

"He is avoiding the robots." Said Sanji.

"Why? Fighting them is the fun part." Said Luffy

"Yeah but this is a race. You need to get in front, and he is getting there by boosting himself up." Said Nami understanding Bakugo plan.

"Clever kid." Said Sanji with a smirk.

They next saw Tokoyami working with Dark Shadow.

"Whoa check that out. That bird guy has a shadow in his stomach." Said Luffy with his eyes all open of excitement.

"Remind me of Moria at Thriller Bark." Said Robin remembering the Warlord.

'At least he is not a weird lizard." Said Zoro.

"Hey is Midoriya." Said Luffy with a smile pointing at the green haired kid.

"While is he holding a piece of junk." Said Sanji looking that Midoriya was holding a scrap of one of the robots.

'He gonna do something with his finger. I know you can do Midoriya!" Said Luffy cheering for Izuku.

"Luffy seen to be fan of that kid." Said Zoro.

"So the first part was a piece of cake. How about the second part? Fall and youre out! Crawl across if you wanna make it. THIS IS THE FALL!" Said President Mic revealing a big pit with some pillars.

"They build that just for a school event." Said Nami all shocked alongside Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Heroes are psycho. This is the only reason." Said Usopp in dear.

"It looks so cool." Said Luffy wanting to jump there.

"Luffy no." Said most of his crew.

"This would be easy many of us." Said Robin.

"Yeah three of us can fly. Brook can pretty much walk on air and Luffy could stretch himself to no problem. Is just Nami-swan, Chopper and Usopp that would have a problem." Said Sanji.

"Hey, I climbed mountain all the time when I was a kid." Said Usopp showing that he is a good climber.

"I can jump high in reindeer form." Said Chopper

'And I can take care of myself." Said Nami crossing her arms.

'Yes, Nami my dear." Said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey check those gadgets." Said Luffy seeing those inventions.

"A robe belt this is genius. Im taking pictures so I can develop later." Said Usopp taking pictures with his cellphone for future plans.

'I know that chick. She Hatsume of the support course, when we present ourselves for these kids, she went nuts over me. Wanting to check it out my super body. I told her that she is too young for that." Said Franky remembering the pinky mad scientist.

'Franky that sounds so wrong." Said Nami and Robin with a sweat in their heads.

"Most of them are just in the rope." Said Zoro.

"I will be calm there. I could walk 100 miles in a rope." Said Usopp with one of his facts;

"Really." Said both Chopper and Luffy surprised

"Yes. Once I walk a bunch of mountains just with rope supporting me." Said Usopp continuing his story. While the rest of the crew watched the race.

"Shoto is getting ahead again." Said President Mic

With him be once again at lead many people were starting to speak loudly about the young Todoroki.

"Look is the son of the flame hero Endavour,"

"Ah makes sense now. He got the number two hero blood in his vein. That's why he is so talent."

"The pros will be begging for him to be his sidekick."

The Straw Hats were just absorbing all that information.

"Wow they must really put attention in that Shoto guy." Said Usopp.

'Hear that just because he is the son of a hero he is already destine to great things. He got here all by himself." Said Luffy finding that ridiculous.

"Luffy according to research his father is the number two hero of this country only losing to All Might. So, he must be pretty strong." Said Robin.

"Whatever. I dont care, flame hero I bet Sabo or Ace fire could surpass him." Said Luffy remembering his brother flame powers.

"You are not wrong there." Said Robin with a smile. It was true, quirk or not Logia powers were still superior.

"Our race sure has been crazy so far. Now is time for the final part…the minefield." Said President Mic with a pleasure smile revealing the final part of the race.

"A MINEFIELD." Scream most of the straw hats.

"That's right a minefield. This is death in just one step. A quick glance reveal the mines location. So, keep your eyes open and watch your steps." Said President Mic in his both with Aizawa.

"This is madness." Said Nami covering her eyes.

"I like this." Said Zoro with a smile.

"It teaches them attention and quick thinking." Said Sanji.

"I wanna do that." Said Luffy all excited.

'You three are easy to say that. All of you have mastered observation while everybody in this world is depending in luck to pass this." Said Nami in fear for theses poor kids.

''Hey guys can you tell where the mines are. I feel worry for those students." Said Chopper.

Luffy use his observation haki and start looking at eh minefield.

"Oh, there a bunch there. And there. And there." Said Luffy pointing at the areas.

"This is gonna be a nightmare." Said Usopp trembling

They saw both Todoroki and Bakugo going ahead and avoiding the explosions.

"Looks like Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo are neck to neck. Those two are battling for the first place." Said President mic

"Man, they seen really into this." Said Brook picking some kind rivalry.

"Hey look Izuku." Said Luffy seeing Izuku at the end of the minefield.

"Still with that pile junk. What the boy plan?" Questioning Nami.

"Oh…that's kind a good plan." Said Robin now getting the plan and growing a smile.

"What is Robin?" Asked Luffy

"You see." Said Robin while drinking some water.

Bump

"What." Said most of the straw hats in surprised. Midoriya had just pulled up a bunch of explosives and use it as some kind of rockpiles to launch himself.

"Wow. Midoriya from class 1-A is now in hot pursuit of the two. Piling up a pile of mine field to bust himself to first place. What a mad idea!" Said Presiden Mic

"WOW!" Said Luffy,Chopper and Usopp

"That kid is crazy." Said Sanji with a laugh

"Yeah but that's smart." Said Usopp praising the plan.

'That so awesome. I wanna do that. Franky make a bunch of explosives, I wanna do that Izuku did." Said Luffy to his shipwright.

'I don't think if the support course lab has explosive. But I might cook something up." Said Franky thinking.

"Do it. I cant wait to do mine surf." Said Luffy just imaging the mine surf.

"Thats sound so cool Luffy. Can go too." Said Chopper also excited.

"Sure. What about you Usopp?" Asked Luffy to his sniper.

"The mighty Usopp is not scared of something like minefield. I can surf on those things with a simple surfboard." Said Usopp acting though but he was actually afraid of that plan.

"Dont go this far you idiot." Said Zoro.

"Hey look they are close to the finish line." Pointed Nami seeing the trio of Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo going head to head.

"In no time Midoriya blew dust in their eyes. And now hes cleared the landmine area. Eresearhead your class is insane. What do you teach them?" Said President mic asking his fellow professor.

"I didnt do anything. This is all fruit of their progress." Said Aizawa.

"He is right. Those kids are being creative there." Said Zoro.

After a long and mad race, the winner of the first part appear…

'Izuku Midoriya is the number one." Scream President Mic announcing Midoriya as the winner of the race. Naturally the stadium went wild.

"Yeah." Scream most of the straw hats in joy.

"Alright Izuku won." Said Luffy with a smile.

'Great job there." Said Nami feeling happy for the kid.

"Man, he really went all by himself there." Said Brook.

"Lets talk to him." Said Luffy wanting to chat with Midoriya.

"No Luffy. This is not the time, wait for the right time." Said Robin

'Ok Robin.'' Said Luffy going back to his seat.

"Look those two also appeared." Said Chopepr pointing at Bakugo and Todoroki. They also saw most of the class that they saved came first.

"Hey what's that on that ponytail girl?" Asked Usopp seeing something weird behind Yayorozu. The crew lead closer and saw that was Mineta.

"Ew." Said both Nmai and Robin disgust by that kid.

"That grape pervert. If I could I will kick him out of here for doing this inappropriate thing." Said Sanji with fire in his eyes.

'I say. You cant see her panties." Said brook. And his answer got his being kicked by Sanji and punched by Nami.

"She is 15!" Scream both of them.

"Alright the first 42 people who crossed the line are allowed to advance to the next round. The rest go to the audience your time in the festival is over." Announces Midnight with the next part.

"Ouch that's kind sad. I mean I only see people from the hero class, and most is the class that we save." Said Usopp

'Yeah. Man, they say heroes goes at first here, but dawn." Said Frank feeling bad for the rest of the classes.

"Now is time for the post-preliminaries, the final selection. Our next activity…Human Cavalry battle." Said Midnight

"Cavalry battle?" Said the straw hats confused.

"You can all form a 2 to 4 persons team freely and from a horse back configuration. Basically, this the same rules as a normal human cavalry battle. Swipe your enemy headbands and guard your own. Except for one thing…everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial!" Scream Midnight using her whip.

"So basically, is a game of catch the flag." Said Sanji

"Oh man I love those games when I was a kid." Said Nami.

"That seen kind nicer." Said Usopp now a bit more relax that they were going to do something simpler.

"But usopp remember for they go ahead they must get those bandana no matter what." Said Robin very serious.

"There is gonna be blood in that grass today." Said Zoro looking at the field like a hawk looking for its prey.

"Are they really this far on a school festival?" Asked Usopp to the heaves.

"The number of points youre worthy will be 5 points if you placed in the 42th. 10 if you were placed in 41th, 15 if you were placed in 40th and so on…" Said Midnight explaining the rules.

"Seen fair.'' Said Nami

"These numbers are so high." Said Luffy with smoke coming of his brain.

"Except for the number place who is worthy 10 million points.'' Said Midnight

"10 million !" Said the straw hats looking at Izuku who now was the center of everyone attention.

"They are going to eat him alive." Said Sanji all dark.

"Alright participants form your teams." Said Midnight.

The pirates saw Izuku trying to make a team, but he was constantly getting excluded by everyone.

"Look how they are pushing Izuku aside." Said Choper feeling bad for him.

'Well if you had the biggest points there a good chance that you might lose." Said Nami.

"No fair, I want to help him." Said Luffy wanting to help his friend.

"Hey look there some girl is going to him." Said Usopp seeing Uraraka coming to Izuku.

"Oh, I remember her from the USJ. She is very cute." Said Nami

They all saw Izuku blushing and hidden his face.

"Oh, he has a crush." Said Robin with a laugh

"Izuku has a crush." Said both Luffy, Chopper and Usopp making fun of Izuku. Zoro punch all the three for the annoyance.

"Shut up your idiots. What you guys are?" Said him.

'I see now Hatsume from the support joining force. Maybe the little green bro has a chance." Said Franky looking at Izuku team.

"He still short of one member." Said Nami.

"I dont think so." Said Robin with a smile observing Izuku forming his team, while she takes a sip from her beverage

"Look he pick the bird guy." Said Luffy

"No he got a chance." Said Robin.

"Shoto has picked that beautiful ponytail girl, that tall glasses dude and some blonde kid with electric power." Said Sanji looking at Shoto team. It looked like a pretty balanced team.

"I remember him. They told me that if he uses too much, he would fry his brain." Said Chopper.

"Talk about your power being your weakness." Said Zoro with no sympathy.

"Yeah. Remember that Eneru guy who had all that electricity?" Said Nami.

"Yes." Said Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Choppe, Usopp and Robin.

"No." Said Franky and Brook who never meet this guy before.

"Is like Sanji said. They might have similar power but every quirk has a drawn back, like he cant turn himself into electricity or Todoriki cant turn himself into ice." Said her.

"They are still people." Said Chopper.

"Look the next part is about to start." Said Usopp and the teams were already in their battle formations.

"Hey, did you notice that most of the teams are from that class we saved." Said Luffy

"Guess they are a bit a step beyond.'' Said Zoro crossing his arms.

'Well said Zoro-san." Said Brook.

"START!" Announces Midnight.

After the announcement all the teams went straight to Midoriya.

"Of course, they go directly to Midoriya." Said Nami with an annoyed sound.

'What Nami? Is this not a good plan?'' Asked Luffy.

"Please. This is so obvious, if I were there, I would have told my team to go behind the others to steal their headbands. They are to focus on the 10 million points one that they care for the others." Said Nami giving a much better plan.

"Correct miss Navigator. While that headbanded is a guarantee win is best not to leave your other points so close to capture." Said Robin.

"I see the metal bro from the other class and a floating headband going straight to Midoriya.'' Said Frankhy and that pick the interest of the straw hats.

"Invisible headband ?!" Said most of the crew. That was now looking for the floating headband.

"Wait a minute. Why there is pants…OH MY GOD IS THAT INVISIBLE GIRL AGAIN!" Said Usopp in horror remembering that girl who was an invisible quirk and likes to be naked.

"AAAARGH." Said most of the man avoid looking.

"Really. Getting naked in the middle of the festival. I get it that you cant see nothing because well." Said Nami a bit embarrassed.

"Its show on how natural she is." Said Robin with a laugh.

"I gotta say I would be cheering for her…If could see any kind skin.'' Said Brook with a disappoint tone in his voice. For that comment Sanji kicked him in the head.

"Youre sick, you old pervert." Said Sanji.

"Check it out Midoriya is handling this way better." Said Luffy looking at Midoriya.

"Yeah everybody is gather on him but he is keeping to himself." Said Zoro.

"That's because of his teamwork." Said Usopp

"Cool." Said Luffy cheering for Midoriya.

They know saw the Bakugo team.

"Hey that Bakugo kid is coming down." Said Chopper seeing Bakugo receiving attacks but defending himself.

"Nice block attack." Said Sanji.

"Remembering if someone of your team touches the ground is instantly disqualification." Scream President Mic.

"He is lucky to have a tape guy on his team." Said Luffy.

The later saw another team causing an explosion.

"Hey, look at the other blonde there. He can also explode too.' Said Chopper looking at the Monoma team.

"Really." Said both Luffy and Usopp. But Robin had observed that team a little bit.

"Not exactly. If you look close you can see that he needs to touch someone to copy their power." Said her.

"A snick little bastard." Said Zoro grunting. Copy guys were the worst kind because they never train, they only steam

After that a huge explosion was heard.

Booom

"I dont like the sound of that." Said Usopp trembling.

"It appears that he insulated that Bakugo guy." Said Nami looking at the team Monoma.

"He looks scarier the more time passes" Said Chopper in fear.

"It appears he found its prey." Said Zoro with a smile in his face.

While they saw Bakugo humiliate that other team, they now saw midoriya up against Todoroki.

"And Midoriya seen found a challenge." Said Nami

"Oh, crap he up against that Shoto kid." Said Franky.

"Now this is an event worthy of our time."" Said Sanji

"What's that thing coming there?'' Said Brook seeing Shoji carrying both Mineta and Tsuyu.

"I dont know. But I think is one of the kids we rescue, the weird looking tall one that look like an octopus." Said Sanji looking at the huge teen.

"Is he a fishman?' Asked Luffy

"I dont think so." Said Sanji with a shrug

"His carrying that frog and that idiot grape on his back." Said Nami.

"Wow guys check it out. That girls is making some insulators." Said Robin observing the Todoroki team.

"Insulators? But those things are for…" Said Nami all confused. But then the pieces come together, they had somebody who could do electric attacks.

**1.3 million volts.**

"Ouch." Said most of the crew seeing most of the teams being electrocuted by Kaminari quirk.

"They are pretty much killing off the competition." Said Zoro with a glee in his face.

''That doesnt sound scary." Said Luffy not understanding.

"Of course, you are made of rubber, is the only thing that people wish to have at this moment." Said Usopp.

"Hey look now is floor is freezing." Said Chopper seeing that the Todoroki team now was immobilizing all the competition.

"I got that say this is brilliant." Said Usopp understanding their tactic.

'I see. Using this as a main to get the 10 million points." Said Nami.

"He waited until they were stopped by Kaminati shock before freezing them in place. I wouldnt expect any less. He studied how his competition was working on so he made up his mind for a duo quirk attack." Said Aizawa giving an explanation of Shoto plan.

"Nice explanation there." Said Mic to his friend.

"His teacher gets it." Said Sanji.

"Man, this is so awesome." Said Luffy.

"Hey look, Izuku is in trouble again." Said Chopper seeing that the green teen was now the main focus.

"Do you hear an engine sound." Said Frank listening to a very usual sound.

"What happen?" Said Nami seeing that the Todoroki team had disappeared but the most important it was just declared…

"THEY GOT HIS HEADBAND" Scream most of the crew.

"Impressive ladies and gentlemen. It was like blisteringly fast. Ida must be saving his super speed for important moments like this. Now team Todoroki is on the lead while team Midoriya is with 0 points." Scream Mic

"Oh boy." Said Nami feeling bad about Izuku

'Come on Izuku you can do this." Shout out Luffy.

"Yeah go Izuku." Shout Chopper louder.

"You know he cant hear you two from here." Said Robin to the two.

"Let them have fun." Said Nami with a shrug.

"They are charging on." Said Zoro seeing that the Izuku team was ready to attack.

"They are going to fight. Oh man this is gonna be awesome." Said Luffy.

The now also Izuku arm glowing and appearing to cause some air bust.

"I can see Izuku-sama arm glowing. Is that his quirk?" Asked Brook

"Probably. I dont remember all the powers of those brats." Said Zoro.

"Is going forward." Said Robin.

"Shoto is done." Said Sanji feeling disappointed. Until...

"Is that fire !" Scream most the crew in shock by that.

"He has both fire and ice?' Said Luffy all in shock for that revelation.

"Sanji-kun did you know that?' Asked Nami to the cook.

'No. He must never told me." Said Sanji now very surprised by that.

"This is gonna get good." Said Zoro seeing that both boys were now at full power.

"Hey, the Bakugo guy is after that blonde." Said Usopp seeing Bakugo after Monona and no pushing back.

"He is gonna failed." Said Nami seeing a kind force field around the rival team.

"He might be arrogant…" Said Zoro seeing Bakugo struggling to break the force field and successfully getting his rival headband.

"But is no pushover." Said Zoro observing Bakugo.

"He got it." Said Luffy surprised by that.

''He is aiming to the top. He was no joking." Said Sanji.

"Look at Midoriya." Said Chopepr seeing both Midoriya and Todoroki struggling.

"Is Todoroki scared?" Asked Nami seeing that the duo haired kid was looking scared for some reason. The amount of time for the battle was quick because Midoriya managed to grab the headband on Todoroki

"HE GRABED." Shout Luffy all happy.

"Yeah." Said the straw-hat crew.

"Wow team Midoriya did a miracle pull but…" Said President mic revealing that headband was not the 10 million one. Shocking Luffy and his pals.

"They were smart. They didnt put the one with most points on top." Said Nami

"Yeah it's pretty much a giveaway." Said Franky

"Only 10 seconds remain." Said President Mic. The teams were running crazy until the clock stopped.

"ITS OVER." Scream Mic finish the event.

"That's was intense." Said Usopp feeling like he run a marathon.

"Tell me about it." Said Nami drinking some soda.

"The qualification were between teams Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya and Shinso. We will continue after the break." Said Mic reviling the winning teams.

"Look they are al leaving." Said Chopper seeing most of the teams leaving the area.

"Lets go talk to them." Said Luffy leaving their seats and going downstairs.

"Luffy wait." Said Usopp trying to stop his captain but with no success.

"There is no hope in stopping him." Said Nami and they all decide to go with him.

**Stadium Cafeteria**

The students of UA were all eating and somewhat relaxing. After the brutal completion a little peace was required. Until Luffy showed up.

"HEY!" Scream Luffy to class 1-A.

"Be quiet dumbass." Said Zoro punching Luffy

"Hey is he again." Said Sero seeing thoses people who save them.

"luffy-kun." Said Tsuyu with a smile.

'Oh, hi everyone good job there." Said Luffy greeting class 1-A that was just dumbfound that Luffy and his group was still there at the school.

"Uh thanks." Said Jirou with no idea what to say. Most of the other classes and departments saw the Straw hats as crazy people and had no intention in speaking with them. But that wasnt gonna stop the pirates.

"Say where is Izuku?" Asked Luffy

"Oh, we dont know. Deku is missing alongside Todoroki and Bakugo." Said Uraraka.

"Man, I really wanted to talk to him. He was really cool. I wanna do that trick that he did on the mine field." Said Luffy wanting to know how Izuku did that trick, leaving the class horrified.

"You wanna jump into a bunch of minefield?" Asked Mina trembling.

"Yeah." Said Luffy with a simple smile of excitement.

"I told you, psycho." Said Mineta in whisper to his classmates.

"Lets grab some food." Said Zoro wanting something to eat.

'Yeah I my stomach is trembling. If I still have stomach Yohoho." Said Brook making one of his skull jokes.

"That's guy is so creepy." Said Ojiro looking at Brook.

"Sanji where are you going?" Said Nami seeing the cook leaving the area.

"The bathroom." Said Sanji.

"Hey, check out those babes." Said Kaminari to Mineta looking at the cheerleaders of the competition.

"Yeah. Those cheerleading outfits giving me some ideas." Said Mineta with a creeper look to the girls of his class. Nami and Robin saw that asshole and decide to follow him.

"Lets keep an eye on those two." Said Nami in which Robin agreed.

**Shoto **

Todoroki really felt different. He told his life story and his reason of being born to Midoriya, a stranger that he met for like a few weeks. But he still found him suspicious, he was defiantly All Might illegitimate son. Now he needs to prove that he could win the tournament without using his old manpower. His attention was changed again to a certain voice.

"Oh, hey Shoto." Said Sanji smoking a cigarette

"Are you following me?" Asked Shoto now pissed.

"Relax kid. Just went to use the bathroom and smoke." Said Sanji puffing some smoke.

"I didnt know you have fire power." Said Sanji curious.

"Yes, I have." Said Shoto feeling shameful.

"Now it makes senses. They said that your father is the flame hero. So, you have two quirks that's cool." Said Sanji with a smile.

"No, it's not cool!" Said Shoto all angry.

This time Sanji saw Shoto looking like he was lost or sad. He needs someone to talk.

"What's wrong with you? Do you need to talk?'' Asked Sanji.

"No I don't need to talk to some stranger that save my classmates out of nowhere." Said Shoto.

"You know I can kick you off this dawn stadium right." Said Sanji now tired of that whole thing of Shoto acting like an asshole.

"You dont scare me." Said Shoto.

"Boy you will be wrong. So stop the harsh feeling and tell me what is the problem?" Said Sanji not afraid of this boy power.

"The problem is that I used my old manpower." Sad Shoto revealing his problem.

"You hate your father." Asked Sanji. A question as simple as that.

"Is complicated." Said Shoto not knowing what to say.

"You dont need to tell me." Said Sanji seeing that a kid of this age didnt know what to respond.

"Why not. You keep busying me off." Said Shoto now being totally rude. Sanji had lost his patience so he poked at Shoto chest.

"Hey! I try to be nice to you. For someone who wants to be hero you a real jackass." Said Sanji now tired and decide to leave and out of nowhere Shoto started to talk.

"I was conceived to have two powers." Said him.

"What." Said Sanji now confused.

"My dad is a powerful hero who only thinks about becoming stronger. He always ends up in second place only to always loose to All Might. It was pretty sure that he couldnt beat him so he came up with another plan. Quirk marriages."

"What is that?' Asked Sanji feeling a bit guilt to ask that.

"You know. Strong individual who choose a partner and forces them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing a powerful quirk. With his fame, fortune and power he made my family mother agreed to the marriage. She has the ice quirk." Said Shoto.

Sanji was now trembling

"I am the youngest son of four. Before that all my brothers only have one quirk, I am the only one who successes. So, since an early age I was forced into an abusive training. And my mother always cry went she saw my left side. How do you think I got this ?" Asked Shoto.

Sanji had just drop his cigarette from his mouth in pure shock. The way that Shoto suffer seen kind familiar to him. To memories that he tends to forget, but the past always come back to haunt you.

"I am going to win this dawn tournament without using his garbage of power. Forget about me Sanji-san, I have my own life.'' Said Shoto.

"Your mother is she alive?' Asked Sanji and that stop Shoto tracks.

"What?'

"Is she alive Shoto?'

"Yes."

"Do you to talk to her?"

"Not much since the accident." Said Shoto feeling a bit guilt.

"Where is she?' Asked Sanji.

"Interned." Said Shoto with sorrow in his voice.

"That's bastard." Said Sanji gripping his hand and his voice in pure anger. The way Endavour did was very similar to what Judge had done to his mother. Sanji couldnt save his mother and that was one of the things he most regretted.

'What." Asked Shoto.

Sanji leaned over and talk to Shoto real closes.

"Listen to me. Be yourself, do what gives you pleasure, dont be a hero just because your old man told you." Said Sanji

"But I wanna be a hero." Said Shoto like it was the first thing in his mind

"DO YOU! WHY !" Asked Sanji all angry. Why he wanted be the thing his father forced to be.

"I wanna give joy to people. Just like All might." Said Shoto remembering liking All Might with his mother.

"Always go back to that ass." Said Sanji annoyed by that.

"Listen to me Shoto. Talk to your mother or you will ever be regret that you werent much by her side." Said Sanji.

"Why do you talk like you know this stuff!" Scream Shoto now felt up with Sanji.

"Because I also suffer at the hand of my father." Scream Sanji revealing the true.

'What." Asked Shoto in shock.

"Your story is a sea of roses compared to mine. My father drugged my mother to give birth to children that were completely under his control." Said Sanji talking about some of the ideas that the Germa 66 did.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to make kids with no humanity only power. You have 3 brohters, I have 4. I am the third son. And I hate all of them. Do you hate your siblings ?"

"How should I KNOW. I barely talk to them." Said Shoto feeling complete lost.

"You are human being. Not a dog in a leech. Go talk to them." Said Sanji

"This is why do you have your super strength?' Asked Shoto wanting to know if that was the secret behind Sanji-san power.

"No this is training. My brothers are total villains, they could take off someone spine without a problem." Said Sanji.

Shoto was now speechless over that explanation. He didnt know what to say, in many ways him and Sanji were similar.

"Do you hate them? Your sibling." Asked Shoto.

Sanji thought for a few seconds and then responded.

'My older sister is ok. My brothers and bastard of a father can burn in hell."

"This is way colder than my ice." Said Shoto.

"Look who is talking." Said Sanji with a laugh.

"It appears we have something in common." Said Shoto.

''Yeah. We both have horrible experience with fathers." Said Sanji who looked at the kid a little more.

"But you can still change that around Shoto." Said Sanji.

"What?"

"Be the kind hero that you are. But you need to use your fire." Said Sanji looking at his left side.

"Im not using that!'' Shout Todoroki

"You need. If you are battling you need full power, and I could see that you ae not all invincible with just ice." Said Sanji pointing the obvious.

"Damn." Said Shoto. He didn'twanna admit but that was good advising.

"Train more. Eat, sleep and prepare yourself. That's the right way of training." Said Sanji giving a few encouraging words before going back to his friends.

"That's the way you do ?'' Asked Shoto.

"Yes. And if you wanna be stronger like me I suggest you do this. See you around Shoto." Said Sanji going back to the stadium.

Shoto looked at the blonde with curiosity and fascination. He didnt know what to say to him next.

"Sanji-san." Said Shoto.

"Yes." Asked Sanji

"Nothing." Said Shoto a bit embarrassed and leaving his view.

'We talk after the tournament." Said Sanji outload so the teen could hear it.

Stadium

The Straw hat had a blast in talking with class 1-A. Of course, with Luffy and Franky there a scene was sure to happen. But with Chopper, Zoro and Usopp by the side everything was under control. However, the attention changed when the girls of class 1-A were seeing the cheerleading outfit.

"What is that Class 1-A? What a fan service moment is that?'' Said Mic seeing the 1-A girls now in those cheerleaders' outfit.

"Mineta, Kaminari you bastards." Said Jirou blushing realizing that the two perverts trick them into some kind fetish trick.

"I cant believe I was trick into that pervert games." Said Yayorozu feeling ashamed.

"Dont worry Momo-cha. They trick us too." Said Uraraka.

"Well I kind like theses outfits. So…lets do our best." Said Tooru shaking off the pom poms.

"Really Hagakure." Said Mina a bit surprised.

However, the biggest surprised happen later.

"Oh, that was prank." Said Nami voice.

"To bad." Said Robin voice.

Nami and Robin appeared in the stadium wearing adult size of the cheerleader outfit. Nami had her hair done in pigtails. While Robin had put in regular ponytail. The size of the outfit was bigger for obvious reasons, but it was small and a bit tight.

"Wow. I dont why those two put the uniforms but I am letting pass." Said Mic with a total nosebleed and red face.

"What." Said most of the students all red in seeing the two-woman walking with theses clothes.

'Fantasies come reality." Said Mineta drooling and with a huge nosebleed. Looking at both Nami and Robin like a creeper.

"Nami-san, Robin-san what are you…" Asked Uraraka but Nami shut then off.

'Shhh. We are teaching these two a lesson for tricking you girls'' Said her with a wink.

"Exactly." Said Robin with a smile while she played with her pom poms.

"How?'' Askes Tsuyu.

"Easy. Play their game to attack when they are vulnerable." Said Nami taking from her pocket a metal bar. Which confused the 1-A girls.

"Oh, I need someone to hold this metal bar for me." Said Nami with most sweet girl voice possible that attract the guys.

"Me. Me. Me." Said many boys with hearts in their eyes. Even audience members were offering to hold the metal bar.

"There are even people in the audience falling for this." Said Jirou in shock what guys will do for a hot woman in skip outfit.

"Man, this is weird?'' Said Luffy looking at his crewmembers and shocking the girls.

"Where did you came from?' Asked Mina.

"From there." Said Luffy pointing at the main door that most of the students entered.

"What are those two up to?' Asked Usopp with the rest of the man of the crew except Sanji and Chopper

"How did they let you guys enter?" Asked Izuku seeing the straw-hat crew.

"Wait a minute where is Sanji?" Asked Luffy

The fact of seeing two beauties in those revealing outfit was too much for Sanji. He falled back into one of the biggest blood lost he had since the time the crew went to Fisherman island.

'Over there passed over of blood lost." Said Zoro pointing at Sanji in a pool of his own blood. While Recovery Girl and Chopper helped him.

"Treasures. They are mine forever." Said Sanji seeing that he got picture of Nami and Robin in hoses outfits.

'You got the pictures Sanji. Now hang on into your life." Said Chopper in tears while Recovery Girl try to help them,

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan." Said Sanji very weak.

'What." Said Izuku and most of class 1-A in horror of that scene.

"He will be fine." Said Luff not worrying about Sanji.

"We need blood bags. This man had lost a lot of blood." Said Recovery gril to the medical bots.

"UH." Said Sanji receiving shocks to maintain himself alive.

"He will be fine. This is not the first time Sanji has lost blood over some girls." Said Luffy while laughing.

"That guys has some really blood nose problem." Said Shoji.

"Agreed. His mind might be pure fetishes." Said Tokoyami.

"You there." Said Nami pointing at Mineta.

"YEEES." Said Mineta crying tears of happiness.

"She picked Mineta." Said Momo confused of that choice. Mineta was the one that cause these problems.

"Observe children." Said Robin to the girls.

"Now what I do?" Said Mineta complete hypnotized by Nami outfit and body

"Keep holding that to me please." Said Nami telling Mineta to hold the metal bar.

"Yes…"

"What is she up to." Asked Tooru

"There." Said Nami poising Mineta in the right spot for her action.

**Hero audience**

Many of the pros were in shock to see a young Woman using thoses reavling clothes in a family event as the sport festival. While most heroes are singles and dont mind see something adult time to time, what Nami was doing was suspicious.

"What is she doing?" Asked a green mask hero.

"How inappropriate. Who she thinks she is?' Said a shield hero

"Dawn look at that body."

"Meow."

"The other woman I kind dig more."

**Mic and Aizawa**

"Why is the Straw hat crew doing that?'' Said Aizawa feeling confused.

"I dont know but I liked." Said Mic like what he saw.

"That's only show that you are a lonely guy." Said Aizawa only shooking his head.

"So why is your phone taking pictures?" Asked Mic and saw Aizawa with his phone out takin pictures of both Nami and Robin.

"Shut up." Said Aizawa putting his phone back in his pocket and having a blush in his face.

**Recovery Girl**

"I have to say they have attitude. Back at my youth I probably would have done something like that." Said Recoery girl feeling jealous.

"Na..mi.'' Said Sanji still needing blood.

"He need more blood." Said Chooper trying to patch Sanji wounds.

"I heard of nose bleeds. But your friend is something else." Said Recovery girl with a sweat in her head.

**Endavour**

"What is that woman doing. This is place to see what the next generation of heroes can do, not a gimmick show." Said Endavor a little red but feeling a little confused.

"Ah Endavour-san you have nosebleed." Said a local sidekick.

"What." Said Endavour not noticing a nosebleed in his face.

**All Might.**

"I have to admit they are pretty. But there are showing more skin than Midnight. UA cant support to have anger complain of parents, I need to inform the staff to move over." Said All Might in his buff form ready to try to stop this situation. But before he moves over, he try to clean some sweat in his face only to see blood.

"What blood! But I havent cough in hours." Said All might worried not knowing that he had a nosebleed.

Stadium grounds

Nami had her clime tempo ready and since Mineta was now a trapped in her hypotonic body, she knew as the best time for a little payback.

"I would do a step beck if I were you all." Said Nami with a warning.

"Huh." Said most confused.

"Not you Kaminari." Said Nami to the blonde.

"Ah.' Said Denki scared.

"You were dealing next." Said Robin with a terrifying smile.

"Mineta." Said Nami preparing the clime tempo.

"Yes, my busty beauty." Said Mineta all in love.

"When you try to trick girls into your dirty tricks."

"Yes."

"Dont think there are no consequences of that." Said Nami now being all serious and preparing dark clouds of electricity.

"What is that?' Asked Izuku.

"Dark clouds. but it's said that today was a sunny day." Said Ida in shock.

"The weather always works in my favor." Declared Nami and now it was time for payback.

"Thunderstorm Tempo." Scream her and a huge amount of lighting went to hit Mineta point black.

Buuuzzz

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH.'"

"AH." Scream most people in horror. In the field, the audience and even the pirates. Nami was taking the punishment of Mineta a little too far.

"Ouch." Said Kirishima feeling bad for Mineta

"Oh my god." Said Mina

Mineta was now cover in black smoke and he was in the ground shaking. He probably had a lot of nervous damage.

"A…ah.." Said Mineta whipping.

'Mineta are you alive?" Asked Midnight.

"Ah."

"Now. You learn you lesson, for every time you trick theses poor girls into your dirty trick I will increase the voltage. Got that right." Said Nami kicking Mineta in the face as a final punishment.

'I think he got Nami." Said Robin with a smile in her face.

"Good." Said Nami striking a pose of victory. Her plan was a success.

The 1-A girls were super impressfd by Nami actions.

'Wow." Said Uraraka

"She was amazing." Said Tooru

'Yeah. Totally a big sis." Said Tsuyu.

"She is really wonderful. Besides look at her style." Said Momo impressed by Nami style.

"I think I have a new favorite heroine." Said Mina.

"You know she is kind of a criminal.'" Said Jirou remind them that they are still vigilantes.

"Cant a girl gush over something cool." Said Mina berating Jirou.

"Are you girls ok?" Ask Nami to the girls of 1-A.

''Nami-san that's was..." Said momo trying to come up with the best word to express her gratitude but Uraraka cut her off.

'Amazing. But why did you stop us when we were putting theses on?'' Said Uraraka.

"We need to play their game. That's why we took theses uniforms from the cheerleaders, your body are cute but ours." Said Nami to the girls who only blush a little bit.

Jirou only looked at Nami all growed up body and her large….

"Yours will grow." Said Robin to the jack girl.

"I havent said nothing!" Scream Jirou all red.

"Boy those two are scary." Said Kirishima.

"Lets all respect the girls ok." Said Sero all sweating in fear and all the man of 1-A agreed with that statement.

"Yes. What Mineta did was ungrateful rude. As the president I should also receive a thunder in my head." Said Ida feeling ashamed.

"Ha you are so funny glasses." Said Luffy laughing at Ida sorrow.

"This is not funny mister. I failed as the president of my class, I let this pass." Said Ida feeling like the guiltiest man in the world.

"But if this hadnt happen, he wouldnt learn his lesson." Said Zoro to Ida.

"Never mess with girls while Nami and Robin are around.' Said Usopp.

"True." Said all the man of the Straw-hat crew.

"Ay. It's really super cool this stadium." Said Franky looking at the stadium. He had a nice outfit but still no pants. Some people are booing over him.

"Franky people are staring at you." Said Usopp feeling weird out.

"Let them stare at me. I have nothing to hide." Said Franky doing is Super pose.

"He is the true manly man." Said Kirishima crying after seeing Franky display his macho way.

"What are those assholes doing here?" Said Bakugo grunting over this whole mess that the Straw hat where causing.

"What a noise. I hope thoses robots are thoughts I am going ask the rat to fight some." Said Zoro looking over the repair team checking the zero pointers.

"What. You wanna fight the Zero pointers." Said Sato in shock.

"Me too. I wanna crash them." Said Luffy all excited.

"And as a brave warrior I will not run away from those things. Bring on ten thousand of those." Said Usopp proclaiming his ambition.

"Honestly his lies are pretty much solid." Said Shinsho

"One is taken care of." Said Nami looking Mineta that was being carried of by the medic bots.

"Now how about." Said Robin and the two looks for Kaminari.

"Oh crap.'' Said the blond teen who try to run but it was stop by robin devil fruit.

"Arms." Said Kaminari in disgust and fear.

"What!" Said most of the people in the stadium and the classes of the UA.

"Where are you going?" Said Nami walking over to Kaminari alongside with Robin.

"Hey, listen you two I just follow Mineta plan. I didnt even believe it would work. Hey, I am a member of the winning team, so they need me alive." Said Kaminari with tears in his eyes. Personally, begging for his life.

"_Ha. He is cute when begging."_ Thought Jirou.

"Listen their ladies. I know what they did was wrong, and I like that you did an initiative. But what he said was true. We need him awake for the rest of the tournament. So, if you gonna punish him do it later." Said Midnight to the two ladies.

"Well you pass for now." Said Nami with a frown.

"Thanks." Said Kaminari with a mess of snob and tears.

"But…" Said Nami and she then gave a signal to Robin.

The archeologist understood the signal and so she makes her hand disappear. But left one in the ground to hit Kaminari right in his lower areas."

"Urght." Said Kaminari in pain.

All the boys in the field were scared by Robin power. They didnt wanna receive that kind treatment.

''This is your punishment." Said Nami looking over Kaminari.

'ouch." Said Kirishiman.

"Right in the documents." Said President Mic looking all the way in his booth with Aizawa.

"How come I let this happen. I am failure as a class president. "Said Ida crying in the most over the top way.

"Come on glasses this is fun;" Said Luffy laughing at Ida ways.

"Again class 1-A and their spot stealing." Said another voice and Luffy saw a blonde short haired boy.

"Who are you?' Asked Luffy.

"Of course, he ask this question. Since nobody cares about us." Said him.

"You are the sneaky copy guy." Said Luffy remembering him from the cavalry battle.

'That's how they see me." Said Monoma feeling insulted.

"Well you kind do that." Said Juzo.

"Nonsense. If my plans were listened carefully we could have win against those losers…" Said Monoma before Kendo knocks him again with her fist.

"Enough.' Said her.

"Thanks there." Said Luffy kind getting annoyed with that boy nonsense.

"Sorry for Monoma. He need to learn the right time to shut his mouth." Said Kendo shirking her big fist.

"Cool quirk." Said Luffy looking at her hands.

"Well thanks. Names Itsuka Kendo president of class 1-B."

"Im Luffy captain of…" Said Luffy but then Zoro and Usopp beat him before he could reveal the truth.

"Ouch." Said Luffy in pain.

"Captain of …" Said Kendo kind confused alongside the rest of Class 1-B.

"Nothing. He is just crazy.' Said Usopp trying to brush off Luffy talk.

"Ok." Said Kendo with a sweat in her head.

"So, you are all the other class?'' Asked Luffy seeing the rest of the student of the hero course.

"Yes, we are class 1-B.'' Said Awase.

'We dont get much attention as much 1-A, but we are still pretty tough." Said TetsuTetsu.

"Just do your job. Fame is something desnecessary." Said Zoro thinking that these guys are gushing over something stupid.

"Hey calm down Zoro. Here being a hero is also dealing with spotlight." Said Usopp doing some poses.

"And I dont give two craps about it. Boy I wish I had some booze here." Said Zoro really wanting to drink something.

"Franky has some in his abs compartment.'' Said Usopp remembering that Franky had sneak some alcohol to the event. Inside his cyborg body.

''Pass. I not drinking something that was inside him."

"But they are still in a bottle." Said Usopp remembering that Franky had put in bootless in case Nami or Zoro wanting a drink.

"That still a no." Said Zoro refusing to drink that.

"HEY COME ON. Give the next round. I wanna see what is going to happen." Said Luffy shouting in the direction of Mic and Ereserhead. The crown and students were all surprised by the style of Luffy.

"He is not even as a part of the festival." Said Momo.

"Huh Luffy-sama I hate to do this, but I have to ask you to leave." Said Cementos.

'What. I am not leaving until I know the next phase." Said Luffy refusing to leave.

"Why?' Asked Midnight.

"Because being around the people who reached this far is way better than up there.'' Said Luffy expressing his opinion to everyone.

'He is got a point." Said Zoro and most teens agreed with the statement.

'But…" Said Cementos but before he could finish Usopp cuts him off.

"You wanna still be in pieces do the end of the day?'' Said Usopp for the two heroes.

"Just say yes and we will take him out." Said Zoro to them.

"Yeah." Agreed most of the crew present.

"Alright but after this only people of the festival can enter here." Said Cementos.

"Right." Said Luffy agreeing with the terms.

"This is so humiliating to us." Thought both cementos and Midnight all felling pretty down. Afraid to cause the wrath of a rubber kid who was actually really powerful.

"Well glad you all enjoy those moments because it all comes down to this. The final part of the festival will be a serious of one to one battle between all the 16 members of the 4 winners' teams." Said President Mic.

"Alright some fighting.'' Said Luffy exited to see some action.

"Good. It's time to see what theses brats can do in fighting." Said Zoro.

'Hey man stop calling us brats. What are you 30s or 40s?'' Said Kirishima feeling down alongside some guys of 1-A.

"Im 21." Said Zoro revealing his age.

"WHAT! AND YOU CALL US KIDS." Scream some of the boys. He was only a few years older than them. Regardless Zoro didnt care for those kids feelings.

"Bunch of noises assholes." Said Zoro leaving the field.

'That's no way to speak to them." Said Robin pitching Zoro ear.

"Stop with this Robin." Said Zoro grabbing her hand of his ear.

"Is funny mess with you." Said Robin laughing.

"A tournament between students. That's seen more appropriate to end this chapter of their life." Said Brook with a very poetic tone in his voice.

"Are theses fights scary?" Asked Usopp

'Well, they are like regular fight you see in TV. There are rules and they must obey." Said Cementos instructing everybody.

"There is gonna be fights?'' Said Sanji going to the main field.

"How did you healed up so quickly?'' Asked Izuku all shocked to see Sanji normal again.

"Now this I got stay awaken to see." Said him now smiling.

"Nami, Robin change outfits Sanji waked up. If this continues, we might loose him." Said Chopper in desperation. While Sanji was too busy waiting for the reveal of the matches he didnt saw Nami and Robin in the cheerleader outfits.

"May he rest in peace." Said Zoro

"Dude that's your bro." Said Kirishima.

'He is not my bro." Said Zoro.

"How can you say that Zoro? After everything we all spent together." Said Luffy all irritated.

'Who are these peoples? They are nuts." Said Kendo all confused with the pirates that were in the field.

"Alright students, the matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, well move on with the festival and then the tournament itself. It's up to you finalist decision if you like to the part in the tournament or not." Said Midnight ready to announce the participants.

"Seen fair." Said the straw-hat crew.

"Alright lets star this show." Said Midnight cracking her whip.

**And yes, Im ending here. I know seen kind random, but I feel I already put a lot in this chapter. Next one is the announcement and pretty much the whole set of fights of the first round. I have a whole thing with Luffy argument with Shinso about the true value of trusting others, some fun to have in the side games of the festival, Luffy pretty much giving more simple speech of confidence than those gigantic than All might does (and yes they will be bickering about this in the next chapter), their view on Uraraka vs Bakugo, the whole bunch. Stay safe and healthy and until next time.**


	15. Fight and Fight

**Hey everyone, before we start this chapter I wanna apologize for the early chapter's poor quality and characterization. But I am glad that so many of you kept around and reading my story. **

**This is was first stories after years of being just a reader, I am also happy for reaching more than 200 favorites and followers. May not to see much but I am happy that achieve this level in less than a year. Also, about the Straw Hat characterization, I tend to make them a bit too much crazy. **

**I get really pumped for people who write under guest and tell me that I am butchering the Straw hats characterization, remember this is A FANFICTION, I could write Luffy as a womanizer, Sanji bisexual, and Zoro stop drinking and many people will either praise or bash me over the head. Look I know the first 10 chapters are very chopped and kind complicated to understand but I promise the next bunch will be coherent and good to read. You know what I am doing during the virus pandemic, watching the entire One Piece anime dubbed at this moment. I am in the Alabasta Saga and really, I have to say, Crocodile is a really good villain, way better than the ones in BNHA. But I think I still manage to keep their trademark characteristics. **

**Another point, if you wonder why Luffy and All Might keep bickering so much is because of their different ideologies of combat. Luffy believes everyone should fight and try, while All Might think that as long you have already the power you couldn´t survive. Mostly because I wanna them to fight alright, yeah spoiler but I am building up that after the Stain Arc Luffy and All Might will clash to settle their differences. After that, they will be in good terms. Ok, sorry for all that confusion in previous chapters. Now let's keep going.**

"Ok let´s show the matches of the day and…" Said Midnight ready to make the selection. However, before she could continue ojiro stopped her.

"Wait." Said the tailed boy getting everyone's attention.

"What." Said most of the students confused.

'I would like to drop out." Said him.

"What." Said almost everyone in shock for that decision.

"Ojiro why?" Asked Midoirya.

"Tailed guy why?" Asked Luffy all confused.

"Yeah. Isn´t the moment that you all want to be noticed?" Asked Usopp.

"The reason why. Is because in the Cavalry battle…I have no memories of anything that happened up until the end." Said Ojiro recalling that he had no memories of the event.

'You don´t remember what happen?" Said Luffy all confused and shocked.

"Exactly.'' Said Ojiro all nervous.

"Who did that kid team up?" Asked Nami to robin.

"One was that blonde boy with a belt from the class we saved. The other was a short kid and the last…" Said Robin looking at the team members of Ojiro team. While Ayoman looked ok, Shoda from class 1-B looked nervous, while the purple-haired team Shinso that was the leader of the team only had a smirk.

"It was him." Said Zoro looking at that teenager with pure disgust.

"I know is kind stupid what I am doing. But…I don´t continue if I didn´t put as much effort as everyone else. I am not continuing because of that." Said Ojiro almost close to tears.

"He…" Said Chopper seeing that scene.

"Gave up." Said, Frank

"He did the best move." Said Sanji looking at the sad tailed boy.

"Don´t say that Ojiro. A moment like this is rare. Who knows what can happen next year? You might not reach up to this level." Said Uraraka.

"Yeah. I also didn´t do much for my team, but I´m still going." Said Mina.

"I´m sorry. But I´m thinking about my pride here and I don´t think is right." Said Ojiro almost in tears.

"Oh you poor boy."' Said Nami going to patting and giving a hug in the boy. Robin was also there to give some support.

"Miss Nami, Miss-Robin thanks for this. But why you and the girls are in theses outfits?' Asked him all red.

"I guess to cheer you up." Said Nami with a smile.

"Ojiro." Said Midoriya all surprised of that response.

'Tailed guy" Said Luffy all shocked that one of the students didn´t wanna fight in the tournament.

Not even a minute had passed, Shoda from Class 1-B also dropped from the tournament. Also feeling that he didn´t deserve. He also couldn´t remember what happened during the cavalry battle. They drop left many people moved.

"Buaaa. They value their hard work over achievement. Oh man, this is so super." Said Franky crying. Confusing a lot of students.

'I say. This is shocking to see. If I still have eyes. Yohoho." Said Brook also crying.

"How naïve and Green.." Said Midnight with a weird look in her eyes.

'Oh boy. She is gonna." Said Usopp kind worried in what was going to happen.

'I liked it." Said her using her whip.

'What." Said Usopp confused. Honestly, heroines were just some weird creatures.

"Shoda and Ojiro are out." Said Midnight announcing the two kids that were out of the competition.

"Oh,, man. This suck." Said Luffy seeing the two leaving the field...

"But they were right. If I was tricked and win without my sense I would drop immediately." Said Zoro.

"Me too." Said Sanji.

"But now there two spots open. So how are they gonna filled them?" Asked Usopp.

After that comment the crew saw a pony haired orange hair girl from Class 1-B who end up in fifth place with her team. However, they heard her speech about how the metal guy from the 1-B tetsutetsu team was actually more active than their team. So, she gave the opportunity to her fellow classmates to go on with the festival and represent Class 1-B.

"You guys. Kendo…" Said TetsuTetsu crying.

"Don´t worry. We are not colluding you for anything. This just felt right." Said Kendo putting faith in her classmates.

"ALRIGHT! IT IS GONNA BE ME TETSUTETSU AND SHIOZAKI THAT ARE GOING TO FIGHT." Scream TetsuTestu all excited.

"Great." Said Midnight putting the two teams on the board.

"Not bad for that girl." Said Nami looking at Kendo with a smile.

"Yeah, spoken like a captain of her own crew." Said Robin seeing that scene.

"Ok. Now that we have all the competitors, we can move on with the selections. And here are the matchups." Said Midnight showing the round matches of students.

"Man those are some interesting choices." Said Usopp looking around.

"Hey, look Midoriya fight is the first one." Said Luffy

"Who is Shinso?" Asked Chopper wondering and then Shoda from 1-b answered...

"Oh that purple-haired guy right there.' Said Shoda pointing at the ´´supposed leader´´.

"You are Izuku Midoriya right?" Said Shinsho going behind Midoriya to try make him talk to him.

"Mmm…" Said Midoriya almost talking to Shinso but Ojiro covers his mouth with his tail.

'Midoriya no!" Said Ojiro all nervous.

"Hey what the deal there tailed guy?" Asked Luffy seeing that scene.

"That guy don´t answer to him." Said Ojiro.

"Hey, you…" Said Luffy seeing that weird purple-haired kid and wanting to express about he heard about Ojiro and Shoda. But before he could say anything Usopp covered his mouth.

'Luffy shut up." Said Usopp nervous. He heard about that kid had brainwash quirk, image the horror that he could do.

"_Hum Shoto is gonna fiht…who that hell is Sero?"_ Thought Sanji looking at Todoroki fight.

"Oh no." Said Nami looking at Uraraka name. She was going to fight that brutal Bakugo boy.

"Do you think she is gonna be fine ?" Said Robin looking at the girl covering her fear with some smiles.

"Well is better someone talk to her. I can see that she is afraid." Said Nami looking at the girl.

"No wonder. That Bakugo kid could exploder her cheeks out of her face literally." Said Robin all cold.

"Stop making think of imagery like that Robin." Said Nami all nervous, now more afraid for the girl.

"Also, we should change from theses uniforms. Cementos-san is having a problem controlling his quirk around." Said Robin seeing the hero with a red face and having trouble with his quirk.

"Oh sorry. My mistake, my mind is…" Said Cementos all nervous. He had a thing for cheerleader girls.

"The Hatsume chick is gonna fight that turbo engine kid." Said Franky looking at Hatsume fight.

"This is gonna be a battle of machinery for sure franky." Said Brook with a laugh.

"Now! Let´s set aside the tournament for the time being and get out with a thrill minute festivity." Said Midnight announcing the side games.

"Oh so like side games?'' Wonder Chopper.

"Possibly Chopper." Said Robin with a smile.

"Well, this is our time to leave." Said Usopp backing off with Luffy so he couldn't speak to Shinso,

"Yeah! Good luck guys." Said Sanji.

"Hey, Izuku…" Said Luffy now going to talk to Midoriya since he couldn't find Shinso.

"Mister Luffy." Said Izuku.

"I wanna talk to you before the match."

"What…" Said Izuku nervous.

"See you later." Said Luffy with a smile, while adjusting his hat.

"Deku. What did Luffy-kun told you?" Asked Uraraka.

"He wants to speak with me. But why?" Said Uraraka.

"Maybe because he considers you a friend. I may not know him that well but he seen like a really nice guy." Said Uraraka with a smile.

'Yeah. Mister Luffy is super nice." Said Izuku all sincere. Luffy was really a good person.

**Later in the event**

After the mini games of the Festival were over it was time for the final part of the event. The Battle tournament, everyone seen really excited for that. It was the right time for the ones who made this far really show what they could do. The Straw hats were all back at their seats, and Nami and Robin were changed to their regular clothes.

"It is time.' Said Zoro now curious.

"Do you think they can go really too far?" Asked Usopp.

"I don´t think so. I read that in their rules, they are not low to do cheap tricks or get killed." Said Robin back to her normal clothes, the same thing with Nami.

"Hey, where is Luffy?" Asked Chopper.

"He said he was going to talk with Izuku." Said Sanji.

"Why?'' Asked Brook.

"Maybe he wants to give him advice to his fight?' Said Nami wondering.

''I hope he doesn't say something idiot to the kid." Said Franky.

'Too late." Said Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin together. Luffy would give either a really important speech or a dumb one.

**Izuku**

Midoriya was all trembling of nervous to enter. He heard Present Mic's voice announcing the next event. His fight was the first one. It was time to show up to the world, what kind hero he was. But before he could go a voice called him.

"Hey." Said Luffy walking smiley toward Izuku.

'Mister Luffy.' Said Izuku

"Hi, Izuku."

"What are you doing here? This is a closed area for people." Said Izuku all nervous.

'I just told them to let me in and they let me." Said Luffy with a dumb grim in his face.

'What." Said Izuku not understanding that sentence.

'Nervous.'' Said Luffy seeing Izuku face.

"Yes. I never did something like this before.' Said Luffy being honest.

'Don´t said that. I saw you in the festival you are awesome.'' Said Luffy

'Thanks.' Said Izuku a little surprised by the praise.

'Hey cheer up. It is time to fight you need to smile, you are going all out.'' Said Luffy all confident.

"Right."' Said Izuku listening to Luffy advice.

'Good. Now I heard that the purple hair mess with your head. If you shut yours ears maybe he wouldn't enter you head." Said Luffy covering his ears and just confusing Izuku

"What. Mister Luffy I…" Said Izuku all confused and not understanding the suggestion.

"And then you use your fingers and them boom. You win. Sounds good right." Said Luffy giving more advise, with no realization that if Izuku was covering his ears how he would use his fingers.

'Huh." Said Izuku more confused.

"Now go there Izuku. Kicks his ass.' Said Lufy pointing at the battlefield

"Hang on there." Said a weak voice and was Toshiro yagi. Also known as All Might.

"All…I mean..." Said Izuku almost spilling the beans but the quickly recovered.

"Is ok young Midoriya. Young Luffy knows about my secret.'' Said Yagi.

"What." Said Izuku all confused. Now Mister Luffy knew about All might real nature, how else knew about this secret.

'Hey Buff guy." Said Luffy with an annoyed tone.

"Is all Might. Now Young Luffy I need to talk with young Midoriya about his first fight." Said Yagi trying to be polite as possible and not start to argue with Luffy again.

"But I already gave some advice. Is just not listen to Purple hair and then beat the crap out of him." Said Luffy.

"Charming. But I need to give Young Midoriya some really tutoring advise." Said Yagi trying his best to make Luffy not cause a scene.

"Sure." Said Luffy annoyed that this guy keep bumping into his way. But he promised his crew not to cause a scene so he back off and gave a very annoyed look to All Might.

While Luffy was with his back against a wall he heard to All Might discussion to Midoriya. He heard some typical inspirational speech. Although he agreed that Midoriya need to stop being so mopey half the time, he always look like a mess. The kid need to smile more and All Might stating that he was always going to be there for him.

"Thank you All Might. I wouldn't let you down.'' Said Izuku

"I know you wouldn´t.'' Said All might. As Izuku leave for the fight, the two might guys talk to each other.

"Nice speech there. Is Izuku special to you?'' Asked Luffy.

"Yes. Young Midoriya for me is one the true examples of a really good future hero. And today is gonna be his first big mark." Said All Might.

'I gotta say he really is a mess. I heard you are the big shot hero from here shouldn't you let him train more?" Said Luffy with a laugh.

"I know you are worried young Luffy. But I assure you that Young Midoriya is already making great progress with his quirk." Said All Might try to reach Luffy shoulder, but he brush off.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to be with my friends to see the match." Said Luffy.

"Alr…'' Said All might, but even before he finished the sentence Luffy was already gone.

"_He really need to stop being so spontaneous''_ Thought All Might worried about Luffy.

**Straw Hats area**

"Sorry guys."' Said Luffy coming back to his seat and his crew was already worried.

"Luffy what did you do?" Asked Nami.

'Just wanna give Izuku good luck and gave him some tips about Purple hair.'' Said Luffy all relaxed.

"What's is so troublemaking about that weird kid?" Asked Brook.

'I heard that he was weird brainwashing powers.'' Said Usopp.

"What.'' Said Nami, Franky, and Brook worried.

"Now that's is a complicated ability. He could even be a problem for us, since at any circumstance he could make us being arrested or something.'' Said Robin

"I am not getting brainwashed. He can try but he would never stop me.'' Said Luffy poking his head.

'For this to work you need to have a brain first.'' Said Sanji.

"Man, now I am getting worried about Izuku." Said Usopp worried.

"Hey, the fight is about to start.'' Said Zoro seeing the announcement of Midnight and seeing the two boys.

"BEGIN." Scream her.

However, the first minutes of the fight were nothing but the two boys not moving and maybe talking,

"Why are they not moving?" Asked Brook.

'All I can see is the purple haired weirdo talking.'' Said Zoro.

"Oh...' Said Robin getting the idea.

"What is it Robin?" Asked Nami

'Now I understand. So, I guess that the only way for him to brainwashed someone is to have the person talk to him, so he can manipulate them.'' Said Robin. The crew was understating that statement, but Usop already knew that thanks to the discussion on the field.

"This is kind of a waste. That weirdo doesn't look that strong, If I was Izuku I would just use the fingers and blow him away from the field.'' Said Luffy bored.

'That's would be the smart thing to do.'' Said Zoro aggreging. All that Izuku need it to do, was just attack. But before anything could happen, Izuku seen to be a little different.

"Wait what happen?" Asked Usopp seeing the green-haired kid now unbalanced.

"Izuku is not moving. He looks like…" Said Luffy not understanding until he and the crew got it.

"Dawn he got into his trickery.'' Said Sanji and soon they saw Izuku walking towards the ring.

"Oh no he is gonna walk out the ring.'' Said Chopper

"COME IZUKU SNAP OUT OF IT.' Shout out Luffy to try wake Izuku, but he only got people looking at them weird.

"Luffy. Shut up.' Said Nami closing Luffy mouth of embarrassment...

'Don´t cause a scene." Said Usopp

"But he is gonna lose."' Said Luffy all annoyed

"Well that's the sad truth. Maybe next year he will go far." Said Sanji

"Not fair." Said Luffy pouting sadly. But before Izuku could go out of the ring, he stopped and something weird happen and Luffy was seeing too.

"Huh."

"Luffy what's wrong?" Asked Nami

Luffy saw some weird colors dancing in the air. Nobody could see because it was not causing attention...

"Hey captain are you ok?" Asked Zoro

Luffy kept silent look around the stadium for some reason the main source of the colors were coming from Izuku. Not only he was covering in some light, but he saw 7 shadow figures in one of the main doors.

"Luffy say something you are freaking me out." Said Choppper worried alongside of the rest of the straw hats.

'_Who are these people? They don´t look like they are here. Man is messing with my head. It is like when I heard those weird noises in Fishman Island.'' _Thought Luffy still looking at these people like they were the main focus.

"Luffy answer me.'' Said Nami all scared hitting him the head.

"Hey.' Said Luffy annoyed by that, he was seeing such cool things and now everything was back to normal.

"Are you…" Asked Chopper worried but Luffy gives a quick answer.

'I´m fine. Just some weird things happen. Did you all see those people there looking at Izuku?'' Asked Luffy to his crew and all of them were confused.

"Luffy there are like millions of people here. Can you be more specific?" Asked Franky

"No it was like seven people. But they look really weird." Said Luffy pointing at the main center of his vision.

'Huh. Everyone here is weird.'' Said Zoro pointing at weird looking people thanks to their quirk

"No it was like they were here but no here at the same time. My brain hurts.'' Said Luffy thinking with pain

"What is he talking about?' Asked Brook

"Yeah bro speak up.'' Said Franky.

While all the straw hats were all confused to Luffy statement, Robin was making mental notes of his explanation.

"_Could be Luffy saw something that we can´t see. After all he is a member of the D clan, that means he has some powerful ability that we don´t have. I need to speak with him about this later.' _Thought Robin with interest. She remembers Luffy telling them in Fishman Island about hearing the voice in the depts of the ocean. She would make more research later.

''Luffy please you need to relax now. The match is not over yet.'' Said Robin with a calm smile.

"Oh, you right Robin. Thanks.'' Said Luffy

"You´re welcome, captain.'' Said Robin happy to assist. However, they attention changed when they heard a loud sound coming from the stadium

BAM

It was Izuku finger and once you know it, he was free of Shinso quirk.

"Hey Izuku, is free of the brainwashed." Said Chopper all happy seeing Izuku moving normal.

"Yeah. Izuku now kick his ass.'' Said Luffy all happy.

"That purple weirdo is gonna get a beating.'' Said Sanji with a devil smile

"He deserved it for theses cheap tricks.'' Said Zoro.

And it was easy from there, Izuku defeated Shinso with a few attacks winning the match

"Shinsho is out of bounds. The winner is Midoriya.'' Said Midnight.

'Yeah!" Said most of the crew happy.

"I can believe he was able to break free.'' Said Nami.

"They said that only wise people can stop brainwashing. Myself included, I was hypnotized so many times that I pretty much became immune.'' Said Usopp with a smirk

"Wow. Really Usopp.'' Said Choppee with stars in his eyes.

"If I could hypnotize him, I would make theses lies stop.'' Said Zoro irritated

"Luffy where are going?" Asked Franky seeing Luffy walking toward the door.

'I need to talk to them.'' Said luffy

"Who Midoriya?" Asked Sanji

"Yes, but first Purple hair." Said Luffy leaving his seat.

"Huh." Said all of the straw hats confused.

**Shinso.**

The general education student was really upset now. He was doing his best to not look like he was in disgrace or something of the manner. Some of his friends from his class cheered for him but he knew that when the next week started he was going to receive those stupid complain from his other classmates. He really hoped to get high enough in the festival so he could enter in the hero course.

"Next year will probably be better.'' Said Shinso all irritated and sad.

"Hey.'' Said Luffy spotting the student. Shinso only saw luffy in the halls and thought he was some weirdo that UA hired. He was just there for some reason. Now he was also appearing in the field, Luffy was kind like a bug that never leave you alone.

"Oh, it's you. What you want?" Asked Shinso but Luffy was silent just glaring at him with his straw hats in his back.

'Come on talk. Are you mute?" Asked Shinso and Luffy continue not talking.

"Oh, you think I´m gonna use my quirk?" Asked Shinso irritated that another person thinks he is gonna use his quirk.

"No.'' Said Luffy breaking his silence and surprising Shinso.

"So why stay silence?'' Asked Shinso

"I really dislike what you did their purple hair.'' Said Luffy

"Really you are calling me that?" Said Shinso irritated, at least it was better than the other nicknames that he got.

"Yeah. You tricked your teammates, that was not cool." Said Luffy irritated.

'They wouldn't listen to me. I need them to listen to me, only the weird belt kid was cooperating the rest only argue. So, I did the most logical think to win.'' Said Shinso giving his explanation.

"That's not hero like.'' Said Luffy.

"Whatever.'' Said Shinso wanting to go way from Luffy.

"Do you wanna be a hero?" Asked Luffy

"What?" Said Shinso now in shock.

"Is that your dream?" Asked Luffy

"Why do you care?" Asked Shinso all irritated and angry. He didn´t wanna use his quirk, because that would be a cheap trick.

'Because you're doing everything wrong purple hair. You need to get stronger and try new ways otherwise you never reach your goal.'' Said Luffy crossing his arms in anger.

"What? Doing the plus ultra?" Asked Shinso irritated.

"No. By doing the Straw hat way.'' Said Luffy pointing at his hat.

"_The Straw Hat way?"_ Asked Shinso confused. He thought it was a joke, but who knew what this guy was talking about.

'Yeah. Go on, try to reach your goal and if people tell you ´´no´´, just keep going until it finally comes true.'' Said Luffy all persistent.

"Why are you giving me this stupid speech? And who that hell are you?" Asked Shinso now all irritated with that nonsense.

"I´m Monkey D. Luffy and I´m the man who is gonna be king of the pirates."

"What.'' Said Shinso now more confused than ever.

"See you around the school. And remember to keep training, if you need help just find me. Bye purple hair.'' Said Luffy leaving a very confused Shinso with so much question in his heads.

"_King of the Pirates? What that hell that's supposed to be?''_ Thought Shinso looking at Luffy.

**Midoriya**

Izuku has just finished patching is fingers on recovery girl and was now going back to his classmates that bombarded him with questions.

"Midoriya" Said many of his classmates.

'Aaaah." Said the green aired teen nervous.

'Great there man." Said Kaminari.

"Yeah it was really manly that you managed to break free from his brainwash." Said Kirishima.

"Sure. It wasn´t easy.'' Said Izuku nervous.

"I got say that was an interesting moves that you pulled out. I was pretty sure that you were going to be eliminate but I guess I was wrong.'' Said Momo.

"Sometimes we don´t know what the others can have under the sleeves.'' Said Jirou.

"Right guys.'' Said Midoriya all nervous. That weird vision with those mysterious beings was really crawling him under the skin. It didn't help to see the dark expressions of Todoroki and Bakugo demanding more answers.

"You look really tired Midoriya.'' Said Ida.

"Here Deku. Have some water.'' Said Uraraka giving a cup of water.

"Oh, thanks Uraraka.'' Said Izuku with a blush about receiving water from a girl.

"Hey, Izuku.'' Said Luffy shouting out and getting the attention from the entire class 1-A.

"What." Said most of the class confused that Luffy showed up again.

"_Him again.'_ Thought Bakugo.

"Can him walk around here all freely?" Asked Tokoyami wondering how much freedom Luffy had.

"Mister Luffy.' Said Izuku seeing Luffy again.

"Great job there. I was really worried that the purple hair. I was so worried there. For a moment I imagined he was going to make you do something like pull your pants.'' Said Luffy giving a possibly some embarrassing moment to Izuku to think about it.

"Huh." Said Izuku embarrassed and soon all of his classmates were laughing of the thought of Izuku doing something stupid in the fight.

"Ha Ha Ha.''

'Then Midoriya dignity would be dead on this day.'' Said Kaminari

"True.'' Said Kirishima also laughing at Midoriya who was now blushing of embarrassment.

"So that's why are you?' Asked Izuku to Luffy

"Yeah. To see if you are ok, you´re my friend'' Said Luffy and that got the class by surprised.

"See I told you Luffy-kun was nice.'' Said Tsuyu to her classmates

"you're right Tsuyu.'' Said Mina.

"_Well at least Mister Luffy just wanted to see how I am holding up. Nothing to be worried about."_ Thought Izuku now relieved and then he started to drink his water.

"Oh, by the way Izuku who were those peoples stating right there.'' Asked Luffy and that made Izuku spit out his water everywhere

Busssss

"Ah come on midoriya.'' Said Shoji disgusted by that.

"Deku what's wrong.'' Asked Uraraka worried to see Izuku gasping for air.

"Oh wait a minute everyone.'' Said Izuku giving a quick excuse and grab Luffy to out of the 1-A seats.

Izuku had a thousand questions wondering about his visions and now Mister Luffy could see those people too. How was that possible? He thought that only All Might or one for all users could sense this, but how could Luffy see that image too?

"Hey Izuku, what is the deal? You look all sweaty." Asked Luffy see Izuku in a desperate fashion.

"Mi..ster Lu.. . You telling me you saw?" Asked Izuku all nervous.

"Yeah. It was seven people wasn´t?" Said Luffy like it was nothing. And that made Izuku more nervous.

'" _Impossible. This has to deal with One for All. How come Mister Luffy see that?''_ Thought Izuku all desperate

"You are also weird right now. I can feel you aura all over the place.' Said Luffy sensing Izuku aura all over the place.

"What?" Asked Izuku all confused.

'Yes. I can sense something odd in your aura, it is like there are seven different ones at the moment. Is your Haki advance to be this way?" Asked Luffy

"Haki?" Said Izuku so confused right now.

"Midoriya the next match is about to start. Todoroki and Sero are already gone.'' Said Ida announcing the next battle.

"Oh, a new battle. We talk later Izuku. Bye.'' Said Luffy leaving a very confused Izuku frozen in place while he goes back to his seat with his friends.

"Wait Mister Luffy." Said Izuku with so many questions.

"Deku are you ok?" Asked Uraraka showing up.

"No, I´m not'' Shout out Izuku all nervous to his friends. He had so many questions at the moment, but Luffy leaves before he could answer anyone.

Straw Hat area

The straw hats were all relaxing until the next fight. Luffy shows up and they all were a bit relieved that the energetic captain was back with them.

"Took you long enough. The next battle is about to start.'' Said Zoro irritated.

"Sorry. I was busy talking to Izuku.'' Said Luffy and the crew released a tired feeling

"OH, let me guess. About the weird people?" Asked Nami with sarcasm.

'Yeah. But he still didn't answer to me. Whatever I guess he doesn't remember. Hey, Usopp pass me some hot dogs.'' Said Luffy.

'You already eat 8 today! You are cleaning the toilet if you do a mess.'' Said Usopp all nervous.

"Ha. Poop'' Said Luffy understanding what Usopp was talking about. The crew was disgusted by that, except for Brook and Robin that were chuckling.

(You know very well that Oda is not shy off Pop jokes)

"Don´t say this kind things while we are eating.'' Said Nami hitting Luffy.

"Yeah, Luffy-dono this is not polite. Burp.'' Said Brook burping.

"Close your mouth when you do that.'' Said Sanji hitting the skeleton in the head.

"Sorry.'' Said Brook all in pain.

'Jezz." Said Nami all embarrassed by the manners of his crew.

"Huh.'' Said the crew seeing Shoto and Sero walking to the field.

"Hey, the next battle is about to start.'' Said Chopper.

"Is the kid that Sanji-kun had befriend.' Said Nami seeing SHoto.

"Yeah he going up against that weird looking kid.'' Said Zoro seeing Sero

'Oh I remember him. He can make tape with his arm.'' Said Franky.

"He is dead.'' Said Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Robin. There was no way Sero could win.

"Begin.'' Said Midnight and in just a few seconds Shoto covered half the stadium with ice.

"Wow.'' Said all the straw hat surprised by the kid power.

"You guys saw that.'' Asked Luffy all excited.

"He made that much ice in like seconds.'' Said Nami scared.

"_He didn´t use his firepower. Come to Shoto you are better than this.''_ Thought Sanji kind disappointed.

'Oh man this fight was so quick that was not fun at all.'' Said Luffy annoyed.

"Who is next?" Asked Robin and the straw Hats watched a bunch of the fights of the tournament.

**Kaminari vs Ibara**

The crew saw what looked like a very one-sided match. Of course they knew about Kaminari electric powers were strong, but that enough amount of vines could nullified the power. It was pretty sure that Kaminari would last that long.

"That guy is an idiot.'' Said both Zoro being very strict to Kaminari

"That what he gets to try to attack a saint girl like her.'' Said Sanji irritated.

"Urhg. Just talking about religious things make me sick.'' Said Zoro annoyed by that.

**Ida vs Mei**

This match was so uninterested that Zoro didn't even said a word. By Nami, Usopp and Franky's point of view, it was obvious that Mei wanted to impress some head business with her teaching. She wasn´t even trying to pull out a fight, with her so-called ´´Babies´´ showing what they are capable of.

"That wasn't a fun fight.'' Said Luffy disappointed.

"Well they're a people who just wanna show their gadgets instead of what they are capable of.'' Said Franky.

"You can make something as cool as their gadget? Right Usopp.'' Asked Luffy

"Of course. Just one night at my mad workshop alongside Franky and we can build the most awesome slight shot known to man'' Said Usopp super ambitious

"Well said bro.'' Said Franky doing his superpose while the crew laugh at that.

**Mina vs Ayoma**

This fight wasn´t as bad as the last one. At least both of the fighters were at least trying out something. It was pretty damn obvious for all of the straw hats that as soon you take off Ayoma belt he is pretty much useless. They gotta hand to Mina to be very flexible to dodge those lasers

"Wow she is actually pulling off a good fight.'' Said Nami.

"Yeah. Laser belly is not as cool as I thought.'' Said Luffy all exictiede.

'All that lovely pink-skinned girl needs to do is just pull of a surprise attack and finish this off.' Said Sanji

And Sanji was right. Soon Mina throw her acid into Ayoma belt and it soon start to cause problems for the blonde boy. After that Mina finished off her fight with a few punches.

"Alright. Good job Pinky.'' Said Luffy shouting from his seat.

"Pinky really?" Asked Usopp at this name.

'What is a good name.'' Said Luffy

'You right Luffy. There is a good vibe." Said Robin with a smile.

**Yayorozu vs Tokoyami**

The crew knew about the bird boy quirk. Kind similar to Gecko Moria and the pony tailed girl had an ability to create objects. The main problem that they could see is Momo was not likely a very powerfully fighter.

''I hope that she can create something powerful and fast.'' Said Chopper.

"Well I believe that all you need is light to make sure that this entity falls apart.'' Said Robin.

"I hope that she gets it.'' Said Sanji.

As the fight started, they all saw Tokoyami draw Dark Shadow and Momo quickly making herself a shield. So far Dark Shadow was pushing off Momo, which was precisely what he had in mind. The pony tailed girl was so distracted that she didn´t realize that she was pushed out of the ring.

"Yayorozou is out of bonds.'' Announced Midnight

"Well so much for her.'' Said Usopp seeing that Momo was out very quickly.

"Oh man. I wish she could make something cooler to see. Do you think she would join our crew?" Said Luffy

'OF COURSE, NOT DUMBASS.'' Scream most of the crew shouting at their captain

"Please Luffy remember. Keep down. We don´t want to cause attention.''' Said Nami.

"Yeah. If this is blow up, we can kiss our only way to go back home.'' Said Usopp

"I still think we could go to the pier and sail out.'' Said Luffy and some of the crew signed in defeat.

"Luffy is not that simple. It is way complicated. I need to go to the bathroom to get some fresh hair.'' Said Nami all tired of this. She hated this situation, she wanted to go back to the waters of the New World and not be surround to these people.

"Do you wanna me to accompany you Nami-swan?'' Asked Sanji

'Hell no.'' Said Nami shoving him aside.

Nami was going to the bathroom to wash her face after that whole event. Luffy is not the smartest guy in the world but it would be good to catch on about the most recent news. In the way to the bathroom she saw both Ida and Izuku from class 1-A going to a room where she assume it was a break room. She remember that the last match of this round was between that sweet Uraraka girl against that jerk Bakugo. She wanted to say some words encouragement to but was kind embarrassed, but if then again they are stuck in this world for god knows so doesn´t hurt to say a few words of encouragement.

"Are you sure about that Uraraka? You don't….'' Said Izuku offering his strategy book

"No deku I appreciate your help. But I need to do my best all by myself.'' Said Uraraka.

'Said that with more confidence.'' Said Nami seeing that scene with a smile

"Huh.'' Said the three confused and saw the orange-haired woman.

"Nami-sama. What are you doing here?" Asked Izuku nervous

"Was going to the bathroom when I saw you guys coming here. Just wanna say good luck to you Uraraka.''Said Nami smiling.

'Oh really. Thanks, Nami-sama, this is gonna be a real challenge. Bakugo is not easy.'' Said Uraraka with a nervous smile.

"He is just a piss off kid. Trust me I saw people way scarier than him.'' Said Nami and she thought of most of the villains that she and straw hats encountered over the years. Honestly, Arlong was more intimating than Bakugo.

''What kind person are those?" Asked Ida now curious.

"Yeah, but If I am going to win, I need to make sure to touch him and for what I saw he is not an idiot. He's gonna try to blow me up at any chance.'' Said Uraraka.

'Hey, stop having a scary face. I have no quirk and defeat villains before.'' Said Nami revealing the truth.

"What.'' Said the trio of students all shocked by that revelation.

"You have no quirks and defeat villains.' 'Said Izuku trembling of admiration and shock.

"Yes. Two of them were very tough.'' Said Nami remembering Miss Double finger and Kalifa.

"But the clouds I…'' Said Uraraka remembering the cloud attack that Nami did to Mineta, who was still paralyzed from the shocks

"That was just a gadget made by Usopp. If I had a power, it would be to predict the wheatear.'' Said Nami, her whether judgment never failed her.

"A weapon that can manipulated the wheatear. This could change science as we know.'' Said Ida astounded but Nami was not receiving any of that.

"Yeah. Unless science doesn´t give me a big check this thing is not for sale.'' Said Nami referring to the clime tempo

"Alright.'' Said Ida now nervous. If nami could make those powerful clouds, then he must watch out.

'But Nami-sama how hard was to defeat thoses villains?'' Asked Uraraka.

Nami saw the bubbly girl all curiosu, so she decide to share some of her battle scars.

"See this?" Said Nami showing a scar that looked like something pierce her flesh

"What.'' Said the three actually shocked by that.

"I got this two years ago fighting an assassin. She had the power of spikes, meaning she could pierce throw anything including brick walls.'' Said Nami remembering Miss double finger. If it wasn't for Usopp she would be dead meat now.

'Wow.'' Said Uraraka impressed by that story. If nami could be a strong person with that type of quirk, then there is hope in her fight.

"Spikes so strong to pierce brick walls?"' Said Izuku all nervous making notes in notebooks.

"Now that's a powerful quirk to be feared.'' Said Ida.

"It took a lot of work, but I managed to beat her using the clime tempo. It wasn´t easy and I almost die. But hey I´m standing right here.'' Said Nami

"Yes, you are.'' Said Uraraka smiling.

"What about the other villain? What quirk did he had?" Asked Izuku

'Soap.' Said Nami remembering Kalifa powers.

"Soap?" Said the trio confused.

'How come something hygienic as soap be a menace?'' Asked Ida not understanding the situation.

"Well it makes you so slipperiest and clean that you can't stand. Try to give an attack while you can´t stand.' Said Nami remembering that fight. That was thought because Kalifa was a master assassin

"Oh…'' Said Uraraka, Ida and Midoriya understanding the situation.

'_These people that mister Luffy come across…what kind trouble they attract?'_ Thought Izuku all nervous. What kind of trouble do Luffy and his friends come across?

"Well you heard that sound?" Said Nami hearing the announcements.

"I´m up next.'' Said Uraraka still nervous.

"Hey. Remember if he kills you, then he is arrested, and that jerk looks like he will do anything to stay here and be a ´´hero´´.'' Said Nami with quotaion on the last part. Bakugo didn´t strike her as hero type, if anything she would probably steal something from him very soon.

"You´re right. Thanks, Nami-sama, I wouldn't forget what you said to me.'' Said Uraraka.

'Go beat that asshole.'' Said Nami giving a thumbs up.

''Right and Deku.'' Said Uraraka looking at Izuku

'Yes." Said Izuku.

'We see in the finals.'' Said her all confident leaving the room

"Rights.'' Said Izuku with a laugh

"You better take care of her.'' Said Nami in total big sister mode.

"WHAT'' Said Izuku all red of embarrassment.

"Midoriya what are your intentions with Uraraka? Do you seek a relationship in these very hard times?" Asked Ida like a robot.

''What no. I…I..I;'' Said Izuku mumbling so many words that no human could understand.

"_Boys are so dumb.''_ Thought Nami with a laugh, leaving Ida scolding a very red Midoriya.

**Kirishima vs Tetsutesu**

The previous battle before had been an interesting one. Both Kirishima and TetsuTetsu had demonstrated incredible durably in their fist to fist fight. The red hair hardening was strong as well the silver hair stell form.

"Man, this is so cool." Said Luffy with stars in his eyes.

"Do you think arcane haki could beat those forms.'' Asked CHoper.

'It could. Is way stronger than any normal metal, I bet it could even break their bones.'' Said Robin with a hand on her chin.

'So luffy punches and Sanji kicks could knock them out.'' Deduced Usopp.

"Yes. Remember that the quirk user body has never seen the use of haki, it could really destroy their body and mind.'' Said Robin.

"You got that right Robin.'' Said Zoro

The two boys kept punching at each other like there was no tomorrow. It was fun and excited for the first 10 minutes but after that it was just tedious.

"Man, how long are they gonna fight?" Said Usopp bored.

'Until one is down.'' Said Sanji also bored.

The only ones not bored were Luffy, Chopper and franky who kept excited all the way throat the match. Everything look fine until the time limit ended.

"Time out.'' Announced Midnight

'Oh that is a first.'' Said Usopp curious.

'So how are they gonna end this?" Asked Brook.

'Arm wrestling.'' Said Midnight announcing the breaker of the match.

"Why is that?" Asked Zoro.

"Because is the most mainly way to settle a fight'.' Said Franky all serious.

The two boys went of settle the fight via arm wrestling, Both were very strong but in the end Kirishima end up winning.

"The winner is Kirishima.'' Announced Midnight.

"Yeah.'' Said Luffy and Chopper. Franky was so touched by this match that he started crying.

"That's a truly super match. Buaaaa.'' Said him all sobby.

'I had to say this was something really incredible. Yohoho.'' Said Brook laughing.

"Hey guys.'' Said Nami returning to her seat.

"Nami. You lost the entire match.'' Said Luffy.

"I was not looking forward those two boys. I more interested in the next one.'' Said Nami seeing who competitors of next match were.

"Oh yes.'' Said Luffy seeing the two.

"That should be a good one.'' Said Zoro with a devilish smirk.

''I hope she kick his ass.'' Said Chopper.

"**You can do it Uraraka.''** Thought Nami.

**Uraraka vs Bakugo**

The major thing that many people got from this fight alone was anxiety. The main thing was because Uraraka was being label as a sweet bubbly girl up against a rage machine in the form of Katsuki Bakugo.

"She look really derteminrd.'' Said Robin.

"Good it shows that she is taking this serious.'' Said Nami still cheering for the girl.

"Her main problem is for a what I saw is that she need to touch something to make it flow. Third boy is not gonna let her got near him.'' Said Robin remembering Bakugo strategy throw out the tournament.

"Start.'' Announced Midnight

"_Ok. Uraraka do your best.''_ Thought Nami hoping for the best.

The main idea that many of them thought was being put to use. Uraraka charges straight towards Bakugo. The blonde only shrug off and set off an explosion to try to end quickly but it was a trap, Uraraka got rid of her UA P.E jacket and go bending him to try to touch him. However, the explosion user was faster and set off a bunch explosion pretty much annihilated the girl.

"Jeez could he go a little lighter on her?" Said Usopp feeling bad.

'No." Said Zoro all cold.

"Why so serious Zoro? Do you wanna hear to be burn to a crisp?" Asked Chopper all angry.

"This is a serious tournament. Blood is support to be in the ground. That means that he respect her as adversary'' Said Zoro all serious

"Does this mean she likes him?" Asked Chopper

'No. Chopper rivalry is totally different from romantic love. Some people think just because of respect people are in…love with each other.'' Said Zoro disgusted by that comment. Honestly some people are idiots.

"I never knew you were the romantic type zoro.'' Said Robin with a laugh.

"I rather die than become one those sassy lovers.'' Said Zoro all serious.

"That's why you always run of that weird glasses girl that is always with Smoker?'' Asked Luffy remembering Punk Hazard.

"That weirdo is a whole different thing.'' Said Zoro all nervous.

Another thing that bother the crew was that a girl was fighting someone violent and Sanji was being very quiet.

"Hey Sanji, why are you so quiet?" Asked Luffy. Sanji did not respond at that comment and kept looking away.

"I believe is does not want to see this particular fight.'' Said Robin

"I get it. The other girls managed to resist their fights, while Uraraka…." Said Chopper seeing Uraraka receiving an explosion to her face.

BUMP

"She is not gonna win.'' Said Zoro with honestly and the crew got goosebumps by his statement.

While in the mid of the match the pirates all heard a bunch of screams and booing coming from the audience. Mostly direct to Bakugo to injure a fragile girl, while the others were coming towards Cementos for not stopping this match. Those comments made many of the Straw Hat crew kind of mad. All those supposed heroes already assume that Uraraka had no chance just because she was a girl.

"What a bunch idiot.'' Said Zoro, he didn't like heroes from the beginning. Now with that hypocrisy, he believed they were a bunch of lost causes.

"She is trying everything that she can. What is so wrong with that?" Asked Luffy all irritated. He was seeing he fight right, Uraraka was doing her best.

"They must have the assumption by the looks. Even though I could snap any neck of a hero just from here.'' Said Robin all cold irritated with those heroes arguments.

'Don´t be so creepy Robin.'' Said Usopp all scared.

The booing and name-calling only increased.

"Those dawn imbeciles.'' Said Sanji not enduring that bunch of bull crap. He wasn't seeing that fight but he could tell just from the first two test that Uraraka was not a fragile girl.

"Sanji-kun'' Said Nami surprised that sanji broke his silence.

The cook walk out of his seat and shout out very loud to everyone to hear.

"SHE IS DOING EVERYTHING THAT SHE CAN. SO WHAT IF SHE IS A GIRL.'' Shouted Sanji catching the attention of everyone in the stadium.

"Who is that guy?" Asked a random person.

"Huh.'' Said the majority

'_Again, with those weirdos.''_ Thought Aizawa seeing that scene.

Luffy also wanted to participate of that argument so he went alongside Sanji and started to scream.

"THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT UNTIL THEIR COLLAPSE AND SHE IS DOING ALL POSSIBLE TO BEAT HIM. SO, SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FIGHT.' Said Luffy. That statement was more shocking to the audience because Luffy pretty much talk back to the pro heroes, something really difficult to do.

"What.' Said most of the common audience who were in fear.

"He talks back to the heroes.'' Said a random person

The hero part of the stadium was just perplexed that some punk would tell all of them to shut up. They risk their life's to help the world and that's the thanks they got.

"Who are those people?'' Asked Death Arms growling alongside most of the Pro.

"Sanji-san.'' Said Shoto seeing the cook shouting alongside his supposed leader.

"Mister Luffy.'' Said Midoriya seeing Luffy once again being completed open.

"COME URARAKA YOU CAN BEAT THIS JERK. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GIRL DOESN´T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KICKS HIS ASS." Shout Luffy, this time he made the two fighters stop and looking at them. Uraraka was confuses and bakugo was bowling in rage.

"Rugh.'' Said Bakugo in rage. That guy keeps popping out and stealing his spotlight

"BUUUU. YOU SUCK BAKU.'' Said Luffy giving tongue for BAkugon

"I am going to kill him.'' Though Bakugo in rage.

"Hey what gives.'' Said Ida confused about that scene.

"That's mister Luffy.'' Said Izuku confirming Luffy presence.

"He doesn´t know how to stand down.'' Said Momo.

"This is madness. Eraser don´t you…'' Said Mic to his co-host but the bandage hero did something unexcepted. He went to the side of the pirates not the heroes.

"They are right. How dare you assume that is weak just because she is a girl. If that's your way of thinking, go home and change your life. Does two lunatics might be crazy but there were the only speaking the true.'' Said Aizawa all serious making all the heroes in the audience shut up.

"Wow. Even the weird teacher agree with them.'' Said Usopp.

'You two sit down.'' Said Nami grabbing both boys by the collars and putting back on their seats.

"Nice job pervert. You blow our cover.'' Said Zoro.

"Shut moss head. I need to say a few things, theses bastards think they know everything just because they are heroes.'' Said Sanji irritated.

"You might have a point. As far we been here nobody except that duffer All Might, seen as a treat.'' Said Zoro giving his option, to be honest he would love to fight All Might, it was more in the lines of the whole crew together.

"I got it, bro. So far they are seen to be difficult but not admiral level.'' Said Franky.

"Yes, they are strong but we as a crew had taken some heavy hitters." Said Chopper.

"True.'' Said most of the crew with a laugh and smile. The continue to watch the fight.

After that they saw Uraraka struggling as she could to deliver some kind attack for Bakugo when in reality she was distracting him so she could make enough rubble to float in the sky. The fact that nobody noticed was a miracle.

"WHAT!" Said Luffy, usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all shocked by that.

"Oh, I see. Cleaver.'' Said Robin.

"She can actually do it.'' Said Usopp in disbelief.

"Yeah. Go Uraraka.' Said Luffy cheering the girl up.

The plan seen to work for a few seconds. As soon the great amount of rock was falling from the sky, Bakugo released a huge amount of explosion that annulated all the rocks into pebbles. The worst part is that Bakugo didn´t look all exhausted.

"He blew everything with no problem.'' Said Chopper scared of that scene and going to Robin.

'The brat is strong.'' Said Sanji irritated by the sound of that.

"Look she is exhausted. If she doesn't stop, she will collapse.'' Said Chopper seeing Uraraka trying to keep up and failing.

'_At least you tried.''_ Thought Nami sad, she could see in the bubbly girl eyes, it was over.

"No way. She can lost I still believe in her.'' Said Luffy.

"Luffy stop. The fight is over.'' Said Zoro all annoyed.

"Is not over until one of them are down.'' Said Luffy pointing at the field and after his sentence was done Uraraka collapse.

"Oh no.'' Said Uspoo

"She must have reached her limit.'' Said Zoro with a neutral expression.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook were all sad by that scene of the girl losign her fight. Robin and Zoro were the only ones with a neutral face.

"Uraraka is down for the count. The winner is Katsuki Bakgugo.'' Said Midnight

"Man, that was intense.'' Said Usopp relaxing.

"This shows how far he is able to go to become one of them.'' Said Zoro

Luffy was looking angst upon seeing that fight, Uraraka could be in serious problem.

"Luffy she will be ok.'' Said Nami patting her captain in the shoulder.

'Ok, thanks Nami." Said Luffy with a smile.

"You´re welcome.'' Said Nami with a confident smile. After this, she needs to talk to Uraraka, because by the looks this would be a emotional moment.

**Yes, I am ending right here. The first round was intense and after that is gonna be the most important fight in the whole tournament. Oh, in case you wondering, Bakugo still gonna win in the end, but he is gonna walk away from the tournament all victorious in the end, something else is gonna happen.**

**Also thanks for the support. I am still doing my best to deliver a good story. I know I´m not the best writer, but I am willing to give you all something fun. **

**Also If you get Zoro commentary, you can see I am not a fan of Kaccacko. Is not of the whole ship war, is that I don´t see those two characters together over this one thing. That happened all in the sports festival and after that nothing happens after. Remember Horikoshi is a shonen writer not a romancer. Besides at the moment in the story is gonna have a time jump after the war.**

**And for those guest that leave me those comments, this is Luffy acting like Luffy. Now let me continue.**


	16. End of the tournament

**Before I start I wanna announce something: I am going to redo the old chapters to make them better. Remember this was my first fanfic and I dint know how the website worked. I didn't know how the rules, or the system was. Yes, even with the edits and the redo's it might have the usual hiccup but is far better than the butchery that was the first chapter. I do this for you all, now enjoy.**

While the straw hats saw the medical bots carry Uraraka out of the ring, most of them had a sour taste in their moth for what they saw. Not only it show on how serious people in this world are to become heroes, but how some heroes are idiots.

"Man, I think this fight is gonna change the rest of the tournament.'' Said Franky seeing Uraraka being carried away.

'Agreed. After their teacher commentary the hero side appears to be quiet.'' Said Nami.

'Serves those idiots right.'' Said Sanji. He already hated heroes now after those comments he saw that they were such idiots.

"Poor Uraraka'' Said Chopper all sad.

"Is just a fight in a tournament. Beside the entire goal of this thing is cause attention. She got her moments, now move on.'' Said Zoro making his point

"Very poetic Zoro.'' Said Usopp surprised by that.

'Oh, shut up.'' Said Zoro annoyed. That cause Usopp, Chopper and Robin to laugh.

"Do any of you want to talk with her?" Asked Luffy to his crew.

"No. We might do that later.'' Said Nami. After this whole tournament she might talk to Uraraka again.

"Ok. Who is next?" Asked Brook and they saw who the next match was.

**Midoriya vs Todoroki**

Now this was a fight that the crew (especially Luffy and Sanj) were waiting for. It was Midoriya versus Todoroki. One was a incredibly strong kid that can destroy things with his super strength while the other has intense control of fire and ice.

''Now this will be a suuuuuper fight.'' Said Frank excited.

''Yes. It haven't even started but I am already shivering in my bones….literally. Yohohoho.'' Said Brook laughing.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Asked Chipper

''Todoroki. He show more control over his power.'' Said Zoro

''I agreed with mister swordsman. While Midoriya-kun is powerful he lacks so many skills to go forward.'' Said Robin

''Yeah the kid still breaks his bones over a few attacks. I thought he was gonna lose his arm by now.'' Said Nami remeberign seeing all those injuries that Midoriya constantly does.

''Wow you guys are so honest.'' Said Usopp with a sweat.

''Well I don't care. I believe that Midoriya can win, if he managed to get free from that mind control crap he can continue to in the tournament.'' Said Luffy excited.

''Well Luffy we will have to wait.'' Said Sanji with a smile.

After a brief announcement the two teams started to walk to the ring.

''Here they come.'' Said Nami

''That Shoto kid is scary.'' Said Usopp scared alongside Chopper

''I think his gonna try everything to win.'' Said Sanji.

''Begin.'' Said Midnight.

Not even a second passed and Todoroki launched a mountain of ice to paralyze Midoriya. But the green teen stopped with his fingers blows.

''Whoa.'' Said luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook impressed.

''Nice move Midoriya.'' Said Luffy happy

''What's is the deal with Shoto?' Said Frank seeing that both kids seen stranger at this fight

''I don't know but they both looked pissed.'' Said Robin.

''_Come on Shoto. Use your fire power.''_ Thought Sanji nervous.

''Do you think the little green dude has a chance?'' Asked Frank to Robin

''Possibility. Both of them shown to have superiority in the tournament so they might have a chance. But honestly, I don't know.'' Said her giving her idea.

''Wow if even Robin is not sure…'' Said Usopp surprised if Robin didn't then they were clueless.

''Let's keep watching.'' Said Luffy wanting to see the fight.

The fight kept getting tense. They couldn't understand what both boys were shouting but by the looks it looked like something serious. Midoriya was screaming at the top of his longue while Shoto was giving death glares at every second.

''I´m scared.' Said Chopper trebling

''I´m here.'' Said Robin hugging the little reindeer.

''Comfort me too Robin-chan.'' Said Sanji pretending to be scared.

''Huge me.'' Said Brrok

''Not a chance.'' Said Robin popping the bubble of the perverts.

''Man, I never seen two boys get so serious.'' Said Nami observing on how brutal the fight was getting.

''I mean they hype this tounranet like it something above everything else.'' Said Zoro

''They made this far. No wonder they are ready to beat each other up.'' Said Usopp

Zoro then observed that both Luffy and Sanji were pretty quiet in the entire match. Sometimes luffy would chew disgusting like he always do and Sanji will hit on the girls but after that they were both fixated on the fight.

''Luffy. Marino.'' Said Zoro trying to get the two attention but nothing.

''Come Izuku do something.'' Said Luffy with his hand on his chin.

''Use your left side you idito.'' Said Sanji all enxious.

They were both watching the fight and the two kids that they were rotting were being wreck lees.

''First time that we been sent to this world I seen them so fixated in something.'' Said Usopp.

''I think Luffy and cook-san have formed very strong bonds with those two boys. I feel bad for whoever is taken out of the tournament.'' Said Robin.

While the fight was going on, the group heard the pro heroes talking about on how Todoroki was already more powerful than a regular pro most because he was the son of the number two hero.

''Hey, are all hearing the heroes?'' Asked Frank

''Yeah bunch idiots.'' Said Sanji irritated.

''The kids got this power on his own. Just because his father is a big shot doesn't mean that he is the same.'' Said Nami.

''Apparently they also judge people based on their family.'' Said Robin.

''So not so different from back home.'' Said Brook.

''Man, I hate this crap.'' Said Frank all annoyed. This people were not different from the marine or The World Government.

''Yeah but is either this or having thousands of powerful people chasing after us.'' Said Nami. They were strong but there were too many heroes to deal with.

''Guys.'' Said Luffy finally speaking after a while.

''What Luffy?" Asked Usopp.

''Can you all be quiet? I am trying ot watch the match.'' Said Luffy super serious, a very rare thing for the crew to see and a terrifying one.

''Sorry,'' Said Nami actually terriefed.

All the straw hat nodded and stayed quiet.

''Man, that was scary.'' Said Usopp

''Luffy seen way too tense.'' Said Chopper hugging Robin even more.

While the fight was happening, they hear Midoriya shouting.

''Hey, did you heard what Midoriya is saying?'' Asked Usopp

''Yeah something about give everything he got.'' Said Nami.

''Now that's right.'' Said Sanji with a smile getting the idea.

''Yeah Izuku is doing the right thing.'' Said Luffy all happy

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Brook

''Shoto has two quirk actually. One is ice and the other is fire. But apparently he doesn't use the fire one because of his asshole of a father.'' Said Sanji explaining the situation.

''Poor kid.'' Said Robin

''Buaaa the little bro had to suffer to get power.'' Said Franky crying.

''He is gonna lose if doesn't use that.'' Said Nami

''Really. I mean he looks fine a little out of balance but fine. That Midoriya kid looks like he is gonna pass out.'' Said Zoro

''Here they go again.'' Said Luffy seeing Izuku running.

Izuku manage to dodge Todoroki attacks and deliver a punch right in his stomach. That looked quiet painful.

''Ouch.'' Said Sanji

''Right in the stomach.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

They all saw that Todoroki was being pushed to the edge of the ring.

''Oh, my I think…'' Said Brook thinking Shoto will be disqualified but the two haired kid managed to make ice to guarantee his security.

''Save in the last second.'' Said Nami.

''Hey why is the ice is smaller now?"' Asked Chopper.

''Could it be that he is use too much?' Said Zoro

''What do you mean?" Asked Chopper

''it's a common thing in a power. I hear that this quirk aren't unlimet like devil fruits, so I guess if he uses too much, he can't make enough.'' Said Robin.

''Either way he is not gonna last that much.'' Said Zoro.

''Come on Shoto. Do it. Prove that you are different.'' Thought Sanji all annoyed.

While the fight seen pretty intense the pirate saw Cementos and Midnight looking distracted.

''Hey, is it me or both pro heroes are looking weird out?'' Asked Chopper

''I guess they must thinking in ending the match.'' Said Nami

''Oh no. Than that means they don't fully take this seriously. If they are worried that they are gonna get hurt so this isn't a real tournament. Is just a fancy show off.'' Said Zoro now fully pissed.

''Got that right Zoro. If they do this then the Davy Back that we did with Weird Head got more dignity than this.'' Said Luffy also annoyed. This is a tournament somebody need to get hurt in the end.

''I understand your frustration but remember this is still a school event.'' Said Nami to the two.

While they were still watching they hear Midoriya shouting.

''Hey Midoriya, is shouting something.'' Said Zoro.

''I guess he is saying Its your power.'' Said Nami hearing out.

Sanji upon hearing that got a big smile.

''_He is right. Shoto use your fire powers.''_ Thought Sanji

And that was when the heat in this match relly turn big.

''What is happening?' Asked Nami seeing weird sparks coming from Shoto.

''Look.'' Said Usopp.

On that moment the straw hats all saw Shoto demonstrating his fire power. It wasn't the same as a logia but still looked pretty cool.

''Oooh.'' Said Chopper and Usopp with spark in his eyes.

''Fire.'' Said Brook seeing that.

''You did it. You dumbass you finally are using your power.'' Thought Sanji all happy.

''Ace. Sabo.'' Said Luffy all sad thinking of his brothers.

''Luffy are you…'' Asked Nami but Zoro cut her.

''Don't interrupt him, he is having a moment.'' Said him.

''Shoootooo.'' Scream somebodoy in the crowd. Somebody with a flaming costume.

''Aaaaah who that hell is that guy.'' Asked Chopper scared of him.

''I don't know but he is on fire.'' Said Usopp all nervous.

''I read about him. He is the number two hero Endavour.'' Said Robin

''Number two hero.'' Thought Sanji in shock. Todoroki mention that his father…

''My father is the number two hero.'' Said him.

Then Sanji saw the man who was behind Shoto pain. In his own view this world version of Judge.

''Urhg.'' Said Sanji gritting his teeth.

''Sanji-kun.'' Said Nami in concern

''That bastard.'' Said Sanji in pure anger.

''Urgh what is that creep shouting.'' Asked Frank

''You will fulfil my ambitions.'' Scream Endavour.

''_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.''_ Thought Sanji wanting to go there and kick him in the face. But he couldn't, luckily Luffy was there to say something.

''Hey flame head shut up. I wanna see this fight.' Said Luffy making everyone in the crowd nervous. Somebody told the number two hero to shut up.

'''What that hell?" Said Endavour confused on who said that.

''Well it appears somebody had the courage to silence the pep talk from Endavour. I guess the talk will be at home.'' Said President Mic in his commentary box

''Look at those two.'' Said Brook seeing both Midoriya and Todoroki now at full power

''Now stuff gets real'' Said Frank all excited with a cola in hand.

''Thye are going to attack now.'' Said Usopp protecting himself.

And soon both kids were charging in with everything they got in their hands. Midoriya had a powerful punch that could make a hurricane and Shoto had flames so powerful that could burn somebody to a crisp. The result was a big boom.

Booom

''AAAAAH.'' Scream almost everyone in the crowds.

''Take cover.'' Said Usopp hiding.

Most the straw Hats were doing that except for the monster trio.

''Luffy, Zoro, Sanji sit down.'' Said Nami but none of them heard her request.

''Guys.'' Said Chopper all nervous.

''Let them stay. They can take care of stuff like this.'' Said Robin taking cover.

After a few seconds have passed the steam was all out.

''You can come out it stopped.'' Said Zoro

''Really. So, who won.'' Asked Usopp

After the whole smoke was gone the whole stadium saw Midoriya out of bounds, while Todoroki still remain in the ring.

''Midoriya is out of bonds. The winner is Shoto Todoroki.'' Announces Midnight

''Oh no.'' Said Nami seeing the poor state of Izuku. She wasn't the only one, the others Straw hats were also worried.

''Izuku.'' Said Luffy in concern. In a second he was already out of his seat and going after him.

''Shoto.'' Said Sanji worried about Shoto. Despise him looking fine, Sanji knew that Shoto was having some problems mentally

''Sanji. Where are you going?'' Asked Nami in concern

''Leave the pervert. I think he is gonna check that kid.'' Said Zoro.

**Shoto side**

Todoroki had just finished probably his most difficult battle yet and not even a missing a minute his father appeared. The flame hero already started bombarding Shoto with exposition and ideas for what he should do after graduation. Work by his side and show the world his true power. All that Todoroki wanting to do is just change uniform and rest a little bit before his next fight. However, someone else appared.

''Yo. Shoto.'' Said Sanji seeing both Shoto….and Endavour.

''Who is that?" Asked Endeavour seeing Sanji for the first time.

''Sanji-sama.'' Said Shoto.

''Sani-sama?'' Said Endavour confused. Does his son know this guy?

''Well look likes you learn to use your fire power finally.'' Said Sanji with a smile

''I…'' Said Shoto not knowing what to say. So Sanji cut the chase

''Oh yeah touchy subject but hey now you see how much you can do. Without that Midoriya would have knocked you out or loses his arm.'' Said Sanji

''Yeah. I guess.'' Said Shoto

''Excuse but who that hell are you?'' Asked Endavour now curious.

Sanji look at Endavour face to face. It didn't take a minute for Sanji to hate that guy, but those eyes of someone obsessed overpower remind him of his monster of a father. The good side was Shoto was not in some dungeon but the fact that this guy is a hero and did those things to his own son really irritates Sanji

"What.'' Asked Endeavour confused. Sanji hadn't say a word to him he just stared.

''So Shoto what are you up too?" Asked Sanji to the teen.

''Hey!' Said Endavour.

''I guess relax a little bit. I don't need to see Recovery Girl.'' Said Todoroki

''Well I guess you have the right to recover yourself. Without Midoriya now your biggest problem is that jackass Bakugo.'' Said Sanji

''Yeah.' Said Todoroki. He was right Bakugo was going to be tough.

''And remember use both of your powers. I don't wanna see him get the gold.'' Said Sanji patting Shoto in the shoulder.

''Will see.'' Said Todoroki leaving the two adults.

''_Dammit he still not fully embraced. What should I do? I not a psychologist.''_ Thought Sanji annoyed.

''Hey who are you? And how do you know my son.'' Said Endavour demanding answers.

Sanji only looks and Endavour and walks away

''Hey, come back here I´m talking to you.'' Said Endavour still pissed at him.

Sanji only ignore those treats and keeps walking.

''I am the number two hero if you don't answer me, I can go after you.'' Said Endavour trying to cause some fear.

''Oh yeah. I wanna see you trying, **number two.**'' Said Sanji enphazing.

''What…'' Said Endavour confused at the stamen.

''You are not a hero you are just a power hunger monster who use your son to reach your goal.'' Said Sanji in pure disgust

''You twos are very much alike.'' Thoguht him compare to Judged.

''Shoto has the potential to become the greatest hero in the world.'' Said Sanji

''Yeah and it took a while to him finally embrace his true potential.'' Said Endavour

''What did you say.'' Asked Sanji

''Look here pal. Let me just saying something…'' Said Endovour but Sanji raised his hand to stop his speech.

''I don't care for you heroes. Hell, I don't even like All Might. He is loud and obnoxious, and his voice remind me a lot of mosshead.'' Said Sanji

''Mosshead?'' Said Endavour confused.

''But let's just say that I work at the school and I kind get to know Shoto. So, if you keep trying to manipulate him like a puppet. You gonna get something.'' Said Sanji all dark.

''Are you treating me?" Asked Endavour now pissed and making more flames. Sanji was still unimpressed, after seeing Fire Fist Ace these flames were nothing.

''Hey I forgot.'' Said Sanji reaching something in his pocket.

''What….' Said Endavour confused and then suddenly Sanji took out a cigarette and light then up using Endavour flamey hair.

''Thanks for the light.'' Said him puffing some smoke and walking away.

Endavour thought in chasing Sanji but that would give bad press and a ton of question from the media, so he decided to let it go for now.

''Who is that punk?'' Asked Endavour seeing Sanji disappear

**Izuku side**

Midoriya was rushed into Recovery Girl as fast it could. His arms were completed wrecked from the fight and he was a complete mess. However, he was complete in tears because at this moment he messed everything up, he lost his way to win the tournament.

''Young Midoriya calm down.'' Said All Might trying to calm Midoriya

''All Might I messed everything up. I´m so sorry.'' Said the green teen in tears

''Is ok my boy.'' Said All Might comforting his student.

Suddenly a bunch of 1-A students (most Midoriya friends) barge into the room.

''Midoriya.'' Said Uraraka and Ida in concern

''What.'' Said Midoriya in seeing his friends.

''Are you ok?' Asked Uraraka

''Cementos sensei is fixing the stadium as we speak.'' Said Tsuyu explaining on why they were all with him at the moment.

''You scared the hell of everyone. I bet nobody is gonna choose you.'' Said Mineta still scared of Midoriya

''Silent.'' Said Tsuyu poking Mineta eye.

''Please everyone young Midoriya is very weak the moment.'' Said All Might in his Toshiro form trying to calm everyone.

''I´m sorry sir but do we know you?'' Asked Uraraka sensing that this man sound familiar. That caught All Might by surprised

''Well I´m…'' Said Toshiro trying to make an excuse when Luffy suddenly appear in the room

''Izuku. Old Toshi is he ok?' Asked Luffy

''Yes, young Luffy he is a bit sad for everything that happen but he is fine.'' Said Toshinori

''Good.'' Said Luffy happy to hear that.

''Alright everyone out I need to prepare Midoriya for the surgery.'' Said Recovery girl

''Surgery!" Said the students all scared.

''Yeah. Get out.' Said her with no patient

''Young Luffy you need to leave.'' Said All Mihgt

''In a second.'' Said Luffy.

The rubber guy see Izuku finally opening his eyes after so much crying.

''Hey Izuku.'' Said Luffy with his trademark grim.

''Mister Luffy.'' Said Izuku still in tears.

''Why the hell are you crying?" Asked Luffy

''Because I lost. I did all that and I still got eliminated from the tournament. I don't how I will…'' Said Izuku but before he could finish Luffy karate chop his head.

''Aaargh.'' Scream Izuku in pain.

''what did you do?' Asked Recovery girl in shock. Izuku was badly injured and Luffy does that.

''Young Midoriya. Young Luffy what are you…'' Asked All Might demanding answer but Luffy ignore that and start to talk.

''Stop sobbing over stuff that doesn't matter.'' Said Luffy

''What?' Said the three in the room in confusion for what they heard.

''You reach something far over thousands of people and you are still crying. Come on I thought you were better than this.'' Said Luffy.

''I..I´m sorry.'' Said Izuku feeling bad. Luffy was right, he managed this far over the entire school and he was still crying. He wanted to be on first place to make All Might proud, maybe this made him not think right on the match.

''Hey you fought great. If those dumb heroes didn't think they are a bunch od dumbasses.'' Said Luffy

''Uh…'' Said Toshinori kind insulted Luffy.

'''Excuse us.'' Said Recovery girl angered at that rubber kid.

''So, you better get better. I hope to see you all healed and starting fighting again.'' Said Luffy making a punch.

''Right. I´m sorry mister Luffy.'' Said Izuku already smiling and making also a fist.

''OK. Hey Granny, kiss his arms until doesn't hurt anymore.'' Said Lufy

''I will try but I don't make miracles come true.'' Said Recovery Girl.

''Ok. Bye.'' Said Luffy stepping out of the infirmary.

''That boys concerns me every time we see each other.'' Said Toshinori thinking about Luffy. He meet a lot of people in his time as a hero but Luffy was really…odd.

''Midoriya are you ok?' Asked Recovery girl.

''Yes.'' Said Izuku now more serious and not crying like before.

''You stop crying.'' Said All Might happy to see that.

''Of course. Mister Luffy was right, I reach this far so I don't need to be crying over nothing. Sure, I could gone far beyond but this wasn't the year.'' Said Izuku showing a lot more of maturity.

''Young Midoriya.'' Said All Might impressed by that.

''All Might I promise next year I will win the tournament.'' Said Izuku all serious. That only made Recovery Girl and the number 1 hero smile.

''Young Luffy turn his emotions so quickly. What kind power is that?" Thought All Might in wonder.

**Straw Hat Area.**

Sanji had got back to his seat early and the pirates all could see that he had smoke a cigarette. He probably had to relax about something, Luffy came back to his seat with a big grim in his face.

''Oh, you came back.'' Said Nami seeing her captain

''Hey guys.'' Said Luffy sitting on his seat and start eating some popcorn again

''Where did you go? Talk to that Midoriya kid?' Asked Zoro.

''Yeah I was able to give him some words before his surgery.' Said Luffy

''Surgery.'' Scream Chopper, Usopp, Nami and Brook in horror. Robin only laugh at those reactions.

''Quick somebody call him a doctor.'' Said Chopper.

''They have that old lady there. So he is fine.' Said Nami

''oh yeah. Recovery girl-sama is so cool.'' Said Chopper

'Yeah the youthful heroine.'' Said Nami remeberign the old lady hero name

''That tittle doesn't sound good to me.'' Said Sanji disgusted by that.

''Oh, grow up Sanji.'' Said Nami hitting the cook in the head.

''Yes Nami-swan.'' Said Sanji already in lover boy persona.

Luffy was happy to see all his friend relaxing now, this tournament was really fun to see. He could see in the 1-A places Izuku coming up with the weaker form of Buff guy. Probably giving another long speech, but Luffy was happy to see the green teen now happier and not crying like he was for losing. Like he said he came this far over many people, so there is no reason to be sad.

Luffy saw his friends all happy and cheering as they saw the next part of the event.

**Bakugo vs Kirihima**

Trith be told not all of the straw hats cared for those two there fighting. Everyone could understand what the blonde was doing.

''Just repeat the same thing.'' Said Zoro quite bored.

''Yeah I think that red hard dude is done for now.'' Said Frank seeing Kirishima now barely standing up.

''Honestly can this guy look even more brutal?'' Asked Nami. He knew Kirishima could stand all that power thanks to his quirk.

''Well who is next?"' Asked Brook.

**Tokoyami vs Mina**

The fight last like less than two minutes. Thanks to Dark Shadow side Tokoyami was able to push Mina all the way out. Wining the match.

''Well that bird face kid is not bad but is his shadow that does more of the work.'' Said Sanji.

''Yeah. I wonder how he would react in battle against Gecko Moriah.'' Said Robin

''You got my attention Robin.'' Said Zoro.

''It would be awesome. I think Bird guy would do more cool things than that bastard.'' Said Luffy remembering Moria attacks.

''Now to think of it. What happen to Moriah after we beat him?' Asked Nami and everybody just shrug off.

''Well I saw him at Marineford, but Jinbei kicked his ass for me.'' Said Luffy

''Alright.'' Said Zoro. That was all that he need it.

''I guess he became more sloth than he was before.'' Said Frank. He remeberign Moria having people doing things for him so maybe now he is even lazier.

''True.'' Said most of the straw hat.

**Todoroki vs Ida**

The next match was with a tense vibe. Most coming out from Ida, he seen a little weird before the battle begin. Todoroki seemed fine but Ida looked really upset.

''There is something off right now.'' Said Luffy.

''I agree Luffy. I don't like the feeling that this match is turning in.'' Said Nami

Shoto then used his age to defeat Ida in seconds. Upsetting Sanji.

''Ice again. Come on Shoto.'' Thought Sanji.

Ida dodge the attack and grab shoto by the uniform.

''Oh, my he caught him.'' Said Brook.

''Do you think Todoroki is gonna loose?" Asked Nami

''I can't believe it. This can actually work.'' Said Chopper amazed by that. It was so simple.

''Ok all that kid need is just to…'' Said Usopp but before he could finish Todoroki froze Ida legs.

''Toss.'' Said Usopp finishing his sentence.

''He should had tossed the moment he grabbed him.'' Said Zoro.

''when you are fighting an opponent who can make a good amount of ice, you need to go as faster as you can.'' Said Sanji

''Oh boy'' Said Usopp.

**Bakugo vs Tokoyami**

''Does this guy do anything more than just explode?" Asked Nami

''I guess he is thinks that make him more treating and cooler.'' Said Sanji.

''What an ass.'' Said Zoro

''You said it'' Said Robin

''But can the shadow survive all this?' Asked Luffy

''I think so. It would be bad if he got….'' Said Usopp and them they all saw Bakugo now getting Tokayami by the Bick.

''Closer.'' Said Usopp surprised by that action

''Bastard actually know what he is doing.'' Said Zoro.

''The bird kid is dead.'' Said Sanji.

After that Tokoyami gave up.

''Tokoyami dropped out. Now the final will be against Todoroki and Bakugo.'' Said Midnight.

''So here it is.'' Said Zoro.

''The final match. Is either the frost/hot kid or that asshole.'' Said Frank

''Who are you guys rooting for?" Asked Luffy

''Todoroki.'' Said all of the straw hats. They prefer that kid over a major dickhead like Bakugo.

''Thought so.'' Said Luffy

**Todoroki vs Bakugo**

Now it was the time for the main event. The fight between Todoroki and Bakugo. Both really strong and extremely dangerous, but only one would take home the first place. Who would be?

''Man, this is gonna be good.'' Said Luffy excited.

''Yeah Shoto is gonna kill that asshole.'' Said Sanji

''I hope nobody get seriously hurt.'' Said Chopper

''Come on Chopper. Remember school event.'' Said Usopp

''Oh yeah.'' Said the reindeer now more calm

''Begin.'' Said Midnight announcing the fight.

It didn't take a second for Shoto release a huge amount of ice toward Bakugo. It was almost like the style he did when fought against Sero.

''_Again? Come on Shoto.''_ Thought Sanji all annoyed

''I think he is going full ice again.'' Said Frank

''What wrong with this guy?" Said Nami. She remember the fire power so why he doesn't used it.

A second pass and something breaks the ice

Boom

A great explosion made by Bakugo destroyed everything like it was nothing. The blonde was pissed like always but this time he seen even angrier. Todoroki tries to make more ice but the blonde dodged and grabbed him by the sleeve.

''Oh no he is gonna get tossed.'' Said Chopper scared to see that.

To everyone surprised Todoroki was able to make an ice barrier to make sure he doesn't get tossed out of the ring.

''Wow smart move.'' Said Usopp

''Yeah.'' Said Robin agreeing.

The Straw Hat could see that Bakugo was given his all while Todoroki was holding back. Like he wasn't even trying to fight.

''Man, this suck. It's the final and nothing good.'' Said Frank

''Yeah, I imagined this will be the most important fight of the day, but it feel so…empty.'' Said Brook analyzing everything.

''Shoto has a lot a problem to deal it. So, I´m ok if he doesn't win.'' Said Sanji with a smile

''Are you sure?" Asked Nami in surprised. Sanji had been rooting for that kid since the beginning.

''Yeah I can sense from here that he not feeling well at this fight.'' Said the cook.

''Oh man so this douche is gonna win?" Said Luffy all annoyed.

''Yeah.'' Said Sanji seeing that Bakugo is gonna win.

After a couple of shoots from Bakugo and then more ice for Todoroki, the blonde decide to release his most powerful move yet.

''HOWITZER IMPACT''

A huge explosion occur on the stadium destroying everything in his path. The Straw Hat saw that attack and got curious. It wasn't the greatest attack they ever seen but it wasn't the worst and apparently it did what need to do, because after the smoke was gone Todoroki was unconscious on the grass to everyone shock.

''He…lost.'' Said Nam.

''_I knew it. You aren't ready Shoto. But maybe I can help with that.''_ Thought Sanji looking at the unconscious boy.

''The Winner is Katsuki Bakugo.'' Said Midnight announcing to the crowd the winner of the event.

''Yaaah.'' Shout out the stadium with an uproad.

Moment Later

The award ceremony was occurring, and this point the Straw Hats were all bored out of their mind. They knew who won and they didn't care for that asshole.

''Can't we go home?" Asked Chopper.

''You mean on the New World or our apartment?" Said Robin with an attempt of a joke

''The apartment.'' Said Chopper

''Yeah I guess we can leave.'' Said Nami ready to leave.

''Hey Franky, how is your experiment with those cameras?" Asked Luffy to the cyborg who already found many security cameras and was already toying with them.

''Oh, they are super fun to do. I can see making some tiny robots around the house. Maybe like butlers for us.'' Said Frank just imagining a robot butler.

''Robot butlers.'' Said Luffy, Chopper and Usopp with stars in their eyes.

''Already liked it. A robot doesn't need a tip.'' Said Nami

''And it would be quite good.'' Said Robin,

While they were ready to leave, Sanji still stood in his seat watching the ceremony. I guess he wanted to say goodbye to Shoto also he was seeing Midnight-chan appearing was a plus. So now it was time to gives the medals and who Midnight decide to introduce?

''And now to give the medals. Our biggest hero, the symbol of Peace. All Might.'' Scream her and the Number One hero jumped in front of everyone

''I AM HERE.'' Scream All Might, and the stadium went nuts. The Straw hats on the other hand…

''Oh, him again.'' Said Nami with a sarcastic tone.

''You know for a guy who likes to do the good, he sure love to show himself.'' Said Zoro.

''He is cool. But….'' Said Luffy trying to say something but he doesn't know what to explain.

''What Luffy?" Asked Robin

''I still don't like his way of Justice. He is not the Symbol of peace; peace doesn't have a symbol and sure is not Buff guy. He is not as rude like the marine we beat up, but I still think people like Coby and Smokey are more likable than this guy.'' Said Luffy thinking of the marines that chased him. He knows that they don't wanna act as superior forces but the way that All might act, he think he is the force itself.

''We agreed.'' Said Robin with a smile.

While All Might was congratulating each fighter and giving each one a little speech and a medal, it was time for the last one Bakugo.

''Now Young Bakugo would you like to say something to the audience?" Said All Might taking off the mask that Bakugo was using to stop its scream.

''This prize is garbage. I didn't come here to win in a shitty fight against that looser. I wanna a real fight, a real worthy one. But no shithead from the hero course has the courage to fight me.'' Scream Bakugo to the entire stadium.

Everyone was silent from that statement, that kid had issue. Nobody would wanna fight on that level. Unless…

''I will fight you.'' Scream Luffy announcing his decision to everyone.

''Huh.'' Said

Everyone turn their heads and they saw Luffy with his straw hat on his back all normal seeing that scene. He wanted a good fight and that kid would probably deliver one.

''Luffy.'' Scream the straw hats (except Robin )in shock.

''Is that kid again.'' Said a random pro hero

''What is he doing?'' Asked another random hero

''Probably gathering attention.'' Said other random hero.

In the podium All Might and the top 3 were seeing that Luffy had offer himself to fight Bakugo. Probably to calm the boy but All Might seen a little hesitant.

''Young Luffy is at again. They promise to keep a low profile. Is ok as long I keep…'' Said him in whisper but his concentration was gone once Bakugo open his mouth.

''YOU RUBBER BASTARD. I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY LISTEING TO YOU MOCKING ME, SO COME HERE AND DIE.'' Scream Bakugo everyone surprises.

''Alright I go there in a minute.'' Said Luffy all excited to fight somebody.

''Luffy are you serious?' Asked Usopp.

''Yeah, the whole plan is to keep a low profile. So Nezu-san could find a way to send us home.'' Said Chopper.

''Is ok guys. I promise not to go all out on that kid.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

''No Luffy, I think you should fight him all out. He is the kind mind that believes that full power is the best course of fighting.'' Said Zoro explaining the situation.

''Should I go gear 4?'' Asked Luffy with doub

''No, you gonna kill him.'' Said Nami in pure fear.

''Just keep simple. Like do Gear second and gives a few punches and then toss him out of the ring.'' Said Sanji.

''Like that.'' Said Luffy with a face of just now he understood what to do.

''Yes Luffy. As long you don't shout that you're gonna be king of the pirates we are going to be fine.'' Said Robin laughing at her captain antics.

''Yeah I mean there is a ton of heroes here.'' Said Nami in fear. If Luffy cause a riot…oh boy.

''Yeah but I believed there are only 20 we should be careful. The rest we could defeat just like those marine soldiers.'' Said Zoro. Because he wouldn't mind fight the heroes.

''Ok guys that's is a deal.'' Said Luffy giving a thumbs up.

**1-A Side**

The class was astounded to what they heard. Luffy the guy who defeat that monster Nomu and was able to exchange blows with All Might was offering to take down Bakugo. This guy keep showing up in their life and they don't know how.

''Did I heard that right?" Asked Uraraka.

''Mister Luffy and Kacchan Fighting.'' Said Izuku trembling. The image of Kacchan and Mister Luffy battling out.

''Bakguo is dead. I mean he is already a monster, but that guy is the devil in person.'' Scream Mineta in fear.

''Would you shut up.'' Said Tsuyu knocking Mineta with her tongue.

''I mean can him beat Bakugo?'' Asked Kaminari to the entire class. That was a good question.

''We saw what he could do at USJ. He may be simple minded…'' Said Yayorozu.

''but he is ridicules' strong. He was able to fight against that monster with no problem.'' Said Sero remeberign that fight.

''Not mention…exchange punches with All Might.'' Said Shoji a little nervous.

That statemen alone shut the entire class up.

''Bakugo has no way of winning.'' Said Kirishima all sad.

**Present Mic and Aizawa**

The duo hero teachers were hearing the conversation. At first, they thought it was just a joke but then Aizawa start to think a little.

''Well…i´m sorry to say that but the tournament is over and there…' Said Mic wanting to finish this mess but then Aizawa cut him up.

''Alright. I allow the fight to happen.'' Said Aizawa much to everyone surprise.

''WHAT!'' Scream the entire stadium.

''FUCK YEAH.' Scream Bakugo in victory

''Shota what are you doing?' Asked Mic blocking the sound.

''Bakugo was clearly putting his all in that fight while Todoroki didn't put even half it. Considering Straw hat power, he that is gonna be shown I believe that Bakugo would get what he want.'' Said Aizawa. Bakugo really was giving it all but Todoroki was holding back. He was going to talk with him after the festival but right now this could be a good way to show Bakugo the reality of a hero fight.

''_Maybe this will make Bakugo be a little more realistic.'_ Thought Shota.

''There you have folks. Bakugo own homeroom teacher approve this match.'' Scream President Mic still a little dubious about that.

''Monkey D. Luffy go down and get ready'' Said Eresearhead to the pirate.

At the ring. All Might was with his jaw dropped not believing in what Aizawa had just did. This would be pretty bad for both pirates and UA.

''_Aizawa what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?'_ Thought All Might. But his thoughts were cut by Bakugo laugh

''He He He.''

''Why are you laughing.'' Asked Todoroki

''That is the sound that a devil makes.'' Said Tokoyami.

''I am finally getting a chance to beat that rubber bastard. He thinks he is better than me huh, I am about to burn him like a fucking tire'' Said Bakugo all serious and with a demonic face.

''_Young Bakugo you seriously need help.''_ Thought All Might geniouly concern.

**Hero area**

All the pro hero were just baffled by that decision. The kid own teacher was alloying a hero student fight a random guy who was just a staff at UA. That's totally against the rules and values of a true hero.

A bunch of random heroes were all making questions.

'So, this is still going?"

''Really I taught I could go home soon.''

''Who knows. Maybe this match will end in like two seconds.''

''Does anybody know who this Monkey D. Luffy is?"

''Maybe a student.''

''Or a staff.''

''I never seen or heard of him before.''

''Who is this person and why is that kid so obsessed into fighting?''

**Later**

Luffy walked to the stage with a confident smile on his face. He walked to the ring putting his straw hat on his head and seeing the all the people observing him.

''Well this look cool.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

''Finally.'' Said Bakugo crackling his knuckles.

''_How are we going to fight? I guess like the colosseum in the dresserosa. Because if this was a match like I had against weird face(Foxy) I am screwed I don't have my afro._'' Thought Luffy

''Alright everyone is time for the match that nobody expect to see today. The current champion of the Sports Festival, from class 1-A Bakugo Katsuki versus a member of UA staff Monkey D. Luffy.'' Said President Mic. Everybody cheer for Bakugo while only the Straw Hat cheer for Luffy.

''Yeaaah Luffy.'' Said Nami

''Kick his ass.''Said Usopp.

''Yeah Luffy.'' Said Chopper

**Luffy vs Bakugo**

''Time to die.'' Said Bakugo with a demonic smile.

''You can try.'' Said Luffy with a smirk which only made Bakugo angrier.

''Start.'' Scream Midnight.

Bakugo went full ahead in launching an attack on Luffy with an explosion.

''Die you…'' Scream Bakugo with an explosion on his hand and in just a second Luffy disappeared.

''Huh.''

''Gomu gomu no pistol.'' Said Luffy behind Bakugo delivering a powerful blow in his back.

''Argh.'' Scream Bakugo in pain

Bakugo was being tossed all the way to out of the ring. But using his explosion he was able to prevent that from happen. But still he suffered a major blow from Luffy punch.

''_Dammit that was close.''_ Thought Bakugo coffing a little of blood.

''Wow not even one second into the fight and Luffy show incredible speed and reflexes. Who would imagine rubber could do stuff like that?" Scream President Mic.

Bakugo only stood there shaking and seeing Luffy smiling and poking his nose like he wasn't even paying attention.

''_How did he do it? I mean I know he is fast, but I don't know his weakness. Like how far he can stretch? Is there a limit? Something dammit.''_ Thought Bakugo.

''DO you need to go to the bathroom?' Asked Luffy seeing Bakugo like that.

''Here you go Stun Grenade.'' Scream Bakugo going faster and blasting a explosion right at Luffy face.

''I got him.'' Said Bakugo in pure joy

''Boy that was intense.'' Said Luffy

''What.'' Said Bakugo in confusion and then Luffy grab on his arm.

After the smoke Bakugo saw that Luffy only had a few dusts on his face and a little burn but nothing major. Not even the straw Hat got damaged.

''But nothing major.' Said Luffy with a smile stretching his arm.

''_He received a major blast in the face and yet…''_ Thought Bakugo in horror trying to be free from Luffy but nothing.

''Gomu Gomu no bullet.'' Scream luffy hitting Bakugo right in the face.

''Argh.'' Said Bakugo in agony as he was tossed to the ground.

Everybody now was feeling a little off. Luffy attacks were hurting Bakugo really good, he had blood coming out of his mouth and difficult to stand up. Either way he still could fight

'Huh so youre still up. That's amazing.'' Said Luffy with total praise.

''_What the hell? My attacks are not doing any damage at him. I can't use Howizert again, I already use too much.''_ Thought Bakugo with many questions on his head.

He saw Luffy looking at him just waiting. And then he saw everybody there with doubt looks and sorry faces.

''_But I need to beat him. I need, I will show all these idiots that I´m the best.''_ Thought Bakugo

''You will die.'' Scream Bakugo with explosion on his hand.

''Thank you but no.'' Said Luffy

'''Die you..'' Said Bakugo tossing explosion after explosion.

''This is not gonna work.'' Said Luffy dodging every explosion using his haki. At one point luffy got in a good position and was in the right spot to punch Bakugo over the head.

''Oh shi…' Scream Bakugo but before he could finish.

Punch

He got punch and his face hit the ring

''I got the...'' Said Bakugo ready to leave but Luffy pressed his head on the pavement cracking up.

Crash

Bakugo face got press over the pavement so hard that was starting to break. That indicated alone that the blonde was now getting seriously beaten to a pulp. Diverse people on the event was all having different reactions

''Oh my.'' Said Aizawa surprised by that

''Young Bakugo.'' Said All Might in fear.

''Kacchan.'' Said Izuku concern for his childhood friend.

''Bakugo is not gonna last long. He received most of the damage and yet he didn't do nothing again Luffy.'' Said President Mic worried.

''_Well I guess today Bakugo ego learn his lesson.''_ Thought Aizawa.

**Hero side**

The pro heroes were all baffled for what was going on. That kid had a better quirk and superior strength and he was beating the hell of a first-year student.

''Look at that brute is doing that to a student.' Said a random hero

'''Yeah. Can somebody stop this idiot?' Said a pink hero lady.

They were all shouting out to Aizawa to stop the match, but the hero was ignoring the calls.

''Yeah come on teacher.''

''We were wrong on his fight with the girl but now this is pretty much ridiculous.''

''He has no chance and you let him fight.''

''UA is full of oppressor.''

Straw Hat area

The pirates were listening to the arguments of the heroes and they felt disgusted. This people don't know a real fight, this is just an event.

''Look at them. Ridiculous.'' Said Zoro.

''I guess being a hero doesn't give you knowledge.'' Said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

''Yeah what that hell. Luffy is doing pretty much what he would against maybe a Marine captain or maybe a rear admiral.'' Said Usopp

''They are all a bunch of hypocrites.'' Said Brook.

''That doesn't surprise me. After all heroes rule this world.'' Said Frank

''that's true. Since heroism is the sole focus on this society like pirating is in our, many think their opinion goes above all.'' Said Nami.

''Yeah but you don't see a Yonko opinion matter on society. Unless is Whitebeard.'' Said Zoro.

''True.'' Said most of the straw hats.

The all kept watching the fight in concern.

''Oh man I worried about Luffy. You know how he gets with this.'' Said Nami seeing that Luffy was hearing those comments.

Back on the stage

Luffy kept hearing all that crap. But he pretend to not hear, he wanted to fight so who cared for what those stupid heroes says.

''Oh, you're still up that's amazing.'' Said Luffy seeing Bakugo all bruised up but still up.

''AAAAAAAAH'' Scream the teen realising more explosions.

Boooom

After dodging an explosion after another, Luffy was starting to see the true qualities of Bakugo. Even after a hell of a beating the teen kept going on, he even managed to deliver luffy a punch, it didn't hurt that much but it was enough to Luffy gain a cut.

''Wow you manage to give me a cut. I´m impressed.'' Said Luffy with a smile.

''Shut up.' Scream Bakugo.

He kept trying to hit Luffy but the pirate was always dodging.

''Ha Ha Ha. This is fun but now is time to finish off.'' Said Luffy now making a pose.

''What…' Said Bakugo confused

''Gear second.'' Said Luffy activating his power up

The entire stadium was now shocked to see that. Luffy was now all pinkish and covered in smoke.

''Wow. Luffy use a weird ability with his body. I saw him pummel a little into his leg and now smoke is coming off. What in the world.'' Said President Mic all over the top.

''Maybe is a boost.'' Said Aizawa.

''So, what that you showing off smoke. I still can beat the crap out of you…'' Said Bakugo trying to be tough but in reality, he was seriously nervous to see what Luffy was planning.

''Gomu Gomu no…jet pistol'' Scream Luffy hitting Bakugo right in the jaw.

Bang

Bakugo received a massive punch ten times harder than the last one. He never experience this kind pain before and true be told he didn't like it.

''Aaaarhg'' Scream bakugo in pure pain. Luffy with just one punch manage to crack many bones in his body

And the pro heroes weren't liking it.

''Oh no.'' Said a random female hero

''Stop this fight.'' Scram a hero

''Somebody call a doctor.'' Said another male hero

''Midnight, cementos.'' Said a hero to the other teachers.

The two heroes looked at each other confused on what they should do next. The decision to end a fight like that should be given to one of the combats or the commentators. Since Aizawa was still giving permission they couldn't end the fight.

''Well..I guess we need to keep going.' Said Mifdnight all sad.

''Sorry Bakugo. But this is it.'' Said Cementos praying that this will end quickly.

Back to fight

''What…is…this?'' Said Bakugo on his knees now fully in pain. He even throw up a little

Blergh

''This punch is much stronger. Not only that but I could be sent in a velocity near mach 5.'' Said Bakugo in pure hate and agony. His vision was blurry he kept looking at Luffy.

''Here I go.'' Said Luffy stretching his arms

''WHAT IS HE?" Thought Bakugo in anger

''Gomu Gomu no…''

''I will defend the next..'' Said Bakugo making a defense pose.

''Bazooka.'' Scream Luffy hitting bakugo really hard.

''Argh'' Scream the blonde in agony. He know was getting very weak to continue.

''Alright that it…move over I am stopping this fight.'' Said a male hero

''No way I am doing this.' Said another hero

''You two are obvious looking for attention''

''Hey kid stop beating him and pick up someone of your own size.'' Said A random hero

''Yeah, leave him alone.'' Said nother

Luffy kept hearing those shouts over and over again. He know was getting mad, Bakugo wanted a real fight and he delivered. So, what he was getting hurt, a fight when nobody gets hurt is too boring. Now tired of all that crap Luffy turn to all the heroes and scream.

'''SHUT UP!" Scream him making everyone in the audience quiet.

''What.'' Said President Mic.

''Oh crap.'' Thought most of the straw hats.

''Shut up all of you. How can I have a good fight if you weirdos keep cutting the climax. He wanted to have a good fight so I´m delivering. And why should I stop just because he is a student, didn't buff guy said a hero could handle anything.'' Said Luffy to all the heroes in the audience

''Buff guy.'' Said most of the heroes confused. Was he talking about All Might?

''What he is talking about?"

''But you are going overboard. Look at him he can barely walk.'' Said a hero seeing Bakugo now on his knees.

''So, what he is gonna be fine to fight another day. So stopping being a bunch of buzzkill you bunch of ass.'' Said Luffy insulting all the heroes. Now everybody got nervous.

''What...''

''We´re doomed.'' Said Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brook nervous.

''Listen here you poor fool. We are all pro heroes; we risked our life every day for the good of the citizen. If you wanna walk of here still free I suggest you to apologize to all of us.'' Said a random hero and that speech got him a round of aplause

Clap Clap

While everyone was clapping for that hero. Luffy decide to give him the tongue and some faces.

''Blegh. Why should I listen to a bunch of heroes?'' Said him all goofy much to everyone horror.

''He dare…'' Said a hero

''Mock us.'' Said a heroine.

**Straw Hat area**

The group was now sweating in horror. Luffy just called out to many heroes calling them dumbass and idiots. Their lives were done

''Well is official we´re dead.'' Said Nami in tears.

''Better start to get ready to fight. I will pick over 100 heroes.'' Said Zoro preparing his swords.

''I wanna deal with a flame bastard.'' Said Sanji crackling his neck.

''Alright he is all yours.'' Said Zoro

While everyone was ready to fight, Robin cellphone start to ring

Buzz Buzz

''Who is it Robin?' Asked Chopper

''Is Nezu-san.' Said Robin

''Ask what the rat want?"' Said Zoro.

Robin decide to attend

''Hello…' Said her and in a second Nezu start to talk like a maniac.

''What is going on? I am receiving tons of questioning for bringing young Luffy into the school. Now the whole country knows about him, he is already trading in social media. How could you let this happen" Said Nezu all desperate.

''Somebody is nervous.'' Said Zoro with smirk hearing Nezu breaking down, while Robin only laughs.

''I guess this is it. Goodbye freedom.'' Said Usopp in tears.

''Was good when it last.'' Said Chopper.

Robin kept hearing the agony of Nezu but when it seen that the rodent stop talking, she decide to speak.

''Well Nezu-san this quite a problem but we can fix this very simple.'' Said Robin already with an idea in mind.

''We can?' Said Nezu confused as he hear Robin idea.

Back at the stadium

Bakugo was grapping for air and trying to think of anything that could beat Luffy. He was already pretty beaten so how he was going to pull that?

''_They all looked down on me.''_ Thought Bakugo seeing the heroes feeling sorry for him.

''_See me as weak.''_ Thought Bakugo again.

''_They all see him…as the strongest one.''_ Thought Bakuog seeing Luffy still arguing and making faces.

Now his rage on the top

''NO WAY!" Scream Bakugo making more explosions

Everyone was in shock to see Bakugo standing up and still wanting to fight.

''See he is still good.'' Said Luffy to the crowd.

''This is your end straw hat.'' Said Bakugo getting ready for the final attack.

''Well I guess is time to finish this off.'' Said Luffy jumping into the air.

''Wow.'' Said most of the stadium surprised to see that.

''Luffy jumped really high to the sky.'' Said President Mic.

''Do you think going high is gonna escape from your doom? Think again.'' Said Bakugo pointing his palms to the sky.

''This is it…'' Said Luffy stretching his leg to very high, so much that it could touch the clouds.

''Huh.''

''what he stretch is foot very up in the air. I cant even see the feet! Just how long can this rubber go?" Said mic.

''Howizert…' Scream Bakugo

''Gomu Gomu no….' Said Luffy

''Impact!"

''Battle Axe'' Said Luffy bringing down his attack.

Luffy foot was so fast that passed Bakugo massive explosion and hit him right on the stomach. (Imagine the same way Luffy defeated Arlong).

''Hurhg''' Scream Bakugo in pain

''AAAAAAHA'' Scream Luffy

The stomp was so big that was enough to break the entire ring, shake the stadium and make everyone shake a little bit. That was the most powerful thing of the entire day. After a while when the attack was tone down, everyone decide to see what happen.

''What happen?" Asked Midnight in horror.

''Did a meteor occur.'' Asked Cementos

''Well that should do it?" Said Luffy still on what was left of the ring.

''We see Luffy all good…but where is Bakugo?'' Said Cementos.

They all saw that Bakugo was pummel so much to the ground that he was stuck in a hole made by Luffy. Bakugo was out cold, his face covered in bruises and blood. It looked like he was almost dead.

''Bakugo!' Scream Cementos and Mifnight

''Bakugo!'' Scream 1-A in horror

''Oh no.'' Said All Might

''Call Recovery Girl immediately.'' Said Cementos in horror

''Well Bakugo is down the winner is Monkey D. Luffy.'' Said Midnight a little terrified by that power.

''Hurray I won.'' Said Lufffy al hapy

While Luffy was celebrating every hero, audience member and UA student was looking at him like he was the biggest monster in the world. So, there was only one thing to do.

''BOOOOOOOOOOOO''

''Huh. That's not what I expected.'' Said Luffy confused.

**Well I put something different. Luffy Vs Bakugo. What do you think? Some think that Luffy showing up his power ends the cover of the straw Hats, but I have a solution for that. Sorry for the delays, many things were in my way. After this I am going to make more original content for this series. I hope everyone is well and fine, see next time.**


	17. New problems

The entire audience was still booing Luffy like he was the worst human being in the world. While didn't care, as a pirate he was fine by people hatting him for no reason. So, he just stayed there on the ring picking his nose.

''You monster.'' Scream a hero

''Go to hell.'' Scream another hero

''Someone arrest this villain.'' Scream a random heroine

Luffy just finished picking his nose, he didn't understand of why such rambling was all about. He gave Bakugo the fight that he wanted, and he made sure to not crimple the kid, at this time he was already gone from the ring so Luffy didn't have any reason to stay there.

''Man, this suck I´m going back to my friends.'' Said Luffy putting his hand on his pocket and going back to his friend seat.

Before Luffy could leave the ring, he felt a transparent barrier blocking his way almost like a prison.

''what that…' Said Luffy seeing that his path was now blocked.

Then he turned around and saw all the heroes getting out of their seats and marching furiously toward him.

''oh no you are not going.'' Said a random hero with a shield walking alongside more Pro-Heroes

''What do you people want?" Asked Luffy all irritated, that was starting to get to his nerves.

''You disrespect us pro heroes and use your quirk in extreme ways against a student.'' Said another pro hero.

''Hey, he wanted a fight and I delivered one.'' Said Luffy in defense

''Still he is just a kid.'' Said another pro hero with a gun.

''We are going to bring you to justice.'' Said a pro hero flashing his cape.

That action might see like the moment of an action movie but for the people of the stadium that looked horrified. That tension was making the normal civilians feeling nervous and not knowing what do to. Should they escape? Should they stay and support the heroes. Either way they felt nervous.

The U.A staff was more nervous than never, Cementos and Midngiht saw the riot of heroes marching toward Luffy and they got nervous.

''_what are they doing? Pro heroes are to cause harmony and peace, not riots.'' Thought Cementos_

All Might saw the march of Pro going toward Luffy and he knew he had to act. Later he would give some words of wisdom to Luffy (if the Straw Hat kid bother to listen) and try to fix this mess. After all he is the Symbol of Piece.

''Alright is time to…'' Said him in his regular form ready to get buff. But instead he only chanced for a second a cough blood.

''_Oh no. I was in my regular form to long. I need time to my organs get better._'' Thought him in horror.

He saw the massive group of heroes marching toward Luffy like they were ready to put him on a crox, the boy seen calm, but he could do so much worst. All Might in a rush picked his phone.

''_I need to call Aizawa and the others to make this stop.'_ Thought him calling Eraser head.

**Straw Hat area.**

The pirates were already getting excited to see a bunch of heroes coming at their captain. At any minute they were going to battle out. Zoro even put his bandanna on his head and get his sadistic grim. While Robin said that she has a plan to fix the situation it had to be approve by the hero association first, she sent the ideas for the president email and now they were just waiting for an answer. But time is not what they have at the moment.

''About time to have a good fight.'' Said Zoro picking his swords.

''Same.' Said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

''Lets rock and roll.'' Said Frank putting a punk rock hair style to start a fight.

''Can you all stop with this?'' Asked Nami in horror.

''Yeah Robin already gave a good idea for Nezu-san.'' Said Chopper.

''remember that it has to be approved by the Hero association, so he had to use all the favor that he has.'' Said Robin explaining her situation. However, she wouldn't wait for the heroes to approve, if her captain was in trouble she wouldn't hesitate to break some spines.

They all saw the massive amount of heroes getting ready to attack Luffy. The thought that the only reason why he wasn't attack yet was because he didn't wanna cause a riot at a place where families are at.

''Oh great.'' Said Sanji irate

''Guys they are coming.'' Said Brook

''Let's go.'' Said Zoro getting in position

''You want us to go too?'' Asked Nami picking her clime tact.

''Of course. When the captain is in danger the whole crew must be present.'' Said Zoro

''Alright let's do this.'' Said Nami getting her war face alongside Usopp badass grim and Chopper mean face.

''Yeah.'' Said the two members of the cowardly trio.

Hero area

The heroes kept going near Luffy, all of them look very pissed and ready to do whatever it takes to bring Luffy down. The Straw Hat boy saw that this was going to end up in fight but he intend to escape the stadium so no families would get mixed in the action.

''Alright I´m ready to go.'' Said Death Arms crackling his knuckles.

''Me too. This kid escaped thanks to Mister Principal on the first time. Now he is gonna receive justice. Mountain Lady lets go.'' Said Kamui Woods

''Can't walk too many Takoyaki.'' Said the heroines with her belly full.

''Are you serious?'' Scream the two heroes

Most of the heroes who were charging toward Luffy were most of the newcomers or newbies of the area. Some heroes didn't move of their seats, that include the rest of the top 10. Endavour in fact wasn't mad about Luffy action, the kid wanted a fight and he got. He was nervous about the civilian in the arena they could get hurt in this hero fight. He need to act.

''_uh this is now getting serious. I should move the civilians out of here._'' Thought him calling his sidekicks and going to the other side of the Stadium.

Civilian area

The people were now pretty scared of what was happening. The heroes were about to start a major fight with just one person. A very weird person indeed. But they got pretty scared but also nervous, the great amounts of pro hero level quirks being used in this place could end up hurting someone, so of course nobody wanted to be the first victim.

''Oh my, the heroes are all going to attack just one person.'' Said a regular normal person.

''This is insane.'' Said an orange guy

''Mommy I´m scared.'' Said a little cat girl to her mother

''Is ok honey.'' Said her mother who looked all normal hugging her child.

''Everyone.'' Scream a very powerful voice and they all saw the number 2 hero

''The Flaming hero Endavour.'' Said most people happy. They were saved now.

''Please follow me to the nearest exit and don't push. My sidekicks will direct you all.'' Said him making a pattern so people wouldn't rush or push each other. With him were his sidekick Burnin and Kido.

''Follow me beautiful people'.' Scream Burnin making sure everybody was save.

''Is Burnin.'' Said the civilians all calm now that Endavour was seeing the situation

The Ring.

Cements and Midnight were trying their best to contain everyone. Cementos did block after block to stop the heroes but somebody either crashed, melted, passed through, etc. It didn't stop. They saw Endavour and his agency taking the civilian of the stadium, but they need time to clean out, there were over a thousand civilians there. Luffy was with a tired face and raising his fist, if they wanted to fight, they can come right toward him.

''Please everyone calm down.'' Said Cementos all nervous.

''Step aside Cementos this kid broke the law and is time to bring him to justice.'' Said a pro hero with dog face.

''Yes, is time to GO PLUS ULTRA.!" Scream another one holding a weird gun.

''Yeah.'' Said most of the heroes

''_How come they don't listen to reason. They are still students and civilian here. Is heroism really gone this bad?''_ Thought Cementos sweating in nervous.

''Nemuri.'' Said Cementos wondering if his colleague quirk could help.

''I can't. I may cause some innocent person to fall asleep and fall to the ground where he could be stomp. I only have my whip for now.'' Said her giving a explanation.

''_Where is All Might?_'' Thought Midnight also trying to hold the crows then suddenly both teachers receive a message from Toshinori Yagi (All Might).

Buzz

''Out of stamina. Need five minutes.'' It was written on the phone. That wasn't good.

''Shit.'' Thought the two heroes. The situation was getting worst by the minute.

''Now kid just come here….' Said a hero making some handcuff out of rocks so Luffy could go with them easily.

Luffy had enough of that crap, he would fight those jerks even if it cost their way home. He was ready to use a gomu gomu no bazooka when suddenly.

''Hang on a moment.'' Scream a dark voice which was Zoro.

''huh.'' Said most heroes confused. And them a huge explosion happen in front of their path toward Luffy

Boom

Eight figures jump in front of Luffy in a way to protect their friend from any harrasament. It was the crew and all in battle position. Zoro had the three swords, Nami with the clime tempo, Sanji was still smoking, Chopper in human form, Robin all normal, Usopp with his slingshot, Frank finishing his cola and Brook taking out his sword. The heroes looked confused to the new arrivals while the pirates were looking like they were about to have the time of their lives.

''If you want him you guys have to go against us first.'' Said Zoro with a grim.

''Yeah and also what kind hero decide attack in a place full of innocent peoples?" Asked Nami all pissed.

''You all can be pros. But is time to meet yoru doom at the hands of the great Captain Usopp.'' Said Usopp all confident but when in reality.

''_Please don't kill me.'' Thought Usopp in fear. He was strong but he couldn't handle all these heroes._

''Now I am not going to hurt any heroine. But to every hero here, my foot is gonna be like your last meal.'' Said Sanji puffing some smoke.

''Luffy follow the rules. You jerks are just jealous of him.'' Scream Chopper all angry.

''Now now if we win some time. We might get everything done without the lost of blood. Although I´m tempted of fighting.'' Said Robin with a dark smile.

''Get ready pros. Is time to go SUUUUUUUPEEEEER.' Said Frank doing his pose.

''I say you all might be the greatest heroes to the country. But for us you are nothing but a new wave of enemies. Is really something to gaze your eyes at. Even though I don't have eyes, Yohohoho.' Said Brook.

The heroes were down right confused who these people were but Luffy was all happy

''You guys came.'' Said him with a big smile.

''Sure. We might lose our way here but only in death that we will abandon you.'' Said Sanji

''He is right Luffy.'' Said Robin.

''No matter the world we are we will always follow you.'' Said Usopp

''Exaclty now get ready bro.'' Said Frank pointing his arm cannon.

''This will be a fine symphony.'' Said Brook showing off his sword. He could already cut some heroes.

''Alright…'' Said Luffy putting his hat on his head.

''LETS FIGHT.'' Scream the Straw Hats all serious.

The pros and viewers everywhere were in plain shock. Did these people declare war against all the Pro Heroes in Japan?

Before the heroes and the straw Hats could start a war, a message was sent to both President Mic and Ereserhead phones. It was from Nezu saying something about the President of the Hero association and the Straw Hats weren't guilt. That was good enough but how they will make sure that the pirates escape free from the massive riot? Simple.

''Mic.'' Said Aizawa to his friend. Immediately he put some ear plus

''Alright.'' Said Mic taking out his headphones and taking a long breath. He then release a huge scream with his quirk present everybody from 10 miles could hear that.

''**STOOOOOOOP!"** Scream the DJ heroes with his powerful screams.

Everybody on the audience especially the two sides hear that obnoxious scream and began to cover their ears. It was like they were trying to get deaf, fortune nobody was hurt but it was still a pain. Both heroes and Straw Hats were making sure that their ears are still working.

''What was that?' Asked Nami

''What?'' Asked Luffy with difficult to hear.

''Did I become deaf?' Asked Usopp in fear

''My ears were ready to fall. Oh yeah, I don't have ears. Yohoho'' Said Brook laughing

After that pain was over, Aizawa more calm and tired voice was now speaking to which caught everyone attention.

''Alright all of you stop. Straw Hats you are free to go, Mister Principal want to speak with you all in his office. If anybody try to arrest them, you can´t.'' Said Aizawa to which cause all the heroes to be pissed and the pirates were either relived or pissed that they didn't a chance to fight.

''What.'' Scream most pros all angry.

''Because the higher ups from the Hero community want to talk with them later today. At night the president of the Hero safety commission will post a note in relation of the legal status of them. But in the meantime, they can't be arrested.''

''So, the time really help.'' Said Frank

''Robin what should we do now?' Asked Chopepr to the archeologist who had the plan.

''Just follow my lead. In the meantime, is best to us not enter in any fight.'' Said Robin

''But Robin those jerks keep talking nonsense.'' Said Luffy pointing at the heroes and outload calling them jerks.

''Captain I know you wanna fight them and believe me too. Some of these people are way over their heads but think of our way to go back home. If we do this we can go back to the Sunny and sail back.'' Said Robin putting a hand on her captain shoulder in the hopes to win him over.

Luffy thought of that and as much he wanted to give these people a beating, he missed the Sunny and sailing around fighting pirates and the Marines. If he wanted to go back, he need to listen to his crew

''Ok. Lets go'' Said Luffy

The straw hats heard their captain and after Robin speech it was really for the best. They were about to leave but not before saying some things to the Pros.

''You all got lucky.'' Said Zoro putting his swords back.

''What are you saying.'' Asked a random blue Pro hero

''While is true that we are outmatch but we wouldn't be scared in fighting you guys. Most of you are all high in your horses and this is no good.'' Said Nami in a face of disgust.

''Yeah we would totally teach you guys a lesson.'' Said Usopp might angry but still scared.

''He is right. You all can be cool but none of you are all that smart.'' Said Chopper all angry.

Their fates in heroes really dropped after this. They were certain that were some heroes worthy because not of them were in this riot they were helping the students and the civilians, but that group was a big joke.

''What are you all saying. Answer me.'' Said a random hairy hero.

''Let's get out of here.'' Said Sanji as him and the other pirates walked out of the Ring leaving a ton of Pro heroes really pissed.

''At least say you are sorry.'' Scream a pro

Luffy then turn his head and gives him the tongue

''Blergh. No way I am not apologizing for nothing. He still wanted a fight and I delivered.'' Said Luffy all pissed at the heroes as he and his friend leave the ring

All the pros clutch their teeth in pure anger. That guy disrespect them and was walking free for that. This was unacceptable, All Might wouldn't let a guy like that walk away free. They know they have the public support but without the approval of the High commission they can't touch that Straw-Hat fellow. Soon after they leave most of the pros have only one little thought in mind.

''_We will put you into justice no matter what happen.''_ Thought most of the heroes.

Sometime later

Nezu was in his office rubbing his paws on his face. He was tired, pros were getting on his neck about the new group that were in U.A and also parents were complaining on how violent the sport festival this year was. It was seriously a mess.

The rodent than took a bottle of a 20-year-old Whisky and poor down in a glass with ice. He wasn't a bigger drinker but ever since he meet the Straw Hats, he was drinking at least one cup a day.

''Man, that looks good.'' Said Zoro seeing the bottle of whisky

''I´m not in the mood for your talks ok.'' Said the rodent not happy.

The pirates were surprised to see Nezu all angst, usually he was happy but now he looked desperate.

''Nezu-ku I know we crossed the line and…'' Said Chopper to only make the situation worst.

''Cross the line! Cross the line! You have any idea of what you did?" Asked Nezu

''Huh''

''You all violated countless laws in the sport festival. Insulted the pro heroes and insulted the good named of U.A. Frankly some of them are right about your action.'' Said the rodent drinking some more.

''What! Are you on their side rat Nezu?'' Asked Luffy in shock that the rodent wasn't on his side.

''Of course, I am. I´m a pro hero, just because I see that you all have good intention doesn't meant that I am always on your side.'' Said Nezu drinking some more.

''Well that so out of character.'' Said Usopp

''What are you saying?" Asked Nezu not very happy

''Nezu-kun we are sorry if we pissed you off.'' Sadi Brook

''Look I am fully mad at you. Some pros can be a little out of edge but seriously I don't know what do you with you all.'' Said Nezu fully attempt to put some more whisly.

''Hey, you promised us a way to go back. Is either you or All For One. Don't you think since we are from a less primitive world, we might come across ways that we never experience before?" Asked Nami using her smart side to make the rat in a disadvantage. And it worked

Nezu stop with his drink and put the whisky from the side. Zoro seeing that he wasn't going to drink anymore took bottle all for himself.

''Ok that's a fair. Now I believe miss Nico Robin has a plan that can help us all.'' Said Nezu

''What plan?" Asked Luffy

''He He.'' Laugh Robin

''Alright Robin what is the plan?' Asked Usopp and then everybody went to listen to the Archeologist.

''Here is the idea: The situation is that Luffy is person who possess a so called ´´special type´´ quirk. His rubber makes have all the quality of the material and without setbacks making him fully powerful. We will play the role of his entourage with false documents. I can make myself and doctor Chopper act as the lead scientist, Nami will the manager, Zoro and Frank can be the security, Sanji-kun the cook and Usoop and Brook can play the role of friends. We can also say that Luffy was kept secret for a time because we didn't what to say about someone with this immense power. There for making everyone understand the situation of his absolute strength.'' Explained Robin

Everyone was speechless hearing that plan. Robin was the smartest straw Hat so if she said a plan than this one can work. And if it takes the Hero commission out of their grasp then even better.

''Not bad.'' Said Nami in surprised

''I liked. It make me sound very cool.'' Said Luffy

''Ok this idea is good miss Nico. But how we will say to the public?'' Asked Nezu

''We will talk on TV. I will schedule an interview and explain the situation.'' Said her with a confident smile

''Agreed.'' Said Nezu taking note of preparing an interview with the news

''Can we all go?" Asked Luffy

''You people already cause enough news for today. Miss Nico is gonna be enough.'' Said Nezu.

''Oh, come on. People can't hate us that much.'' Said Luffy

''Just be pleased that you don't follow social media.'' Said Nezu

''Alright, alright. Only Robin will go.'' Said Zoro.

''Well I would like miss navigator to go with me for this little experiment.'' Said Robin getting everyone attention

''Wait why?'' Asked Nami

Robin then whisper to everyone hears her idea on how to win over the public. That got some of the guys (including Nezu) a blush. Sanji was already with his nose bleeding and Luffy had no idea of what was going on

''Oh ok. I like this plan.'' Said Nami with

Upon hearing that. Nezu put his paw on his face. This was exhausting.

''I´m never imagined my life going this Ludacris. And I am talking animal pro hero who runs a school for heroes.'' Said Nezu all tired

''Yeah. Life is funny.'' Said Luffy with a smiel

**Central Hospital of Musutafu**

Katsuki Bakugo was with his entire body covered in plastered. From head to toe, he couldn't even speak. At the moment his parents were there, and Recovery girl was the lead doctor.

''So, doctor can he walk normal in a few days?" Asked Masura Bakugo

They saw the blonde teen all covered and he couldn't even scratch his nose

''Walk? He is going to be lucky if can pee on Saturday.'' Said Recovery girl

''Ooh god'' Said Masura feeling worried

''But don't worry. I can make him go back to class in less than a month.'' Said the older woman.

''Really.'' Said Mitsuki Bakugo with her eyes full of hope.

''Yes, as long his spine is fine, I can make him walk again.'' Said Recovery girl.

''Hear that Katsuki you are be fine.'' Said the woman hitting the boy on the covered leg.

''Huur.'' Scream the boy but his mouth was covered so it was hard to hear.

''What did he just said?" Asked Recovery girl

''Maybe was ´´shut up your old hag´´'' Said Mitsuki with a smirk.

''Oh Katsuki.'' Said Masura all tired.

''That is gonna teach you to not challenge everyone you meet. I hope this is a lesson.'' Said Mitsuki with a smirk to her son

''Aren't you sad about his conditions?" Asked Recovery girl to the parents

''A little bit but with his temper was always this way and he often got in lots of fight before U.A started.'' Said Masura.

''I always told him ´´don't keep challenging everyone. There is gonna be somebody that is gonna kick your ass´´ Now what we have here?" Asked the woman seeing her ssoon that was fully beaten

Bakugo only grumbles. He dint want the old hag to look like she was right. He could beat Luffy, somehow. He just wasn't ready

''Thought. Maybe this kid is gonna make you stop being so prideful.'' Said Mitsuki

A little time later Masura turn on the Tv and saw many pros holding Bakugo pictures

''Oh, hey they are talking about you son.'' Said Masura getting everyone attention

''We pro heroes. Give our total support to the hero course student Katusuki Bakugo that recently receive a massive beatdown from a total monster who is protect by our own laws. Upon he receive the justice that he deserve, let's all pray for Katsuki Bakugo. And hope that he is save.'' Said a blue and red pro hero talking like he was fricking All Might when really, he was just a random.

''Hear that Katsuki. Isn't this great.'' Said Masura all happy to see that. But later he saw his son crying. He didn't remember the last time this happen.

''Oh, sweetie don't cry.'' Said Mitsuki patting her son in the head

''I need to make an exams on him. You two need to leave for today.'' Said Recovery Girl

''Oh, ok good night son.'' Said Masura leaving Katsuki

''We will call when get home. Bye.'' Said Mistuku

''You have wonderful parents boy.'' Said the older woman with a smile

The true was Bakugo was not having tears of happiness it was from sadness. With that news everyone in the country will look down on him, seeing him as weak and pathetic, just like Deku. Luffy broke his chance to be an unbeatable hero, now the whole country knows that he is nothing special. He is weak and Luffy only laugh amused at that.

''_I hate you. I hate you so much. I…I….am gonna kill you.''_ Thought Bakugo in tears making his revenge upon Luff

**The Next Day**

Hero News

''Good morning everyone. I am Bill Scyn and this is hero news, the main programs for news of any kinds including hero topics. Our main story is the panic that happen yesterday at the U.A sport festival. If you all remember the winner of the competition challenge someone called Monkey D. Luffy to a fight. It didn't end up good for the kid, he end up with several broken bones but is not in critical case. But what quirk was that. Well joining me is two people of mister Luffy so called ´´Entourage´´. Dr. Nico Robin and Miss Nami Tanger.'' Said Billy Scyn a man with bull horns seeing the two women.

Both female pirates weth full with their visuals. Robin was with a dress that show her cleavage and she was rocking wet hair and wearing glasses. Nami was with a natural orange jacket and sporting her flowing hair.

''Thank you mister Scyn'' Said Robin

''Is a pleasure to be here.'' Said Nami with a sweet voice.

''So, misses. What is about this Monkey D. luffy that made him so unstoppable on the fight. For what I understood the kid Katsuki Bakugo had a explosion quirk and he seen to have difficult against someone who main power seen to be rubber. Can you explain?' Asked him while checking out both woman

''Yeah for sure. But this is a bit complicated so I need you and the audience to listen very carefully.'' Said Robin.

''I understand. Go on.'' Said him just looking at the two.

''Luffy is classified as a ´´special quirk´´ originally was just rubber but then saw that he could do more than just stretch. He was great speed, strength and reflexes. That made him almost too powerful to put on a hero course so me and my team decide to hide him.'' Said Robin

''So how did you enter in contact with him?" Asked Bill

''He just showed up in our life's and we got stuck. Sometimes he like to pass all his trouble for us while he run off. He is like the pro heroes.'' Said Nami

''A hero never run away from troubles.'' Said Bill.

''I understand that most the heroes you see put on a face. But the true is…'' Said Nami ready to put some gossip to make the viewers more interest in that than Lufyf power

**At the studio**

The rest of the crew were watching the news while the video crew were staying far away, frighten by them.

''I still don't understand how they dressing up as that is gonna help us.'' Said Luffy confused.

''Is the power of personal look Luffy. You will never understand, after all you only shower once a week.'' Said Usopp.

''Yeah with Nami-swan and Robin-chan beautiful look nobody will care for you.'' Said Sanji in full love.

''Let's hope everyone here is very pervert like this ass.'' Said Zoro with a grump. He hated all this strategic crap, he wanted to fight a hero and very soon.

Streets of Musutafu

The argument was reaching people all over town. Everyone watching soon forgot about Luffy and was hearing Robin and Nami argument. Either that or they will talk about the type of clothes that they were wearing and how hot they look.

''I agree with them.' Said a random guy in his bike

''I mean the kid will be fine.'' Said another one not taking his eye off the two girls

''Look at that woman clothes.'' Said a random woman

''Where she does that hair?'' Asked another woman

''I´m so jealous.''

''What we're talking about?" Said another woman

''I don't know hero stuff.'' Said a random guy

''Oh yeah. I guess…. what was?' Asked him trying to remember

Other places

Students of U.A were watching this speech the speech and they were surprised by that. Especially 1-A, they saw Luffy defeating the Nomu and exchanging blows with All Might and he said that his quirk was only rubber. Now it's said it was a special type quirk, something never seen before. So, they better be careful around luffy. Most of them had different perceptions. Izuku started to write like a maniac, Ochaco got nervous, Momo had a lot to think about. However, Mineta was seeing how Nami and Robin looked and was complete hypnotized.

''Bakugo did nothing wrong. Everything was fine.'' Said him sounding like a robot.

Robin plan was working out great. She imagined everyone will be very focus on the explanation or they looks that they might forget about Luffy. Sure there some people that would remember and the pros were ready to catch Luffy. But for the time they were fine.

Back at the studio

After giving the speech the duo went back to the crew. Also avoiding any dinning invite from Bill, even Nami said no. That guy didn't deserve being stolen by her.

''So how it was?" Asked Frank

''Magnificent.'' Said Nami in pure joy

''it was so cool. I wanna be on Tv too.'' Said Luffy

''Luffy no. Be on TV is the same as having a wanted post all over the world. Again.'' Said Nami

''So, Robin is this gonna work?" Asked Chopper

''Let's look at our phones.'' Said Robin

The straw Hats check their phones and saw that the social media was talking either about Luffy weird power, government conspiracy or how hot Nami and Robin were in the news.

''It worked.'' Said Usop in joy. They were no longer receiving death threats.

''Most of the parts.'' Said Sanji seeing a bunch of racial slung messages

'Yeah but soon they will forget. People around here tend to not be very bright.'' Said Robin

''Plus, Nezu said that the student's internship will be happening. And they like to cover it.'' Said Nami,

''Internships. This should be fun. I wanna see that.'' Said Lufffy

''No Luffy. You will be locked in the apartment for a good time.'' Said Nami in pure anger.

''Oh come.'' Said Luffy whining

''Try something and I will break all of your teeth.'' Said her in pure anger.

''Luffy this is for the best. I mean what more can happen to us?" Asked Usopp hopping for the best. Oh, how wrong he was.

**At Kamino**

Tomura was watching the events that happen after the sport festival. The Straw Hats all over the news and the League of villains being treated as a side thing.

''Traitor all of them. I wanna kill them!' Scream the villain acting like a bratty child

''Tomura let's not jump to this conclusion.'' Said All For One via telephone

''Yes, sensei but…how can you be so calm in this situation? They are where we hate the most.'' Asked Tomura

''I lived a long life and one of the things that come with that is having a great patience.'' Said him to his student.

''I wish I had this type of patience to lead with this bull carp.'' Said Tomura

''Now Tomura. I know you are upset but believe me. This benefit us greatly.'' Said All For One.

''Do you believe this ´´special type quirk´´?" Asked Tomura

The truth was All For One had the assumption that the Straw Hats would be arrested and then after he take them out of Tartarus he could make them into sleeves. But he didn't imagine it would go this far.

''I guess even I didn't realize on how far they would go. They sure are impressive.'' Said the villain

''You are telling me that you imagine that they could trick those dumb heroes so well?' Asked Tomura

''With that strength Luffy could become something more powerful. So watch out Tomura, I don't wanna see my poor student being taken down very quickly.'' Said All For One.

''Sorry sensei.'' Said Tomura

''Is ok Tomura.' Said the villain

''Alright. But what about the Straw Hats, should I ask Kurogiri to find more allies?" Asked Tomura.

''No…. knowing hero society alone. They are gonna be very busy by the people behind the scenes. But one thing for sure, they will crawl back to us and kneel for help.'' Said All For One confident.

**Hosu City**

Blood all around an ally. Parts of Pro-heroes that got killed by the hero killer Stain were splattered all around the streets. It was a blood bath.

''More fakers gone.'' Said the vigilant leaving the scene.

Stain was hoping to find more fakes to deal with but soon saw on his phone a speech about the kid that beat the champion of the U.A sport festival. The one with a straw hat.

'''Huh. The same kid.'' Said Stain looking at Luffy.

Stain remembers Luffy powers in the sport festival. He admit that he was strong but what morals that stood for. Money? Power? Woman?

''I don't know how to judge you brat. For once you stood up against the fakes and even shout out the truth. But you should interfere with the develop of a true hero.'' Said him thinking that Luffy messed up somebody chance to be a great hero

Stain then moves over very fast to find a new target but Luffy still was in his had. He wanted to meet him and his group and see…. if they are worthy or not.

''_I don't know how to judge you. So, if we meet…. I am going to kill you and your entire group.''_ thought him all cold.

The Hero Association Head building

The president of the hero association (that old woman) was looking at the news about the sports festival and the explanation about Luffy super quirk. She had spent the entire night and day dealing with whiners complaining about that fight and she didn't want to see nobody for that.

''As you see a ´´special quirk´´ is something very new for today society. Is like not having send backs or aftermath.'' Explained Robin on the news

''So, in other words is kind of an unlimited power? Just like All Might?" Asked Bill

''Maybe but is nothing like…'' Said Nami and then the president change the channel for another news.

She saw the heroes protesting on the streets demanding justice for Bakugo and Luffy being sentence to jail. They also were asking for the demises of Nezu and the others heroes teacher of U.A for poor conduct.

''Bunch of idiots. Now people are scared. Do you know how hard this gonna be to make things peaceful?' Asked her to herself. Sometimes she whish there weren't so many godman heroes around the country

She didn't like that. She saw the documents about that band that has been around U.A. They haven't broken any laws according to Nezu in fact they are all homeless according to him. But the president didn't buy that.

''Nezu told me that they aren't bad. Just lost. But I can feel destructive power just on one picture.'' Said her. Soon enough her secretary appear in her office

''Madam they are here.'' Said him

''Sent them in.'' Said

Three figures walk to her office she went over her desk and sit down while the figures stand up listen to her

''Gentleman's I called upon you three because of a special mission.'' Said her

She saw her choices and those are the other members of the Top 5 Pro Heroes in Japan. Hawks, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot. All who agreed to take part of this secret operation that was dubbed ´´important´´.

''So, president is something about those people in the Sports festival?" Asked Edgeshot referring to the Straw Hats.

''Correct they are our target. You all are going to be very careful around them. For what I heard they are powerful enough to compete with a pro hero.'' Said her

''But with our skills and quirk we will be untraceable.'' Said Best Jeanist.

''Hey what about the internship. I mean I am fine doing both things at the same time but how are going to handle?" Asked Hawks.

''Just take one intern instead of multiples. I will provide all the necessity that you all need. Understood?" Asked her and the three nods.

''Alright so we don't have much time to waste. We need to start reaching around.'' Said Edgeshot ready to do some spying.

''Just be careful. According to Nezu that kid wasn't at his full power, he even had the audacity to say that this kid face off All Might and survive.'' Said the president referring to Luffy.

The shocked the three. They saw how strong he was, but they didn't imagined that he was this level.

''He fought All Might and survive?" Asked Best Jeanist surprised.

''Then he must be a bigger threat. Can't you arrest him?' Asked Edgeshot

''We can't. He hasn't broken the law plus he and Nezu sign a contract that explicit say that as long he doesn't break a major law he is unpunished.'' Said her cursing Nezu. Sometimes contracts were bigger villains than All For One himself

''SO why can't we arrest Mister Principal?" Asked Hawks making a good point.

''Nezu is a smart little rat. He made sure that we can't put him behind bars. According to lawyers that kid didn't break any laws during the event.'' Said her with a scoff

''Plus, he was challenge into a fight by that kid. Later a riot happen, I never imagined pros doing that.'' Said Edgeshot.

''Nowadays is getting more and more difficult in being a hero.'' Said Best Jeanist

The president gave them some documents with address and pictures all about the straws Hats lifestyle

''This is apparently the places that they frequent during the day. I will suggest you all start searching.'' Said her all cold

''And if they step out of line?" Asked Hawks not being cool for once

''You all know what do to.'' Said her all serious.

''Yes president.'' Said the three pro heroes

The three left her office. She then went to a cabin of liquor a put herself some scotch and rocks. She looked at the Straw Hat pictures all disgust and full of anger.

''None of you can't escape from the heroes of this world. We are everywhere, we are celebrated as the symbols of justice and you all don't pass of a bunch of criminals. I will put you all in jail where you can rot forever…'' Said her

She took a big gulp and stare at the one that would be the most difficult to take down

''Especially you. Monkey D. Luffy.'' Said her in pure vicious at Luffy.

The next day

The Straw hats had separate for the majority of the day to do their usual things and have some fun.

At the moment Nami and Robin were shopping. With Nami having over 20 bags of clothes and Robin only two. While they were walking, they felt people staring at them, mostly because of the interview.

''Oh, not one more looker.'' Said Nami all embarrassed

''I thought you liked attention.'' Said Robin with a smile

''Yes, when money is involve. Not for scandals, is like someone discovering that I am a pirate.'' Said her all red.

''Sometimes Nami you are very hard to read.'' Said Robin

''I guess so but hey what can you do? By the way heard any news about something that can bring us home. Like any quirk or device?'' Asked Nami with hope

''No. I still have heard nothing from Nezu.'' Said Robin much to Nami frustration.

''Oh, come on. I saw a hero that is pretty much a guy dressed like a washing machine but none ofthat can put us back in our world.'' Said Nami all irritated.

''I´m sorry I will be more persistent in the request.'' Said Robin

''Also heard any news about our hate mail?" Asked Nami

''The treats stopped, now there only trolls who wants to see us naked.'' Said Robin all bluntly that looked like a joke, but she wasn't.

''Good. At least one problem gone, and those guys can go to hell.'' Said Nami irritated, she hated that social media crap

While they were walking, they saw a thieve stealing some jewels from a store. He was a giant turtle guy and was kind fast. Nami and Robin saw many people shouting for someone to arrest him.

''Stop thieve!' Scream a random person.

''Oh boy.'' Said Nami putting her bags in the ground

''Should we do something?" Asked Robin

''We do what we can.'' Said Nami getting her clime tact ready

''You are correct'' Said Robin getting her hands in position

Nami then made some of her thunder clouds than chased the villain turtle super-fast. Once he knew it there was a huge black cloud under his head.

''Thunderbolt tempo.''

Suddenly a huge thunder appear and shocked the turtle villain. Making him cry in pain.

''Aaaargh.'' Scream him

The people around only looked confused as a hell.

''Where did those clouds come from?" Asked a random civilian

''Who cares, the villain is down.'' Said another civilian

''Not quite yet.'' Said Robin getting the perfect view of the dazed villain and using her devil fruit powers.

''Dos Flur.'' Said Robin making arms appear near the turtle villain and breaking a few of his bones.

Crack

''The thieve is down.'' Said a civilian all happy

''Yeah someone saved the day.'' Said a woman seeing the thieve lying down in the ground

''Must be a vigilante.'' Said another person

Nami and Robin then have some smile in their faces. They weren't actually the best persons in the world but thanks to Luffy they had acquired a bit of humanity and cared for others, and even not wanting nothing in exchange.

''That was satisfying.'' Said Nami

''I guess.'' Said Robin

But then the happiness filled turned into worry when they saw the civilian coming back with stones and bats and going straight to the defeat villain

''Let's beat him up.'' Said a random civilian trying to be a hero

''Yeah'' Said the others ready to stone just one lay down thief.

Nami and Robin then got worried. They didn't want people to start doing these things, yes the guy stole stuff but he was already down he didn't need now stones to be thrown at him.

''Stop…'' Said Nami running to calm the crowd, however someone else already appear there

''I think he is down for the count. If I were all of you, I would live this scenario.'' Said a man with a large jean outfit and a stylish haircut.

''Best Jeanist.'' Said a civilian

''The number four pro hero right here. He is so beautiful.'' Said another one

''_Number four hero!''_ Thought Nami and Robin worried.

''Is ok. My sidekick will handle this thief and put him in jail.'' Said Jeanist making sure that the situation was secure but then he turn his attention to see both Nami and Robin who were both nervous upon seeing him

''You two.'' Said him looking at Nami and Robin

''Us.'' Said Nami shaking

''I saw your pictures at the sport festival. I got admit you two have such beautiful faces.'' Said him.

''Oh thanks.'' Said Nami a little nervous

''Since I am here let me offer you two something. Boys you know what I need.'' Said him to his sidekick

''Yes sir.'' Said the sidekick holding bags of clothes. Inside there were his latest jeans style fashion line.

''Do you always carry bags of clothes with you when in patrol?" Asked Robin with a sweat drop

''You never know when you need to carry for someone appearance. So, what do you think?' Asked him handing both Nami and Robin some jeans jackets, pants and other material

''They…. wait a minute how much they cost. Because get ready for negotiations.'' Said Nami eager to start negotiating.

''OH no they are free.'' Said him with a smile and that got Nami full attention

''FREEEEEE!" Scream her in pure joy and happiness.

''Yes, since I have my own line of clothes sometimes, I go overboard and make more pieces that I need. So, I thought maybe you two would like some.'' Said him

''Oh, I love free stuff.' Said Nami hugging her news jeans. Robin however was a little suspicious

''_This seen suspicious. Nami is smart but when it comes to money her mind complete alternates. When we get home, I am having both Usopp and Frank check on them.''_ Thought Robin.

''Are you sure?" Asked Robin

''Of course. Sometimes even people who cause confusion need to look pretty.'' Said him

What Robin and Nami didn't know was that all the jeans piece had little trackers and mini camera build into them. They were pretty much recording and taking pictures of every activate that the person who wear it was doing. Best Jeanist only looks neutral and thought to himself.

''_Just be ready.''_ Thought him looking at the two woman.

Other side of the city

Zoro was walking by the city after a long day at the gym. It was still early, so he decide to relax.

''Man, I need some booze.'' Said him to himself

He walks into a bar where they were all sort of bootless of alcohol and other stuff. He sits on the chair and look at the bartender who had a bull face.

''Oh, hey man. Here is card and give me a big bottle and leave it.'' Said Zoro giving his black credit car

''Right sir.'' Said the bartender giving Zoro a huge glass of whisky bigger than the swordsman head. For the man he didn't care he started to drink like there is no tomorrow.

Zoro kept drinking, but what he didn't know was that Edgeshot was watching him on a rooftop completely silent observing every move that the green haired man do.

''I will be here as longs I need to be.'' Said the ninja hero to himself.

5 hours later

Zoro was now sleeping on the bar. After finishing the bootle he took a nap right there. He wasn't assaulted because nobody had the courage to try steal from him. In the meantime, Edgeshot spent this entire time watching Zoro.

''_That man need some serious help.''_ thought the hero

''Sir wake up.'' Said the bull Bartender.

''What?" Asked Zoro all groged out

''Is already afternoon. People are asking you to leave.'' Said the bartender

''OH really. Thanks for the booze.'' Said Zoro picking his card and leaving the bar.

Zoro walked out of the place and started to go back to the Straw Hats apartment. Although he was going in the wrong way. In the meantime, Edgeshot kept watching him

''He is resistant. If is a close attack I don't have a chance. The president was right, they are really dangerous.'' Though the ninja still following Zoro.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp

The friendly trio was walking in the streets of the city all happy go luck with no care in the world. Yeah there was the usual stare, but they were fine by that. Right now, they were shopping for fun things like toys, candy and comic books.

''Man, these things are awesome.'' Said Luffy buying spinner

''Hey luffy people are still staring at you. Aren't you afraid?' Asked Chopper.

''I don't care for that.'' Said Luffy and then a random civilian shout shout.

''You are a monster.'' Said him

''Thanks" Said Luffy with a smile

''_He takes better than I imagined.''_ Thought both Usopp and Chopper.

''So, where we should go next?" Asked Luffy

''I see a candy store.'' Said Usopp seeing a huge store shaped like jawbreaker.

''Yeah Candy store!" Said Chopper

''Then let's go.'' Said Luffy running alongside his friends.

The trio enters in the store and they felt like they were in heaven…again. It was full of all kinds of junk food and sweets. Also stuff that Sanji don't let them eat.

''Wow this place is amazing.'' Said Usopp.

''I can't wait to taste a little bit of everything.'' Said Chopper drooling.

While they were inside there was a young blonde man with red wings buying some candy inside. Unknowing Luffy hit ones of his wind

''OH sorry man.'' Said Luffy

''No prob…hey I know you. Yeah you are the rubber kid from the sports festival.'' Said Hawks in his civilian clothes.

''Uh thanks.'' Said Luffy liking this guy.

''Sorry names is Keigo Takami. But I am best now as the number three hero Hawks.'' Said him all chill scaring both Usopp and Chopper.

''Number three hero!'' Scream Chopper and Usopp scared

''Oh, so you are behind buff guy and that flame head?' Ask Luffy

''You mean All Might and Endavour. Yeah, I am also the youngest hero in the top 10. Sometimes is good to have a young guy among those grownups.'' Said him all coll and relax.

''You seen cool Hawks. I like you.'' Said Luffy giving Hawks some rock candy

''Thanks man. I also think you are cool.'' Said Hawks.

''luffy be careful he is a very powerful hero. We don't know what he can do.'' Said Usopp whispering to Luffy who complete ignores him.

''Are you strong?' Asked Luffy excited.

''A little bit.'' Said Hawks all shy

''Wow your wings are so cool. They are all red, all the people we meet with wings all were white.'' Said Luffy picking Hawks attention

''You meet a whole bunch of people who had wings?" Asked Hawks

'''Yeah they were living in a village who was attack by a guy who poses as God.'' Said Luffy remeberign Skypia

''Tell me more about. Hey what about I buy you some candy.'' Said Hawks.

''I like you Hawks. Finally, I meet a hero that is cool.'' Said Luffy loving this guy.

''_Please Luffy. Stop_'' Thought Usopp and Chopper worried. Something about Hawks sound fishy.

What they didn't know is that Hawks had many records hide behind his feathers and was recording Luffy rambling about something called ´´Sky-people´´. He didn't understood half of it, but he imagined that this was vialible information

''_The president is gonna love this._'' Thought him with a smile in his face as he keep listening to the Straw Hat captain

Luffy kept talking for hours about one of his adventures to his new friend. Unknowing the danger that he was getting in.

**So here you have it. Robin use logic of a ´´special quirk´´ to bend Luffy powers to the hero society. Also using the power of social media and looks she distract most of the population of the main topic. Bakugo is on the bed but he is not gonna be that for the rest of the story. All For One thinks he is the only for hope for the Straw Hats and the Stain is wondering luffy intention. Most important Hawks, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot are all acting as spy to secretly take down the straw Hats. We will see how this turn outs. Also, I know Hawks is the only spy in Canon but I think this one will be more like a normal mission for them just a little more suspicious. They want to take the Straw Hats down so much that they want to do in the shadows instead of using All Might as a weapon, this show how drastic they take their view of heroism. Well see you all next time, thanks.**

**Also, I read the latest one piece chapter and it was so awesome. Izo is finally there, love the design of Kaido daughter and cant wait for her flashback with Ace.**


	18. Robin the teacher

Principal Nezu was not having a nice day. He was still getting angry phone call from parents about the straw hats or U.A security. True, when Robin and Nami talked on Tv the situation got better but some parents think they are doing the holy mission to protect their kids. Not even All Might showing cool things is making them stop calling. He was having headaches 24/7 and he tossed all his booze away to not become a dependent.

''Can my day get any worse?'' Asked him to himself looking at his pile of paperwork. Soon his cellphone ringed.

Buzz

''Hello. This is mister Principal speaking.'' Said Nezu answering his cellphone

''Hi Nezu.'' Said the voice of Midnight. Completely wrecked

''Nemuri is everything ok?'' Asked Nezu worried for his friend/colleague.

''Ye...no.'' Said Nemuri all sick and tired

''what is wrong?" Asked Nezu

''I´m sick. I was fighting a villain on a rainy part of town yesterday. I had to tear of my entire uniform in order to put him to sleep, I got the job done but I got over 3 buckets of rainwater in my face. I can't stop cough or sneeze. You know something that isn't hot, the R-Rated hero with a sniff nose.'' Said Nemuri all sick.

Nezu felt bad for Nemuri, but that only levels his list of unfortunate things happening to him.

''Now we are short of a teacher too. What did I ever do to you lord?" Asked Nezu to the heavens

''I´m so sorry sir. You know maybe I can go. I just need a large coat and…'' Said Nemuri but Nezu was quick in his answer.

''No stay at home. I will sent Recovery Girl to treat you after the school, for the time being rest in bed. I will try find a replacement.'' Said Nezu

''Thanks. Sorry for this.'' Said the heroine all sic.

''Get better Nemuri.'' Said Nezu finishing the phone call

Nezu turn off his phone

''Now I have to find a replacement for Midnight. Now waht?" Asked Nezu looking at his file to find a substitute teacher. While he was doing his research, somebody knocks at his door.

Knock Knock

''Come in.'' Said Nezu

It was Nico Robin. The only reasonable person of the Straw Hat gang. She was smart and sane, but she wasn't trustworthy because 100% loyal to Luffy.

''Oh, miss Robin what do I own your visit?'' Asked Nezu

''Nothing much. Just wanna return your books. They were a fascinated read.'' Said Robin with a stack of over 10 books. That woman read a lot.

''I see. I´m glad that you enjoyed your read.'' Said Nezu with a smile.

''Sure.'' Said Robin with her usual smile.

Robin was actually trying to find clues about hero spying. She wasn't wearing Best Jennnist clothes for obvious reasons. Maybe Nezu was hiding something, she could figure out later but for now she is acting normal.

''Mister Nezu can I ask you something?'' Asked Robin. Nezu only nods

''While was I walking with miss Navigator, we were approached by this fashion hero and then out of nowhere he gave us clothes. A little suspicious don't you think mister Nezu?'' Asked Robin

''I understand your concern miss Robin. But no hero is out to get you people, the president herself to me this.'' Said Nezu telling what he knew. Because he didn't know about the plot that was happening behind the curtains.

''_Something is off about this. He is telling the truth but this still doesn't answer my question. Need to investigate a little more.'' Thought Robin to herself._

''I appreciate your time. Can I…''Asked Robin looking at Nezu large shelves of books that she hasn't read yet.

''Please.'' Said Nezu with a smile. Robin was the only one that he knew that he knew that love books this much. No one of his staff actually liked to read as much as her.

Robin upon picking some new books noticing Nezu grouch face of torment as he looked over some files.

''Is everything alright?" Asked Robin

''Great…no.'' Said Nezu beign straight forward.

''Do you need any help?" Asked her

''Yeah. If you know someone with enough knowledge to teach Art history to the hero course. Midnight is sick and I can't find a substitute at this time.'' Said Nezu

Robin upon hearing that spout got a crazy idea on her head. And that's saying something because she is the only one of the crew without crazy ideas.

''Actually, I have a suggestion.'' Said Robin

''What is it?" Asked Nezu

**The next day**

**1-A classroom**

The class was all pumped after the end of the sports festival. People were recognized them on the streets, asking questions and pointing at them. They all felt like celebrities.

''Man can you believe on this. One event a people see you different.'' Said Kaminari

''I feel famous already.'' Said Tooru

''We did our best and that's what it got us this far.'' Said Jirou.

''Hey deku did people went to talk to you?" Asked Uraraka

''Yeah. Is kind weird to be true.'' Said Midoriya with chuckles.

While everyone was all happy and cheery about the end of the Sports festival one person was feeling gloomy and sad. That was Tenya Ida, probably still down after the news of his older brother Tensei encounter with the hero killer stain. Midoriya and Uraraka being Ida friends went to check on him

''Hey Ida, are you ok? If you want to talk is ok.'' Said Midoriya

''I am fine Midoriya. Everything is…fine.'' Said Ida being a little vague on the last part.

While Ida worries appear in his face the attention of the class changed when Kirishima appears with news.

''Hey guys heads up. Bakugo is coming right now.'' Said Kirishima making the entire class to froze on the spot.

''What Bakugo!'' Scream Kaminari confused.

''Isn't he on the hospital after that beat down at the sports festival?" Asked Mina

''Yeah but he is more tough than we imagined. The doctors said that if doesn't force too much for a month he will be back in action in no time.'' Said Kirishima all happy.

''Oh, that's splendid. I can finally congratulate Bakugo in person.'' Said Ida

''Do you think he really wants this?'' Asked Tsuyu

''Yeah but don't worry. I guess the time in the hospital made his mind a little calmer. Not much but enough to tolerate us.'' Said Kirishima with a huge smile

''Well what are we watign for. Bring him here.'' Said Sero

Kirishma open the door and the students got from excitement to horror.

Bakugo appear in his wheelchair fully casted from head to toe. He couldn't even speak correctly because the cast was covering his mouth. Everyone got their jaw dropped when they saw the blonde like that.

''Kacchan!'' Scream Midoriya

''Bakugo!' Scream the rest of the class

Bakugo hated those looks. The looks of pity and sorrow. Ever since the beatdown that Luffy gave to him, the whole country thinks he is a weakling, that straw hat idiot can wait. Right now, he needs to recover

'Not a word.'' Said Bakugo under all his bandages, so his words were hard to understand.

''What is he saying?" Asked Mina

''I guess ´´More walls´´?" Asked Kaminari

''NOT A WORD!' Scream Bakugo still covered in bandages so a little hard to understand.

''Oh, he is saying ´´Not a word´´'' Said Jirou understanding thanks to her quirk.

''Really thanks Jiro!' Said Kirishima

''Hugh.'' Said Bakugo scream he rolls his chair over to his seat, running over Kaminari foot.

''Ouch. Come on man. Even in wheelchair you are a bully?" Said the blonde in pain

Bakugo only sit in his position and put his phone to record the classes. He wouldn't let this get in the way of his academics

Soon Aizawa arrived fully recovered from his injuries.

''Everyone sit down.'' Said Aizawa all tired

All of the students did that. Nobody is gonna piss Ereserhead off.

''Sensei is good to see you better.'' Said Tsuyu

''Yeah Recovery girl did her job. Plus, the tiny doctor of the Straw Hat gang also helped a lot.'' Siad Aizawa

Everyone got a weird face over Aizawa mentioning Tony Tony Chopper

''The reindeer?'' Asked Satou

''Yeah. Despite his weird behavior he is a skilled doctor.'' Said Aizawa admitting that Chopper was good.

''Plus, super cute.' Said Hagakure

''Yeah I wanna hug him like a plushie.'' Said Mina

''Silence!'' Scream Aizawa using his quirk

Everyone was immediately shut off. Aizawa knew who to make presence in that class.

''Now since the festival is over, we can start to focus on hero laws again.'' Said Aizawa

''Really?" Asked Shoji

''Yes. Today we got hero information class and it's a special one today.'' Said Aizawa

Everyone got nervous upon him saying that. What he could said next?

''Wait a minute now?" Asked Kirishima

''Please is not a pop quiz!'' Prayed Kaminari

''Uurgh.'' Scream Bakugo in his caste

''Is good to see you in class Bakugo.'' Said Aizawa

''Now after class you will all receive the list of the hero agencies that are eager to accept you all as intern. We will discuss this later.'' Said Aizawa

''Oh, right now.'' Said Midoriya in shock.

''I can't wait to see the hot heroines that picked me.'' Said Mineta all convinced.

'But now we have something import to deal with.'' Said Aizawa

Everyone was nervous again. Aizawa seen to like doing this kind stuff

''You may choose your hero name.'' Said Aizawa and the class went wild

'Yeah!" Scream everyone

''I can't wait to pick my name.'' Said Kaminari

''My hero name is gonna be super manly.'' Said Kirishima.

''Your name has to reflect your future as a hero. Also, what kind act you are inspired to do in society. Remember this will be with you for the rest of your career. They also reflect your characteristic like ´´All Might´´.'' Said Aizawa to his class.

''So, we just need to show our ideas for names?' Asked Uraraka

''Well we can put what we have on our heads right now.'' Said Kaminari

''What are you saying dumbass?" Asked Jirou

''You can start writing your names on these little plaques. We still have to wait somebody.'' Said Aizawa picking his sleeping bag.

''Who?" Asked Ida

Soon Robin of the Straw Hat gang appear wearing a white shirt, skirt, ponytail, and glasses that was her look for a teacher.

''I´m sorry if I´m late Aizawa-kun.'' Said Robin with a smile

''You all know Nico Robin. Most know from the straw Hat gang that saved us from the USJ.'' Said Aizawa.

''Hello children.'' Said Robin with a smile

Most of the students didn't know what to make of that scene. Robin was looking pretty hot; it was like a schoolteacher costume for adult Halloween. The girls were red of how much she was showing of her skin, while the guys were all red from seeing such a beautiful woman dress like that.

''Now I know that we started with a wrong foot because of the attack. But I assure you that nothing wrong is gonna happen to you all while I am here.'' Said Robin with a smile.

Mineta seeing that goddess dressed like that in front of his eyes was like a wrapped gift. He just wanted to go there and jumped on those huge breasts.

''Booobs!" Scream Mineta ready to grab Robin, but Aizawa was quick with his quirk.

''Mineta if you do anything to her you can say goodbye to your seat!'' Said Aizawa all cold to the grape student.

The pervert only run away in fear. He hides behind his desk but still taking pictures of the hot woman in his front.

''I´m sorry for him. I´m still trying to find a way to control his actions.'' Said Aizwa

''Oh, is ok. I dealt with a lot of perverts in the past. After a while he all just start breaking down crying.'' Said Robin with a smile

Everyone got really confused of what that sentence was supposed to be.

''She is the new substitute teacher for art history. Midnight is pretty sick, so we are having Nico Robin as a teacher for a while. Personally, I don't care.'' Said Aizawa sleeping on the ground

Robin was seeing the students all having different expressions upon her arrival. However one in particular struck her interest, Katsuki Bakugo looking like he was about to explode out his wheelchair.

''Oh, something wrong Bakugo-Kun?'' Asked Robin

Bakugo was trying to shout out insults that he was going to kill Luffy. But with his current state it was difficult to figure out what he was saying.

''He is trying to say something.'' Said Momo

''Oh you are saying ´´I´m going to kill Luffy? ´´. Is that are you saying?" Asked Robin with a smile of curiosity.

Everyone got shocked of how well she took that treat. Bakugo said that he was going to kill Luffy and she took out fine

''Bakugo this isn't heroic. I know that Luffy-sama defeat you, but this is exaggerated.'' Said Ida

''Huh miss Robin are you ok with this?' Asked Tsuyu

''Oh, don't worry I know that. Is that I´m not worried for Luffy safety against him. Luffy can take care of himself.'' Said Robin all proud

That raises so many questions. Bakugo was one the strongest guy in that class and yet Robin didn't care for his treats. Saying that Luffy could defeat him all simple

''Can I ask a question?" Asked Shoto

''Yes, mister Todoroki;'' Said Robin picking some papers

''Why do you hang out with that guy? You look smart and determined but you only hang out with that band of lunatic. Why?" Asked Todoroki

Robin was intrigued by this question. Somebody in this world would eventually point that out. But no matter the heroes try she would never abandon Luffy. She is loyal to him until death.

''Is more complicated than you all imagined. You are still very young to learn hardship and who you really trust in your life. My story with Luffy is a long and complicated one, so we don't have enough time to deal with. Go it?' Asked Robin to Todoroki

''Oh ok.'' Said Todoroki

''You all have to choose your hero name. I will be here to try judge your choice and approve or not. My notes are going to Nemuri-kun who will also look the names later.'' Said Robin

''Wait you are gonna help us choose?" Asked Mina to the pirate.

''Yes. I will see if your names matches your personality, quirk, trades and overall, you whole here persona. Remember this will be like a second life to you all so be creative.'' Said Robin to impressed class.

''Whoa. How do know that much about hero styles?" Asked Uraraka

''When you love to study you learn many interesting things.'' Said Robin with a smile.

Aizawa only smirks at that.

''_Smart woman. She may be our enemy, but she is a hell of speaker.''_ Thought as he goes to sleep.

''Here passes all these to your nearest classmate.'' Said Robin

Soon all the student were writing their hero names and ideas for their future.

Ayoma was the first one to come. He actually had the guts to be the first one.

''Shining hero: I cannot stop twinkling.'' Said him all proud

''_Come on.''_ Thought most of the class

''Good choice but is too long. Can you take of the ´´I´´ and be just ´´Can't stop Twinkling?´´'' Asked Robin

''Well of course mademoiselle.' Said Ayoma

''_He sounds likes Sanji-kun.''_ Thought Robin with a smile

''Seriously she liked.'' Said most of the class

''Also, you're not really French aren't you.'' Said Sato

''Good job. Next?" Asked Robin

''Me.'' Said Mina excitedly running toward the center

''Call me Alien queen.'' Said Mina and everyone imaging her like those horrific aliens just because she could shoot acid.

''Uh tempting, but its doesn't match your personality Mina-san. Try again.'' Said Robin

''Oh boomer.'' Said Mina all sad.

''Not every first try is gonna be a winner.'' Said Robin

''She is right. This is more difficult than you can imagine.'' Said Aizawa in his bag.

''Can I go next?' Asked Tsuyu

''Sure Tsuyu-chan.'' Said Robin

''Rainy Season hero: Froppy.'' Said her

''Lovely. It makes good use of your quirk, personality, and style. Excellent choice.'' Said Robin liking the name as well everybody in the clas.

''Froppy. Froppy. Froppy.'' Said everyone excited.

''My turn. Sturdy Hero: Red Riot.'' Said Kirishima

''Oh, like the famous Chivalrous hero: Crimson riot?' Asked Robin

''You heard of him?" Asked Kirishima.

''Yeah, I read about his manly adventures. Kind impressive that you inspire after him.'' Said Robin

''Well thanks. He is my idol, I wanna be a hero just like him.'' Said Kirishima

''Can I come next?" Asked Jirou

''Sure Jiro-kun.'' Said Robin

''Hearing hero: Earphone Jack.'' Said Jirou

''Good work.'' Said Robin.

''Tentacle hero: Tentacole.'' Said Shoji

''Inspired by your own body. Good work there.'' Said Robin.

''Tapping hero: Cellophane.'' Said Sero

''Straight forward. That's works.'' Said Robin

''Marital arts hero: Tail man.'' Said Ojiro

''Is ok. Don't need to be shy ojiro-kun.'' Said Robin.

''Sugarman.' Said Sato

''Sweet just like your power.'' Said Robin

''PINKY!'' Scream Mina

''Good choice. Now this is fitting to you.'' Said Robin

''I´m the Stun gun hero: Charge bolt.'' Said Kaminari

''Flatter.'' Said Robin

''Stealth hero: Invisible girl.'' Said Toru

''Good choice. People like you are gonna be gold in the future.'' Said Robin

''I hope you like my name. Everything hero: Creati.'' Said Momo

''Interesting and creativity. You made a good choice there Momo-chan.'' Said Robin

''Thank you ma'am.'' Said Momo liking Robin

''_She is so smart and wise_.'' Thought Momo liking her new teacher.

''Shoto.'' Said Todoroki.

''Is ok to only to use your name. But if you have something else in the future it will be good to tell.'' Said Robin

''Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi.'' Said Tokoyami

''My personal favorite.'' Said Robin shocking the class

''Oh, thank you Nico-sensei.'' Said Tokoyami blushing

''_Seriously that is her favorite.''_ Thought most of the class

''**See I told you she likes us.''** Said Dark shadow.

Robin only smiles at the kid's antic they were kind funny in their own way.

''Oh, she is gonna be all over me when she sees my hero name.'' Said Mineta with a disgusting look.

''Next one.'' Said Robin

''Me. The Fresh Picked hero: Grape juice.'' Said Mineta all proud.

''Next.'' Said Robin unfazed or unimpressed.

''Oh, come on.'' Said Mineta in tears.

''Petting hero: Anima.'' Said Koda

''Adorable.'' Said Robin

''Thank you.'' Said Koda

''Urght'' Said the casted Bakugo wanting to say something

''Oh Bakugo. Do you wanna say something?" Ask Robin

''He said he is finished.'' Said Jirou

Soon Bakugo roll over toward the center and present his name.

''KING EXPLOSIONG MURDER!' It said written all menacing just like him.

Everyone got a sweat drop over their heads. How in any world is a hero name?

''_Is he serious?"_ Thought the class

''As much is might enjoy this name is still not fitting for a hero name. Please try again.'' Said Robin with a smile

''Fuuugh.'' Scream Bakugo toward the teacher

''Wow. Keep your mouth in check. She is our teacher.'' Said Jirou angry

Nobody wanted to know what that hell Bakugo had just shout out to Robin and for good reasons.

''My turn.' Said Uraraka.

''Yes Uraraka'' Said Robin inviting her

''Thank you. Uravity.'' Said her all shy

''Oh lovable.'' Said Robin

Both Midoriya and Ida saw how proud the bubbly girl was of her name and soon they were next to show of what they got. Ida being the next one

''Tenya.'' Said him all serious.

''Also, your name.'' Said Robin studying Ida

''_Huh his position is different. Is like he just had a emotional trauma, I will ask Nezu-kun later today._'' Thought Robin

''Is ok for the time being you and Shoto-kun can use this hero names.'' Said Robin

''Thank you.'' Said Ida bowing towards his teacher

''Midoriya-kun are you ready?" Asked Robin

''Yes.'' Said him all nervous.

''Do you have everything ?" Asked her

''Of course.'' Said Midoriya

Soon Midoriya went to the front and put his hero name in display and that choice made many people question his decision.

''Huh'' Said most of the class.

''You want this name?" Asked Mina

''Midoriya man are you sure?" Asked Kaminari

''You know you are gonna be called that for the rest of your life.'' Said Ojiro

''Yes. You know for a while I hated this name. But then someone showed me that this name can have a different meaning.'' Said Midoriya all happy

Everyone saw that he had put ´´DEKU´´ for his hero name. It means ´´useless´´ but he wasn't seeing in this way.

''This will be my hero name.'' Said him while Uraraka smiles and Bakugo growls.

Robin only smile at that decision.

''_No wonder Luffy has grown such a strong bond with this one. He is the kind people that the captain likes to help._'' Thought Robin

Soon after this part was over Robin start giving her lecture and she was actually really good. She had a good pace, enough knowledge, and good notes. The student's kind liked that.

''Wow she is good.'' Said Kaminari impressed.

''Definitely.'' Said Jirou.

''I wonder if we can keep her forever.'' Said Mineta only drooling and not taking any notes.

''Her love for darkness is impressive.'' Said Tokoyamai

''**Yeah, I wonder how much she can teach us. So, we can be the teacher pet.''** Said Dark Shadow.

''Dark shadow stop that, or you are gonna be near Ayoma.'' Said Tokoyami.

''I have seen to recall that her power has to do with making arms appears out of nowhere.'' Said Midoriya.

''Disgusting. This is some really weird quirk.'' Said Sero

''Please everyone silence.'' Said Robin to the classroom

Everybody was now tense. Robin was now showing a very serious aura of control, mostly because she was the teacher

''Now I appreciate your attitude with each other, but while we are in class, I want you all to be quiet. If you have a question raise your hand, but as long I am here I don't wanna her a single noise.'' Said Robin all serious.

Soon the door open and out of nowhere appear a shouting Straw Hat pirate.

''Hey Robin, why aren't you answer your phone?! We been texting you all day.'' Said Luffy

''I´m sorry Luffy, I wanted to give the kids a serious class, so I turn off my phone.'' Said Robin with a smile which made the class confused.

''Oh, come on we spent the whole day making a giant canon. I´m gonna launch myself.'' Said Luffy all proud and excited.

''Did Frank build it?" Asked Robin

''Of course.'' Said Luffy

''Are Usopp and Chopper on the other side of town?" Asked Robin

**Other side of the town**

Usoppp and Chopper had set up a target net so Luffy can land all safe. Of course thanks to his rubber power he will be unheard even if he misses, is that there was a bet between Zoro and Nami to see if he would hit or not.

''Everything set. Just waiting for him.'' Said Chopper fixing the net.

''This is gonna be rad.'' Said Usopp picking his phone.

**Back to U.A**

Robin was smile at that. Only luffy would be crazy enough to make something like that in a regular day of the week. 1-A only look at that scene confused as all hell, for a minute Robin was all serious on them and on the next she is gleeful and happy near Luffy.

''What is happening?'' Asked most of the class

''Is he really doing this? For real?'' Asked Ida

''Why? Why is the reason?" Asked Uraraka confused

Luffy then saw 1-A only looking at him all confused and weird out. Only Bakugo was trying to shout out insults that Luffy wasn't hearing.

''oh, hey guys. You were in class? Sorry for that I just came here to borrow Robin.'' Said Luffy

''Why are you launching yourself out of a canon?" Asked Shoji

''Because I want.'' Said Luffy

The class only got shock for this answer. That was his reason…because he wanted.

''What…'' Said Tooru shocked.

''Yeah. I saw these guys doing these stunts and I decided that I wanted do too. I asked my nakamas to help me out and now we are about to do it.'' Said Luffy all excited.

''But Mister Luffy. Those people are professionals' daredevils, this isn't sage for everyone.'' Said Izuku

''Oh, come on Midoriya. If you were asked to be launched of a canon would you do it?" Asked Luffy

''No. I wouldn't.'' Said Midoriya all nervous

''Oh bummer.'' Said Luffy disappointed.

''Well Luffy this seen fun. Aizawa-kun would you like to see this stunt?" Asked Robin to the sleeping teacher

Aizawa brain worked around that stupid idea. Luffy was one of the strongest people that he ever saw being launch via canon around town, sure it can cause problems but hey he needs some laughs.

''Oh come. Like hell Aizawa-sensei would let a stunt like this…'' Said Kirishima

''Heh, why not.' Said Aizawa agreeing in seeing where this was going.

''WHAT!" Scream 1-A.

''Oh, this is gonna be good. Come on guys, to the roof.'' Said Luffy

The students only follow Luffy and Robin to the roof. Bakugo was rolled by Kirishima, the blonde was refusing to go but the red-haired guy didn't hear.

**Top of U.A**

Everything was settled. An overly set canon, Franky looking at the charts, Brook playing a badass song, while Zoro, Nami, Robin and Sanji watch the whole thing as if was normal. In the meantime, a bunch of young heroes saw that thing if was a circus attraction.

''_what are we watching?''_ Thought all of 1-A

''Franky is everything ready. I wanna be a launch.'' Said Luffy impatient.

''Wait a minute bro. Just finished some inspection.'' Said Frank

''Wow did principal Nezu approved this?" Asked Aizawa.

''The rat doesn't know about anything. We said we were building a car and he bought to that talk. He must be having headaches at this moment.'' Said Zoro with a laugh. Making Nezu life miserable was fun

''Yeah he doesn't have a single clue of we are about to do.'' Said Sanji

''OK Luffy everything is ready to go. Now put the helmet.'' Said Nami

''But I don't wanna. I wanna be launch with my hat.'' Said Luffy like if he was child.

''But Mister Luffy. Helmets are important, they protect ours heads from brain impacts or other critical damages.'' Said Ida

Luffy only ignores Ida rants and only focuses on the canon.

''Huh. But I wanna go with my hat.''' Said Luffy making the class stare at him in horror.

''Just put the dumb thing. I will keep your hat with me. I will give you back once you reach the apartment.'' Said Nami taking the hat of Luffy head.

''Thanks, Nami'' Said Luffy as Sanji shoved the helmet on his head.

Soon Luffy was inside of the canon as Frank was finishing the last parts of his invention.

''_Why is she so calm. Is this normal to her. To see her friend, do something like this?"_ Thought Aizawa confused

''Hey Robin, sorry if we interrupt your class.'' Said Luffy

''No is ok we were finished. Besides they deserve a treat.'' Said her. They need to see something cool before being stuck in internships.

''Is Midnight-chan gonna be ok?" Asked Sanji worried.

''Apparently, she will be back in a week. But she needs a lot of rest and good food.'' Said Robin

''Oh ok. In that case I will prepare a delicious chicken soup for her full of love.'' Said Sanji with a bloody nose.

''almost finished luffy.' Said Frank

''Oh man this is so excited that is making my heart pound like crazy. Oh yeah, I don't have a heart Yohohoho.'' Said Brook laughing which makes most of the class scared of the skeleton.

Luffy was all pump inside the canon, he couldn't wait to do this. Meanwhile 1-A was all nervous and tense seeing someone do something like this.

''Oh, my this is serious?'' Said Kirishima

''This is guy is messed up.'' Said Mina

''Kids you might take a step back.'' Said Robin

''don't call us kid.'' Said Kaminari feeling embarrassed to be treated like a little kid

But then a huge explosion happen in the canon. It wasn't the one that launched Luffy, it was from the side of the thing. It looked like it was ready to blow up, but it was enough to scare half of the class.

''Please protect us.'' Said Kaminari all scared while Jirou laugh at that.

Everybody was just waiting to see how this will turn out. A success or a disaster.

''Alright captain you ready to go.'' Said Frank

''If he misses the target you know how much you are paying right?'' Said Nami with a smirk.

''I know you dawn with.'' Said Zoro gritting his teeth

''Shut you loser.'' Said Nami with a laugh.

''Oh you...'' Said Zoro ready to punch Nami but Sanji intervene.

''don't dare to attack her marino.'' Said Sanji protecting a madame.

''Why you…'' Said Zoro bumping heads with Sanji

Everyone got more confused than before after Sanji and Zoro little argument. That wasn't normal to see.

''What is wrong with these people!'' Thoguth Midoriya.

''Ok Luffy I am going to start the countdown. Are you ready?'' Asked Frank

''Yes.!'' Scream Luffy inside of the canon.

''Ok…1, 2, 3. SUPER!' Scream Frank launching Luffy

BOOOM

Luffy was immediately launched of the canon going in a super high speed in midair.

'YEEAAAAH!" Scream Luffy all excited and happy.

1-A just watch as Luffy was happily launched like a cannon ball and seen to be all ok with that.

''This guy is mad.'' Said Kaminari

''He is amazing.'' Said Tsuyu.

''How much courage. He is sure manly.'' Said Kirishima.

''I could do something like this you asses.'' Said Bakugo in his banded it state.

Robin only looked at the students and only smile at that.

''_They are about to face danger every day as hero. So how about see the adventures of someone who will say ´´no´´ to the impossible.''_ Thought Robin.

Aizawa was looking at that scene differently. Luffy said he was going to do, and he did, kind amazing actually. The pirate might be dumb and crazy but when he said that he is gonna do something he is gonna keep that word.

''_Maybe they aren't bad after all.''_ Thought Aizawa seeing the straw hats in a different light, instead of the ones that the media and heroes were vocally portraying them as.

Other side of town

Usopp and Chopper were just relaxing and waiting for the scream of Luffy so they could wait and see if he hit the target or not. Soon they hear the screams and Usopp get his goggles in action.

''I see Luffy he is coming.''' Said Usopp

''Should we light the target?" Asked Chopper

''Good idea.'' Said Usopp as the light the huge red lights of the net.

''Yeeeeaaaah.'' Scream Luffy getting near the target.

''oh, here he comes.'' Said Usopp all nervous

Luffy was rechign the duo he was very close to hit the net. Unfortunately, he misses.

''Huh.'' Said the duo as Luffy passes them as was heading toward the street

''AAAAAAH'' Scream Luffy making a crater on a sidewalk and going to the sewers.

Crash

''Oh no.'' Said Chopper all nervous

''He end up in the sewers.'' Said Usopp in horror

Soon Usopp received a call from Sanji, probably wanting to know how the stunt went.

''Guys. Luffy missed the target and now is in the sewers.'' Said Usopp

''_Ha. I knew it, Zoro I want my money tomorrow and any delay is gonna cost you._'' Said Nami

''_Crap!"_ Said Zoro

''So, what we do we do know?' Asked Chopper

''_Go get him you idiots. Sewers have water. Make sure he takes a bath too._'' Said Sanji over the phone.

''Right.'' Said the duo.

Straw Hat apartment

After a battle for Luffy to take a shower against his own will, he was now chilling out and watching some tv with his friends. They got to admit, this, intent, phones, and delivery were some of the best things that they ever saw in their lives.

Robin was looking over some papers from her class. She was still the substitute teacher and need it to look over some grades.

''We don't know how long we are stuck in this world, but seriously Robin you got a job in that school?" Asked Nami

''I know this is weird but I kind liked. If wasn't a fugitive I think I would be a teacher.'' Said her while looking at the papers.

''So, you are gonna stay here and be a teacher?" Asked Chopper worried

''No! I am the archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates for life.'' Said Robin

''Oh, thank goodness.'' Said Brook

''Yeah life without Robin chan is not worth living.'' Said Sanji while cooking

''Totally.'' Said Frank

''I would never leave this crew.'' Said her with a smile

Soon Luffy and the others saw that Sanji had just made dinner for everyone. There was sushi, meat, macaroni, and others delicious meals.

''Here is the grub of the night.'' Said him opening a window to smoke

''Oh, Good I´m starving.'' Said Usopp

''Oh meat! Gime!'' Scream Luffy ready to attack

Luffy was already eating like a pig while the others straw hats eat in their respective pace. Either slowly or wild

Meanwhile Robin was still thinking of what Nezu said about Best Jeaninst. He might admitted that he didn't know what was going on, but there was something else a foot. She also heard that Luffy got friendly with the number three hero and that wasn't good. Something else was happening and she was about to find out. Even if cost their freedom.

**So here we have guys. This chapter was more like a comedy bit, soon we hit the stain arc and things are gonna get pretty intense after that. Robin as a teacher was one of the early concepts for this story but I dropped out. I wanna put luffy doing something really crazy and the canon idea popped into my head, this was fun to write.**

**Next chapter Robin is about to form an idea on how to combat the heroes.**


	19. The start of a new battle

Robin was doing some grading paper for almost an hour at the teacher room at U.A. Midnight was back in action as their teacher, but she was still around doing some paperwork. So far, she enjoyed teaching.

''_They are pretty good. Although some like Kaminari-kun and Mina could use some help.''_ thought her

She was minding her own business when suddenly she felt someone behind her. She turns her head and find nobody.

''_I must be imagining things again.''_ Thought her sensing something wrong as she went back to grade the papers.

However, the feeling came back and she turns around and sees nothing. Now she was getting concern, for years she need to be careful while being under constant run.

''Dos fluer.'' Said her using her powers

Using her flower flower fruit powers Robin could see a blurry individual near a rooftop in a building near U.A. He dressed all back, with a mask covering his mouth.

''_is that a ninja?_'' Thought her in worried.

Soon the ninja individual disappear from her sight. Almost knowing that he was being seeing, or maybe he was back to his stealthy way or in this world words using his quirk. That got Robin nervous.

''_I lost him. I need to be careful.''_ Thought Robin walking out of the teacher room and walked normal around U.A looking for a place to hide.

''The bathroom there no hero would have the dency of go.'' Thought her going to the bathroom and locking herself up until she comes up with a plan. Soon her phone started to ring.

Buzz Buzz

''Hello.'' Said Robin pretty low.

''Robin this is Frank I just wanna ask do you need all channels on the Tv. Because I think I can get us more channels for free.'' Said Frank

'Frank, I need to ask you something. Is everybody of the crew in the apartment?'' Asked her

''No. Just me, Zoro and Brook. Why?'' Asked Frank

Robin took a deep breath. She was in trouble and those members will be enough to help her solve this.

''I will be there soon. Stay there.'' Said her very serious

''Should I call the others or…'' Asked Frank but Robin was quick in answering that question.

''No that is gonna turns some heads. Just stay there and act normal, please do that.'' Said her and Frank nods

Edgeshot was out in a rooftop near U.A observing Robin. She went to the bathroom and the hero ninja wouldn't dare go to spy a woman doing her ´´things´´ in the bathroom. He stay in his hiding spot looking out at the dark harried woman.

''She is moving. What should I do?" Asked him to his team at the Hero association building

''Just follow her and continued take note of her daily bases.'' Said a voice on his speaker

''Copy that.'' Said Edgesthot disappearing out sight.

Other side of town

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were now having a blast with their new friend Hawks who was in hero costume as he continue to walk around town with the excited trio.

''Man Hawks your feathers are awesome'' Said Luffy looking at the wing man red feathers

''Thanks, Luffy. I put a lot of work into making them the way they are.'' Said him making a few of his feathers fly

''Can you make us fly?'' Asked Chopper

''Sure.'' Said him with a laugh

Hawks then use some of his feather to make Luffy, Usopp and Chopper fly a few meters in the air. Making them laugh in joy, only Usopp was screaming in horror.

''Let me down. I have the ´´I can't fly or I will die disease´´'.'' Said Usopp faking being sick.

''don't worry Usopp. Here.'' Said Hawks putting the trio on the ground

Usopp then took a deep breath now seeing he was on the ground, Luffy and Chopper went back to ask Hawks some questions

''How can you do that?'' Asked Luffy

''Yeah I thought quirks were supposed to like body functions.'' Said Chopper

''I can't reveal that. Import information.'' Said him faking a serious tone

''Tell us!'' Said the trio

''Oh, you guys are so cool, what that hell! Alright, my feathers pretty much act whatever my mind ask them to it. Whether be attack, defense or whatever they will do. It took me a long time to master this, and I think I did a pretty good job there.'' Said Hawks with a laugh as he made some more of his feathers dance in the air.

Luffy only smile at that. That quirk sure was cool

''I like you Hawks. You are different from all the jerk heroes that we meet before. Especially Buff guy.'' Said Luffy.

''Oh, you mean All Might? Yeah, I´m also not a big fan of his, he is so overrated.'' Said Hawks being honest.

''So, who is your favorited hero?'' Asked Chopper

''Endavour.'' Said Hawks

''Oh, the flame head guy?" Asked Luffy

''Yeah. I am huge fan of his since I was a kid. I have a plushie from him that I have to this day.'' Said Hawks with a laugh

''that's a little weird to say to people out loud.'' Said Usopp with a sweat dop.

''Yeah. I still act like a little fan boy, when I have missions with him, I can't help but take pictures.'' Said Hawks with a laugh

''Ha Ha Ha. Is ok I see my friend Izuku also acting this way toward Buff guy.'' Said Luffy remeberign Izuku acting all weird near All Might all the time

''I know hero fan boyism is big here in the world full of heroes. Sometimes is good sometimes is not.'' Said Hawks all serious

Hawks now saw that Luffy, Usopp and Chopepr were in the point that he wanted. Overflowing with joy of having so much fun with a hero that they won't mind whatever question he asked them. Beside none of those three looked that smart to begin with.

''Now Luffy would like to tell me more of your crazy stories. They really intrigue me.'' Said Hawks

''Sure. Maybe I can tell the time that we meet a bunch of mermaids and fishman.'' Said Luffy remeberign the events of Fishman Island

''Yeah. It was awesome.'' Said Usopp, Fishman Island was a blast.

''But won't you find this story a bit weird?'' Asked Chopper. He doubt a hero would like Luffy pirate tales.

''don't worry. I am a good listener and I guy full of imagination.'' Said Hawks with a smile

However, trouble was nearby as a thief stole some old lady purse in the streets.

''Help!'' Said the old lays.

''Oh, excuse me for a second guys.'' Said Hawks controlling his feather

In just a second Hawks feathers capture the thieve and rescue the old lady purse.

''Here you go madam. Everything here.'' Said Hawks returning the purse to his righteous owner.

''OH, is the hero Hawks.'' Said the people all around

'''Thank you so much.'' Said the old lady all happy

''You´re welcome.'' Said Hawks with a smile as everyone clas for him.

Clap Clap Clap

''Wow that was awesome.'' Said Usopp

''Yeah Hawks is cool.'' Said Chopper.

''I wish we could meet someone that could do this.'' Said Luffy wanting to know a guy that could control feathers like Hawks.

''Wasn't Pell also able to fly and control his feathers?' Asked Usopp remeberign Alabasta strongest warrior.

''No, he could only fly.'' Said Chopper.

''Who were you two talking about?" Asked Hawks haring the pirates

''Oh, a friend of ours named Pell. He could turn into a giant hawk and fly to the sky really fast.'' Said Luffy

''Really?'' Asked Hawks now intrude

Hawks was being cautions in his mission. He had a small record hiding in his wings, this way he could listen to everything that was being said by the trio of pirates.

''Can you tell me more? I would love to know more about a brother of feathers like your pal there.'' Said Hawks with a smile

''Sure. But first more cool tricks.'' Said Luffy

''Of course.'' Said Hawks doing more stunts with his feathers.

**Hero Association Building**

The president of the Hero association was looking at the recordings and footage of the Straw Hats daily routine. So far nothing.

''So far nothing major.'' Said her to her three agents: Hawks, Best Jeanist and Edgeshot.

''they have a weird lifestyle and talk about some weird adventure that sound weirds even by our standers.'' Said Best Jeanist

''Interesting.'' Said the president.

''Well they are still no level of treat. So far, they are just rude people and do what they pleased.'' Said Edgeshot.

The president then took a deep breath and sit on her chair. She was tired of waiting

''I can't toss them into prison. That will cause backlash to our department and All Might will start questioning us. Do you know what my department had to hide in order to make this country happy?" Asked her all serious.

''should we continue in our mission?" Asked Hawks

''Yes. Until their intentions are revelated you will all follow them until I say so.'' Said her

''Yes maan.'' Said the heroes going back to their mission

The woman was now looking at all the footage that they took. Nothing big, right now she was seeing Luffy during Hawks time with him, he just looked like a dumb kid with a finger poking his nose

''Come on do something!'' Scream her at the image of Luffy

**At the Straw Hat apartment**

Robin went home only to find Zoro, Franky and Brook there. So, they did listen to here. Zoro was sleeping, Frank was watching Tv while Brook was playing with his violin. They were all peaceful while she looked nervous, almost like if the marines were after her.

''Is only you.'' Said Zoro seeing Robin arriving.

''Where are the others?'' Asked Robin

''Nami is buying more clothes. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went out to play with some friends of theirs and Sanji is buying food.'' Said Frank

''Ok. You three will be perfect.'' Said her

''What is the problem Robin-san?" Asked Brook stop playing

Robin then went around the apartment and close all the windows, the doors and turn the volume of the Tv up because if anybody try to pip in their talk, they might get nothing. Meanwhile the three-man looked confused at that.

''Robin what is…'' Asked Frank and Robin cuts him

''We are being watched!'' Said her various serious

''What!'' Scream the trio

''Are you sure?'' Asked Zoro

''Yes. At first, I thought it was only my mind being crazy but then I started to think really hard about some gift that we received from a hero the other day.'' Said her

''What do you mean?" Asked Brook.

Robin then went to her and Nami room and picked Best Jeanist jeans that were given to her to the hero. She didn't use them because she felt something fishy about those pants, so she decided to keep under watch. And now it was the time to check it.

''Me and Nami were walking the other day when the number four hero named Best Jeanist give these jeans for us for free. Knowing Nami she got them immediately, but I still felt a little off for a very top high hero give this expensive gift for us out of nowhere.'' Said Robin putting the pants on the table that four were near

''Frank can you check them?" Asked Zoro

''No problem bro.'' Said Frank examination the pair of pants

The cyborg look over with some of his gadgets at the pair of pants. And while he didn't like pants, he found something that he didn't like even more

''Well…well. What we have here.'' Said Frank pulling some stuff out of the pants

Frank then show to his friends some mini cameras. So tiny that they could be mistaken as accessories for the pants.

''What are those?" Asked Brooks

''Cameras. Probably to spy us.'' Said Frank

''Bastards! I´m gonna cut them…'' Said Zoro but Robin silence him

''No silence they can still be working.'' Said her

''This is outrages.'' Said Brook very irritated and feeling violated

''Did anybody also felt weird these past days or got in contact with a hero?" Asked Robin

''Come to think I also felt like I was being watched.'' Said Brook

''You too?" Asked Frank

''Yeah. I was writing some sons and felt a weird presence near the room. My Haki detected someone but I could find it. Maybe they are too fast.'' Said Brook

''I also felt like a ninja was watching me.'' Said Zoro remeberign sometimes in the bar being watched by a ninja while he drink his afternoon away

''And Luffy, Usopp and Chopper being hanging around a new friend that they said is ´´super´´'' Said Frank not liking the sound of that.

''Ok. Let's put our minds together and think a little bit about this.'' Said Robin trying to find a solution

That wasn't easy as Zoro was already pissed.

''Is the rat behind this?'' Asked Zoro

''No Nezu-kun told me he didn't knew nothing about hero following us. So, he is clear.'' Said Robin

''So, who could it be?" Asked Brook

''Maybe some hero that think Luffy should pay for what he did at the festival.'' Said Frank. That was a possibly.

''They think they can beat and arrest us? I will show them!'' Said Zoro ready to go on a murder spread.

''Zoro no!"' Said Robin grabbing the swordsman arm.

''I will not let those idiots think they can dominate us.'' Said Zoro all pissed

''I understand that you are angry me to. But if we anger them our freedom and chance of going back home is gone. There are over thousands of thousands of heroes in this country alone. Is like an army of marines all with devil fruit powers and Haki, I know we might get a shoot, but we can keep this fighting going.'' Said Robin pointing out her reasons and she was right. Even with Luffy conquerors power there is still a lot of heroes to deal with and they would get tired eventually

''Uh I hate going up people with powers.'' Said Zoro sitting back very frustrated.

''This is very tense. So much that make my nerves tingling's. Oh, wait I don't have nerves. Yohoho.'' Said Brook laughing.

''So, Robin what is your plan?" Asked Frank because he knows that Robin is the only one the crew that could think of way to get out of a mess like this

Robin took a deep breath and started give ideas.

''I know that this is big news, but we need to remain calm. Just for now only us can know about this.'' Said her surprising the trio of man.

''Us. Why?" Asked Zoro.

''Because if the entire crew also gets involved it might attract the entire attention of these heroes. If we all start acting suspicious this is when they start to attack, but if is only a portion of the crew they still will be only monitoring us.'' Said Robin. And that made sense, if they all heard about this, they have to really on luffy to lie and he was horrible at that.

''Well ok. I don't like keeping secrets but if this cause less confusions and problems to us at the moment I will go forward. Still no word in how to get back to our world and I kind like living in a comfy apartment.'' Said Franky.

''Same.'' Said Brook and Zoro

''Thank you so much.'' Said her with a smile. Now she needs to start strategizing what to do against the heroes and Zoro, Frank and Brook will be her only allies.

Soon Sanji arrived with tons of grocery bags in his hands.

''Hey everybody I home.'' Said Sanji with a smile

''Took you long enough you pervert. Was a bikini sale happening on the way here?'' Asked Zoro

''Go to hell marimo!'' Scream Sanji giving Zoro the finger

''Urhg.'' Said Zoro grinding his teeth while Robin laughs at this. Those twos were something that always made her laugh.

Soon the rest of the crew appear. Nami came back with a ton of new clothes that she bought in the stores using U.A credit card and then Luffy, Usopp and Chopper came back and they were very happy.

''Hey guys!'' Said Luffy shouting to his friends all happy

''Hi Luffy, boys did you have fun today?'' Asked Robin

''You bet we also brought a new friend to dinner.'' Said Usopp

''Really. Who?'' Asked Frank

Soon a new guy appear in the apartment which made everyone (including the members who knew what the heroes were up too) all shocked. It was the number three hero Hawks and he came there all calm and collective.

''Guys this is Hawks.'' Said Luffy presenting the hero with a smile

''Nice to meet you all.'' Said Hawks bowing

The group (Zoro, Frank, Robin and Brook) were now a pile of nervous at the moment. The number hero at their apartment, that wasn't suspicious enough. Now they had to be careful to not draw attention.

''Oh, a hero is having dinner with us. I think I have to make more food. So the usual, do you like chicken?'' Asked Sanji.

''Sure. I love chicken.'' Said Hawks

Later dinner was served for the straw Hats. But tension was still super dense around everybody.

''So, Hawks you are very young for a hero. How old are you?'' Asked Robin

''I´m only 22.' Said Hawks biting into some chicken meat.

''Man, you are that young and is on the top five.'' Said Sanji surprised

''Oh yeah, I trained like crazy to get this position. Some said that I was born gifted, but I don't buy into this tale.'' Said Hawks with a smile

Robin was observing Hawks every movement and see if there were any indicated that he was a spy. She could tell that he wasn't all that trustworthy, there is no way the number three hero of the country will go out of his busy schedule to have dinner with a bunch of people who caused controversies at the U.A sports festival.

'_He is hiding something. That smile doesn't fool me.''_ Thought Robin.

Hawks then looked around and each Straw hats. They were either smiling or having nonsense dialogue.

''_So far nothing major. Is difficult to read their expressions but I did leave some records in some areas this will make some good notes for later.''_ Thought him making mental notes

''Wow this chicken is amazing. Is probably the best that I had ever eaten.'' Said Hawks to Sanji

''Oh, don't be so honest is making me blush.'' Said Sanji with a smile

''But Is really good. I need to give this to my fellow hero friends.'' Said Hawks.

''Well if you like this much, I can give you the recipe.'' Said Sanji making Hawks smile

''Stupid cook.'' Said Zoro.

''What did you said stupid moss head.'' Scream Sanji and the two start to argue like idiots.

Hawks only sweat drop at that scene. He didn't know if that sanity or stupidity so he decided to leave this alone.

''Hey Hawks, I have a question.'' Said Chopper

''What is its little man?'' Asked Hawks

''Why do you work so hard in being a hero?" Asked Chopper

''Because I think a pro needs to make an example to society. As the youngest hero in the top 10 I am coastally in adds to motivation and I kind like them it shows how far kids are willing to go in becoming heroes.'' Said Hawks with a smile to the entire table

''Wow impressive.'' Said Nami a little surprised.

''Yeah soon I will be fighting with Endavour at the most top missions in the country.'' Said Hawks

''Endavour?" Asked Sanji

''Yeah. The number two hero, guy with flame hair and apparently, he is a dad at some kid at U.A. I guess his name is…Shoto?" Said Usopp trying to remember

Sanji then remember who Endavour was. The monster who try to make Shoto into a weapon, just Judged did to him. He wanted nothing but smash Endavour head on the ground over and over again.

''_Him.''_ Thought Sanji with pure hatred.

''Yeah, he was a big inspiration to me when I was a kid. I wanted to be like him.'' Said Hawks

''And what is your ideal to make in the world?" Asked Robin

''I wanna create a society where nobody has to worry. Where a pro can just relax and have a good time.'' Said Hawks with a smile to which most of the table also had.

Robin, Zoro, Franky and Brook however didn't buy that whole story. Maybe the relaxed society was true, but it wasn't going to obtain in the fair way like they imagined. It could be like The World Government way of making ´´peace´´.

''_he is just like the shipwrights at Galley la. Punk.''_ Thought Zoro hating that winged hero.

''Wow Hawks I got an idea. Once my we get a way home how about you…'' Said Luffy all excited and then Zoro shoved some bread inside luffy moth shutting him up.

''about me what?''' Asked Hawks confused

''Here luffy have some more bread.'' Said Zoro shoving more bread in his captain mouth

''Jonf mmy crreewww.'' Said Luffy trying to say ´´Join my crew´´ but it was impossible to understand.

''What is he saying?'' Asked Hawks.

'Oh nothing. Luffy has the most childish of minds.'' Said Nami with a smile

''Yeah he is obsessed with pirates' movies.'' Said Usopp with a laugh

''Pirates movies?'' Said Chopper confused

''don't you have to be in an agency or someplace else?" Asked Zoro wanting this guy out.

''OH, don't worry I have my sidekick taking care of my agency.'' Said Hawks all calm

''You run your own agency?" Asked Frank

''Yeah, I opened when I was 18 and it is huge. Almost as big as All Might and Endavour agencies.'' Said Hawks trying to act all cool.

''Pretty impressive.'' Said Brook.

''But do you have enough people to take care of that place?" Asked Nami

''Yeah. I have over 20 heroes working there and over 30 sidekick.'' Said Hawks

''Wow now that's is cool.'' Said Luffy all excited.

''Ok. Now since you talk about pirate films, I am dying to see some. How about some movie marathon?" Asked Hawsk and some of the straw Hats were already excited.

''I will grab the popcorn!' Scream Luffy running toward the kitchen.

''But you just ate dinner.'' Said Hawks confused

''I grab the blankets.'' Said Chopper

''And I the soda.'' Said Usopp all happy. Movies, those were awesome

''Honestly this is so childish.'' Said Hawks with a giggle while some of the Straw Hats only sigh.

''I´m sorry for this. Luffy really has the intelligence of a nut.'' Said Sanji

Soon the group who knew about this scandal look at each other and pretty had a look of ´´meet me outside´´.

''I have to make a few calls to the U.A teachers about some grades. I will be back.'' Said Robin.

''Sure Robin'' Said Nami

''Hey, I´m going out to drink.'' Said Zoro leaving the table.

''Right. See you later.'' Said Usopp.

''We will leave the door locked.'' Said Sanji.

''I need to have some fresh hair. There is some hot air that I need to release.'' Said Franky with a laugh

''Gross franky.'' Said Nami.

''I…need to poop.'' Said Brook

''BROOK!"' Scream everyone at the table in disgust.

''Yohoho.'' Scream Brook laughing like usual.

Soon they all meet outside in an isolated area. This way Hawks wouldn't know where they were to spy.

''So, what we do?'' Asked Brook

''I can cut him up.'' Said Zoro.

''No bro. This way we lose everything at the moment.'' Said Franky.

''He is right. We need to be careful, Frank can you make a little camera to put on Hawks cloth to follow him?" Asked Robin.

''Sure.'' Said Franky with a thumbs up.

''And what about me?'' Asked Brook.

''You are the fasted one here. You can follow him and make sure where he is going and know his most prominent points.'' Said Robin to brook.

''You can count on me.'' Said Brook doing a salute.

''Good because we are gonna need this. I have plan and I need you all to listen to me.'' Said Robin.

The all got together to listen Robin. She deduced that Hawks hasn't the only hero doing this, there were more, and they need it to find them.

**The next day**

The heroes of the watch mission were now in the hero association building where they were about to give their report of this week investigation

Hawks was on the front. Being the first one to speak.

''Mrs president I have some good information this time.'' Said Hawks

''Any news?" Asked her

''They have a good chef and a kid full of imagination. Other than that they spill out a bunch of random stories that I managed to record for future analysis.'' Said Hawks

''Excelent. Keep hanging out with them. We might find something.'' Said her

''Right.'' Said the three heroes

''Why do you look tired?" Asked Hawks to Edgeshot

''I am doing the best I can to keep them on track.'' Said him with a tired nod.

''You know that is hard to do this mission and have interns at the same time.'' Said Best Jennist

''Very well. I will make sure that you all can balance your missions and your duties at the same time.'' Said the president.

''Thanks'' Said the heroes

''You know we could actually form a team after this is done.'' Said Hawks with a laugh

''You cant be serious.'' Said Best Jeannist

''I´m being serious really. This is kind fun and serious at the same time.'' Said him intrigued.

''Hawks I´m already on a team of my own. I had to give a thousand explanations of why I´m not there with them.'' Said Edgeshot.

'Speaking of which where is your interns?" Asked Hawks

''They are on duties. Kind impressive I might admit.'' Said Edgeshot

''Good to hear that man.'' Said Hawks.

''Just stay on the mission boys. I know that we are near of getting these criminals. Now go back to the field.'' Said the president

''Yes, mrs president.'' Said the three leavening the office.

Hawks nods and went back into flying to the air. Ready to observe everything, a part of him didn't like doing this but for the safety of the people of Japan that need it to be done. Even if he have to kill any of the Straw Hats, he is a man that stick to his mission.

**Kamino Ward**

Tomura was with the hero killer stain. Almost succeeding in recruiting him to join the League of villains but he was still very hard to convince.

''So you still have more of those monsters?'' Asked Stain

''The nomus are still a work in progress. Soon I have an army of them all around the country.'' Said Tomura.

''And what do you want me to do?'' Asked Stain.

''We just need that you go around and do your little ´´justice´´. Specially at kids like him.'' Said Tomura holding a picture of Izuku

Stain only looks at Midoirya picture with a doubt look and only scoff at him.

''He isn't who I am looking for.'' Said Stain.

''Really why?' Asked Tomura burning Izuku picture

''Because I´m too concentrated in finding him.'' Said Stain showing a picture of Luffy victory over Bakugo.

Tomura then look in shock to see a picture of Luffy

''He is just some rubber bastard. Why do you wanna look for him? Kill him and his little crew.'' Said Tomura showing the picture of all the others straw Hats.

''The others I can take upon. But I want to speak with him for a minute, I want to know his intention of a hero society.'' Said Stain.

''I´m pretty sure you can kill him with one cut.'' Said Tomura

''If you want me to be part of your little club, get me a meeting with him. This is my only offer.'' Said Stain showing the picture of luffy.

''Fine. But makes sure to do it quickly otherwise this partnership is off.'' Said Tomura all irritated. Now he had to find luffy, someone he wanted to kill.

Stain gets his response and then moves on to do more of his ´´justice´´ killing.

**On the street of Musutafu.**

Luffy was walking with Usopp and Chopper having a nice day of hanging out like a couple of good friends. Sure, there was still some people shouting insults to Luffy but he didn't care.

'Do you think they will ever leave Luffy alone?" Asked Chopper worried

''I don't know. Does the marine leave him alone?'' Said Usopp

''Yeah.'' Said Chopper with a sad nod

More people on the street kept cursing luffy for what he did to Bakugo in the sports festival. However, Luffy didn't care

''Monster!'' Said a woman.

''Go rot in hell'' Said man

''Nice day to you too.' Said Luffy with a smile

Luffy was all happy with not a care in the world. He knew people can hate pirates so he wasn't gonna try to make everyone to like him.

Soon two teen punks decided to play a prank on luffy by cursing him and ran off.

''Die you bastard!'' Scream one with bobbles in his head.

''Yeah go die!'' Said another one with a smirk.

The two punks then run off laughing like that was the funniest thing that they ever did in their stupid lifes. Luffy however confused using his super speed reach over to them to ask a few questions.

''what was that?'' Asked Luffy scaring the punks

''AAAAH.'' Said them in fear. Now they are dead.

''That wasn't nice to say.'' Said Luffy all dubious.

''Please don't kill us'' Said the one with bobbles crying.

''Yeah. We will be your slaves, but please don't hurt us.'' Said the other teen crying in fear

''what are you two talking?" Asked Luffy

''Luffy those guys wanted to hurt your feeling by shouting insults at you and running off.'' Said Usopp explain the situation.

''Oh really?'' Said Luffy realizing what was going on. But then got serious once again.

''Hey wait a minute. So those were supposed to be jokes?'' Asked Luffy bumping the two teens head together. Knocking them out.

Bomp

''Be funny next time.'' Said Luffy all irritated while Usopp and Chopper only sweat drop.

''Did he understood what we were saying to him?" Asked Usopp

''Come on guys lets find a new meat store.'' Said Luffy wanting to buy some meat.

However, while walking the priates soon came across a very familiar green haired hero kid with freckles.

''Hey Izuku.'' Said Luffy seeing his friend.

''Mister Luffy. Usopp-kun, Chopper-san.'' Said Izuku happy in seeing the weird group.

''Hey kid working as a hero.'' Asked Usopp

''Yeah. In fact, I am in my internship.'' Said Izuku.

''Really and tell me is that cool?" Asked Chopper with stars on his eyes

''Well…'' Said Izuku trying to explain his internship, however his hero mentor at the moment appears behind him.

''Kid where is our food?' Asked the old guy walking behind Izuku

The trio saw the old hero named Gran Torino and wonder if he was the hero that Izuku was being taught by.

''Who is this old fart?'' Asked Luffy

''Mister Luffy!'' Said Izuku all nervous.

''Old fart! Ha HA I haven't Heard that one with a while.'' Said Gran Torino laughing.

''He is taking this way better than I imagined.'' Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

''I´m this kid mentor for the next weeks. I´m Gran Torino.'' Said Gran Torino with a chuckle.

''You got stuck with him?" Asked Luffy

''Do you hate him?" Asked Chopper making Gran Torino in shock.

''No, I´m happy. I´m working with someone who had years of experience, he maybe not be on the top 10 but is an honor on itself.'' Said Izuku.

''that's good to hear.'' Said Luffy with a smile

''So Izuku training really heard?" Asked Usopp

''Yeah, Gran Torino is helping me understand better my quirk for combat. This way I can focus better on my fights.'' Said Izuku

''You all like to come inside and drink some tea and get some Taiyaki? '' Asked Gran Torino

''Yeah. I´m starved.'' Said Luffy

''Luffy behave.'' Said Usopp worried

However, Gran Torino was watching luffy with cautions and was wondering if one day he will meet the kid. Because All Might told him everything about Luffy attack.

''_This is the kid that clash with Toshinori. He doesn't appear that strong, but his energy could rival a monster. Must be careful near him.''_ Thought Gran Torino.

He then try to act all docile and senile as he invite Luffy and his friends to his agency

''Well what are you waiting for? Make yourself at home'' Said Gran Torino

''Really thanks.'' Said Luffy.

''You better don't cause any more trouble here.'' Said Usopp all serious

''don't worry Usopp. Everything will be fine.'' Said Luffy with a smile

Luffy was now with a belly full of food as he ate the equivalent of 200 Taiyaki in a few minutes.

''Thanks for meal!"' Said Luffy.

''What was that?" Asked Izuku in horror.

''I´m sorry for him. He doesn't stop until his stomach his full.'' Said Usopp bowing.

''Never comeback here! You ate my month supply of Taiyaki in seconds!" Scream Torino in pure anger.

''Sorry old torino, I couldn't help. They were really good.'' Said Luffy with a smile

''You better make him pay everything.'' Said Torino.

''don't worry sir we will send the money to you later.'' Said Chopper.

''Jeez luffy. You gonna make U.A go backrupt with your appetite alone.'' Said Usopp worried with Nezu cards

''I know.'' Said Luffy only smiling at that.

''You like to cause a mess hein kind?" Asked Gran Torino.

''This is my way. I´m sorry but you can't change me.'' Said Luffy all sincere.

Torino only looks at that kid in amusement, he could be dangerous but also pretty likable at the same time. But he need to keep a safe distance because of what All Might told him.

''Well kid you said that this is your way than be it. You green hair get ready we will start training in 5 minutes.'' Said Torino to Izuku.

''Right.'' Said Izuku ready to train again.

''Bye Izuku!'' Said Luffy waving at his friend.

''Bye mister Lister Luffy!"' Said Izuku waving at Luffy

Gran Torino only laughs at that scene and decides to play it cool

''Goodbye bohteless pit!'' Said him

''You are cool old man. I hope see you again.'' Said Luffy and him and his friends part away.

**On a rooftop near Gran Torino agency**

Hawks was there observing everything. Gran Torino wasn't part of the plan, but luffy having lunch there with a retired hero that could make the president a little confused.

''Is a good thing that I sent Tokoyami on a mission. This would take half of our internship.'' Said Hawsk being sincere with himself.

He then made his notes and was ready to go back to his agency.

''Ok. Time to go.'' Said Hawks flying away

However, on the way of his agency he head on a rooftop near by a woman crying for help.

''Please! Someone help me!" Scream the mysterious woman.

Hawks being a hero went near her to help.

''Are you ok lady?" Asked him

''Yes, I am.'' Said her now a little safe

Hawks now felt trapped in some kind mischievous trap as he sees arm wrapping him and his wings.

''Arms?'' Said Hawks confused

''Hello Hawks.'' Said the mysterious woman revealed to be Nico Robin in disguise.

''Oh, nico Robin. What are you doing in this…'' Asked Hawks trying to act cool but Robin was sick of this.

''Cut the crap kid. I know who you are.'' Said her all angry

''What do you mean?'' Asked Hawks now worried

''You are a spy for the government to follow us. After Luffy defeated Bakugo at the sports festival you heroes are all wanting to get him arrested. Admit it.'' Said her

''I am serious I don't…'' Said Hawks with a smile but Robin had enough of that.

''Don't you dare lie.'' Said Robin still pissed

Hawks then took a breath and admitted the whole thing

''Ok I admit the Hero associated didn't like how your friend mocked tons of hero in a huge event like the Sports Festival. We were sent to follow you and see if you were terrorist or villains.'' Said Hawks still trapped

''What?'' Asked Robin.

''We been following you all. Not just me, but also three associated.'' Said Hawks referring to the other three heroes

''and what is the next step?'' Asked Robin

'I am going to arrest you.'' Said him all calm

Robin then looked in horror as Hawks feathers broke her flowers arms and now were surrounding her like if was pistol ready to be pulled.

''_He is pretty fast.'' _Thought her in feat

''Look here I´m not a fan of this…'' Said Hawks trying to act cool, but Robin was having none of that.

''don't you dare talk to me like you are that clueless. I know that you are not.'' Said her.

''Bad way to talk to a friend.'' Said him

''You are not my friend!'' Scream her.

''Well I tried.'' Said Hawsk cutting Robin shoulders with his feathers.

''Argh!'' Scream Robin in pain.

''But you did a good job around here. Honestly, I´m sad about this.'' Said Hawks looking at the archeologist crying in pain.

''So, you think you already won? You are really a full of yourself'' Said Robin with a chuckle

''Huh. What are you talking about?" Asked him

''One thing that I am so grateful in this world is that you heroes don't have Haki.'' Said her.

''Haki. World. What that….?" Asked Hawks and then something big was near him

Hawks then got all his feather to protect him from an attack that was going to get him from behind. That attack came from a three-sword style user

''Hello bird boy!'' Said Zoro all pissed looking at Hawks while using his three swords

''Ronoroa Zoro. You are here.'' Said Hawks amused by that

''I´m here!'' Said Zoro all pissed.

Soon he helped out Robin as the two pirates looked at Hawks with pure hatred.

''Now you have two people working against a pro. That's a lifetime sentence, if you think that you alone can defeat me think again, I have two others pros working for me and they will arrive here very soon to deal with you two;'' Said Hawks all serious but the pirates didn't care

''Who said they will be assisting you.'' Said Zoro

''Huh. What do you mean?'' Asked Hawks confused

Hawks didn't know that Robin plan was first to know all the heroes who were spying on them and then sent members of her group after each one of them and battle in isolated areas. The others encountered were already happening.

**Best Jeannist.**

The stylish hero was on his angecy trying to make his new intern Katsuki Bakugo behave like a proper hero. However, he was difficult to work with.

''_He is so stubborn.'_ Thought him looking at Bakugo

''Boy please be still so I can fix you up.'' Said Best Jeannist

''Shut up you hippie!'' Shout out Bakugo now all better from his injuries from Luffy.

''_If he doesn't stop I´m kicking him out here.''_ Thought him.

Buzz Buzz

His cellphones rings and that inform that his spy jeans were also moving. He need to be near them to record their actions.

''_They are on the move. I need to leave.''_ Thought HIM

''Boys I´m leaving for an emergency meeting. I will be back later.'' Said Best Jeannist to his sidekicks

''Yes sir.'' Said everybody.

''And young Bakugo behave. When I come back I wanna see you all polite.'' Said him

''Shut…..'' Said Bakugo trying to insult but felt Jeanist quirk trapping him.

''_Oh boy.''_ Thought him in exhaustion

Best Jeanist then left his agency to find the person who was wearing his jeans. He found nobody nearby until a mysterious person gets near him, all hidden in a huge ugly coat.

''Excuse me sir.'' Said the huge figure

''Huh.'' Said Best Jeannist confused

''But this is yours?" Asked him giving him his jeans back

''I know. I made them.'' Said Jeanist all suspicious. So, they figure it out.

Best Jeanist knew that this was a trap and soon the hidden figure revealed himself to be Franky.

''You are the cyborg from the straw hats.'' Said him in shock.

''Sorry bro I´m not a cyborg. I´m a SUPER cyborg.'' Said Frank

''What are you doing here?'' Asked him ready to start to battle.

''I was just pasign in the neighborhood and hoping to find you. I found your cameras in your jeans so I´m retuning them. But also, to say to nerve do that thing never again.'' Said Frank all serious.

''and what if I refuse?'' Said Best Jeannist all cold

''You and your pals are about to face a good punch.'' Said Frank showing his little arm inside his bigger arm.

''Are you really that clueless in fighting a hero?" Asked Best Jeannist.

''I´m not scared. I dealt with guys way more powerful than you. I can beat you with no problem.'' Said Frank remeberign fighting Fukuro and Señor Pink.

''Well if you insist. I will make your lost quick.'' Said Best Jeanist

''One thing lets fight. But before that can we do in an empty place I don't wanna hurt anybody nearby.'' Said Franky

''Sure.'' Said Best Jeannist. That was fair.

''Great. Then follow me, I know a place where the acoustic are awesome.'' Said Franky

''Glady.'' Said Best Jeannist following Franky

While Best Jeannist was following Franky, another hero was ready to receive a deadly surprised.

**Edgeshot**

The ninja hero was with his new teammates Kamui woods and Mountain lady. While they were thinking about some punks robbing some banks, he was still thinking about the Straw hats as his radar was still with no signal of life

''_No singed of any of them.''_ Thought him. He need to make sure they were around.

''I´m sorry eveyrbdoy I need to leave. Is a private business.'' Said Edgeshot to the two.

''Is ok man. We understand.'' Said Kamui woods.

''Yeah. Is not everyday that you have to run almost half the city to get into some meeting.'' Said Mountain Lady.

''You should do that more often. Those Takoyaki are still there on you.'' Said Edgeshot looking at Mountain lady body

''Hey I work out!'' Scream her all embaresed.

''Let's just go.'' Said Kamui woods to the woman.

''I will be leaving. I see you all later.'' Said Edgeshot disappearing.

While in midair he was looking at his radar and saw that the Straw hats were moving again. But it was just one this time.

''_They are still moving.''_ Thought him when suddenly something hit him in the face. Making him appear in naked eye.

''What was that?" Asked him landing on a Abaddon rooftop of a building. He looks around and looks for the culprit.

''Who is there?" Asked Edgeshot

''Well isn't this obvious. Yohoho.'' Said a new voice

The ninja turn around and see a skeleton with an afro smiling at him.

''You are the skeleton from the straw Hats.'' Said Edgeshot.

''A pleasure to meet you in person. My name is the gentleman skeleton Brook.''

''Gentleman Skeleton?

''While yeah. And I came here to say that what are you doing isn't heroic at all.'' Said Brook

''We just follow orders.'' Said Edgeshot

''Oh, my following order. That is so sad that make me bowl my eyes, oh wait I don't have eyes. Yohoho.'' Said Brook

''Your laugh is annoying.'' Said Edgeshot.

''Well now that was rude.'' Said Brook showing his cane

''Isnt this just cane?" Asked Edgeshot

''No is not.'' Said Brook showing his sword inside of the cane

''You think you can defeat me? I´m the fasted hero in Japan.'' Said Edgeshot

''Well I´m the fastest skeleton of the world. Wanna see?" Asked Brook in fighting pose

''Try me.'' Said Edgeshot in fighting positon

**Back to Hawks and the pirates**

The number three hero was in shock that a plan like that happen and none of them were smart enough to realized it.

''So, you have others members fighting my comrades?" Asked Hawks

''Yeah. I think they can win easily.'' Said Zoro.

''You think. I don't wanna sound cocky, but we are all in the top 5. We got there for a reason.'' Said Hawks with a laugh all normal.

''You really are just a puppet.'' Said Robin in disgust.

''I´m not a puppet I´m a hero.'' Scream Hawks in his defense.

''that's what they always do to young guys like you.'' Said Robin all angry

''Even the giraffe guy I had respect but you I gonna enjoy this'' Said Zoro getting ready

''If you think you can beat me…think again.'' Said Hawks now colder and sinister

''Bring it own bird boy.'' Said Zoro putting the sword in his mouth

''We will see what you can do.'' Said Robin getting on her position

Hawks then control his feather and it was like a thousand red knifes pointing directly at Zoro and Robin while Hawks only looked at them with an emotionless expression.

''Let's dance'' Said him

**Best Jeannist.**

The fashion hero was on the abandon place. Now it was just him and Franky who was stretching

''You wanna turn out the lights?" Asked Franky

''Glady.'' Said Best Jeannist doing that and seeing Franky with no pants.

''You should where pants.'' Said him as a fashion adviser

''Sorry but no. This is my style and now is time…'' Said Franky pressing his nose

''Time? Time for what?" Asked Best Jeannist

''Time to get super!'' Said Franky as his pre time skip hair appears in his head.

**At Edgeshot**

Both Edgeshot and brook were looking very intensely at each other like their eyes would never blink. They still haven't moved from their places

''You have an interesting aura. Is gonna be good to fight you.'' Said Edgeshot

''Well thanks I´m flattener by your offer.'' Said Brook

''You think you want this. Spent the rest of your life on a prison?'' Asked the ninja.

''I been alive for a quite a while now and I spent enough time stuck in one place. For this I will not let you win.'' Said Brook moving his sword.

''Let's do it'' Said Edgeshot

At that afternoon three of the top five heroes would face opponents like they never had face before. They were strong, they were fast but who could win a match like that. Heroes vs pirates, a match still undecided by the laws of this world

**Hey guys. So, this is my lead up to the next fights.**

**Zoro and Robin vs Hawks**

**Franky vs Best Jeannist**

**Brook vs Edgeshot**

**There are gonna be a ton of fun to write and each one will be one chapter each. Coming weekly in a few days. Can't wait.**

**First of all, RIP Chadwick Boseman. You were the King and we are going to miss you. Wakanda Forever!**

**So, I know a lot of you got excited when I introduced Hawks in the story and some of you were wondering if he was gonna side with the Straw Hats. My answer is no, Hawks for me is nothing than a puppet for the government of the My Hero academia. It is said in his backstory that he was from a poor family but then using his quirk to save some people from an accident the government saw potential on him. For me Hawks is the same as a Cipher Pohl agent, his cool persona might be his regular personality but once the government ask him to do something even if is unheroic, he is gonna do it. **

**Personally for me (SPOILERS) after he killed Twice (and I gonna be fair I wasn't that fan of twice either) because he saw on how big of threat he could be if become sane that made completely see on how corrupt Hawks and the My Hero government is. Granted he escape the war thanks to Tokoyami and the government is gonna try to hide this secret, but I don't know if you saw on those chapters Fat Gum seemed to notice something different, like he can tell that Hawks did something really bad. Side note I love Fat Gum he is probably my favorite Pro because of how honest and truly heroic he is, I like him more than All Might, because he doesn't try to show off all the dawn time.**

**Now ok guys. Enjoy the chapter and wait for the next fights.**


	20. Zoro and Robin vs Hawks

**Hi, guys before we start this fight I wanna say a few words. First of all, thanks for all the support in the past few months they were great, I'm healthy, I´m studying and I´m writing can't ask for more. **

**Secondly, I know that what I been writing so far is sometimes out of characters, while some of you were really excited about the Straw hats fighting pro heroes of the top 10 I noticed that many of you got upset by my choices. Like Robin, Zoro, Franky, and Brook acting without Luffy's permission. Luffy cluness with Hawks. The Straw Hats not noticing that they were being spied, etc.**

**First of. I know this is out of character but here me out. Luffy is gonna know about this and his opinion for the crew not telling him, but in the aftermath that is gonna make sense.**

**Second. Yeah sometimes I forget that Luffy is not an idiot, but his decisions and thoughts aren't the best one. What he could do? Beat Hawks in public? The thing is Luffy didn't found Hawks suspicious, because he doesn't see all the heroes as bad people, he knows there are douche ones but there are guys like Hawks that just wanna save everyone. He bought that just like the CP9 in their disguises in water seven, if he knew that the government was behind of this, he would start to attack all the heroes on the spot.**

**Also, I felt not to keep making the straw Hats op in the sense of the My Hero world. Yes, Haki is great but is not the solution for everything. Sanji could feel being spied but he didn't saw as a big threat, besides he wasn't keeping on his role to not cause attention.**

**Many of these problems will be solved once this mini-arc is over and we move over to the Stain Arc. Which yes, the straw Hats are gonna to fight him and also do a lot more of things.**

**Thanks for support, reviews, favorites, and Follows. Now enjoy.**

The winged hero Hawks show his powers as he released a bunch of feathers in direction of Robin and Zoro. It appears like a bunch of red bugs ready to sting the two pirates. Both Zoro and Robin looked in horror upon seeing all of that getting near them.

''Feathers shoot out.'' Said Hawks using his quirks to hit and capture his enemies

''You gotta be kidding me!" Scream Zoro

''Look out!'' Said Robin using her Flower Flower fruit to block the feathers, while Zoro using his sword plus observation Haki to stop each feather

''Bastard!'' Said Zoro

Zoro could keep blocking those feathers all day, however, he saw that Hawks was smirking at him. Almost to say ´´I´m just playing with you´´. Soon the winged hero disappeared and leave the two pirates otherly confused

''He is fast!'' Said Zoro irritated

''I told you, I didn't get this tittle over anything.'' Said Hawks

Zoro was gridding his teeth in frustration. This guy was sure going to give him some trouble, probably the first real fight that he had ever since he got to this world.

''Now surrender and I promise to give you two a fair trial.'' Said him showing feathers ready to hit Zoro and Robin chests.

''Like hell, we are going to go with you asshole!'' Scream Zoro ready to cut Hawks down but the winged man manages to dodge that attack somehow.

''Oh really. So how are you two gonna get out of this? If I win you two go to jail, if you defeat me you two go to jail. Alongside all of your friends, there is no point for us to fight, you are all in a place without exit.

''We will figure something out. If it doesn't work, we can always make an escape and start fighting everyone that you hero send to us.'' Said Zoro glaring at Hawks as the hero flies near Zoro.

''You are all pretty confident.'' Said Hawks with an observation nod.

''Of course, we are. Unlike you heroes, we don't underestimate everyone around us

''Sure, there are many cocky and assholes guys out there. But I will show you two what truly makes a hero that can reach the top 10 of this country.''

Hawks then decided to make his feathers blurry Zoro's vision. Even with a good eye like his the swordsman would get a little eye problem once in a while.

Robin was looking at the side seeing Hawks trying to make Zoro making an opening to attack Zoro with his feather sword. It can sound goofy, but that sword is able to cut someone's flash. Hawks had observed Zoro movements for the past minutes and saw that while he was focusing on him, he was also trying to protect Robin from any feather. That when Hawks has an idea, in a very quick thinking he sent one feather ready to hit Robin right in the head.

''ZORO!'' Scream Robin seeing that she was about to get shot.

Zoro in a split of one second escape the wave of fathers and cut Hawks sharp one destined to Robin. That earned the hero a surprised look, Zoro was more talented than he can give credit for.

''Attacking someone that wasn't paying attention. How is that heroic?'' Asked Zoro all angry at Hawks.

''When it takes to become a pro hero you need to take every advantage that you had.'' Said Hawks all neutral.

''Like even attack someone from behind. What is your idiot All Might would say of such a thing?" Asked Zoro all pissed.

''You wouldn't understand. Things changed ever since he got the title, this isn't 60 years ago, is a new hero society and people like me are gonna make peace come true.'' Said Hawks all serious

''Like we care of what kind propaganda your bosses are thinking. We are gonna beat the hell of all of you.'' Said Zoro getting his swords.

That made the young hero smirk. Soon he made his red feathers return and soon take the shapes of arrows. Zoro and Robin back at the fighting position getting ready for what is about to come.

''So there is more.'' Said Robin a bit worried

''Bring it on.'' Said Zoro with his three swords now.

Hawks shoot the arrows at the two. Zoro cut them with his sword while Robin was busy blocking with Mil Fleurs. The two were keeping a good pace, while Hawks didn't look like was tired at all. Zoro was all good and looked like could keep it up all day but Robin wasn't so lucky.

''Urgh.'' Said Robin getting a few cuts from Hawks feathers. They were sharp as serial killer knives.

''You shouldn't attack someone that isn't using a sword you prick

''My bad man. I don't get to use this move too often.

While Zoro actually managed to get a little ahead and seen to be ready to cut Hawks down, when suddenly….

''Dos Fleur.'' Said Robin trapping Hawks in midflight, much to his horror.

''Oh no.'' Said Hawks falling down to Zoro direction as he saw the one eye swordsman smile.

''We got you.'' Said Zoro seeing that Robin was ready to break this guy spine.

''Son of….'' Said Hawks cutting Robin arms with his feathers, they weren't the strongest that she could possibly make. So, he was soon free.

''I guess he quicker than we expected.'' Said Robin catching her breath

Soon Hawks was still in mid-air as he looks at the two pirates like if they were his prey.

''So, you can make your arms appear in someone's body and not only in objects?'' Asked Hawks

''Yes, but I will not tell much more.'' Said Robin.

''Whatever. This is enough data to get the higher-ups very excited.'' Said Hawks

''Oh really. Get excited about this. One sword style Bird Dance.'' Said Zoro giving a powerful sonic sound in the direction of Hawks

Hawks saw the massive attacking coming after him and them he used his feathers to both block the attack and protect him from what is left of the blast. He was hit and dribbles a little bit is enough to get back up.

''He is good at that.'' Said Robin surprised that the young hero actually managed to stop such a powerful attack.

''I hate to admit but the asshole has talent.'' Said Zoro

Hawks was now getting angry. So, he decided to act like an eagle this time, he flew a little to up much to the pirate shock only to come back going down pretty much near Mach one which was almost inhuman to do.

''He is gonna get closer to us..'' Said Robin nervous.

''Two sword styles Nigiri Tower climb Ripple.'' Said Zoro preparing the attack

Hawks had his feathers to shape like claws and snatch the two pirates. His giant's feathery claws were ready to attack but that's when Zoro attack do its job, now the wing feathers are on fire and many of the others are being destroyed by Zoro. Hawks can grow feathers himself but it takes time, this is why he takes care to not waste any feather during combat.

''_oh, crap.''_ Thought the hero

Using his Haki Zoro was able to dodge Hawks' main attacks and still maintain balance. Right now the hero has other things to worry about.

''_He manages to cut my wave of feathers!''_ Thought Hawks trying to still fly a little bit with the feathers that weren't destroyed by Zoro

''Deus Fleur Wings.'' Said Robin creating her own wings to counterattack

Robin kicked Hawks right in the ribs. Making the young hero grind in pain

''Argh'' Said Hawks

''Got him.'' Said Robin all happy

Upon recovery Hawks saw the person that kicked him and was shocked to see Robin flying all fine in the air with her pink wings.

''You can fly? But how?'' Asked him confused. That wasn't part of her quirk

''My power is a little more complicated than you might think.'' Said Robin with a smirk

'You people have some really neat abilities''' Said Hawks again with a smile

''And your government wants to either lock us up or use us as pawns for their wars.'' Said Robin

''Is something that even someone at my rank doesn't know. But what can I do, we here are all soldiers fighting in the same…'' Said Hawks trying to talk to Robin but Zoro had enough of this shit.

''Hey, can you stop with this philosophical speeches. I´m not in the mood here!' Scream him

''My bad man.'' Said Hawks now focusing on Zoro

Hawks then prepared his feathers and his speed and was now ready to strike Zoro down.

''Come right to the birdie.'' Said Hawks now a little more psychotic than before.

'Eat this up, bastard!'' Scream Zoro

Zoro then got two swords style and was ready to cut some wings off

''Two swords style: Hawk Wave!'' Said Zoro delivering his attack at Hawks

That blast was enough to send Hawks to fly back a little bit at the rooftop that the three were, how nobody notices all that noise was a miracle. But after that attack, the number three hero was now feeling like a bird that hit his head in a spotless Windom.

''Aaaah'' Said Hawks in pain but he managed to be up.

''So he was to survive an attack like this. He has endurance I gotta given him that.'' Thought Zoro.

''You asshole. That could really hurt me.'' Said Hawks.

''Shut up bastard! Like I´m gonna have sympathy for a guy like you.'' Said Zoro

''Oh, scary.'' Said Hawks playing it cool but in his head

''_I´m gonna make them pay for what they did to me_.'' Though him all psychotic.

''Robin give me a hand.'' Said Zoro to his friend

''Sure.'' Said her.

The two pirates did another combo attack. Zoro tries to cut hawks while Robin tried to grab him. But it didn't work that well, Hawks managed to dodge most of the attacks or block them with the little rest of feathers that he had.

''_They are good. Excellent teamwork and use of powers. Such a shame they aren't heroes.''_ Thought Hawks

Hawks then uses whatever he left of power to keep attacking both Robin and Zoro. They were fast but he was no slug, they all managed to hit each other one or two times over but it was clear that the pirate duo had the advantage.

''_I need to stay in a good angle. But where?_ '' Thought Hawks looking at his options

He smiles at the two pirates who were now getting even more frustrated. Zoro had his swords on hi shand while Robin was doing her pose.

''This was a great teamwork guys. You two are great.'' Said Hawks giving a little more taunt at the now pissed off duo

He then flies a little away to dodge them, he used the power of the wind to take their balance off and it worked now it was time for him to attack

''_Ok now is a good opportunity to strike again. Just gotta…''_ Thought Hawks now near a wall of the rooftop and soon he felt something grabbing him.

''_What is happening?_'' Thought Hawks confused.

He felt the hands of robin were holding him again, he was gonna use his feathers to get free like last time. However soon the hands start to accumulate more and more to the point that he was being held by a giant hand on itself. Like he was an action figure.

''Where did this giant hand came from?'' Asked Hawks all baffled. He tried to use his feather, but the hand was also holding his wings.

''You were in the right spot that we intend to. We noticed that your feathers also works like another sense to you, so we needed to be cautions.'' Said Robin

''What?'' Asked Hawks. So, they figured it out.

''For you see it wasn't easy to lure you into that spot. We need the right time and position so you could get trap. But you were so fast that was impossible to restrain you with simple hands, this way while costing me a lot of more energy is easy to approach you….plus do some damage.'' Said Robin using her giant hand to hold hawks really tight so much that you could hear his bone crackling a little bit.

''Argh.'' Said him in pain

''_Crap they got me.''_ Thought him.

''As long we made you tired, we knew we had a chance.'' Said Robin

''Pretty cleaver I might say'' Said him.

''If was up to me I would had cut your head off.'' Said Zoro.

'What can be worse than that?" Asked Hawks

''Look again at mister swordsman please.'' Said Robin

Hawks did that and now saw that Zoro had put a bandana in his head and was now using three swords. And his aura was of a monster.

''You bastard. Now you are gonna pay.'' Said Zoro all pissed at Hawks

''What is this ?" Asked Hawks genioulsy scared

''Oh, you don't wanna know.'' Said Robin with a smile

''You know what is gonna happen to you?" Asked Zoro getting ready

''_He is gonna kill me? No! I can't die. I still have a lot of work to be done._'' Thought Hawks now sweeting in fear

Zoro then got his three swords and was ready to use his attack to finish Hawks

''Wait this?'' Asked Hawks in pure fear

''Three sword style- Purgatory Demon strike!' Scream Zoro going direct to hit Hawks and he did that.

The slash hits the poor young hero in the stomach, blood comes off. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't looking to good either

''Argh!' Said Hawks falling to the ground defeated

The two pirates looked at the unconscious hero as they saw all the mess they did. How nobody hears them is unbelievable.

''He put a lot of work. If he was more advance, we would be in serious trouble.'' Said Robin

''Yeah, I guess we were lucky. I´m more into fighting guys who use a blade or are the size of a building, I hate to deal with people with powers.'' Said Zoro putting his swords back

''And yet this isn't over yet.'' Said Robin

''What we do with him?'' Asked Zoro looking at Hawks

''Let's tie him up and meet up with the others.''' Said her

''You are sure that this is plan is actually going to work?" Asked Zoro, Robin had already come up with another plan and this time she say is gonna benefit them even more.

''I made up my mind over three times last night. I didn't even sleep correctly and this one I can definitely say can still have us hope. Less than previous but still hope.'' Said her

''True and if doesn't work?'' Asked Zoro.

''We will declare war on your entire hero society.'' Said her serious

''A little over the top but hey I can see us doing that.'' Said Zoro with a smile.

''I know. I love being a pirate but there is a certain love for the sensation of being free from being chased.'' Said her.

''True. When I was a bounty hunter, I had assholes like him chasing me up and down day and night, I love being a pirate and while the chase is annoying, I got used to it.'' Said Zoro being honest. He only started to get chased in just two years Robin had been chased since she was 8.

''Luffy always keep saying that being chase is something to be proud as a pirate. A pirate crew that isn't chased by the marines or other pirates crew doesn't have the privilege to be called a pirate.'' Said her remembering her captain words

''Maybe our captain is right. I don't mind being stalk by a guy like him is just we didn't do crap and here are people like him wanting our heads in baskets.'' Said Zoro.

''We better stop wasting time and lock him up and treat his injuries. If we want the next step to success, we need to make seem like he can actually fight another day.'' Said Robin cleaning up Hawks wounds

Soon the two tied up Hawks and go to the medical center so they can treat his injuries. While the number 3 hero was down, two others were ready to face their challenge. As Best Jennist was ready to face a cyborg and Edgeshot was ready to face a skeleton.

**Winner: Zoro and Robin**

**So what did you guys thought of this fight? I thought it was pretty cool, I put a lot of imagination on this one. **

**I don't know how Hawks is gonna be after the recent chapters, but I hope he gets caught. I don't trust that guy in the slightest. **

**Also no I don't think Horikoshi is gonna kill Bakugo;**

**Now Zoro and Robin dealt with their hero, is up to Franky beat the fashion hero by himself. Can Fashion be super. Will find out next time.**

**See yah**


End file.
